Mutlu Sonsuz: Felicidad sin fin
by BelyPendragon
Summary: "Mutlu Sonzus, significa felicidad sin fin Sabes... Y aun que digan que se acaba mienten, las personas son felices y no saben que lo son hasta que la tristeza llega a tu vida. Por eso no dejemos que hayan finales felices... dejemos que la felicidad sea sin fin."
1. Encuentro

**"Felicidad Sin fin"  
**

"Me dices miel, pero obtener demasiado de mi es veneno..."— Pronuncio Ranma.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del vehículo con suavidad para salir de este, miro al chofer que le entregaba sus maletas con absoluta caballerosidad y en un gesto calculado se detuvo para responder al hombre con un "gracias" en un Ingles calculado, estaba en tierras desconocidas y no pretendía ir a ese país a aprender del idioma, solo quería algo de paz frente a un montón de cosas que sucedían en su vida.

La separación le había parecido dolorosa, pero estaba preparada para superar todo lo que conllevaba eso. Vio la reja del lugar y busco entre sus cosas las llaves, observo con suma paciencia el lugar antes de entrar. Era una casona enorme y estaría en ella durante un mes, el jardín era esplendido repleto de plantas y rosas hermosas que decoraban el lugar, un árbol de almendras llamo completamente su atención y al entrar por la reja miro detenidamente los frutos del árbol.

Las casas alrededor se veían todas enormes como la que su amigo le había prestado, se iba encargar de enterrar lo último que quedaba de su pasado ahí, miro hacia al frente con curiosidad. No había notado que la casa del frente estaba repleta de gente, quizás vivía un famoso debido a que estaba mucha gente con cámaras observando el lugar. Suspiro pesadamente pensando en que quizás eso no le daría mucha tranquilidad, pero luego le dio igual, no era su asunto lo que hacía su vecino.

Se acerco a sus maletas y con pesadez las llevo hasta dentro, ese nuevo lugar sería su escondite durante las siguientes cuatro semanas y haría de todo para sentirse cómoda dentro.

* * *

Luego de una agotadora tarde de trabajo se encontraba fuera de casa, la cantidad industrial de metiches paparazzis ya se habían ido. "Gracias a Dios", pensó para luego bajar de auto. Se apuro en abrir la reja con su control inalámbrico mientras observaba detenidamente todo a su alrededor. Noto algo extraño a lo usual, miro por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver luces en la casa del frente. "que extraño..." pensó, quizás su amigo Ryoga había llegado y no se lo había mencionado. El sonido de la reja llegar hasta atrás lo trajo de vuelta a su cometido y se apresuro a pasar el cambio a primera y mover su vehículo.

Salió del vehículo y entro a su casa, el cansancio era demasiado en ese día. Pero por fin mañana tendría un día completamente para descansar, mando a su manager por él a la fiesta de gala que celebrarían los actores de una novela en la cual él era protagonista esa noche. Al parecer eso explicaba la inusual tranquilidad de fuera de su casa, por lo general tenía pocos días de paz. Su trabajo a veces era tan agotador, pero le agradaba estar en constante movimiento. Era muy activo y no es que pudiese estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

Entro a su cuarto pesadamente y abrió las cortinas del lugar para obtener un poco de luz nocturna, la noche estaba hermosa y en esa oscuridad nocturna podía observar claramente el esplendor del cielo y la belleza incalculable de las estrellas que brillaban como nunca esa noche. Se sentó en su cama y se descalzo rápidamente para dejarse caer sobre la suavidad de su cama, podía sentir después de muchos días de trabajo un poco de paz. Cerró los ojos y sus parpados los sentía tan pesados como el plomo, no supo en que minuto su conciencia lo abandono para ir hasta el mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

Se levanto apenas de la cama, pero tenía que hacer algo ese día por ella. Sirvió su desayuno a las diez de la mañana y bebió un exquisito te rojo que encontró en la alacena de la cocina, "Ryoga tenía buen gusto con él te al menos" pensó, comió unas rebanadas de pan que traía del día anterior y comenzó a morder una manzana mientras analizaba tranquilamente la residencia, la sala de estar se veía hermosa pero oscura debido a las enormes cortinas que cubrían aquellos ventanales descomunales. Comenzó por mover los enormes telares del lugar para dar entrada a la luz del lugar y así observar mejor todo. Era un living enorme, los sillones eran blancos y la mesa de centro era de cristal, a un costado noto algo que llamo profundamente su atención.

Se movió hasta poder sentarse en aquel pequeño banco de mármol y entonces soplo un poco el polvo acumulado sobre la superficie de madera blanca. No podía creer que tuvieran un piano tan hermoso tapado en tierra debido a lo abandonado del lugar, suspiro pesadamente y se dispuso a limpiar arduamente el lugar, no supo como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido pero ya eran las doce del día.

Salió a respirar un poco de aire al jardín y pese que el día de ayer le pareció maravilloso, noto que las plantas comenzaban a exigir con deseo y necesidad algo de agua. Rego aquellas hermosas rosas disfrutando de aquella esencia exquisita que brindaban a ese hermoso lugar, al terminar decidió sentarse en un columpio al fondo del jardín. "hace tiempo que no veía uno así" se dijo a sí misma y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de empezar a balancearse. Miro hacia arriba y pudo analizar el viejo tronco en el que estaba sujeto el columpio, era un árbol viejo pero no por eso menos fuerte que los árboles jóvenes que en un leve movimiento del viento se revuelven enteros.

El timbre sonaba impaciente y pesadamente se levanto de la mesa en la cual se encontraba su desayuno tardío. Salió bien vestido con una camiseta blanca, un gorro que debía usar para promocionar una marca, un pequeño pendiente colgando en su cuello y unos jeans, en la cintura llevaba un sweater cruzado debido a que en aquel país las temperaturas eran muy cambiantes y debía cuidarse debido a su trabajo. Contraer un pequeño resfriado le podría sentar un problema enorme, y no pensaba fallar en su carrera.

Salió por el umbral de la puerta y diviso al molesto chico del periódico.

—Señor su Diario... — dijo el chico mostrando el pedazo de papel.

Lo había olvidado, en qué momento pago su suscripción anual al periódico de la ciudad. Movió la cabeza de lado y recordó a su manager sugerir comprarlo por la sección de Farándula. Suspiro y fue a recoger el pedazo de papel.

—Ten... —hablo con molestia para entregarle una cantidad de dinero al joven y verlo partir.

Analizo los encabezados del pedazo de papel y no habiendo nada interesante enrollo el papel, levanto su mirada y entonces vio a lo lejos el Columpio de la casa del frente mecerse. No había visto a nadie en esa residencia desde hacen años.

No pudo apreciar mucho desde esa distancia, pero observo aquella frondosa cabellera azulada bailar con el viento. La chica tenía una piel blanca y usaba un simple vestido blanco con un lazo rosa en su cintura, le parecía extranjera estaba seguro de eso. La vio desviar su mirada hacia él y por inercia sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso debido a su trabajo, a cualquier extraño o extraña le sonreía y sin parecer más curioso se sentó en la terraza de su casa perdiendo de vista a la chica.

Se sentó a disfrutar de su tarde y se relajo un poco en la silla mientras leía el periódico para saber un poco más de la actualidad global y alejarse un poco de la tecnología, pese a que eso no duraría demasiado.

—Señor... — dijo una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años.

—¿Qué sucede Hatice? — pregunto el chico mientras bebía un poco de té.

—Su amigo el señor Ryoga lo está llamando por teléfono. — dijo la mujer entregándole aquel aparato inalámbrico.

—Gracias, puedes irte... — hablo para verla salir y contestar el odioso aparato. — ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? — pregunto con un tono sarcástico.

A través del teléfono un chico quiso golpearlo por sus modales "finísimos". —Que agradable amigo Ranma... — menciono molesto. — te aviso que tendré una invitada en mi casa y que no envíes personas a regar mis plantas porque ella misma me dijo que lo haría ¿como estas? — dijo el chico del colmillo.

—Pues... ya había visto tu invitada. — conto. — Estoy bien, y no te preocupes que no me molestaré en enviar gente a cuidar tu jardín.

—Espero que seas buen vecino con Akane y que no le causes problemas con tu fama, hahaha. — rió pesadamente, provocando el fastidió del azabache. — por cierto llévale un poco de te rojo que se acaba el de mi casa, ella no sabe dónde comprarlo... si la ayudas con eso no te jodo más.

—¿Joderme? ¡Es mi día libre y tu solo llamas para fastidiar pedazo de imbecil! — grito molesto el muchacho al auricular del teléfono, antes de cortar la llamada.

Miro su muñeca y miro la hora en su fino reloj exclusivo, eran las cuatro de la tarde y aun no almorzaba pero llevaría el odioso té a la casa del frente o si no el molesto de su amigo estaría llamándolo el resto de la tarde. Esperaba que aquella mujer no fuera una lunática de sus fans o que lo conociera de alguna de sus novelas, estaba aburrido de tener que relacionarse con sus "Fans Girls" que no lo dejaban ni respirar en ocasiones.

Miro determinado la reja antes de abrirla, "habían contratado un jardinero" pensó al ver un montón de ramas apiladas en un rincón. Abrió de a poco la reja para mirar si se encontraba la chica en el jardín, pero en su lugar comenzó a escuchar un hermoso solo de piano provenir desde el interior de la casa. Se adelanto hacia la parte delantera de la casa en donde los enormes ventanales de la casa se encontraban abiertos y entonces pudo ver a quien buscaba.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras tocaba aquel instrumento que le pareció tan familiar, esa melodía de Frederic Chopin "Nocturne" la conocía como la palma de su mano. Se alegro de poder estar nuevamente reproduciéndola pesé a que pensó que ese piano con tanta tierra no iba a sonar bien, pero el instrumento cerro su boca... Sonaba tan bien como ninguno.

Pudo analizar mejor a la chica parado en el umbral del ventanal abierto, su rostro era precioso tenía unas mejillas rosadas y unas pestañas largas crespas. Sus manos eran magnificas, se veían delicadas y finas, estaba maravillado oyéndola tocar. Había estado en películas con chicas que tocaban el piano o fingían hacerlo, pero nunca vio a una que lo hiciera realmente. Golpeo el ventanal para llamar la atención de la joven y así poder ver el color de sus ojos.

De golpe abrió sus ojos asustada y entonces pudo observar al chico de antes, se relajo al ver que se trataba de él. Ryoga ya le había hablado de que él iba a ir a dejarle un poco de té. Miro al joven y noto que su aspecto era más bien el de un modelo o algo similar, entonces comprendió porque tanto alboroto fuera de su casa el día anterior.

Miro sus con perfecta forma de almendras, esperaba que debido al color de su piel tuviese ojos de color. Pero se impresiono al ver que estos eran de color avellana, era algo extraño de ver en ese país. La vio acercarse y trago en seco.

—Tú debes ser el amigo de Ryoga... — hablo la chica en un Ingles avanzado.

Su voz era suave y melodiosa, parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana a su parecer. Estiro su mano en forma de saludo. — Saotome Ranma... — pronunció serio.

Vio al varonil muchacho y acepto su gesto. — Akane Tendo. — dijo la chica mirando la caja de té en sus manos. — No hablo mucho Turco, vine a Estambul porque Ryoga me lo sugirió... — confesó cabizbaja. — pero me dijo que tú hablas Ingles perfecto.

Pestañeo fuerte para concentrarse en las palabras de la chica, ella no era de Turquía y por eso es que se veía tan distinta a las demás mujeres que había conocido.

—Sí — afirmo. — hablo bien Ingles, he hecho publicidad fuera y debo manejarlo. — hablo pasándole la caja de té que mantenía a la joven atenta a sus manos.

—Gracias. — recibió la joven regalándole una sonrisa. — ¿quieres un té? toma asiento...— pregunto.

Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en aquel sofá que nuevamente volvía a ser blanco. La chica había limpiado todo, ya ni se acordaba de ver aquel espacio tan limpio desde que la familia de su amigo había decidido irse de viaje.

Miro a la chica traer una bandeja con dos tazas transparentes aquel liquido rojizo.

—Aquí beben mucho té. — dijo la joven acercándole la tasa. — en mi país bebemos más bebidas azucaradas... — tomo su tasa y se sentó en el sillón frente al muchacho. — te ofrecería algo más pero acabo de llegar ayer y no sé aun donde hay un supermercado aquí... — confesó sonriendo.

—No te preocupes... — hablo el chico viendo a la joven. — hay un supermercado a cuadras de aquí, este barrio es muy central.

— Ayer cuando llegue aquí me preocupe... — dijo Akane mirando su té. — tu casa estaba llena de gente y pensé que quizás no podría estar tranquila...

—ah... — suspiro pesadamente. — lo siento... es que mi trabajo hace que se llene de gente afuera, son una banda de metiches... — pronuncio molesto.

La joven comenzó a reír. — al menos tienes diversión... — observo al chico que miraba como buscando algo dentro de ella. — se siente muy solitario estar en silencio... —dijo esto nostálgica.

El chico la miro intrigado pero no quería ser descortés y preguntarle el porqué de sus palabras.

—¿hace cuanto que tocas el piano? — pregunto Ranma.

—Aprendí cuando era más pequeña, diez años quizás... — respondió pensativa.

—Tocas muy bien, yo... sé tocar guitarra. — dijo terminando de beber su té. — aprendí para un papel eso sí, digamos que me gusta la música pero no tanto como a ti.

—¿eres actor? — río viendo al chico molestarse. — no te lo tomes a mal, pero tienes más aspecto de modelo.

—También lo soy... — respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—No te ofendas... — dijo la chica sonriendo mientras levantaba las tazas con sumo cuidado, aquellas tazas parecían vasos para ella y rió al pensar que en su país seguramente los habría usado para rellenarlos con bebida. — ¿ Quieres más té? — pregunto viendo al chico mientras se preparaba para tomar su taza.

Miro los delicados movimientos de la chica sin perderse ningún solo movimiento de lo que hacía está y entonces su voz lo distrajo.—No, gracias... — pronunció fingiendo demencia al sentirse al descubierto.

No acostumbraba mucho compartir momentos así con mujeres, por lo general las conocía ya en la cama y se dedicaba a hacer cualquier cosa menos hablar. Le pareció curioso que la chica actuase con tanta naturalidad al estar cerca de él, eran contadas con las manos las veces que las chicas no se sentían atraídas a él. Observo a la chica ir a la cocina y entonces noto la falta de luz del lugar, ya eran las ocho de la noche según su reloj, salió para tomar algo de aire y se sentó bajo un gran árbol frente a la casa de su amigo.

Miro la estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer y entonces lamento que su día terminase tan rápido, hacía tiempo que un día se le hacía tan corto. Por lo general siempre tenía días largos y agotadores.

Busco al chico debido a que no se encontraba en donde lo había visto anteriormente, "se fue sin despedirse" pensó se asomo por el ventanal y entonces lo vio bajo aquel enorme árbol. Comprendió porque el chico era modelo, era bastante alto de espalda ancha y se mantenía en forma, además era atractivo de piel morena y unos hermosos ojos azules que derretirían a cualquier chica que lo viese. Agradeció en ese minuto que el muchacho no pudiese leer su mente, sonrió para sí misma y entonces se acerco.

—Creí que te habías marchado... — dijo Akane mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

El chico oyó su voz pero continuo mirando aquel hermoso cielo. — iba a hacerlo, pero olvide despedirme y entonces me distraje. — hablo el joven. — Me gustan las estrellas... — pronunció.

La chica se sentó en el lado contrarió del tronco en el cual se encontraba el joven y entonces observo el cielo. — Son hermosas... — agrego la chica. — aquí se ven tan claras...

—El mundo es tan grande... y de todos los lugares se ven tan distintas. — comento el chico para luego observar a la muchacha tras el tronco.

Sus labios se veían algo pálidos debido al frió que comenzaba a hacer y entonces supo que ya era hora de dejar a la joven en paz, se levanto de un salto y se acerco a la chica hasta ponerse frente a esta. Ella lo miro extrañada y la vio pestañar un par de veces antes de estirar su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, aquel pequeño contacto con su delicada y suave mano le pareció mucho más cercano que las veces que había hecho eso por otras mujeres.

—Gracias... — dijo ella sonriendo.

—Bueno, me voy... — hablo rápido soltando la mano de la chica. — Gracias por el té.

Camino lentamente hasta la salida viendo a la chica que desaparecía por aquel enorme ventanal, era bastante misteriosa y había muchas cosas que había querido preguntarle. Pero ya tendría el tiempo necesario para lograr su objetivo, al final mujer se quedaría un mes en aquella casa.

Entro a su casa y fue recibido por su noble y servicial ama de llaves. — Hatice, prepara mi baño y cenare en mi cuarto... — agrego antes de ir a su cuarto a preparar algunas cosas.

—Como lo ordene señor Saotome... — dijo servicial la mujer.

El día de siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer desde la mañana temprano y se desocuparía según su agenda a las seis de la tarde, si le alcanzaba el tiempo llevaría a la menuda joven al mercado... Después de todo, tenía que ser amable con su vecina temporal.

* * *

La chica de cabello purpura observo a un hombre maduro retirarse del lugar y entonces mecánicamente su cara se movió hacia el rostro de un joven de cabello azabache y lo beso tiernamente mientras rodaba los ojos riendo. Abrazo al chico que la miraba expectante.

—me acostumbre tanto a ti... no quiero separarme para nada... — dijo la mujer melodiosamente.

El levanto un pequeño mecho de su cabello que estaba sujeto en una coleta y le otorgo una galante sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco, princesa, yo tampoco... — reitero el chico.

—Como dijo mi tía, que nuestros sueños y nuestras manos estén unidas por siempre... —rió— y cuando nos despertemos por la mañana siempre nos veamos...

—así será mi amor... no quedaran obstáculos cuando nos casemos de verdad... —dijo el muchacho feliz.

—Entonces podremos planear la boda pronto... — dijo la chica feliz. — te amo mucho...

—Yo también te amo mucho mucho... — termino para luego besar en un apasionado beso a la muchacha.

Cuando los jóvenes se separaron se acerco una pequeña chica al joven.

—Nos vemos socio... — dijo la chica para despedirse del joven con un beso en la mejilla.

—te la confió... — hablo a la pequeña al oido.

Las chicas se subieron a un vehículo para retirarse del lugar.

—¡Y CORTEEEEEEE! — se escucho en toda aquella calle en donde se había montado aquel set de grabación. —¡muy bien hecho muchachos! Ya solo nos quedan tres capítulos y terminamos la novela... — dijo Taro mientras observaba a sus estrellas.

Ranma tomo una botella con agua del suelo del Set y bebió de golpe el liquido quedando incluso empapado de este. La mujer de largos cabellos purpuras se le acerco velozmente para llamar su atención. — Ranma... vamos a ir con el equipo a cenar ¿vienes?

—No, gracias Shampoo estoy cansado... —dijo el chico tomando una toalla para cercarse.

Maldijo internamente la cortante respuesta del chico, si no fuera porque tenía el papel protagónico con él, quizás ni le hablaba. Como era posible que la ignorara a ella, que había logrado ser miss en su país.

— Entonces Ranma, nos vemos mañana ¿no? — menciono alegre la chica mientras soltaba su largo cabello morado.

El chico la miro indiferente y fingió una sonrisa para que lo dejara en paz. — Nos vemos mañana Shampoo. — deposito un beso en su mejilla y se retiro.

Miro su reloj luego de abandonar el set y eso lo animo un poco, eran las cuatro de la tarde. había podido terminar la escena antes de lo esperado. Lo irritaba trabajar con Shampoo, no lograba comprender porque siempre de una escena romántica se equivocaba en el guión y tenían que repetir nuevamente la escena, era tan poco profesional y eso lo irritaba.

Subió a un Taxi que en quince minutos lo dejo en las puertas de su casa, en esa ciudad los taxistas parecían desquiciados, pero amaba la rapidez que tenían para llegar a su destino. Bajo del vehículo y a su suerte los paparazzis no estaban alrededor de su residencia, cosa que le alegro notablemente su día. Entro a su casa y se dirigió directo a tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente.

* * *

Acomodaba las cosas del supermercado en la despensa tranquilamente, mientras recordaba lo costoso que le había sido comprar. Es que nadie en ese país hablaba Inglés, ¡por dios! pensó ofuscada, menos mal que al menos la mayor parte de los rotulados de los productos que compro estaban en aquel idioma, si no habría terminado por salir corriendo de vuelta a su país.

Camino hacia una pequeña biblioteca en una esquina de aquel enorme living que apenas se limito a ver el día anterior y abrió una de sus puertas buscando algo de diversión. Un pequeño y diminuto libro llamo su atención. Tomo meticulosamente aquel libro y entonces sonrió.

—"Le petit Prince" — pensó mientras dejaba el libro sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal y iba por un té.

Apenas se sirvió aquel exquisito té rojo, comenzó a caminar hasta el umbral del ventanal y aprovecho un poco la poca luz solar que quedaba para iniciar su lectura.

Miro a través de la reja y entonces pudo observar a la chica en completo silencio, se encontraba tan absorta en su lectura que no pudo ver ni oír como el chico entraba por aquella reja que daba la entrada hacia el jardín. Al ver el dibujo en la portada del libro se percato que su lectura era bastante conocida.

—El principito... — dijo el chico en voz baja para ser oido por la joven que salto de la impresión. — lo siento ¿te asuste?

—no... —mintió. — Hola Ranma... — saludo cordial la chica estirando su mano.

—Pensé que estarías aburrida y quería invitarte al mercado para que realicemos tus compras semanales. — hablo el muchacho sonriendo evitando el contacto visual con la chica.

—Yo ya fui al mercado, Gracias... — pronuncio Akane sonriendo. — eres muy amable... la verdad es que me costó mucho llegar allí y luego comprar... —noto al chico algo nervioso.

Se sintió algo inútil debido a que había ido innecesariamente. — Entonces me voy... — pronuncio.

—¡Espera! — dijo la chica deteniendo al oji azul abruptamente. — yo... sé que es incomodo lo que diré pero tu viniste a ayudarme ¿verdad? — pregunto viendo al joven afirmar con la cabeza. — pues entonces puedes leerme esto. —pidió Akane mientras le entregaba el libro.

—¿El principito? — miro el libro incredulo. — es lectura para niños.

La chica abrió el libro y le enseño la letras, entonces el joven comprendió porque le pedía aquello. Estaba el libro en Turco, así ella no entendería nada de lo que estaba impreso en el.

Suspiro pesadamente. — Esta bien... — pronuncio para ver como la chica le regalaba una cálida sonrisa que derritió aquella frialdad con la que la estaba tratando.

—¡Espera te sirvo un té para que no te sientas mal atendido! — advirtió Akane.

Ranma sonrió y entonces rápidamente hablo. — No quiero té, trae una bebida muy dulce... tienes o ¿no? — pregunto insidioso.

—claro que sí... fui al mercado. — asintió la muchacha sonriente.

La tarde había pasado como en segundos cuando se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al final de aquel corto cuento, había olvidado que desde hace mucho no lo leía. Miro su reloj y entonces se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las nueve treinta de la noche, vio que la joven no se notaba preocupada por la hora y entonces la escucho romper el silencio.

—Ayer cuando te vi mirar las estrellas pensé en este libro ¿sabes? — dijo Akane mientras tomaba el escrito de sus manos.

—¿enserio? — miro incrédulo a la joven mientras bebía de una botella un liquido azucarado.

—"me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya"—cito la joven. — Es como si tu buscases tu propia estrella.

Esas palabras resonaron dentro de su corazón y entonces rió pensando en las ironías de la vida.

—Sabes... yo diría que soy más como el zorro. — dijo Ranma mientras miraba a la chica seriamente. — soy semejante a cien mil otros... — confeso cabizbajo.

La tristeza en aquella palabras se hizo evidente y ella solo se limito a observar al muchacho, se sintió reflejada quizás un poco debido a que ella también se sentía reemplazable.

—Pero el Zorro alguna vez para alguien será único... — añadió la chica llamando la atención del joven. — eso dijo el principito ¿no?

Miro a la chica y entonces comprendió. En sus palabras estaba aquello que era cierto, y además entendió que era lo bastante cortes como para no preguntar sobre aquellas palabras que notablemente tenían un significado más allá para él.

Se acerco hasta la pequeña biblioteca y entonces guardo con suma delicadeza aquel libro que pesé a ser para niños, contenía mensajes más allá del entendimiento de un niño. A veces la experiencia nos enseña y entonces logramos entender cosas que antes nos parecían triviales y sin sentido.

—Sabes... quizás no debería decirte esto. Pero estoy aquí para olvidar... — dijo con un tono lleno de dolor. —fui engañada y estoy aquí para aclarar mi mente. — contó la peli-azul llamando la atención de Ranma que solo se limito a oírla. — a lo mejor te sonará a un cliché pero prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada... —agrego mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá blanco. — no quería dar explicaciones de la ruptura a nadie así que huí y bueno aquí estoy. —sonrió.

—No es un cliché. — dijo serio observándola directo a aquellos ojos avellana que lo miraban. — pasé algo similar, pero la diferencia es que yo soy el que hace daño... Estuve mucho tiempo con una chica y estaba con ella solo por no estar solo y la lastime, me dolió más eso que todo lo demás que sucedió.

—Sé que no me corresponde decirlo, porque es tu vida... pero, cuando ya no quieres estar con alguien es mejor dejarlo porque luego le prohíbes al otro ser felices... — hablo la chica.— a veces sucede, que dañamos a los que amamos...

Miro sus ojos y sintió una especie de "dolor" se pregunto. Lo que ella sentía le comenzaba a importar, sus palabras hacían que aquella herida dentro de su corazón por fin cerrase. Eso pensó y perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos avellana en silencio pudo ver la incomodidad de la chica debido a ese silencio que había inundado el lugar.

—Gracias... — dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a la joven. — debo irme ya son casi las diez y mañana es día laboral.

—Lamento haber abusado de tu tiempo hoy... — pronuncio apenada la chica. — gracias por leer el principito conmigo y por hacerme compañía. —sonrió y entonces estiro su mano para despedirse.

Esa sonrisa lo hizo negarse de cierta forma a abandonarla, pero sabía que su contrato le impedía faltar a las grabaciones a menos que fuese exclusivamente necesario. Pudo ver a la chica estirando su mano para despedirse y entonces rió. Pudo ver la cara de Akane desencajada cosa que disfruto con enorme placer y sin tener mayor inconveniente beso su mejilla para despedirse, el contacto fue rápido y suave. — Nos vemos... — dijo antes de abandonar el lugar con una sonrisa.

Se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y entonces lo observo salir por la reja del jardín hacia su casa justo en frente, cuando lo vio terminar de cruzar la calle se introdujo nuevamente en aquella enorme casa. Afuera hacía bastante frio, Estambul era un lugar en donde corría demasiado viento. Cuando ya estuvo dentro sin poder evitarlo toco su mejilla como por inercia, solo había sido un leve contacto y era muy común en Europa y América recibir un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Es que quizás algo lo hacía diferente a los demás... solo es donde el chico era varonil y hermoso por donde se le viese. Dio un enorme suspiro y entonces decidió tomar un baño antes de ir a dormir, le hacía falta para ahogar un poco sus pensamientos.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola~~

Les cuento que ahora me anime a escribir un poco más, pero esta historia es original de mi imaginación.  
Espero que les agrade. La iré actualizando semanalmente debido a que trataré de hacer capitulos algo extensos, además que aun tengo un fic pendiente.  
un abrazo enorme y espero sus criticas :)!

Atte. Bely.


	2. Miel

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 2: Miel.**

* * *

Se encontraba bajo un arco de flores celebrando su unión junto a su amada ya vestida de blanco entero, la vio acercarse entonces supo exactamente qué hacer. La beso lentamente y entonces espero con paciencia aquellas palabras que indicaban el fin de ese momento.

—¡CORTEEE! — grito el muchacho agitando sus manos. — ¡Ranma lo has hecho fantástico! ¡ Y tu Shampoo estuviste magnifica, la mejor actriz que he visto!

—¡Aiyaa! ¿enserio? — dijo la chica emocionada.

Ranma avanzo sin pronunciar palabra hacia los camarines, tenía que quitarse aquel traje de novio. Era incomodo, encima el nunca tendría tan mal gusto para usar uno de color blanco. Se horrorizo en cuanto se lo pusieron en aquel cuarto de vestuario.

Taro se acerco hasta el chico para dejarle un sobre blanco. — No olvides llevártelo Saotome, recuerda que debes asistir al estreno. Esta en tu contrato... — dijo haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

—Ya lo sé... — hablo Ranma. — Es solo que Shampoo me sofoca un poco, nada más... trabajar con ella es estresante.

—¿lo crees? Es una chica muy guapa en mi opinión. — pronuncio en un tono que se oía bastante sincero.

—Porque no sales con ella entonces... — dijo levantando una de sus cejas. — Me voy a casa... al menos tendré una semana libre. — agrego mientras terminaba de cambiarse sus ropas.

Salió del camarín a toda prisa para evitar a esa molesta mujer de cabello purpura, como es que le disgustaba su cercanía. No es que fuera poco atractiva pero tampoco le gustaba que lo acosaran de esa forma tan descarada, el también tenía sus límites. Y sí es verdad que antes solía acostarse con todo lo que se le cruzará, pero ahora no quería tener que estar viendo su cara en revistas de chismes ni nada que se pareciera.

Avanzo al estacionamiento hasta llegar a su auto, lo miro y se alegro de estar ahí, por fin descansaría un poco de los focos y de aquella cantidad industrial de maquillaje que le ponían encima. Entro a su vehículo y entonces se vio por el espejo retrovisor, extrañaba mucho su trenza y aquel largo cabello que solía dejarse. Suspiro al recordar que lo había tenido que cortar cuando acepto ese papel, esperaba que pronto volviera a crecer y que sus próximos papeles fueran menos exigentes al que le había tocado recientemente.

* * *

Se encontraba disfrutando de esa hermosa tarde soleada en la alberca de Ryoga, la verdad es que aquella enorme piscina en un día caluroso no le sentaba mal a nadie, después de jugar un rato en el agua decidió tomar el sol y broncearse. Su piel era blanca por lo que no le molestaba un poco de sol.

Luego de estar casi treinta minutos bajo el sol, se sentó a tratar de arreglar un poco una pequeña planta que se encontraba en el césped. Amaba la jardinería y le gustaba aquel sitió lleno de vegetación, era tal cual Ryoga se lo describió.

No supo en que minuto se había vuelto una especie de psicópata, había entrado y ni siquiera la saludo. Estaba apreciando como la chica delicadamente podaba una planta, entregándole una magnifica vista de sus contorneadas piernas y de sus curvas. Se mordió el labio al notar como aquella mujer le comenzaba a ser más que apetecible a la vista.

Soltó las tijeras torpemente y entonces noto la presencia del joven que se acercaba hasta ella.

—Hola Akane... — pronunció el chico besándola en la mejilla.

Torpemente le devolvió aquel saludo y entonces noto sus ropas, camino rápido hasta la orilla de la alberca en la cual había dejado una camisa colgada y procedió a ponérsela.

—Hola. — hablo nerviosa mientras se colocaba aquel pedazo de tela.

Maldijo enormemente aquella prenda que impedía que pudiese apreciar las perfectas curvas de la joven.

—No te oí entrar, siento atenderte así... — dijo la chica avergonzada.

—No te preocupes es mi culpa por entrar así. — hablo el oji azul. — me gustaría invitarte a salir si es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

La chica observo incrédula al muchacho. ¿la estaba invitando a una cita?

—¿Es una cita o una salida casual? — pregunto sin rodeos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Trago en seco al oír su pregunta, no es que no acostumbrara invitar chicas a salir pero cuando posaba su mirada sobre aquellos preciosos ojos avellana se sentía inevitablemente intimidado y nervioso.

—Puedes tomarlo como gustes... — aclaro el azabache.

—¿Y si lo tomase como una cita? — pregunto insidiosa.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico pudo notar su sentir y entonces una sonora carcajada escapo de sus labios.

Por un minuto pensó que su corazón saldría de su pecho, se afirmo a un pequeño árbol a su lado y entonces vio a la chica reír.

—Es broma... — hablo Akane. — iré a prepararme prometo no hacerte esperar mucho. — alcanzo a oír antes de ver a la chica desaparecer por el umbral.

Había estado por lo menos una hora en el mercado recorriendo una variedad de tiendas pequeñas, agradeció que la chica tuviese esos gustos debido a que si iba a otro sitió seguramente lo reconocerían.

—Deli bal... — pronunció la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿qué? — miro a la joven que leía un frasco de miel.

—Esta miel tiene un color extraño... — dijo observando el frasco intrigada. — o quizás es el frasco.

—No busques engaños... es la miel en sí. — aclaro obteniendo la atención de la chica. — Esta miel no es como cualquiera, si comes mucho de ella puede ser veneno... es alucinógena, tanto como una potente droga. —dijo Ranma para ver la cara de interés de la chica.

—La quiero... — dijo mientras caminaba hacia la caja.

La siguió asombrado de su reacción. — Pero, Akane me escuchas lo que te digo...

—Claramente, pero eso no impide que sea curiosa. —agrego mientras pagaba la miel.

—Te digo que es peligrosa... —advirtió el chico.

—¿a qué le temes? — pregunto mirando directamente aquellos ojos azules del muchacho.

Se sintió intimidado y confrontado con esa pregunta. — ¿te quieres drogar? o ¿te quieres hacer daño?

—ninguna de las dos... — respondió mientras recibía el frasco de miel en una bolsa con el logotipo de la tienda.

Miro al chico que la observaba molesto y entonces tomo la calle hacía la casa de Ryoga.

—Si vas a estar el resto del camino con la cara que te llega al suelo, entonces déjame irme sola. — dijo tajante la muchacha.

Ranma solo se limito a caminar a su lado en completo silencio. — "no sé para que me preocupo, al final es su vida a mi no me interesa" — pensó.

Caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a su destino, al llegar la chica abrió aquella enorme reja de la entrada. Y entonces decidió poner fin a aquel silencio incomodo que había mantenido ella y su acompañante.

—Ranma, no es que quiera desafiarte... — confesó la chica llamando la atención del joven. — es solo que vine aquí para olvidar y esto es algo que yo no haría... —dijo mientras se acercaba para despedirse.

Apenas noto sus intenciones se alejo dando un paso atrás, observo cuidadosamente la expresión melancólica de la chica antes de hablar. —¿ No me vas a invitar a un té? — pregunto cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Pestaño dos veces y entonces sonrió. — Claro... — contesto para dejarlo pasar.

Entraron en esa enorme casona que por esa hora se encontraba en total oscuridad y silencio. El chico prendió la luz y se abrió paso a la cocina seguido por Akane. Esa Cocina era grande con cerámicos en la pared y en el suelo, dándole un aspecto higiénico. Además tenía muchas encimeras por alrededor y una pequeña isla en el centro con cuatro sillas modernas a los costados.

Ranma tomo el hervidor desde una encimera y lo encendió en cuanto lleno su contenido, se acerco a la muchacha que aun llevaba la bolsa de la tienda en sus manos y en un hábil movimiento se la quito de sus manos. —Prepararé yo el té esta vez... toma asiento. —rompió el silencio el chico.

Solo se limito a obedecer su indicación y se sentó. — Se supone que yo debiera de atenderte... — dijo Akane mirándolo de reojo.

—Sé hacer un té, si es lo que te preocupa. —Hablo el oji azul— Y no hay nada de malo en que yo prepare el té.

—Eres la visita. — agrego la chica.

—Tú eres la extraña aquí, jamás fui visita en la casa de Ryoga. — dijo el chico mientras servía el té. — así que déjate querer un poco y acepta mi amabilidad. —miro a la joven mientras ponía la miel sobre la isla. — puedes ponerle miel si quieres...

Asintió con la cabeza y entonces abrió el frasco con sus delicadas manos, olió la miel antes de dejarla sobre el mesón. —Huele igual que cualquier miel... exageraste... — dijo Akane mirando al muchacho que no había dejado de observar sus movimientos en ningún momento.

Tomo una cuchara y entonces saco un poco de aquella extraña rojiza miel. — No la subestimes Akane—comió un bocado de ese misterioso néctar. —Es mejor que cualquiera, dulce y suave... pero peligrosa. —agrego mientras daba un trago a su taza de té.

Probo la miel para salir de su curiosidad y entonces entendió que era mejor que cualquier otra miel que haya tenido la oportunidad de probar.

—Es deliciosa... — dejo salir de sus labios sin pensar.

—Sí, pero no debes consumir mucho de ella... — hablo Ranma. — ¿por qué dices que quieres olvidar? — pregunto de golpe.

Se impresiono por aquella indiscreta pregunta, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a relajar su semblante para responder. — Iba a casarme... pero no fui capaz, me estaba engañando a mi misma porque nunca ame a ese hombre. — contó. — dañe a Shinnosuke y su familia por no haberme dado cuenta de que aun no soy capaz de amar. —respondió para ver directamente a los ojos azules de su invitado.

—Al menos fuiste sincera... Ranko no lo fue. — dijo de golpe el muchacho terminando de beber su té.

— Ser sincera a veces destruye a los demás Ranma.

— Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, hubiera preferido que lo fueran conmigo antes de ser traicionado... — admitió el chico. — el mundo no termina porque cometemos un error. — rió mientras tomaba una manzana de una frutera cercana.

Esa respuesta había esperado encontrar dentro de sí misma. No era su culpa, sí hubiera aceptado casarse habría hecho mucho más daño que el que ya había provocado. Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazar al chico por haberla ayudado encontrar una respuesta a su tortura, y sin poder controlar su cuerpo lo abrazo aferrándose fuerte a la tela de su camisa.

— gracias... — pronunció.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero se quedo inmóvil observando a la muchacha, pudo sentir su propio corazón acelerarse tanto que pensó que sufriría un ataque en ese segundo. La miro hacia abajo debido a su altura y entonces olió un poco su delicioso aroma que desprendía su cabello, pudo oír a lo lejos un agradecimiento antes de separarse un poco de la chica. Un inmenso calor había comenzado a acumularse en sus mejillas.

— No hay de que... —murmuro apenas haciendo todo lo posible por controlar sus impulsos primitivos.

El aroma de Ranma de pronto comenzó a serle inusualmente varonil y apetecible, se dejo un instante llevar por aquella fragancia antes de notar lo imprudente que había sido. Levanto su rostro para ver directamente a esos luceros oji azul del muchacho, el evidente sonrojo del joven la hizo sentir incomoda y termino alejándose unos pasos del chico.

—Lo siento. — dijo rápido para tomar las tazas de la isla y comenzar a lavarlas en el fregadero.

Ranma solo pudo observar atento a la chica que torpemente intentaba lavar las tazas, se abofeteo mentalmente y entonces sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir antes de hacer alguna estupidez. No entendía que había pasado, él trabajaba con mujeres mucho más hermosas y atractivas que la menuda chica de cabellera azulada y nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable ni atraído por alguna. Necesitaba pensar o si no sus emociones dominarían su cuerpo.

—Debo irme Akane— pronuncio mientras huía rápido del lugar.

—Espera Ranma... — alcanzo a decir antes de notar que el chico ya estaba fuera.

Miro el agua del fregadero correr por unos segundos antes de cortar el agua. —"Dios que hice..." — pensó, entonces recordó que las costumbres de su país a ese eran totalmente distintas pese que en el país en el cual se encontraba era mitad Europeo aun estaban bastante arraigados a las tradiciones.

Suspiro pesadamente y entonces toco su pecho para notar que aun estaba completamente exaltado, ¿que había sido eso? es que sentía algo por aquel joven. Pensó enloquecer al pensar aquella barbaridad y entonces camino hacia aquel clásico piano de mármol blanco, si de algo estaba segura es de su amor la música eso ayudaría a calmarse un poco y pensar con claridad.

* * *

Se movió hasta aquel auto finísimo y entonces se acomodo sobre él despacio para no maltratar al lujoso vehículo, se bajo un poco sus lentes de sol y miro sobre ellos. Miro hacia el lente y entonces se puso serio.

De pronto una persona que sostenía una cámara cerca del muchacho se acerco hasta él y entonces le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda que dejo sin aire al chico. la miro asombrado mientras se encontraba tirado sobre el papel blanco que prepararon para la sesión de fotos.

— ¡se puede saber qué te pasa! — grito la peli-verde.

— Akari, cálmate— dijo Ukyo mientras sujetaba a la chica para evitar que se abalanzara a golpear al oji-azul.

—¡arruinaras el vestuario así! — hablo Ranma molesto mientras se acomodaba nuevamente la camisa.

—No se puede trabajar así, estas aquí pero no lo estas. — concluyo Akari soltándose del agarre de Ukyo para luego cruzarse de brazos y dar un lánguido suspiro. —Traigan un profesional por favor...

—Tu sugeriste a Ranma como modelo para la campaña... — agrego una Ukyo frustrada.

—¡hey! ¿que intentan decir? — dijo el muchacho ofuscado.

La peli verde con una velocidad casi irreal se puso frente al chico desafiante. — ¡eres poco profesional! — dijo la chica molesta. — si algo te molesta en casa, déjalo allá pero aquí eres modelo no un adolecente. — concluyo la chica para sentarse en un banco cercano a los focos de luz del lugar.

Trato de ir a confrontar nuevamente a la chica cuando Ukyo se puso en medio.

—Ran-chan, se que eres profesional uno de los mejores no la escuches... — dijo tratando de calmar al chico que le hecho una mirada a la peli verde recibiendo un desprecio inmediato reviviendo su cólera. — ¡espera! — agrego Ukyo afirmando al chico del brazo. — Akari no tiene razón en casi todo lo que dijo, pero si tiene razón en que algo te pasa... —hablo seria.

Se detuvo y entonces suspiro pesadamente el oji azul, aceptando mentalmente la victoria de la peli verde.

—U-chan solo estoy algo ido... —pronuncio mientras tomaba una botella de agua de un coller ubicado en el set de fotografía montado por la productora.

—Mira sé que hay muchas cosas que pueden afectarte y sé que eres de los más profesionales en ese aspecto pero... debes recordar que no solo tu trabaja en esto—menciono tocando uno de los hombros del chico. — está todo el equipo tras de ti... yo solo soy la representante de esta marca pero no todos aceptaran esto.

El chico miro a su amiga de la infancia y entonces pudo notar como todos los demás del equipo miraban a lo lejos la escena con suma preocupación.

— Perdón Ukyo... — dijo Ranma mientras nuevamente volvía al área de fotografía. — Akari ¿qué esperas?

La chica sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la cámara profesional. — me alegro que por fin terminara tu pataleta... — bromeó.

—Ranma siéntate en el auto, acomoda tus gafas que se vean tus ojos, mira hacia al fondo, pierna izquierda arriba apoyándola en el carro y apoya tu brazo izquierdo sobre esta. — indico Ukyo haciendo señas.

La sesión de fotos continuo como de costumbre y Akari tomaba todas las perspectivas que la cámara le permitía.

—Sube al auto Ran-chan, Akari tu también pero acuéstate sobre el capo toma las fotos desde ahí. — ordeno mientras observaba a los chicos obedecer al pie de la letra. — Ranma arranca el auto despacio después del maquillaje, Akari afírmate bien — dijo haciendo señas con las manos. — ¡Konatsu maquillaje!

Rápidamente el chico transformista se acerco al oji azul para retocar el maquillaje sencillo del muchacho.

Las horas pasaron y la sesión finalmente concluyo.

Exhausto el chico se quito la ropa y volvió al set con su ropa casual, para hablar un poco con su amiga de la infancia.

—Ukyo, gracias. — dijo Ranma en cuanto tuvo contacto visual con la chica.

Se encontraba sentada junto a la peli verde que llevaba una laptop sobre sus piernas en la cual editaba las fotografías.

—Fue un placer Ran-chan. — hablo la castaña.

—Casi arruinas todo... — hablo Akari sin quitar la vista de la computadora. — Si te vas a enamorar por favor deja tu líos de falda fuera del trabajo.

Ranma se sonrojo furiosamente y negó con la cabeza. — ¡¿Que dices?! ¡No estoy enamorado!

La castaña observo riendo al chico. — ¿así que estas enamorado?

—Lo esta... ya conozco tus miradas, la cámara no miente. — concluyo Akari.

—Eso es mentira, es imposible que lo este... además la conozco hace una semana. — pronuncio despacio pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado por las chicas.

—Una semana... que rápida. — rió la peli verde para ver la molestia en la cara del chico.

—¿cómo es ella? ¿cómo se conocieron? — pregunto Ukyo curiosa.

—Apuesto que es la amiga de mi novio... — dijo de golpe Akari viendo al chico palidecer.

Mantuvo silencio y suspiro sin poder evitarlo al recordar que ya habían pasado dos días desde que se habían abrazado.

—¿Amiga de Ryoga-kun? — pregunto bajando la tapa del computador de la chica para captar su atención.

—¡oye! — exclamo molesta por la acción de la chica. — Es una chica que conoció en un viaje, se hospedaron en el mismo hotel y está en casa de Ryoga.

—¿es bonita? — pregunto la castaña impaciente.

—Ranma te puede responder eso... yo ni la he visto — termino mientras volvía a levantar la pantalla del ordenador.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y entonces miro a la peli verde, molesto cerro su laptop nuevamente y vio su fiera mirada sobre él.

—¡Dile a Ryoga que no sea chismoso! — dijo Ranma antes de huir del lugar debido a que conocía el mal genio de la chica y seguramente querría pelear.

Subió a su auto mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la cocina con Akane, era primera vez que sentía deseos de besar a una chica y no lo concretaba por miedo. Se estaba volviendo cobarde o quería que la chica también lo deseara tanto como él. Se golpeo contra el volante antes de echar a andar el auto y se preocupo por su trabajo, es que tanto le había afectado eso que la chica se estaba adueñando de su mente. Se abofeteo mentalmente, para luego arrancar el vehículo hasta su casa.

Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de ver a la joven pero no iría hasta la casa del frente a verla o temía por sus acciones. Entro su auto al estacionamiento de su casa y se bajo para pararse y observar la residencia del frente. Se veía todo tan tranquilo, sabía que no lograría verla pero sentía un poco de calma con solo saber que ella se encontraba ahí.

De pronto vio salir a un joven de la casa del frente acompañado por Akane y entonces se escondió velozmente tras su auto para no ser visto.

— _"¿por qué me escondo?"_ — se pregunto.

Continuo observando a los muchachos a lo lejos y entonces vio irse al joven de cabello largo con grandes lentes. Le parecía familiar, pero su irá en ese minuto le impidió recordar de quien se trataba.

No era capaz de dimensionar la magnitud de lo que sentía en ese segundo una mezcla de sentimientos que le impedían pensar claramente, Decepción, rabia, odio y amor. Recordó con pesar las palabras de la fotógrafa y cayó en conciencia.

—Estoy enamorado... — murmuro bajo para sí mismo.

Entro por la puerta de la cocina a su casa para no ser visto por la chica y entonces la servidumbre se acerco inmediatamente para consentir sus deseos. Saludo a sus empleados y ordeno que lo dejasen solo, tenía que pensar muchas cosas esa noche en su habitación.

* * *

Trataba y trataba pero la música no salía de sus manos, había traído hasta un instructor que le recomendó Ryoga que por muy miope que fuese tocaba estupendamente bien el piano. Miro nuevamente las teclas y insistió, pero erraba sin remedio.

Desde ese día que no podía tocar el piano, recordaba con nostalgia el perfume masculino de Ranma y su piel se erizaba. Que sucedía con ella, además se sentía molesta porque este no la visitaba. Pensó que quizás estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo pero Ryoga sin que ella se lo pidiera derrumbo su deducción, estaba de vacaciones y el no iba a verla. Quizás estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido, tanto le molesto que lo abrazara. Había pensado en visitarlo cuando vio su vehículo estacionado la noche anterior pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo así como así, y si eran ideas de ella, y sí solo él tenía otros planes más importantes que estar un rato a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta llevaba ya sentada en ese lugar dos horas...

—Son las diez de la mañana y aun no he hecho nada... — se dijo a sí misma para dirigirse al patio a regar el jardín.

Miraba insistente la casa del frente esperando ver al chico de cabello azabache, pero lo único que logro ver fue un par de mujeres vestidas de traje que al parecer eran del servicio. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se iba a sentar un rato al columpio. Necesitaba un poco de aire y a su suerte justamente ese día corría bastante viento.

Salió de su casa molesto, no había logrado dormir más de cuatro horas y eso lo fastidiaba enormemente, tuvo una cantidad de industrial de pesadillas en donde el protagonista era el misterioso hombre de la noche anterior junto a la menuda chica de cabellos azulados. Miro el suelo mojado porque en ese instante limpiaban los del servicio su auto.

—" _Rayos olvide que pedí que lo limpiaran_..." — maldijo en su mente.

Es que ya llevaba demasiado días en otro mundo, recordó la sugerencia de Ukyo de buscar un asistente que ordenara sus tiempos. Pero le daba demasiada pereza en pensar que tendría una persona reclamándole y diciéndole que hacer.

Observo hacia la casa del frente para ver si al menos lograba divisar a la hechicera que lo había embrujado. Y a su suerte justamente se encontraba en el fondo columpiándose, miro su reloj de pulsera y vio la hora. Si que le gustaba madrugar a esa mujer, volvió a mirarla descaradamente mientras se apoyaba de su auto para observarla y noto que esta también estaba mirándolo.

Se columpiaba cada vez más despacio para poder mirar al chico, tenía que aceptar que extrañaba hablar con él. Y entonces pensó en que si él no iba a verla, entonces ella iría.

La vio salir de la casa y entonces pensó que quizás iría de compras, pero se extraño de que estaba mirando hacia él. Se acerco hasta su portón y entonces Akane cruzo la calle hasta que llego ahí, solo los separaba aquella enorme reja elegante de su casa.

—¡hola! — saludo Akane.

—Buenos días... —pronunció mientras se sorprendía de que la chica estuviese ahí. — ¿como estas? ¿que se te ofrece?

—Bien ¿y tú? — respondió la joven mirando curiosa su casa. — quizás un té, si es que tienes.

—bien y casi todas las casas de este país tienen té Akane. — aclaro mientras abría el portón. — pasa antes que algún paparazzi te vea.

—Si quieres privacidad deberías cambiar tu reja. — sugirió la muchacha mirando aquel enorme portón.

—Mi madre prefiere esta y después de todo esta es su casa. — añadió Ranma algo indiferente — pasa...

—no sabía que vivías con tu mamá...

—hay mucho que no sabes de mí — dijo el oji azul mientras hacia un gesto con la mano a una de sus amas de llaves. — trae dos té a la sala por favor Hatice.

—Bueno es obvio, somos dos extraños... — hablo Akane.

Aquellas últimas tres palabras le habían dolido profundamente, se sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el pecho.  
No entendió porque le afectaba pero ignoro sus sentimiento. —Bueno podríamos conocernos más... — dijo sin darle importancia.

—Sí ¿por qué no? — alcanzo a decir mientras se sentaba en el lugar que el joven le indico.

No esperaba esa respuesta. —¿Quieres otra cosa? — pregunto.

—No, gracias así está bien. — negó con las manos. —¿hay cine en Estambul?

Rió con aquella pregunta. —¡Claro que hay cine! —respondió. — Si no lo hubiera no tendría trabajo hahaha.

—¿haces películas? — dijo incrédula mirando al chico, la verdad es que no lo veía en otra faceta ni tampoco se lo imaginaba actuando. — llévame al cine, yo te invito.

Miro a Akane levantando una ceja.—¿me estas invitando a salir?

—Te estoy invitando al cine. — tuvo que parar la conversación debido a que llego la ama de llaves con el té, le sirvió una taza a cada uno y luego discretamente salió del lugar.

—Lo tomaré como una cita... — hablo Ranma.

—Bueno... — bebió un poco de su té despreocupada del asunto. — no se vaya a molestar tu novia.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja había sentido en aquel tono de voz algo que lo esperanzo a intentar algo más con ella, sabía que eso era una locura. Pero estaba dispuesto a saltar al precipicio y salir vivo en el intento.

—No tengo novia— respondió mientras contenía una carcajada. — ¿por qué creíste que tenía una?

La aliviaba aquella respuesta, por poco se pone en evidencia. No quería lastimar a ese hombre estaba segura de eso, pero el invadía su mente... Quizás el destino así lo quería. Tenía poco días en ese país pero los disfrutaría. Pensó estar demente pero al menos no se lamentaría por algo que no hizo, prefería hacerlo por las cosas que sí hizo.

—Porque eres atractivo y simpático... — respondió avergonzándose.

—Gracias. — agradeció tratando de mantener la calma. — Yo... yo invito la cena.

—Me parece bien... — dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de beber el té. — entonces iré a prepararme, al fin y al cabo es una cita... no puedo ir vestida así.

—¿te recojo en una hora? — pregunto Ranma mientras la dejaba en la puerta.

Lo detuvo con la mano en aquel lugar. — sé el camino, no me lleves a casa. —sonrió. — te espero en una hora.

Se fue a preparar inmediatamente después de verla salir, había pensado en algo más casual a lo que solía usar debido a que de esa forma no llamaría tanto la atención. Tomo un gorro con visera y unas gafas oscuras para no ser reconocido tan fácilmente. Odiaba ir a lugares públicos pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo por la chica.

Luego de una hora fue a buscarla, era tan puntual. Cerró bien la casa de Ryoga antes de salir y entonces pudo ver al chico. Usaba una camisa manga corta color bordeo y unas bermudas de jeans, llevaba una camisa más gruesa a cuadros cruzada en la cintura, usaba un gorro con una gafas de sol y accesorios.

—Oye... —pronunció Akane. — Porque tanto misterio... — dijo refiriéndose a sus ropas.

—Es que no quiero causarte problemas, se supone que ando de vacaciones en otro lugar y si voy al centro definitivamente alguien me verá. — aclaro mientras le abría la puerta de su auto.

—gracias... — dijo subiendo al vehículo.

Subió a su auto y entonces se quito los lentes para poder conducir mejor. Pudo ver por el lado que la chica comenzaba a juguetear con sus gafas.

—¿Son cómodos? — pregunto Akane.

—Lo son y fueron gratis de todos modos... —comento. — suelo trabajar con muchas marcas de ropa, de hecho todo lo que visto han sido por campañas, odio comprar ropa.

—Ya veo... — hablo fingiendo decepción. — yo creía que tenias buen gusto.

—Lamento decepcionarla señorita— rió. — ¿De dónde vienes?

— Viví hasta los cinco años en Inglaterra y luego me traslade con mi padre a Francia—Contó Akane. —Cuando cumplí veinte me dedique a viajar, papá vive con mi hermana mayor en Inglaterra y la del medio esta en Estados Unidos... ¿y tu familia?

—Bueno mi historia te aburrirá — dijo Ranma riendo. — Me crie con mis padres como un niño normal en la casa de siempre, a los diez y siete hicieron una publicidad referente a participar en modelaje, mis amigos insistieron y tengo una amiga profesional en fotografía. —se estaciono debido a que llegaron al destino. — ella tomo las fotos y las envió, quede seleccionado entre los mejores cien, no pensé en ganar pero sucedió... toda mi vida cambio en una noche.

—Es una buena historia. — sonrió para seguir escuchando.

—Arregle la casa de mi madre y luego les regale un viaje, un día dijeron que se irían a vivir a Japón y de ahí que no los veo. — confesó. — a veces llaman y bueno mientras estén bien. —cambio el tema. — ¡vamos ya estamos en el lugar!

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y caminaron por el centro comercial en completo silencio hasta llegar a la zona del cine.

—Bueno te estoy invitando escoge una película... — sugirió Akane.

—Elije tu—pidió. — no dejaré que pagues de todos modos, los hombres deben pagar. —aclaro.

La chica se molesto por aquel machista comentario.

—Yo pagare o no veremos nada. — dijo molesta.

Miro a la joven enfadada y se impresiono de ver esa nueva faceta de ella, cada vez le gustaba más debido a lo intrigante que era.

—Bueno al menos deja que pague lo mío. — pronuncio para no seguir discutiendo, no quería arruinar la cita.

—Está bien. — pronuncio aun molesta la chica de cabellos azulados.

Entraron a ver una película de Romance, estaba con subtítulos en Turco y hablada en Inglés se sentaron por el medio para poder disfrutar mejor de la película.

Akane miraba concentradamente el Film mientras que él moría de sueño, entendía bien el idioma pero odiaba cuando hablaban con modismos. Luego de un rato apoyo su brazo en el posavasos de la silla y sobre su mano apoyo su cabeza.

La película era muy entretenida, hace años que no iba al cine y le parecía todo tan cambiado. Los asientos eran más blandos y cómodos, el sonido era más envolvente y la imagen era mucho más nítida además la trama de la película le encantaba. Se encontraba fascinada con todo cuando de pronto miro a su lado al chico.

Aquel chico de la película era un imbecil, sufría por la protagonista y pesé a que sus sentimientos eran claros no quería aceptarlo. Casi terminando la película la protagonista se sacrificaba por el tipo para salvarlo de unos vándalos. Muriendo en el hospital la chica le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella y que lo amaba, el joven tarado se despedía de ella declarando su amor y finalmente se besaban.  
Sintió algo de pena en la escena final, no sabía si era por el sueño o por la empatía que caía una lagrima por su rostro. Oculto su rostro con su mano para no ser visto por la chica, que patético pensaba.

Vio que el chico escondía sus ojos y pensó que algo le sucedía, se acerco hasta el chico y quito su mano de su cara. Pudo ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos, sabía que se había conmovido con la película. Rió sonoramente al ver lo tierno que le parecía Ranma, se acerco hasta él y puso un beso en su mejilla sin poder controlar sus impulsos.

Estaba tan concentrado en que no lo viera llorar que ni se percato de lo que hizo la muchacha.

La película concluyo y ambos salieron del cine, el muchacho aun mantenía los ojos rojos así que decidió ponerse las gafas de sol y entonces la chica rompió el silencio.

—Que te emociones con una película no te hace menos hombre... — hablo Akane risueña.

El joven frunció ceño y reclamo. — Déjame en paz, eso es bullying ¿sabes?

— ¿Tanto te afecto que muriese la protagonista? — pregunto tratando de observarlo bajo los lentes.

El chico se acerco hasta una banca en el centro comercial para sentarse y hablar cómodamente con la intimidante chica.

—La muerte es una mentira y la separación también lo es... — respondió Ranma.

—Pues yo no lo creo. — aclaro la chica. — La muerte es real y la separación también.

—Te equivocas, cuando en verdad quieres a alguien la muerte no te aleja de ellos. — explico mientras miraba hacia el cielo. — ellos están contigo mientras los recuerdes, y si alguien está lejos lo recuerdas igualmente.

—Ranma... — pronunció sintetizando la información. — a veces lo creo, o quiero creerlo. — murmuro bajo.

Miro a la chica que en ese minuto esbozaba una triste sonrisa, sintió querer protegerla. Los recuerdos de aquella película se acumularon en su mente y entonces se decidió, no tenía nada que perder si no lo intentaba.

—Akane, ¿sal conmigo? — pidió mientras se quitaba los lentes.

Se congelo al oír aquella pregunta. Le gustaba el chico pero no sabía si estaba preparada para algo más serio. Toco su rostro para poder ver a los ojos al joven, tenía que estar segura que no se trataba de una broma y así pudo sentirlo.

Cuando su mano toco su rostro inconscientemente toco la mano que se encontraba en su rostro, sus manos eran tan suaves como la seda, acerco la mano de la chica para besarla delicadamente mientras miraba intensamente a la chica.

Sonrió y entonces le respondió al chico. — Eres como la miel del otro día, dulce y loco. — rió afirmando con la cabeza. — Esto es una completa locura.

—¡Mira ese no es Ranma Saotome! — grito una chica que andaba con un grupo de chicos, para luego sacar sus celulares y acercarse hasta los jóvenes de la banca.

Corrieron a toda prisa del lugar escapando de las personas. — Tomaré un Taxi para no causarte problemas, hablamos mañana. — dijo Akane para refugiarse en una tienda.

No entendía porque se había quitado sus lentes, sabía que era un lugar público y había sido tan imprudente. Se odio por unos segundo, pero no daba tiempo... velozmente corrió por el centro comercial hasta llegar a su auto y marcharse del sitió. Tenía que buscar una forma de despistarlos.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Hola ~**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no puedo poner más de un capitulo semanal debido a que escribo "el secreto de Akane" y es bastante extensa la historia. Pero en cuanto termine prometo dedicar el 100% de mi tiempo a este fic en el cual igual he avanzado su "algo", me inspiro de a poco para escribirlo y bueno se hace lo que se puede, todo con mucho amor para ustedes :D! Les respondo los reviews y espero que tengan una feliz navidad anticipadamente =) un abrazo y espero que no reciban carbon como yo ;D Saludos!**_

 _ **NancyRicoleon: Hola amiga, espero no decepcionarte con la historía porque estará llena de amor y drama~ Muchas gracias por leer y espero que disfrutes el capitulo, Saludos y espero que tengas una feliz navidad~ =)**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome: Hola Amiga espero que disfrutes el capitulo de antemano, me gustaría actualizar más seguida este fic pero tengo que avanzar por lo menos unos capitulos en mi otro fic para avanzar a full este, cosas de tiempo e inspiración :( . Bueno espero estes super y que tengas una feliz navidad, un abrazo Saludos!**_

 ** _Frankie Marin San: Hola ;D muchas gracias por el comentario tan lindo de mi fic, trato que sea bastante light por así decirlo en trama pero igual tendra su drama infaltable para darle un poco más de acción, gracias por leer y espero que te guste el capitulo :) ! Saludos !_ **

**Gracias a todos por leer ! ~**


	3. Celos

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 3: "Celos"  
**

* * *

Despertó temprano esa mañana, perezosamente decidió comenzar a hacer la cama del cuarto en el que se encontraba, al terminar se aproximo hasta la ventana. Lucia un pijama común de dos piezas, se aproximo hasta la terraza de la habitación que daba vista hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

Miro hacia la puerta del patio luego de escuchar que se abría.

—¡Madrugaste! —hablo alto para que el muchacho de cabello azabache pudiera escucharla.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha y entonces pudo apreciar como esta lo observaba desde el alto balcón mientras se apoyaba en este. Se veía hermosa con ese pijama y el cabello alborotado.

—Creo que peleaste con las sabanas hoy... — dijo Ranma refiriéndose a su desordenado cabello. — te traje algo para el desayuno. — menciono mostrando una bolsa de la panadería.

Aquel comentario le recordó en la facha que se encontraba, se trato de arreglar el cabello disimuladamente mientras volvía a posar su mirada sobre el muchacho.

—Que mal... esperaba otra cosa. — comento decepcionada por la bolsa del chico.

—¿Y qué desea una mujer tan exigente como usted? — pronuncio con sarcasmo las últimas palabras.

—Bueno, soñé que me traían una bicicleta... —informo— Tuve un sueño en donde andaba en bici en una enorme plaza y hacía un día tan hermoso como este...

—que sueño más aburrido— dio su opinión el joven— sí me ayudas a comer el brownie que traje quizás te ayude con eso. — dijo dándole poca importancia.

Apenas oyó sus palabras corrió hasta abajo para abrir la puerta de la casa y dejarle pasar, deseaba tanto poder andar en bicicleta como cuando era niña. Quería poder disfrutar nuevamente de todas las experiencias que la vida le diese antes de que tuviera que marcharse.

Sirvió el té mientras era observada atentamente por el chico que ya se encontraba sentado en la isla de aquella gran cocina. Comenzaron a desayunar en completo silencio, era un momento sumamente incomodo, el día anterior le había pedido estar con ella y ahora no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

—No sé si ¿estás incomodo? o no quieres estar conmigo que guardas tanto silencio. — pronuncio la chica mientras terminaba de comer su trozo de brownie.

—Cuando me quedo en silencio y no respondo, no es porque no quiera estar contigo... — respondió Ranma—La razón por la que me quedo así es porque tengo miedo que me lastimes... — confeso.

—No te lastimare... — hablo Akane acariciando su mejilla para darle un poco de tranquilidad.

—Seré sincero contigo, puede que sea famoso profesional y todo lo que se quiera, pero ya me lastimaron antes y no dejare que lo hagan nuevamente. — aclaro el chico mientras sostenía la mano de la joven que lo acariciaba en ese momento.

—No puedo prometer algo que no sé si haré, pero prometo intentarlo. — dijo Akane sonriendo.

—Sabes, en lo alto eres un cometa que nunca he conocido, eso pensé esta mañana cuando te vi en el balcón—confeso—eres tan hermosa incluso a la distancia... que tengo miedo de quedar ciego cuando me acerco. — admitió mientras miraba profundamente aquellos ojos avellana.

—No dejaré que suceda— pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos.

—Quiero conocerte... —hablo Ranma con completa sinceridad.

—Pero debes confiar en mí. — murmuro despacio acercándose al muchacho.

—Confió en ti— respondió rápido.

No supo en qué momento la distancia entre los dos se había terminado, se vio hipnotizada por aquella mirada azulada, se sentía como nadando en un mar desconocido cada vez que observaba sus ojos. Beso tímidamente sus labios mientras que el respondía aquella suave caricia con las mismas ganas que ella, comprendió al besarlo que él tenía suma experiencia en lo que hacía, pero no sé molesto debido a que no le importaba el pasado que pudiese tener, solo le importaba el futuro que iban a vivir.

Había besado montones de chicas en su vida debido a su trabajo y a su vida en general, pero ningún beso le había parecido tan real como ese, sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos que se dejo embriagar por aquella nueva sensación que comenzaba vivir y estaba dispuesto a vivir solo con ella.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron extrañados no creyendo lo que había sucedido.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír siendo observada atentamente por el chico.

—¡¿Qué están gracioso?! — pregunto Ranma indignado parándose de golpe.

—Tu cara estaba tan estática. —dijo la chica risueña mientras quitaba las tazas de la mesa.

—Me pillaste desprevenido—acepto mientras se daba vuelta para no ser observado directamente al rostro. — además no es primera vez que me besan...

—lo sé— hablo Akane lavando la loza— pero gracias...

—¿por? — pregunto mirando a la joven de medio lado.

—por lo de antes, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así... —pronuncio mientras salía del lugar.

Aun se encontraba en Pijama y tenía que ponerse ropa adecuada para salir. Pero antes de irse recordó algo y entonces el chico que se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar de antes mirando se sorprendió al verla nuevamente.

—Por cierto, recuerda volver en la tarde con la bicicleta... — dijo Akane mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de irse del lugar, esa mujer o estaba loca o quería enloquecerlo a él en su defecto. Cuando salió por la reja que daba a la calle de la casa pudo observarla sonreírle desde el balcón mientras se iba, comenzaba agradarle aquella complicidad que se estaba dando entre ambos y antes de cruzar la calle le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Estaba aburrida luego de tomarse unas fotografías para una revista cuando decidió ir al parque de la ciudad, hacían años que no disfrutaba de aquel ambiente de la ciudad debido a que ya ni se molestaba en exponerse al público. Pero esta vez pese al calor que hacía fue al parque ayudada por una peluca negra y unas gafas de sol para no ser descubierta.

Se acerco a una banca para sentarse y entonces fue cuando frente a ella logro divisar a unos pasos otro banco con un hombre y una bicicleta, observaba mucho su reloj pero a esa distancia no logro ver bien al chico. Sabía que lo conocía pero ¿dónde? , de pronto vio como una chica con el cabello azulado y atado en una coleta se le acercaba. El muchacho usaba un gorro con visera y unas gafas de sol al igual que ella. Pero al saludar a la chica que recién llegaba este bajo un poco sus gafas para verla y entonces pudo reconocerlo "Ranma". Pestaño algunas veces para confirmar que lo visto no se trataba de una alucinación, pero con una mujer.

— _"Se supone que no sale con nadie o al menos eso averiguó mi manager"_ — pensó la chica de grandes ojos carmesí.

Quiso acercarse pero prefirió mantenerse al margen para analizar la situación, después de todo igual lo verían en el estreno de la serie, así que con gran paciencia se quedo sentada en el lugar.

En cuanto llegó supo que era él, había reconocido aquellos lentes y esa visera del día anterior, es que no se aburría de usar ese tipo de cosas. rió al ver que bajaba sus lentes para verla mejor a través de estos.

—no sabes usar lentes de sol— dijo Akane sin saludarlo.

—usualmente la gente saluda antes de emitir comentarios de su aspecto. — hablo Ranma ofuscado por las palabras de la chica.

—yo solo te lo informaba—miro la bicicleta— veo que conseguiste lo que te pedí.

—sí pero pensándolo mejor la usare yo— dijo el oji azul subiéndose en la bicicleta.

—Y para eso me haces venir— se quejo la peli azul molesta.

—Súbete quieres... —ordeno mientras le indicaba el fierro de adelante de la bici.

—Pero eso es incomodo— pronuncio molesta.

—Entonces vete de vuelta a pie... —hablo para avanzar.

No pudo avanzar mucho cuando la joven le grito. — ¡Ranma! ¡espera!

Sonrió al ver la expresión resignada de la joven. —¿y bien? — pronuncio el chico dejándole el espacio para que se sentara.

—Tu ganas... — suspiro en señal de resignación y se sentó en la parte de adelante de la bicicleta para que este le llevara.

Avanzaron a una velocidad promedio por aquella enorme plaza, pudiendo observar todo lo que esta tenía, era un lugar hermoso y bien cuidado con áreas verdes y piletas bien ubicadas para refrescarse.

Disfruto completamente el viaje mientras observaba todo a su paso, estaba molesta al principio pero luego se le paso cuando comenzó a mirar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, era un lugar maravilloso y el aire era fresco. Respiro profundamente para seguir viendo todo el sitió mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Siguió pedaleando saliendo de aquel lugar para llegar al rió Bósforo y seguir avanzando. Desde su posición podía oler perfectamente el perfume de la chica mientras se mezclaba con la brisa del lugar, el sol estaba ocultándose debido a la hora pero no lo lamento, sabía que sería así desde que logro encontrar aquella bicicleta. La hora era lo de menos en ese momento.

—¿veo que ya no te quejas? — dijo Ranma riendo al ver que la chica se acomodaba en su hombro.

—No me dejaste otra opción tampoco. — soltó mientras disfrutaba del viaje en bicicleta— además tengo buena vista y no me canso.

—No estoy cansado, acostumbro entrenar.—hablo el chico presumiendo de su estado físico.

—Que presumido... — murmuro ofuscada la peli azul.

Deseaba ver aquella expresión molesta de la chica, pero en aquella posición no podía observarla tan bien como le hubiese gustado, lentamente se acerco hasta la mejilla de la chica para depositar un rápido beso en esta.

Eso la había pillado desprevenida y se movió algo inquieta haciendo que la bicicleta se desestabilizara un poco, pero el chico de inmediato controlo la situación manteniendo el equilibrio de la bici.

— ¡Idiota nos podemos caer! — le reclamo mientras con una mano se tocaba el pecho asustada.

Rió debido a la reacción de la joven de cabellos azulados.

En ese minuto quiso ahorcarlo debido a que la había hecho pasar por un susto enorme, suspiro al sentir como reía y luego siguió disfrutando del viaje. La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo que no salía en bicicleta y aquel paseo le parecía completamente fuera de lo que había imaginado, pero superaba por lejos sus expectativas.

* * *

Luego de volver del paseo en bicicleta entro en su casa temporal para hacer una llamada, había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que no llamaba a su hermana, sabía que era muy probable de que la regañase pero no por eso dejaría de saber de ella.

Dio un enorme suspiro y entonces marco el número de su hermana antes de arrepentirse.

—Aló—contesto la castaña.

—Hermana soy Akane— Informo la chica.

—Akane, ¿como estas? ¿donde estas? — pregunto la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

—Estoy bien, no te puedo decir donde estoy o vendrás a buscarme... — aclaro Akane.

—Hermana ¿te has sentido bien? — consulto preocupada.

—Kasumi trato de olvidar que estoy enferma y me lo recuerdas nuevamente. — dijo riendo con amargura.

Sabía que su enfermedad era riesgosa y era un bomba de tiempo si es que no se operaba, pero existía poca probabilidad de que sobreviviera igualmente y antes de eso aun deseaba hacer muchas cosas.

—Un mes más hermana— hablo la peli-azul— en un mes más iré a Alemania y me operaré con el doctor que Nabiki sugirió.

—Pero mientras antes lo hagas será mejor, te puede pasar algo. — Hablo Kasumi— por favor vuelve a casa hermana...

—Aun tengo cosas pendientes Kasumi, Solo llamaba para que supieras que estoy bien, lo siento mucho... — pronuncio antes de colgar la llamada.

Se quedo un rato mirando el teléfono antes de dirigirse al baño, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Avanzo a paso seguro hasta el baño para luego ir a dormir, aun le quedaban tres semanas en ese lugar y pensaba disfrutarlas lo máximo que se pudiese.

* * *

Se encontraba leyendo el periódico en esa hermosa mañana soleada, todo era perfecto su café sus galletas, el canto de las aves y la tranquilidad. Dio un gran suspiro para luego dar vuelta la página de su Periódico cuando de repente se vio estampado en el suelo, apenas había logrado afirmarse con sus manos para no irse de bruces al pavimento.

—¿¡Qué Rayos!? — pronuncio el oji azul con el ceño fruncido.

—Si sigues enojándote así te saldrán arrugas— advirtió una voz femenina tras él.

Al voltear pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo una de las galletas de la mesa. Junto a ella se encontraba una castaña que lo miraba preocupada.

Se levanto furioso para enfrentar a la peli verde.

—¡Akari! ¡basta de agresividad conmigo! — reclamo siendo completamente ignorado por la chica.

—¡Ran-chan la sección de fotos fue un éxito!¡Mira! — dijo la castaña entregándole una revista.

Tomo la revista y pudo ver su rostro en ella utilizando un traje casual sobre un auto.

—Soy una artista— pronuncio Akari mientras bebía el café del chico— puedo hacer que las nenas parezcan hombres.

—¡oye! ¡oye! — una vena empezó a asomarse en su cien — ¡¿puedes dejar de comerte todo?!

—No seas aguafiestas... estoy cuidando tu forma. — dijo tranquila la peli verde terminando de beber el café.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa! — grito Ranma furioso.

La castaña se puso en medio para tratar de calmar al muchacho.

—Ranma por cierto... no vine a verte a ti, quiero conocer a tu chica — hablo de golpe la peli verde.

—¿es cierto que está en casa de Ryoga-kun? — pregunto Ukyo.

—¿quien dijo les dijo que es Akane? — cuestiono el oji azul.

—No seas mal educado— comento Akari— además somos amigos de la infancia, deberías de dejar de ser un agua fiestas Ranma...

Se sentó molesto nuevamente en la silla de su terraza y entonces hizo un gesto con la mano a su ama de llaves para que trajese café para sus amigas. Luego de unos minutos trajeron lo que pidió y se sentaron ambas chicas en la mesa.

—¿Qué tipo de chica es? — consulto Ukyo.

—Ya la veras dentro de un rato... — respondió Ranma— la invite a almorzar en casa hoy.

—Comida gratis me parece — Hablo Akari feliz mientras comía.

—Tú solo piensas en comer mujer cerdo. — dijo el oji azul.

—Eso es un alago para mi ¿sabes? — pronuncio mirando al muchacho—por cierto ¿ya te conseguiste un manager?

—No— suspiro— creo que debería pedir una asesoría para eso.

—Sabes Tsubasa es bueno en eso — sugirió la castaña.

—Ahora que lo dices... — recordó las entradas para el estreno de la serie y se las enseño— tengo cuatro tomen una, tengo que ir por obligación ya saben.

—¿invitaras a la chica al evento? —pronuncio Akari insinuantemente mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

—Puedes dejar de molestar — advirtió el chico— no sé porque los del servicio siempre te dejan entrar... —suspiro molesto.

—Ustedes nunca paran de discutir... — comento riendo Ukyo.

Conversaron un rato antes de entrar a la casa del muchacho.

Despertó algo tarde respecto a lo normal, miro la hora y eran las once y treinta. Se levanto y se puso unos jeans con una blusa a cuadros, peino su cabello con lentitud y se dedico a observarlo detenidamente, era largo y brillante ya no recordaba la última vez que lo corto. Suspiro al pensar que cuando se operase tendría que cortarlo por completo.

Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos y dirigirse a la casa de Ranma, luego de que un guardia la dejara pasar se acerco hasta ella una curiosa muchacha de cabellos verdes que le pareció conocida, no recordaba donde la había visto antes pero sabía que era de algún lugar.

—Hola soy Akari— saludo mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

—Hola, yo soy Akane un gusto... — dijo estirando su manos mientras la chica la miraba descaradamente dando vueltas alrededor de ella— ¿tienes algún problema?

Ignoro la pregunta y entonces hablo.

—¡Eres súper linda! No eres muy alta pero con unos buenos zapatos serás un gran material. — pronuncio mientras sacaba una cámara.

En ese instante una mujer castaña se acerco hasta ellas y le dio un leve tirón de orejas a la curiosa peli verde.

—Discúlpala, es fotógrafa profesional y siempre hace eso con las chicas bonitas. —aclaro Ukyo— Un placer soy Ukyo, somos amigas de Ranma y compañeras de trabajo.— estiro su mano para saludar a la chica que acepto el gesto.

—Akane un gusto— pronuncio la peli azul.

—¡qué hermoso cabello azul! — comento Akari mientras tomaba fotografías.

—Bueno nos tenemos que ir... — hablo Ukyo mientras tomaba a la peli verde del brazo para irse de la casa del azabache.

Pudo ver a las jóvenes irse cuando llego hasta afuera para recibir a la muchacha.

—Hola Akane — saludo Ranma a la peli azul con un beso en la mejilla.

—Tus amigas son muy simpáticas... — comento la chica— en especial la de ojos verdes.

—ah... Akari, es novia de Ryoga ¿sabías?

En ese minuto recordó una fotografía en la casa del chico eternamente perdido.

—Por eso me sonaba familiar su rostro. — pensó en voz alta.

—Bueno no hablemos de Akari y pasa—dijo Ranma invitándola a pasar.

Estaban almorzando juntos, pero notaba que algo extraño ocurría con la joven de los cabellos azulados que estaba en completo silencio y apenas había comido de su plato en un buen rato desde que habían servido.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿no te gusto la comida? — pregunto el oji azul mirándola preocupado.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del muchacho.

—No, la comida está bien... — pronuncio con una sonrisa forzosa.

—¿entonces pasa algo? — consulto Ranma mientras bebía un poco de vino— no has hablado nada de que llegaste, no es propio de ti.

—No pasa nada—hablo Akane— ¿y tus amigas a que vinieron?

—Me trajeron una revista Vogue salgo en la portada, las fotos las tomo Akari. — dijo el azabache recordando algo— ¿Akane tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche?

—No—Respondió la peli azul.

—Bien entonces me acompañaras a una gala, celebraran el estreno de una serie en la cual trabaje — sentencio mientras terminaba de beber el poco vino que quedaba en su copa.

—Nunca he ido a algo así— confeso Akane imaginando como sería un evento así.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo— pronuncio Ranma.

Sonrió mientras observaba a la muchacha afirmar con la cabeza, sabía que sucedía algo con ella pero comprendió que no deseaba hablar sobre el tema. Al menos por ese día guardaría silencio.

* * *

Volvió a casa de Ryoga pasadas las ocho de la noche dio un suspiro al sentir el silencio absoluto del lugar, prendió una luz de la enorme sala de estar y entonces se sentó en el asiento del piano. Miro la partitura que estaba puesta a la cual nunca le dio importancia desde que llego y empezó a interpretarla poco a poco hasta que ya podía tocarla fluidamente, se preguntaba de que podía ser la melodía mientras tocaba.

Entro a la casa sin que la muchacha se percatara de su presencia, nuevamente dejaba las ventanas abiertas y podía entrar por aquellos enormes ventanales. La vio tocar un rato y entonces cuando la vio detenerse se acerco hasta ella para entregarle un celular.

—Ten, olvidaste esto—pronuncio el oji azul—¿Quién te enseño?

Se asusto al escuchar la voz del joven, no se había percatado de su presencia y al ver el teléfono se relajo un poco.

—Gracias—dijo recibiendo el objeto— aprendí en casa mirando y leyendo.

—Esa melodía es de una canción— hablo Ranma mientras subía las escaleras— iré a buscar algo al cuarto de Ryoga.

Espero unos minutos y entonces pudo ver como el chico bajaba las escaleras con una guitarra y una hoja, lo miraba sin entender que haría hasta que el chico le entrego una hoja con una canción escrita en ella.

—¿quieres que cante? — consulto Akane.

—Tu toca y yo te sigo—dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a él.

Respiro profundo y comenzó a tocar lentamente las teclas del piano.

— **"Aunque sea difícil, volveré a ti. Si dices ven rápido y no me llamas cuando te vas... a algún lugar entre el cielo y la tierra"** — hizo una pausa al escuchar la guitarra y entonces volteo a verlo para recibir una mirada cómplice.

— **"no me conoces"** —canto el muchacho mientras comenzaba a tocar.

En cuanto lo escucho se animo a tocar un poco más.— **"Te amo pero no te lo digo"**

— **"Piensas que soy muy distante"** — pronunciaron ambos al ritmo de los instrumentos.— **"sé que soy desobediente, oh ¿dónde podría huir? sí solo me oculto a llorar en secreto. ¡oh! ¿dónde podría encontrarme? si me voy a la orilla del mar y sueño. "**

Escucho la guitarra detenerse y entonces hizo lo mismo.

—Y también cantas bien, que afortunada soy — bromeo Akane mientras cerraba las partituras.—Recuerdas la semana pasada cuando me leíste el principito. — comento para ponerse de pie y tomar un poco de aire desde el ventanal.

—Sí— afirmo Ranma mientras dejaba la guitarra sobre el sofá.

—Las estrellas brillan con tal de encontrar la suya, pero pese a que yo nunca he brillado como una estrella, te encontré a ti — hablo mirándolo velozmente de medio lado, para luego observar el cielo oscurecer.

Se sonrojo ante aquella declaración de la muchacha, agradeció que estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiese ver su expresión. Se acerco hasta ella lentamente hasta poder estar lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarla por la espalda.

Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquel agarre del azabache pero se mantuvo firme hasta acomodar su cabeza en un hombro del muchacho. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir su perfume, su aroma desprendía masculinidad y suspiro al sentir una extraña sensación en el estomago, no sabía si era un dolor de estomago o si algo estaba mal con ella.

Escucho un suspiro salir de los labios de la peli azul y entonces se acerco un poco hasta poder poner un delicado beso en su mejilla, no sabía porque lo había hecho pero se dejo llevar por el momento, no podía pensar en nada más.

Al percibir aquel contacto su cuerpo se estremeció completamente y entendió que su malestar se llamaba "enamoramiento", solo lo había leído en libros aunque las sensaciones eran mucho mejor que las descripciones que entregaban los libros.

—Me gustas mucho Akane... — pronuncio para hundir su nariz en el cabello azulado de la joven.

Quiso decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron anudadas en su garganta, pasaron unos minutos cuando sintió que el chico soltaba su agarre.

—Tengo que irme mañana trabajo en la mañana y en la noche paso por ti a las ocho. — pronuncio Ranma mientras se marchaba.

Lo vio comenzar a caminar hasta fuera cuando lo detuvo antes de que pudiese cruzar la calle.

—¡Ranma espera! — pidió la peli azul mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

Tomo aire y entonces se preparo mentalmente para lo que iba decir.

—A mi también... —pronuncio Akane.

—¿ a ti también qué? — pregunto sin entender el oji azul.

—Lo que dijiste antes— murmuro despacio cabizbaja.

Sonrió al entender de qué se trataba, movió los cabellos rebeldes de la joven que se posaban sobre su rostro para acercarse y besarle en los labios. No le importo que alguien pudiese observar la escena y que apareciese en revista o periódicos, solo sintió que debía hacerlo. Su corazón se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos y sabía que quería enamorar a esa mujer con su alma.

Los labios del muchacho estaban helados y no comprendía cómo pese a eso la hacían sentir una enorme calidez y tranquilidad. El chico se separo de ella rápidamente, había sido un contacto tan corto e imprevisto que la dejo aturdida.

—Buenas noches... — hablo Ranma antes de regalarle un sonrisa e ir hasta su casa.

Al verlo entrar por la reja decidió imitar su acción y entrar a casa.

* * *

La Noche de ese día Sábado aspiraba a ser bastante agradable para el oji azul, el auto se detuvo en la puerta del evento y se preparo mentalmente para lo que vendría, dio un suspiro y pudo sentir la mano de la muchacha de cabellos azulados tocar la suya. Su mirada le dio un poco de paz y seguridad, beso su mano antes de soltarla.

—¿estás seguro que quieres que te vean conmigo? — pregunto Akane.

Afirmo con su cabeza mientras quitaba los seguros de la puerta.

Esa noche ella lucía como una estrella, vestía un vestido azul rey ajustado que hacía ver perfectamente sus curvas, tenía escote en V y una leve transparencia en este.

Abrió la puerta y entonces se vio atacado por los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas, dio la vuelta para ayudar a la joven a bajar y al igual que él la taparon en luces. Avanzaron rápido tomados de la mano hasta llegar al salón principal del evento.

En el lugar había un coctel y estaba todo el elenco del set con el cual hicieron la serie televisiva que estaba por estrenar esa noche.

Unos ojos color jade se posaron sobre la peli azul mientras la fotografiaba.

—Hola — saludo mientras sacaba un foto de ambos jóvenes.

—Buenas noches Akari— saludo Akane.

La peli verde usaba un vestido rosa pastel completamente lleno de encajes.

—Pareces un pastel de quinceañera — bromeo Ranma.

Molesta la peli verde se acerco para tirar bruscamente las mejillas del chico.

—Retira lo dicho si no quieres que te deje tan morado y tan feo para que nadie quiera contratarte luego de esto. — advirtió la chica enfadada.

En ese instante Ukyo se acerco con Tsubasa hasta ellos.

—Ranma necesito que vengas los directores del canal quieren hablar contigo sobre un futuro contrato— informo el maestro del disfraz.

—Los acompaño — agrego Ukyo.

—Akane espérame aquí con Akari vuelvo enseguida. — dijo mientras seguía a los jóvenes.

Siguió a la muchacha de cabellos color jade hasta una mesa preparada para cuatro personas en la cual había un coctel, se quedo a un lado de la chica mientras esta disfrutaba de todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

De pronto y sin percatarse un joven muy apuesto se acerco a la mesa de ambas muchachas y observo detenidamente a la peli azul.

—Hola—saludo el castaño.

Miro impactada al sujeto que estaba enfrente y dejo de comer, para luego confesar su fanatismo.

—¿Kuno Tatewaki? — consulto impresionada la peli verde— ¿enserio eres tú?

—¿quién es este? — susurro al oido de la fotógrafa.

—Sí, el mismo que viste en casa... ¡un gusto flores del desierto! — pronuncio galante el castaño— ¿eres actriz? ¿por qué no trabajas conmigo en nuestra próxima pelicula? — pregunto el chico mirando a Akane.

Con aquella actitud todas sus expectativas del chico se fueron al piso, decepcionada miro a la peli azul en señal de retirada que capto de inmediato.

—No soy actriz —informo— Bueno fue un gusto— dijo Akane mientras acomodaba su bolso para ir a otro sitio junto a la fotógrafa.

En cuanto la vio huir, insistió en hablarle.

—Espera, olvide decirte que estoy lanzando un álbum de poemas. — comento Kuno.

Levanto sus cejas debido a que no podía creer la actitud del muchacho.

—¿en serio? que bien— pronuncio Akane.

—Felicidades — escupió Akari mirándolo con molestia.

—El lanzamiento es esta noche luego del estreno de la serie, ¿estarás? — pregunto el Actor.

—No puedo quedarme hasta tan tarde— hablo la peli azul— Quiero decir, tengo otros planes.

—"tu cabello es incomparable y tus ojos son luceros, no quiero que esta hermosa noche termine y el mañana venga, Dios te ha dado una belleza única e incomparable, como si mi juventud muriera por ti"—se detuvo para tomar aire siendo observado con molestia por ambas chicas—" si tus hermosos labios me dijeran te amo, me fusionare en una emoción repentina, roce tus labios, vamos, déjame darte un beso" —cito de sus poemas.

Deseo haber escuchado mal mientras caminaba al lugar, pero se acerco para asegurarse que estaba escuchando bien aquellas palabras.

—"si no es suficiente para amarte"— pronuncio Kuno mientras era interrumpido por un molesto Ranma.

—¡Detente ¿qué está pasando? ¿de qué beso estás hablando?! — reclamo molesto empujando al castaño.

La peli verde miraba atenta la escena desconociendo por unos momentos a su amigo de la infancia.

—No pasa nada, le estoy recitando un poema— aclaro el actor.

—¡tomare tu poema y te lo meteré por...

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando la peli azul intercedió para calmar un poco el ambiente.

—El señor Kuno sacara un álbum de poemas... — hablo Akane nerviosa.

Se fulminaron ambos jóvenes con la mirada cuando de pronto una voz los distrajo.

—Kuno — pronuncio el director Mousse — Tendrás que trabajar con el señor Saotome en la próxima serie de televisión.

—¿Trabajar con él? — cuestiono con molestia Ranma.

Miro al chico con incredulidad mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¿Este es Ranma Saotome? — pregunto Kuno.

Afirmo Mousse con su cabeza.

—¡Nihao Ranma! — se escucho a lo lejos la melodiosa voz de Shampoo mientras avanzaba moviendo sus caderas hasta llegar al lugar.

Pudo reconocer aquella cabellera azulada de la chica y entonces se percato que era la misma chica del parque.

—Como la odio... — murmuro Akari por lo bajo siendo escuchada por Akane.

—Akari no digas eso— susurro Akane.

—Es que no la conoces, es una bruja... — pronuncio mientras comía su canapé numero treinta y dos.

Molesto tomo a la chica de cabellos azulados por la muñeca para llevársela de ahí.

—Nos vamos— anuncio enfadado.

—Pero aun no vemos...

—¡no importa! ¡ya hice presencia ahora me voy! — aclaro Ranma mientras se llevaba a la joven seguidos por su amiga fotográfa.

La peli verde solo se limito a seguir a la pareja para analizar la extraña actitud de su amigo mientras veía la cara desencajada de la chica de cabellos azulados.

No entendía porque el terrible cambio de actitud del muchacho, pero de algo estaba segura esa noche sería más larga de lo que pensaba que sería.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Les aviso desde este capitulo, que pienso hacer un lemon en este fic así que próximamente le cambiaré la clasificación al fanfic, les aviso previamente para que despues no me lancen piedras y camotes cuando lean. Y crean que soy una pecadora de alto nivel ;D !**

 **La canción que cantan es "ah bu ben" de Mazhar Alanson.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer como siempre... el próximo capitulo juro será un poco más extenso de lo normal ~  
Respondo los reviews y espero tengan un feliz año nuevo ~ que su 2017 sea de los mejores :) abrazos para todos!**

Haruri Saotome: hola amiga, me agrada que te guste el desarrollo de la historia si pudiera sobre extender mi tiempo sería maravilloso para poder avanzar ambas historias al mismo tiempo hahaha xd ! espero tengas un excelente comienzo de año, un abrazo a la distancia y gracias por leer! besos!

Esmeralda Saotom: muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer mis fics amiga, espero tengas un hermoso año nuevo, un abrazote a la distancia y mis mejores deseos :) ! saludos!

litapaz: hola me alegro que te guste la tematica del fic aunque ira cambiando de a poco :z, no te preocupes que no tardare años en actualizar c: ! espero estes super y tengas un hermoso año nuevo ;D ! un abrazo y saludos!

 **De antemano muchas gracias a todos los que leen, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y un abrazote ! =)**


	4. Te lo agradezco

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 4: "Te lo agradezco"**

 _"—Quería decir algo mejor, pero estaba tan nervioso que las palabras no salieron..."_

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Ryoga los tres bastante agotados debido a que estuvieron por lo menos dos horas tratando de huir de reporteros y paparazzis desde lugares distintos, la peli verde se quedo en la sala de estar viendo una fotografía de ella junto a Ryoga y su mejor amigo. Mientras que Ranma molesto se hizo paso hasta la cocina.

—Quisiera volver a estos tiempos... — menciono Akari nostálgica.

Sonrió al ver a la peli verde y entonces la dejo sola en sus ensoñaciones para ver que sucedía con Ranma, camino despacio a la cocina para ver como el muchacho se servía un jugo de naranjas de la nevera. Pudo ver como este la observaba en completo silencio.

—¿quieres? — le ofreció a la joven sosteniendo la jarra de jugo.

Mantuvo silencio y entonces se acerco divertida un poco más al muchacho que parecía mantener una extraña actitud pensativa.

Bebió del vaso de jugo y entonces se apoyo sobre la isla viendo que la chica también lo hacía. Tranquilamente miro a la peli azul que intrigante lo observaba sin pestañear.

—¿estamos bien? — consulto sería Akane mirándole a los ojos — Quiero decir, ¿hay algún problema? — levanto una de sus cejas.

Bebió otro sorbo del vaso que había dejado sobre la isla y entonces puso nuevamente el vaso en el lugar haciendo ruido con este, generando un eco en toda la cocina.

—Estamos bien señorita beso... —respondió el oji azul mirándola de lado —¿qué problema habría ? no me importa ese chico. — soltó sonriendo tomando el vaso nuevamente — está finiquitado y acabado.

Pudo verlo beber nuevamente de su vaso y sonrió al ver que estaba evidentemente celoso del muchacho castaño de los poemas. Ranma caminaba hacía el patio y lo siguió divertida hasta el columpio en el patio de esa enorme propiedad.

—¿por qué no vimos la película y el estreno de la serie? — pregunto sentándose en el columpio.

—Akane, no me hagas enojar — dijo mirándola dejando el vaso en el suelo — En pocas palabras estoy algo estresado de tanto alboroto, termine mi trabajo y está todo bien.

—¿no crees que exageras? — cuestiono viendo como su semblante había cambiado a un evidente enojo.

—¿es enserio? — pregunto molesto — encima estuve media hora escuchando a un director para que me ofreciera un trabajo con ese mal poeta.

—Pero era un poema muy hermoso — aclaro la peli azul acercándose al joven— lo estás diciendo porque estas enojado con el chico, pero escribe buenos poemas.

—Bueno si te gusto, que cosa tan hermosa — pronuncio con sarcasmo mirando hacia al lado — el chico te pidió que actuaras también, actuarán juntos en su próximo proyecto entonces...

Miro al oji azul y entonces fingió emoción por aquellas palabras.

—¡oh! — exclamo emocionada — te lo imaginas, ¿no sería maravilloso? — salto para expresar felicidad —Lo imaginas Kuno Tatewaki y Akane Tendo, sería algo digno de contar para mis hijos ¿no lo crees?

Esas palabras lo habían hecho fastidiarse completamente, la miro dos segundos seriamente para luego intentar marcharse.

—Anda Akane querida, buenas noches — pronuncio antes de comenzar a marcharse a casa.

Lo detuvo del brazo en el acto para que no se fuese.

—Te irás sin despedirte — agrego Akane — ¿no me darás mi beso de buenas noches? — pregunto coqueteando.

—Sí me haces enojar, no lo haré — aclaro molesto.

—Estás obligado a hacer lo que yo diga sabes... — informo la peli azul mirándolo seriamente.

—oh — expreso sorprendido — y eso ¿por qué?

—porque te acompañe al evento y me debes un favor — dijo poniendo un suave beso en su mejilla.

—cierto — recordó Ranma — qué día ¿no? —hablo cambiando el tema— la tarde fue asombrosa y la noche ridícula.

—Para mí fue hermosa la noche — pronuncio la peli azul acariciando el hombro del muchacho — pasamos todo el día juntos, cada momento y cada segundo... —dijo acercándose a los labios del muchacho — fue hermoso.

Casi se dejo caer en la tentación de aquellos labios hasta que recordó que aquello sonaba a un poema del castaño.

—Eso es de uno de sus poemas — hablo molesto viendo a la jovencita— Akane lo haces apropósito.

Al verse descubierta comenzó a reír sonoramente.

—Está bien, está bien, me descubriste — dijo para entonces caminar hacia la cocina.

Miro a la chica intentar entrar a la cocina pero antes de que esta pudiese la detuvo del brazo haciéndola retroceder.

—¿dónde vas? — pregunto desafiante mientras atrapaba a la muchacha entre la pared y sus brazos.

—Voy a ver a Akari que está sola en la sala... — informo.

—No puedes irte sin pagar caro el hacerme enfadar — agrego para darle un suave besos en los labios.

Tomo con sus manos la cara del joven para hacer un poco más cercano aquel contacto.

Gustoso con aquella acción de la peli azul ahondo más en aquella caricia pudiendo sentir aquel dulce sabor que su boca le brindaba, que era tan dulce como la misma miel, se sintió enloquecer por la muchacha hasta que un ruido lo distrajo.

—¡hey! — hablo Akari asomando su cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso — veo que se están divirtiendo — rió para ver como los muchachos se separaban avergonzados.

—me iré a casa —pronuncio Ranma despacio al lado de la peli azul.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido — grito Akari al chico que se iba velozmente fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿vas a quedarte hoy? — pregunto Akane recomponiéndose para recoger el vaso en el suelo.

—Sí, dormiré en el cuarto de Ryoga. — informo — buenas noches — añadió para entrar al cuarto.

Suspiro sonoramente y toco sus labios instintivamente, aun le parecía sentir la calidez de los labios del joven sobre los suyos. Sonrió y entonces entro debido a que comenzaba a hacer frió y era bastante tarde como para seguir afuera.

* * *

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, asustando a ambas chicas que se encontraban desayunando en la sala mientras veían una serie. Se miraron entre ellas mientras una tomaba un jarrón pesado y la otra sostenía un adorno duro del salón, se acercaron lentamente hasta que vieron unas pesadas maletas entrar como sí alguien las tirase.

Se asomo por la puerta y entonces pudo ver como dos mujeres casi lo atacan en su propia casa.

—¡Hola! —Saludo Ryoga — Por cierto no soy un ladrón.

Rápidamente dejo caer el jarrón al suelo y salto a los brazos de su novio.

—¡Amor que gusto me da verte! — dijo Akari mientras besaba al chico en la mejilla.

Lloro pero no precisamente de la emoción mientras abrazaba a su novia.

—También me da gusto pero acabas de quebrar doscientos mil dólares — pronuncio en un mar de lagrimas.

—No te preocupes era feo, te puedo dar uno de los de mi casa. — agrego la peli verde — y esos tienen cerditos.

—Hola Ryoga — saludo Akane.

—Akane-san tanto sin verte — hablo cordial el joven olvidando al jarrón.

Luego de unos minutos los tres muchachos se sentaron a conversar en la sala de estar.

—¿lo encontraste Akane? — pregunto Ryoga.

—Aun no — informo la peli azul — he llamado a la mayoría de los hospitales de la ciudad y nada.

—¿hospitales ? — consulto Akari sin entender.

Akane miro sería a la muchacha y entonces decidió contarle el verdadero motivo de su visita a ese país.

—Estoy enferma Akari — conto la chica — tengo un tumor en mi cerebro, debo operarlo... y aquí hay un doctor especialista en eso.

—¿Ranma sabe de esto? — pregunto preocupada.

—No, ni tampoco quiero que alguno de ustedes le cuente — agrego Akane.

—¿pero están saliendo no es lógico que le cuentes ? — cuestiono la peli verde.

—No— aclaro —el es de ese tipo de personas que es capaz de estar con alguien por pena — suspiro — además no es necesario que lo sepa, tarde o temprano me iré de aquí y el debe saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Te ayudaré a buscar entonces, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras... — dijo sonriendo el chico del colmillo — por cierto ¿cómo está la nena del frente?

—Muy poco profesional como siempre — rió Akari — está bien, lo llamaré para que venga — camino hasta el teléfono, que se encontraba sobre una mesita en la sala.

* * *

Llevaba minutos en la sala en completa soledad mientras hacía búsquedas en su Tablet, aun no encontraba nada que le diera siquiera una pista de aquel medico experto en su caso. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y escuchaba a lo lejos a sus dos amigos jugar en la alberca, no quería molestarlos después de tanto que no se veía la pareja. Se iba a recostar cuando un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos dejándola sin visión.

—Akari no es gracioso — pronuncio Akane para quitar las manos de golpe y ver a un sonriente joven a sus espaldas.

—¿Akari? —pregunto Ranma levantando una ceja — ¿tan gordo estoy?

Sonrió antes de responderle. — que descortés eres, ella no está gorda.

—Ella es igual conmigo —aclaro para dar un salto y sentarse al lado de la peli azul.

—¿no trabajas hoy? — consulto la peli azul.

—No, porque no trabajare en esa película con tu poeta favorito — dijo con sarcasmo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

—no seas infantil — objeto mirándolo seriamente.

—Además mañana tengo que ir a la grabación de un comercial ¿quieres ir? — consulto mirando de medio lado.

—¿no crees que tus fans se enfaden? — respondió Akane con otra pregunta.

—No — resolvió — solo habrá gente de producción y una cerdita verde que...— No alcanzo a terminar cuando un jarrón cayó sobre su cabeza.

—Akari cariño no destruyas la casa — hablo Ryoga mientras se secaba con una toalla en el lugar.

—por cierto me parece buena idea que vayas Akane — agrego Akari mirando descaradamente a la chica — tienes piernas torneadas, caderas anchas, buena cintura, te falta pecho pero ser voluptuosa en este rubro es lo de menos y tienes una cara de ángel.

—Gracias, supongo — agradeció la peli azul ignorando el comentario sobre sus senos.

—Yo creo que eres un diamante en bruto — pronuncio la peli verde haciendo un cuadro con sus dedos a lo lejos de la muchacha.

Luego de unos segundos frotándose la cabeza pudo volver en sí.

—Ryoga ¿por cuánto te quedas? — pregunto mientras tocaba su cabeza asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

—Un mes — respondió — pero me quedaré en el apartamento de Akari hasta que Akane termine sus vacaciones.

—Ya veo — soltó Ranma apenándose con la idea de que la muchacha se fuera.

Un incomodo silencio invadió el cuarto mientras la peli verde abandonaba el lugar para ir al baño a darse una refrescante ducha.

El chico del colmillo perspicaz noto aquel brillo que nunca había visto antes en los ojos de su amigo de la infancia, lo notaba cada vez que el chico posaba su mirada sobre la peli azul.

—Les traeré un té — aviso Akane antes de pararse del sillón para ir a la cocina.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí , mientras que uno de ellos levantaba una ceja y el otro lo miraba sin entender su actitud.

—¿Desde cuándo? — cuestiono Ryoga sentándose en un sofá frente al de donde estaba sentado el oji azul.

—¿de qué hablas? — hablo Ranma sin entender a que se refería su amigo.

—Desde cuando te gusta Akane — respondió provocando una fuerte toz en el muchacho frente a él. sonrió al ver la reacción del chico y entonces hablo nuevamente — En mis tiempos Ranma Saotome no conocía la palabra gustar, querer y amar.

—Cállate solo hablas tonterías — dijo molesto tomando aire.

—Bueno te comprendo, Akane es una gran mujer — soltó — delicada, amorosa, linda, entre otras cosas... — pronuncio en un tono sugerente que molesto al azabache.

—No me hagas enfadar ¿Quieres? — amenazo Ranma en un tono serio.

—Akari dijo que los vio besándose ¿ya salen? — pregunto.

—Esa chismosa — murmuro por lo bajo — sí, pero solo salimos.

—Nada formal... bueno mejor así — pronuncio las últimas palabras con total sinceridad que el oji azul no logro comprender.

Se encontraban conversando cuando un sonoro sonido de loza quebrándose los distrajo proveniente de la cocina. Ambos corrieron asustados hasta el lugar encontrando a la peli azul tirada en el piso junto a una bandeja con tazas rotas.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza mientras era observada por un hombre con bata blanca en un cuarto completamente blanco. Trato de reincorporarse pero el hombre la detuvo.

—Tranquila, no te levantes aun por favor — hablo el hombre — mi nombre es Sentaro Daimonji y soy cirujano, te puse un tranquilizante para poder hacerte unos análisis, tus amigos están afuera y podrán entrar dentro de unos minutos.

—Había algo que me dejo ciega — murmuro despacio.

—¿como un flash? — pregunto el castaño.

—sí — afirmo — luego me sentí mareada y sostuve la bandeja con menos fuerza por eso y cuando trate de seguir sosteniéndola la solté y el ruido me aturdió completamente.

—Tus exámenes de sangre están bien, pero te hicimos una resonancia y... — miro la cara de la chica y parecía saber algo al respecto — ¿tú lo sabes cierto? — cuestiono para verla afirmar con su cabeza — estás viviendo con una bomba de tiempo si no te operas y te sometes a un tratamiento señorita Tendo.

—lo sé — respondió apenada — por favor no le diga nada a mis amigos.

—no les hemos dicho nada, esa información es de exclusivo conocimiento del paciente y sus familiares. — informo el joven.

Se reincorporo con ayuda del doctor para lograr sentarse en la camilla y entonces fijo su mirada en la puerta del lugar.

—te daré el alta inmediatamente pero debes venir pronto a tratarte — dijo el doctor preocupado.

—iré a Alemania a operarme.

—No puedes viajar en tu condición... — agrego — además en este hospital hay un especialista en astrocitomas.

—¿quién? — pregunto.

—Con quién hablas... aunque aun así tu caso es muy peligroso por la zona en que se encuentra ubicado, espero tomes una decisión pronto.— respondió el joven médico para retirarse del lugar.

En cuanto el doctor se fue, comenzó a avanzar hasta salir de la sala de revisión para encontrarse frente a frente con una mirada azulada llena de preocupación.

—¿qué paso? ¿estás bien? — consulto Ranma preocupado.

Tomo su rostro con una de sus manos para acariciarlo y responderle.

—Estoy bien, solo se bajo mi presión. — sonrió para calmar al muchacho.

En cuanto vio la sonrisa de la muchacha la abrazo con fuerza apegándola a su pecho, estaba muy preocupado y pensó que algo grave le sucedía.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo grave — soltó con tono débil el oji azul.

—¿podemos irnos? — pregunto Akane — odio los hospitales.

—Como quieras princesa... — respondió Ranma sonriendo.

—¡Oh! —exclamo — de chica beso ahora soy princesa, es un gran avance — bromeo la chica mientras salían del hospital.

Luego de unos momentos llegaron Ryoga y Akari al lugar, notaron que la ausencia de Ranma y entonces decidieron abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que se suponía que estaba Akane. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaba completamente vacía.

—Nos plantaron... — dijo Akari tocando sus mejillas con ambas manos.

—Así parece, luego llamo a Ranma por teléfono. — agrego Ryoga para tomar a la chica del brazo y retirarse del hospital.

* * *

Miraban ambos el mar sentados en una banca, disfrutando la vista y la brisa del mar mientras estaban tomados de la mano. Decidió apoyar su cabeza el hombro del muchacho para sentir el olor de este.

—Tengo miedo de estar sola... — comento Akane.

—De hecho también tengo miedo de estar solo — agrego Ranma

—Entonces no sueltes mi mano — pronuncio acariciando la mano del muchacho.

Imito el gesto de la peli azul y acarició su mano suavemente, al hacerlo miro a la muchacha que se encontraba tentadoramente cerca. Se acerco poco a poco hasta acabar con la distancia para besar aquellos suaves y tentadores labios, acaricio el rostro de la chica mientras la besaba con suavidad disfrutando cada segundo de aquella suave caricia entre ambos.

Toco la mano del muchacho que acariciaba su rostro y entonces lentamente termino con aquel beso dando un suspiro. Se apoyo en el hombro del muchacho y miro el suelo asustada debido a su desmayo, no podía contarle nada a Ranma referente de su enfermedad.

—desearía que este momento jamás terminase... — confeso Ranma para acariciar los cabellos de la chica.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, solo escuchaba el ruido de las olas y las gaviotas del lugar. Levanto su cabeza del hombro del chico y vio como su mirada estaba perdida en las olas.

Realmente sentía por él, algo que jamás había sentido por alguien antes. Su estomago era un nido de mariposas cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos azulados, y cada vez que se besaban se sentía en otro planeta. Si le quedaba poco tiempo de vida estaba segura que deseaba pasarlo con él.

—Te amo — Soltó la peli azul sorpresivamente de sus labios.

Mecánicamente dirigió su mirada hacía la chica, no se esperaba aquellas palabras. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron ella sonrió.

Suspiro al no saber qué decir, estaba feliz pero no se sentía preparado para decir algo de ese calibre.

—Siempre encuentras una frase para alegrarme —hablo el azabache — en realidad me salvas de la soledad desde que llegaste.

—No lo dije para hacerte feliz —pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos — lo dije porque realmente lo siento de esa forma.

Estaba tan feliz pero no sabía que decir en ese minuto.

—Te lo agradezco... — dijo Ranma.

Una decepción enorme embriago su corazón, pero guardo silencio y solo se limito a observar el mar apenada.

* * *

Se encontraba en el departamento de Akari ayudando en la cocina mientras Ryoga pelaba unas patatas y el preparaba un jugo natural. La peli verde reía sin parar debido al relato del oji azul que la miraba completamente fastidiado.

—Que perdedor — dijo Akari picando con el dedo la mejilla del oji azul.

—¡Saca tu mano enferma! — añadió molesto Ranma.

—ni yo podría hacer algo tan perdedor... — agrego Ryoga — Y te haces llamar hombre, no era el momento para agradecerle, debiste decirle algo como "yo también te amo o Eres el amor de mi vida" pero darle las gracias, eres un fiasco hermano. — rió.

—sí, sigue molestando — dijo el oji azul mientras comenzaba a rallar una zanahoria.

—"Te amo Ranma" — pronuncio el chico del colmillo en tono burlesco.

—"Gracias bella dama"— dijo la peli verde fingiendo la voz de Ranma haciendo un drama con su novio.

—¡ya basta los dos! — grito ofuscado el azabache — no le agradecí porque me amara, yo quería decirle algo bonito y romántico, pero las palabras... — se vio interrumpido.

—lo siento pero no tienes puntos por no intentarlo, ella no se lo merecía, fue una gran desilusión—alcanzo a decir Ryoga mientras cortaba las patatas.

—Porque les estoy dando explicaciones — agrego molesto Ranma.

Ukyo que recién entraba a la cocina escucho atenta la conversación, mientras preparaba los ingredientes para cocinar.

—¿y qué paso? ¿los ingredientes aun no están listos? — miro la isla de la cocina decepcionada — ¿y qué es lo que no se merecía esa pobre victima?

—mhh mhh — pronuncio la peli verde con comida en la boca queriendo explicar.

Ranma suspiro mirando a Akari.

—No se merecía esa respuesta — logro pronunciar la fotógrafa — fue estilo idiota... estilo gran idiota. — hizo enfásis en las últimas dos palabras.

—¿qué paso? — consulto Ukyo sin entender.

—Nada, ellos saben todo, que ellos te lo cuenten — dijo Ranma terminando de usar la licuadora.

—Escucha Akane le dijo a nuestro galán de televisión, "Te amo Ranma" — pronuncio Ryoga fingiendo voz de chica en las últimas palabras.

—¡Ryoga! — llamo la atención molesto el oji azul.

—¿y qué le dijiste? — pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba los ingredientes de la mesa.

—Dilo, Dilo — hablaron al unisonó los novios.

Mantuvo silencio unos segundos y frustrado respondio la pregunta.

—Le di las gracias... — pronuncio avergonzado.

Contuvo una sonora carcajada la joven castaña para no hacer sentir más mal al joven.

—Lo que pasa es que yo estaba tan contento en ese momento que quería decirle algo mucho mejor, pero no pude —hablo Ranma mirando el mesón.

—No estuvo tan mal, quizás puedes arreglar tu error Ran-chan — dijo riendo Ukyo mientras cocinaba.

—Ya es muy tarde, ya no tienes como borrar los hechos — agrego Akari — sí ahora la llamas para decirle Te amo ya estuvo, se perdió el momento híper romántico, la magia, la hada madrina junto a los enanos y todo eso ya no vendrán ¿comprendes?

—Es como si le dijeras perdón, por ser un tarado — rió Ryoga —Sí yo te digo buenas tardes, tú me respondes con un buenas tardes. No me llamas por la noche para darme las buenas tardes ¿no?¿no tengo razón?

—Sí tienes razón, pero ya paren de molestarme — dijo Ranma mientras les tiraba a ambos trozos de cascara de naranja.

—Ya basta, cerremos el caso — añadió la cocinera riendo — ¿prepararon el jugo?

—U-chan en tu época también se solía decir Te amo. — pregunto Akari bromeando.

—No, hablábamos con señales de humo — rió para luego hacer una pregunta a la peli verde y al chico del colmillo — bueno ¿quién de ustedes dos dijo te amo primero?

—Ryoga, por supuesto — dijo la fotógrafa seria mientras recordaba el momento. — me lo dijo en un poema...

—Sí, lo leí de un libro y tarde diez días en memorizarlo... pero ya no lo recuerdo — agrego mirando a la peli verde asustado.

Comenzaba a ponerse sería cuando de pronto se acerco al azabache que bebía jugo tranquilamente. — Ranma... Te lo agradezco — pronuncio para luego correr del lugar seguida por el oji azul que quería matarle. — será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo y vayas con tu princesa "galán" — dijo sarcástica para ver al chico detenerse en el acto.

Tenía razón solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo ahí. Miro a la chica amante de los cerdos con odio y luego se marcho.

* * *

Estaba balanceándose en el columpio escuchando el sonido de los grillos cuando vio al oji azul llegar al lugar, paro un poco el balanceo y se detuvo para quedar inmóvil y ver como el chico se aproximaba hasta ella.

—Hola — saludo Ranma.

—Ya nos saludamos hoy no — dijo la peli azul levantando una ceja.

—Sí — afirmo levemente.

—El fin de semana saldré — hablo Akane — iré a buscar otro lugar para quedarme.

—ya veo — suspiro el muchacho — yo creo que debería dedicarme a trabajar — comento.

—lo dices como si estuvieras conmigo todos los fin de semanas — rió — tu siempre estas ocupado.

—Bueno la vida es dura soldado — bromeo el azabache.

—Sigue luchando por tu gente general — sonrió la oji avellana.

—Seguiré luchando por ti — agrego velozmente dejando a la muchacha sin aire.

Tomo aire para animarse a decir lo que quería decir en ese momento, se sentía tan estúpido debido a que muchas veces había hecho declaraciones actuando que ahora no entendía porque no podía hacerlo.

—Akane yo — pronuncio tomando las manos de la chica.

—sí — murmuro.

—Esta tarde cuando estuvimos en la playa — dijo nervioso el oji azul.

—Dime...

—Quería... —no alcanzo a terminar cuando un hombre en la reja comenzó a tocar el timbre.

La chica miro hacía la puerta y pudo ver a un anciano preguntando una dirección, le hizo unas indicaciones con la mano que el señor no entendió y entonces decidió ayudar al hombre para llevarlo hasta el lugar.

Llego a su casa pesadamente ignorando todos los saludos de la servidumbre debido a su reciente depresión emocional, prendió la luz de su cuarto y entonces tomo su celular, vio su reflejo en un espejo y mientras ponía su teléfono en su oreja simulo.

—Akane, Te amo... — dijo mirando seriamente su reflejo.

Comenzó a marcar el numero de la casa de Ryoga y logro escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

—Aló ...

—Hola Akane — pronuncio Ranma.

—¿Ranma? — pregunto la muchacha.

—Sí, ¿me preguntaba que estabas haciendo? — consulto estúpidamente.

—En realidad nada, estaba viendo las noticias en la televisión.

—Bien entonces ¿te irás a dormir? — hablo nervioso el oji azul.

—Sí, pronto... bien adiós — pronuncio la chica.

—¡espera Akane! — dijo el muchacho — Akane Yo...

En ese minuto llego corriendo una empleada del servicio hasta el cuarto del muchacho.

—¡señor Ranma, la señorita Akari lo llama! — informo la ama de llaves.

—Supongo que tienes que ir a contestar — hablo Akane a través del celular. — entonces buenas noches...

—Buenas noches... — pronuncio escuchando terminar la llamada, mientras miraba molesto a su ama de llaves — dile que mañana... — dijo tirándose a la cama.

—Perdón, señorito — agrego la mujer antes de retirarse del lugar.

Se recostó sobre la cama mientras maldecía a la mujer de cabellos verdes.

* * *

Estaba saliendo del set de grabación cuando decidió ir al departamento de Akari para contar sus problemas, necesitaba desahogarse y solo con Ryoga lograba hacerlo completamente bien, pese a que no le agradaba mucho hacerlo debido a las burlas.

—¿Pensabas decirle Te amo por teléfono ?— dijo la peli verde con cara de asco — menos mal que te interrumpí.

—Que perdedor... — comento Ryoga.

—Ya déjense de joderme — pronuncio molesto el oji azul cruzándose de brazos.

—Definitivamente eres un perdedor — enfatizo la chica mientras comía una manzana— vamos a coronarte — dijo para hacer un gorro de papel con una servilleta y luego ponerla en la cabeza del chico.

—Bueno don perdedor — hablo el chico del colmillo — ¿qué haces aquí?¿en vez de estar sumando puntos con tu doncella?

—Cierto — dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se retiraba del lugar.

Ambos se miraron al ver la reacción del chico y sonrieron al ver que por fin se había decidido a hacer algo. Querían mucho a su amigo y pese a todo querían que fuera feliz, porque por primera vez lo veían completamente enamorado de una chica.

* * *

Llego a la casa de los Hibiki encontrando al parecer la casa vacía, camino por todo el primer piso de la enorme casa sin poder encontrar a la chica, subió las escaleras para ver si se encontraba en ese lugar y entonces pudo divisar a la muchacha acostada en la cama del cuarto principal.

Su pecho se movía agitadamente mientras tenía un paño sobre sus ojos y frente, se acerco hasta la peli azul.

—Akane — hablo provocando que la chica saltara en el mismo lugar que se encontraba quedando de pie.

Tomo su pecho asustada y entonces se cubrió con las sabanas debido a que se encontraba usando una camisola delgada que dejaba ver más de lo que quisiera.

—¿qué haces aquí Ranma? — pregunto la muchacha mientras se cubría con ambos brazos el pecho.

—venía a hablar contigo pero veo que no te encuentras bien — pronuncio tocando la frente de la muchacha.

Ante aquel contacto retrocedió levemente debido a que se sentía algo intimidada por la intensa mirada del oji azul.

—estoy bien— dijo moviendo sus manos exageradamente para despreocupar al muchacho.

—No estás bien — le alcanzo a decir mientras se metía al baño del cuarto para mojar una toalla y ponerla en la frente de la peli azul— recuéstate — ordeno.

Obedeció debido a que sentía que la mirada del chico quemaba más que su propia fiebre.

—Te lo agradezco... — pronuncio en cuanto le puso la toalla en la frente el muchacho.

Se congelo al escuchar esas palabras, le pareció que el universo se confabulaba en su contra para recordarle aquel error.

—Akane, yo... — dijo apretando sus puños— yo... te...

Estuvo por lo menos cinco minutos en completo silencio el lugar y el no había logrado decir las palabras, dio un pesado suspiro y entonces se animo.

—Akane yo te amo... — dijo para ver como la chica se giraba, la toalla cayo lentamente sobre la almohada revelando que la muchacha estaba profundamente dormida. —¿enserio? — murmuro para sí mismo. Esto no le podía estar sucediendo otra vez, se dejo caer pesadamente a los pies de la cama y entonces se acomodo para observar detenidamente a la chica dormir en completa paz.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y entonces noto que estaba todo totalmente oscuro, se reincorporo mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manos y pudo ver que se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación principal de la casa de Ryoga.

Se aproximo hasta el baño para lavar su rostro y luego decidió bajar las escaleras, miro detenidamente la sala que se encontraba completamente vacía. Camino unos pasos hasta la cocina y pudo ver la Isla de esta con dos platos y unas velas. Miro buscando a alguien pero desde esa perspectiva no lograba ver bien, avanzo unos pasos y una voz tras él lo distrajo.

—Bienvenido — dijo Akane mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina a su lado.

Se volteo a ver a la chica que lucía un vestido negro y llevaba un poco de maquillaje.

—Akane — pronuncio mientras tomaba las mejillas de la chica con ambas manos — ¿estás bien?

—sí, solo fue una fiebre sin importancia — aclaro para darle una sonrisa.

Puso un leve beso en los labios de la chica antes de hablar — estaba preocupado.

—¿pero aun no me dices a qué viniste? — pregunto la peli azul.

—Es porque yo vine a decirte que ahora eres lo más preciado en mi vida Akane — dijo Ranma serio mirando a la muchacha, sin soltar el agarre de las mejillas de la peli azul — Yo te amo...

Sonrió mirando al muchacho de cabellos azabaches, hubieron unos segundos de silencio mientras Ranma esperaba una respuesta. Miro hacia los lados fingiendo demencia y contuvo una pequeña risa antes de responder. — Te lo agradezco — pronuncio para soltar una risa al igual que el oji azul.

—Te amo mucho — reitero acariciando el rostro de la peli azul.

Le dio un inesperado beso al muchacho en cuanto termino de hablar.

Ese pequeño beso había encendido una hoguera dentro de él, necesitaba más de ella y profundizo el beso invadiendo con su lengua el interior de la boca de la muchacha.

Se sonrojo enormemente ante aquel abrupto avance del joven, pese a que no era la primera vez que besaba se sentía frágil e indefensa al lado de ese hombre de ojos azules y fornidos brazos. Saboreo el dulce sabor de la boca de Ranma antes de separarse para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Suspiro lánguidamente luego de respirar, levanto su rostro y entonces pudo ver la cara de la muchacha que se encontraba sonrosada. Sonrió al verla debido a que le había parecido tan inocente con aquella expresión, quería estar con ella pero sabía que si intentaba algo más se asustaría.

Pudo ver como el chico se alejaba poco a poco de ella, mientras la observaba directo a los ojos. Comprendió que había detectado su temor ante aquella nueva experiencia con él, porque pese a que había dado besos de ese calibre nunca se habría atrevido a llegar a algo más con un hombre.

Hizo un gesto para que se sentaran y comenzaron a cenar una pizza que había ordenado la muchacha previamente.

—Lo siento, pero soy pésima cocinando — acepto cabizbaja mirado de reojo al muchacho.

—Pero haces un buen té — le hablo para tomar la mano de la chica sobre la mesa.

—Te lo agradezco — agrego Akane para dar una carcajada junto al muchacho.

Recordaría esa noche por el resto de sus días, estaba segura de eso, porque aquella mirada azulada estaba llena calidez haciéndola completamente inolvidable.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 ** _Hola :) ~_**

 ** _He fallado a mi promesa de traer un capitulo más largo, debido a problemas personales xd!_**  
 ** _Lo explique en mi otro fanfic pero a los que no lo leen, les informo por aquí nuevamente... =) Ya he logrado ponerme al día con mi otro fic gracias a dios, he tenido que dividir mi tiempo y creo que ha rendido bastante._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios que me han escrito, enserio que me motivan mucho a continuar el fic._**  
 ** _Bueno les respondo los reviews y nos estamos leyendo el proximo Viernes_**

 _Deliza22: hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Me anima mucho recibir ese tipo de comentarios c: ! Y sí, soy una pecadora D: aunque aun estoy definiendo detalles referente a lo que escribiré, paciencia~ Bueno me alegro que disfrutes del fic y espero te encuentres muy bien, un abrazo y saludos!_

 _ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Me alegro que te guste el fic~ =) , y pecar es parte de la vida, supongo xd ! espero estés súper, un abrazote!_

 _litapaz: Hola amiga, gracias por acompañarme aquí también :D! Y sin drama, no hay historia y en esta quiero enfocar un poco el tema a la felicidad. *-* Espero disfrutes del capítulo nuevo, un abrazo a la distancia y saludos!_

 _Nancyricoleon: Ranma sin celos, no es Ranma... así de simple xD, espero que estés muy bien, un abrazo ~ =)_

 _Eliza Tendo: Seguiré esta historia hasta el final mi estimada, es mi deber como civil, a menos que algo grave me suceda D:! en ese caso nada que hacer. Pero bueno, espero te encuentres súper, un abrazo ~_

 _: Hola, me alegro que te guste mi historia, gracias por leerme. Espero te encuentres bien, un abrazo y saludos!_

 _Frankie Marin San: gracias por tu comentario amigo, espero que te parezca tranquila la historia porque es más o menos ese el enfoque que pretendo darle, hasta que entre en fase de climax xD! hahaha espero estés bien c: ! saludos!_

 _Esmeralda Saotom: Hola amiga ! me alegro que te gusten mis fics, este lo escribo con mucho cariño... porque es bastante meloso por decirlo de alguna forma. Muchas gracias por leerme, y espero te encuentres súper :) un abrazote a la distancia y saludos! ~ =)_

 **Muchas gracias por leer**


	5. Mi estrella

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 5: "Mi estrella"**

—"Esa estrella eres tu, la más brillante y hermosa..."

* * *

Había aceptado acompañar a los tres jóvenes al set de una revista de moda, se encontraban en un lugar seleccionando ropa para una subasta a beneficio en el cual la ropa sería vendida y las ganancias serían para los más necesitados.

Se encontraba junto a Akari organizando la ropa cuando comenzó a sentirse algo mareada.

—Tengo que ir al baño — aviso Akane mientras se aproximaba a salir por la puerta del camarín, pero al girar la manecilla de la puerta esta no abría— No abre... — pronuncio preocupada.

Al escuchar eso el chico de cabellos azabache se acerco a la puerta, mientras la peli azul se aproximaba hasta Akari que seguía organizando ropa.

Intento abrir, pero la puerta se negaba a abrir. —Ryoga... tu cerraste ¿por qué no abre? — pregunto ofuscado el oji azul.

—A ver — intento abrir la puerta el chico del colmillo sin lograrlo — intentare con la llave — saco de sus bolsillos la llave, pero esta giraba eternamente.

Sudo frío al ver la mirada constante del oji azul sobre él.

—Llamaré a los guardias — hablo Ryoga mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a los hombres.

Akari miraba divertida a su novio mientras cuchicheaba con Akane. Que pese a que se sentía mareada mantuvo la calma y se dispuso a seguir ayudando hasta que abrieran la puerta.

Preocupado por la palidez en el rostro de la peli azul se acerco hasta ella.

—¿estás bien? — pregunto Ranma preocupado.

—sí, no te preocupes— respondió Akane para calmar al chico — debe ser fatiga por no haber desayunado.

—Yo tengo esto toma — agrego Akari sacando de su bolso una manzana.

Recibió la fruta de las manos de la chica para comerla lentamente mientras seguía ayudando con la ropa para el evento.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego se oyeron las voces de unos hombres del otro lado.

—¡Nuestra llave no funciona! — grito un guardia. — ¡parece que el cerrojo está roto!

—¿cuántas veces dio vuelta la llave en la cerradura? — pregunto otro hombre encargado de la seguridad.

—¡cinco! — respondió Ryoga.

El chico de cabellos azabache inmediatamente se dio vuelta hasta el chico del pañuelo en cuanto escucho esa respuesta.

—¡Wuaoh! — exclamo sorprendido Ranma siendo observado por su amigo— ¿eres idiota? Obvio que no iba a abrir — pronuncio enojado.

—Yo pensé que si cerraba tu amor abriría la puerta — dijo con naturalidad el chico del colmillo.

Akane cubrió su boca con ambas manos para contener una sonora carcajada al escuchar las palabras del novio de Akari, mientras que la peli verde no pudo contener su risa y entonces empezó a abanicarse con su mano para calmarse.

—Eso fue demasiado tierno — rió Akari.

—Sí algo le pasa a Akane te las vas a ver conmigo — pronuncio amenazante el oji azul mirando enfadado a Ryoga.

Luego de unos pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, se aproximo hasta el baño de chicas junto a Akari. Pero al llegar hasta el lugar se encontró con una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos purpura y ojos carmesí que les impidió el paso a ambas.

—Akari — pronuncio la mujer fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿qué quieres? — hablo la peli verde con notable molestia.

Era la primera vez que podía apreciar enfado en la mirada de la chica de ojos jade y comprobó que era así, debido al ambiente tenso entre ambas mujeres.

—Supe que tú serás la fotógrafa del evento en que yo desfilaré con Ranma.— sonrió la oji carmesí.

—¿y? — pregunto desafiante Akari.

—Me quedaré con el premio mayor — pronuncio sugerente la voluptuosa mujer — mientras que como siempre te quedarás segundona... — rió para salir del baño.

Miro sin entender a la descarada y desagradable mujer salir del lugar, se aproximo hasta la peli verde que furiosa comenzó a lavar su rostro con agua.

—Puedo preguntar ¿cuál es su problema? — consulto Akane.

Suspiro para luego secar su rostro con una toalla de mano.

—Alguna vez modele — soltó — pero esa mujer arruino el vestido que llevaba y entonces perdí el certamen... y solo porque creyó que yo estaba enamorada de Ranma. — confesó la peli verde.

—Que detestable... — pronuncio la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

—sí, pero en ese tiempo yo ya estaba con Ryoga —hablo Akari — ella no lo sabía, siempre he sido amiga de Ranma desde los seis años—contó— mi madre es amiga de la suya desde que éramos pequeños, el es como un hermano para mí. —logro pronunciar mientras abría la puerta del baño para que saliesen ambas—Akane, ten cuidado con esa mujer... su nombre es Shampoo y trabaja en la misma agencia que Ranma. — advirtió.

Era la primera vez que tendría el agrado de ver a esa mujer de cabellos purpura, esperaba no tener la oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente con esa desagradable chica.

Entraron a los camarines pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el lugar, extrañadas decidieron seguir ordenando la ropa del lugar.

—Akane... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — pronuncio Akari mirando seriamente a la joven, la vio asentir con la cabeza— No quiero que creas que soy una chismosa o algo, pero ¿qué sientes por Ranma?

—por Ranma... —tomo aire antes de responder aquella pregunta, debido a que no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarlo— Sabes, cada día desde que lo conozco miro hacia su casa y espero a que salga... —suspiro— en cuanto lo veía salir deseaba que viniera hacía la casa, para que podamos conversar.

—Vaya, Vaya— comento viendo a Akane nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

—Siempre he sentido que algo faltaba en mi vida y Ranma lleno ese vacío— sonrió— creo que a eso se le llama amor ¿no?

—mi tolerancia a las cosas amorosas fue superada—agrego la peli verde suspirando— estas aprobada.

No alcanzo a agregar otra palabra cuando la chica de cabellos verdosos salto sobre ella para darle un abrazo, era una joven bastante efusiva y eso le agradaba. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tener una buena amistad.

* * *

Habían regresado a la residencia Hibiki para almorzar y divertirse un poco viendo una película cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar, Akane y Ryoga se asomaron hasta la puerta para atender cuando notaron a una especie de mensajero cargando dos ramos de rosas rojas.

Sin entender el motivo se acerco hasta el hombre.

—¿a quién busca? — pregunto Ryoga mientras abría la reja.

—¿Akane Tendo vive aquí? — consulto el mensajero.

Ambos chicos que esperaban dentro de la casa se asomaron para ver que sucedía debido a la tardanza.

—Soy yo — respondió la peli azul.

—Esto es para usted — indico el hombre entregándole los ramos de flores — y hay más...

La peli verde curiosa se acerco hasta el lugar.

—¿de dónde viene eso? — pregunto Akari.

—Kuno Tatewaki las envía. — respondió el hombre.

Un nudo en su estomago se formo al escuchar eso, enojado se acerco hasta Akane que cargaba las flores sin entender completamente que sucedía.

—¿qué es esto? — dijo Akane — señor no las quiero lléveselas por favor — pidió siendo ignorada por el hombre que se dirigía nuevamente al camioneta para seguir entregando el encargo. — ¿cuál es la razón? ¡qué falta de modales! ¡me ignora! — reclamo sin entender.

—¡Espera!¡Espera! — hablo Ranma mientras tomaba una nota por entre medio de las rosas.

 _"Roce tus labios, déjame darte un beso, deja que mi juventud muera por ti diosa de cabellos azulados... atte. Kuno Tatewaki"_

Arrugo con irá aquella nota y entonces tomo las flores de las manos de la chica.

—¡Déjame comenzar por hacer morir tu juventud! — grito furioso el oji azul.

—Ranma cálmate, el señor se las llevará ahora — indico Akane sintiendo temor por la mirada del muchacho.

—Tu vienes conmigo — agrego Ranma tomando al hombre del brazo que se dirigía hacia la chica con otros ramos.

—¡Ranma por favor no hagas una locura! — advirtió la peli azul asustada.

Avanzo con los ramos de flores hasta la camioneta arrastrado al hombre, logrando ver la camioneta llena de más ramos con más rosas, su ira comenzó a crecer exponencialmente y entonces decidió ir hasta el lugar a devolverlas personalmente.

—No te preocupes, llevaré esto de vuelta con su dueño y luego volveré—miro al mensajero enojado mientras lo llevaba hasta el lugar del chofer en la camioneta—¡Sube! — ordeno el oji azul al hombre mientras se subía a la camioneta por el lado del copiloto— ¡Vamos amigo! — indico.

Los tres muchachos que se quedaron en el lugar, se miraban preocupados entre sí.

—¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto Ryoga.

—Entremos Ryoga, te lo explicaré... — pronuncio Akari mientras tomaba al chico del brazo para que entrase a la casa.

* * *

El actor de cabello castaño se encontraba disfrutando de un Jacuzzi mientras usaba una máscara facial, utilizaba unos pepinos en los ojos mientras se estiraba hacia atrás para disfrutar a solas de aquel relajo. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien había entrado al Spa, pensó que seguramente era una de las esteticistas trayéndole el jugo natural que había pedido minutos antes.

—Me puedes entregar el jugo— exigió estirando la mano, pero al no oír respuesta se asusto y entonces se quito los pepinos de los ojos para encontrarse con una furiosa mirada azulada. Ni tiempo le dio para reaccionar cuando recibió un sonoro golpe en su mejilla izquierda.

Sin entender absolutamente nada lo miro asustado —¿qué sucede?

Tomo al muchacho del cuello y lo saco del Jacuzzi para dejarlo tendido a sus pies.

—¿¡por qué sigues rondando a Akane!? — pregunto Ranma furiosamente en tono amenazante.

—No tiene nada que ver conmigo — se excuso Kuno — eso lo inventaron los paparazzis.

—¡vamos no mientas! — lo interrumpió para mostrarle un ramo de rosas en su otra mano —¡¿qué es esto entonces?!

Miro las rosas que se encontraban a la altura de su rostro.

—¡no lo sé! — mintió— pero amo las rosas.

—¡de la manera en que amas las rosas, ahora soportaras de sus espinas! — grito el oji azul para comenzar a golpearle con el ramo en la cara.

* * *

Nuevamente estaban reunidos los cuatro ya de noche en la casa de Ryoga viendo películas, Akane comía palomitas de maíz sentada en un sitial mientras que Ranma estaba sentado en un sillón a su lado derecho y por el izquierdo estaba la pareja. Akari miraba entretenida su Tablet dando una sonora carcajada.

—¡Miren esto! —llamo la atención de los muchachos que dirigieron su vista hasta la Tablet a excepción del oji azul que solo se limito a escuchar el video.

En las imágenes se podían ver a Kuno Tatewaki saliendo de un Spa para responder preguntas a los periodistas que le esperaban fuera.

 **—Buenas noches amigos míos — decía el castaño.**

—Mira a ese chico que irritante es— comento Ryoga debido a la actitud del tipo.

—Esta cubriéndose el ojo con esos lentes ¡mira! — agrego Akari comiendo palomitas y apuntando el ojo del chico.

 **—¿hablaras con Akane Tendo? — pregunto un periodista— ¿es verdad que trabajaras con una amateur en tu próxima película?**

 **—¿quién es Akane? — se desentendió Kuno — Son todos rumores amigos, no trabajo con principiantes.**

—¡Eso es! ¡se lo merece por arrogante!— añadió Ryoga al comentario.

—Hasta que se hizo hombre — dijo Ranma moviendo su cabeza sintiéndose conforme.

 **—Amigos, no hay nada de eso. Trabajo con profesionales y siempre será así... — comento el castaño en las imágenes sonriendo.**

—¡mira lo que dice de nuestra Akane! ¡ella tiene más talento que él! — dijo Akari lanzando una palomita hacia la Tablet.

—Gracias... — pronuncio la peli azul mirando el video.

 **—Esa señorita no se intereso por mi película, y nunca lo hará — declaro Kuno— está bien, vamos hace mucho frio... — comento el chico mientras se dirigía hacia su auto.**

 **—Señor Kuno, ¿qué le paso a su cara y ojo? — pregunto una periodista.**

 **—Practicando boxeo— respondió incomodo.**

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios del oji azul que se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

—ah... sí. — rió— un accidente deportivo... já— agrego enorgullecido Ranma— es un debilucho... —murmuro.

—De eso hablamos, del accidente Ranma Saotome— rió Ryoga mirando al sujeto en la Tablet.

—No deberían reírse de eso — regaño Akane lanzando palomitas a ambos muchachos.

—Estamos en contra de la violencia — aclaro Ryoga — pero también estamos en contra de los sin vergüenza que se aproximan a nuestras chicas ¿cierto?

—Exactamente— afirmo Ranma —se meten con ellas, se meten con nosotros— agrego mientras observaba a la peli azul sentarse a su lado.

—Yo espero que tengas más planes geniales para el día de San Valentín en dos días y no estés improvisando a último momento como siempre Ryoga. —comento Akari para cambiar el tema.

—uh... eso es un golpe bajo — agrego el oji azul.

—Eso suena divertido — pronuncio Akane levantando las cejas mientras miraba a Ranma.

—Tengo una idea, anotemos lo que tenemos en mente. Lo ponemos en una bolsa y luego sacamos a la suerte y hacemos lo que salga.— dijo el muchacho para ser golpeado por su novia.

—Que creativo eres — comento Akari enojada.

—Creo que es buena idea — informo el oji azul relajándose en el sillón mientras miraba el techo.

—Ya entendimos aun no saben cómo celebraran el día — rió Akane.

—por supuesto, estamos pensándolo — hablo el azabache.

—Yo por supuesto ya tengo ideas — informo la peli verde — ¡primero! —quito la Tablet de las manos de Ryoga y apago el televisor— requiero su atención, vamos a ir de viaje — sugirió — escogeremos un lugar al azar.

—¿no es lo mismo que dijo Ryoga? — comento el oji azul siendo callado por un golpe de Akari.

—¡cállate! — lo regaño para luego sacar la Tablet — iremos al primer lugar que salga y... — agito la Tablet y entonces salió un lugar lleno de nieve — iremos a la montaña a esquiar, hace las reservas cariño — ordeno Akari al chico de la bandana que de inmediato fue por su Laptop para hacer lo que le pidió su novia.

—Hace tiempo que no veo nieve... — comento una emocionada Akane.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho amiga — agrego Akari para saltar a abrazar a la chica de cabellos azulados.

El oji azul observo atento la acción de la peli verde, entonces esta lo miro y le saco la lengua, con la mirada le parecía decirle perdedor.

— Déjame en paz — hablo Ranma para seguir comiendo palomitas.

—Celoso— dijo melodiosamente la chica de ojos jade. — por cierto amiga, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?

—aun no lo sé, quizás no me vaya tan pronto. — hablo Akane mirando a la chica.

—¡qué bien! — celebro Akari — quisiera que te quedaras para siempre, por fin tengo una amiga normal.

—¿amiga normal? — pregunto la oji avellana sin entender.

—Lo dice por Ukyo... — respondió Ranma— es porque U-chan suele vestirse como un chico y todo piensan que es hombre.

—No puedo disfrutar de fotografiarle viendo como su belleza se pierde en esos harapos — soltó decepcionada.

Sonrió al ver a su nueva amiga con aquella expresión, quiso decirle que se quedaría para operarse ahí, pero sabía que habría otra oportunidad de hacerlo próximamente. Con Ranma junto a ellas le era imposible decir la noticia.

—por cierto, creo que no iré a ese viaje— añadió Ranma comiendo palomitas.

—Ya empezó el agua fiestas— dijo Ryoga mientras le tiraba palomitas al azabache.

—Tengo que trabajar— aclaro ofuscado por las miradas desilusionadas de los muchachos.

—Bueno igual puedes ir con nosotros Akane— agrego Akari.

Solo se limito a guardar completo silencio, no porque Ranma no los acompañase al paseo ella no iría a disfrutar. Miro a su amiga y entonces afirmo con la cabeza, provocando una euforia en la chica de cabellos verdosos.

* * *

Estaba hablando por celular mientras salía fuera de la casa de Ryoga, desde ahí veía como la pareja arreglaban las maletas en la cajuela del vehículo.

—Hermana, ya me operaré lo prometo— respondió Akane al teléfono.

—Akane, la vida no es un juego—regaño Kasumi— iremos hasta donde estas, Nabiki ya sabe que estas en Turquía, papá está preocupado.

—Lo sé, iré de viaje a la nieve hoy —comento feliz la peli azul.

—Akane ten cuidado con tu cabeza cuando estés esquiando—advirtió la castaña— no huyas de ahí, estaremos allá en unos días. —corto.

Suspiro resignada a tener nuevamente que ver a su familia.

Mientras tanto a unos pasos de la joven estaba una chica de cabellos verdes tratando de acomodar mejor los esquís en la parte superior del auto, mientras era ayudada por Ryoga.

—Parece que esto no está bien amarrado — dijo preocupada la fotógrafa.

—Descuida cariño, deja que yo lo haga — agrego mientras ajustaba con fuerza la soga.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Akane? — pronuncio Ranma mientras salía por el asiento del conductor.

No podía creer que el muchacho de ojos azulados se encontrará ahí, sin poder evitarlo corrió y Salto hasta abrazarlo. Siendo recibida por los brazos del muchacho que alegre la tomo en el aire para abrazarla.

Sabía que el día que planificaron el viaje había decepcionado a la chica, pudo sentirlo pese a que había fingido bien que no le importaba el asunto.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho... — pronuncio en el oido de Akane.

—No te disculpes, eso no es lo que quiero escuchar ahora—hablo bajo la joven de cabellos azulados tomando el rostro del oji azul.

—Yo te amo— agrego Ranma mirando a la chica sonreír.

—Yo también te amo — añadió Akane para luego volver a abrazar al joven.

El chico de la bandana miro la escena alegre y entonces se atrevió a hablar.

—Estimados pasajeros del Turismo Hibiki—llamó— Ya vamos a partir, ¿pueden tomar asiento por favor?

—¡Ya vamos! — pronuncio Akari aplaudiendo de la felicidad—Todos adentro.

En ese instante subieron los cuatro amigos al enorme Jeep del heredero de los Hibiki, Aun les esperaba un largo camino a la montaña. Durante el viaje cantaban y bailan dentro del vehículo felices.

Akane sintonizaba la radio mientras Ranma manejaba, y la pareja se divertía en el asiento trasero bailando y cantando haciendo el viaje más corto hacia su destino.

Luego de unas horas llegaron al lugar, Akari se dirigió al mesón del hotel para preguntar por sus reservas. El chico de la bandana se acerco a su amigo de toda la vida mientras Akane revisaba su celular al lado de ambos.

—¿Y qué sucedió con tu trabajo? — pregunto el joven del colmillo arqueando una de sus cejas.

—bueno —miro a la peli azul de reojo— tengo mis prioridades, además necesitaban un chofer que no se pierda.

—Que simpático — pronuncio con sarcasmo ante la indirecta del oji azul— Dime qué opinas por cierto, ¿no estás contento de venir a este lugar?

—Supongo—levanto sus hombros— recién llegamos.

—Lo vamos a pasar increíble—comento Ryoga— y no vamos a querer volver a casa nunca más en la vida.

—no sueñes tanto, que te puedes caer— agrego Ranma riendo.

—¡Como que no tienes otra habitación! — elevo la voz molesta la peli verde en el mesón.

Los jóvenes se acercaron hasta la recepción para ver que sucedía con la fotógrafa y el recepcionista del hotel.

—Lo siento, pero como no confirmo la tercera habitación anoche hemos tenido que darle la habitación a otro cliente que pago al instante. —pronuncio el hombre del mesón.

—¿por qué cancelaste la reserva? — pregunto Ranma a la chica de cabello verde.

—Porque nos dijiste que no vendrías tarado — respondió fastidiada.

—Bueno, pero entonces ustedes comparten la habitación ¿cuál es el problema? — sugirió el chico de la bandana.

—Está bien, entonces asunto arreglado — comento Akari.

—¿bueno señorita tomara la reserva? — pregunto el hombre impaciente— hay clientes esperando...

—Sí, sí— respondió la peli verde— chicos sus documentos.

En cuanto hicieron el registro se dirigieron hasta el elevador para ir a dejar su equipaje, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver salir del ascensor a Ukyo con Konatsu, además de una joven de cabellos purpura en compañía de un joven conocido para los cuatro, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos azules.

Akari sorprendida de ver a la pesada de Shampoo cubrió su boca para no soltar maldiciones, mientras observaba la cara de su amiga palidecer.

—No esperaba verlos aquí — soltó Ukyo alegre del brazo de Konatsu.

—Los travestis aquí... — murmuro Ryoga al oido de su novia.

—Kuno ¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunto bajo Akane mirando a la peli verde.

—No lo sé... —respondió despacio la peli verde.

—Soy amigo de Shampoo — anuncio mirando a la joven de cabellos purpura que lo tomaba del brazo.

—Ranma que gusto me da verte— agrego la amazona feliz— Pensé que trabajabas hoy.

—Sí—afirmo el joven Saotome— cancele la entrevista.

—Te lo juro amigo, no sabía que ellos estarían aquí— dijo Akari en el oido del oji azul.

—Bueno feliz día de los enamorados, nos vemos — pronuncio Ukyo mientras se iba con sus amigos hasta fuera del hotel para disfrutar de la nieve.

—La tensión aumenta más a cada momento— hablo la chica de ojos verdes preocupada mientras entraba con sus amigos al elevador.

Miro la expresión de la chica de cabellos azulados, entonces recordó. Ese nombre no era del sujeto de los poemas. Comenzó a atar cabos y entonces cayó en la cuenta, Shampoo seguramente ya sabía de su relación con Ranma. Preocupado se acerco hasta la chica para hablarle al oido.

—Akane, no te preocupes... — susurro Ryoga— lo hizo Shampoo para molestar.

—U-chan seguramente le conto a esa zorra lo de nuestro paseo—hablo Akari sintiéndose decepcionada— lo siento chicos...

Dio un enorme suspiro y entonces recordó la advertencia de su amiga, tenía razón. Esa mujer era realmente peligrosa.

* * *

Estaban en las terrazas del hotel almorzando, el lugar en donde se sentaron les daba visión a todo el centro de esquí, habían muchas personas haciendo Snowboard, esquiando y jugando en la nieve.

Se acomodaba la chaqueta para esquiar debido a que el cuello era algo incomodo.

—La Chaqueta de Esquí te queda tan bien amigo — elogió el chico de la bandana.

—Todo le queda bien—comento Akane de reojo.

—Gracias—dijo Ranma subiendo su ego hasta más allá de las nubes.

—Dile que es un príncipe también, así quizás alcanza la luna— bromeo Akari riendo al ver la expresión de su amigo— bueno coman algo para que podamos ir a esquiar.

—Tal vez si les dejaras comer algo podrían— menciono el oji azul indicando los platos con la cara.

—Buen provecho querida amiga— agrego la joven de cabellos azules sonriendo.

En ese instante el chico del colmillo que miraba hacia la nieve pudo divisar a Ukyo, esta bajaba con gran habilidad haciendo Snowboard. Sorprendido se levanto del asiento y apunto hasta donde estaba la chica.

—¡Ah! —exclamo—¡Ukyo! ¡Ukyo! Es mi querida amiga— pronuncio ante una fría mirada de su novia— ¿Sabes hacer Snowboard? — pregunto mirando hacia su novia.

—Claro que no, ¿acaso tu sí? — agrego molesta con el chico.

—no, pero puedo aprender muy rápido—hablo Ryoga seguro de sí mismo— ¡ya verás! Estaré listo después para las competencias.

—Tendrás suerte si puedes pararte en la tabla— comento Ranma mientras comía, tenía que ayudar de alguna forma a su amiga.

—Tengo un talento especial para los deportes en general, te lo digo enserio— dijo el chico ajustando su bandana.

—No tenía idea— pronuncio Akane.

—Quizás no en la práctica, pero sí en la teoría— agrego sincero el muchacho eternamente perdido—¡Oigan hagamos algo!

En ese minuto se vio a Konatsu bajar Esquiando hábilmente.

—¡oh! —fingió sorpresa— ¡Konatsu!— hizo un saludo al joven travesti mientras Ryoga observaba como este la saludaba— ¡Míralo, se ve increíble esquiando! — termino para ver a su novio un poco molesto.

—¡aprendamos a esquiar también! — dijo Ryoga motivado— Tomemos clases

—Eso suena muy aburrido— agrego Ranma.

—Bueno tomaré la clase y luego te enseño, y así ahorramos dinero— hablo el chico de la bandana.

—Subamos al teleférico—pronuncio Akari feliz mirando al oji azul.

—Pero a Ranma no le gustan las alturas, le da miedo... —comento Akane riendo.

Se acerco a la joven a su lado para mirarla más cercanamente. —De ser así, no habría venido a la montaña— añadió el azabache.

—Ah, ¿enserio? — pregunto desafiante la peli azul.

—Ay, Ranma el valiente— rió Akari— todos lo sabemos...

—Qué lindo Ranma... — pronuncio Akane apoyándose en el hombro del muchacho que de inmediato la abrazo.

—Bueno vamos a terminar de comer y vamos a disfrutar en la nieve— sugirió Ryoga.

Los jóvenes rápidamente terminaron de almorzar para luego dirigirse a la nieve.

Llegaron hasta el teleférico y emocionados los novios subieron primero, mientras sus amigos de la agencia les lanzaban bolas de nieve a la cara. Cubrían sus rostros mientras lanzaban amenazas a los atacantes.

—¡Te mostraré quien soy cuando baje! —advirtió con su dedo el muchacho de la bandana, siendo ignorado por Konatsu que seguía lanzando bolas de nieve junto a Ukyo.

Luego de unos minutos subió Ranma junto a la muchacha de cabellos azulados, en cuanto comenzó a moverse el teleferico dirigió su mirada hacia el oji azul, sabía que tenía miedo a las alturas luego de una charla extensa con Akari. La chica de cabellos verdes se había dedicado a contarle todas las aventuras de su niñez con sus dos jóvenes amigos la noche anterior.

Miro hacia abajo y agradeció que la altura no fuese tanta como lo había imaginado, suspiro aliviado y entonces miro a la joven a su lado, parecía divertida esperando una reacción de su parte. —¿Estas cómoda? — pregunto para llamar la atención de la muchacha.

—sí— respondió acomodando un inquieto mechón tras su oreja— ¿y tú?

—mejor de lo que me imaginaba —rió con sinceridad—me acorde cuando fuimos al cine, en la película había una escena así.

—Podríamos revivir el romance de esa escena—dijo sonriendo la chica— es nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos.

—Por el tiempo en que no hemos estado juntos... —agrego Ranma mirando a la joven.

—así es— pronuncio levemente perdiéndose en la mirada del muchacho.

Estaban acercando sus rostros poco a poco, cuando de pronto un grito de una muchacha los distrajo.

—¡Aiyaaa! — grito Shampoo mirando hacia la telesilla del frente—Kuno no seas tan travieso—añadió mirando cómplice al castaño.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron frustrados debido a la interrupción. Al parecer sería algo complicado estar juntos a solas con tantos conocidos alrededor.

* * *

Un grupo de tres jóvenes caminaba tranquilamente por la salida del Teleférico, conversaban pacíficamente sobre sus proyectos a futuro y sus planes para los siguientes días. Mientras eran observados por otro grupo de muchachos que se escondían tras la caseta del Teleférico.

El chico de la bandana hizo unas señas con las manos y entonces una muchacha de pelo verde se preparo.

—apunten—hablo bajo Ryoga—¡disparen! —grito para lanzar dos bolas de nieve a Konatsu y a Tsubasa.

Velozmente se cubrió tras sus dos amigos travestidos mientras que ella se unía al ataque resguardando su largo cabello castaño.

Una guerra de nieve había iniciado en ese momento, el muchacho de la bandana miro a su novia y a su amiga de cabellos azules. —¡chicas! ¡no disparen como chicas, apunten primero! —indico Ryoga, para luego recibir una bola de nieve directamente de las manos su novia.

—Te parece que así dispara una chica— dijo Akari orgullosa.

—Amor somos del mismo equipo, no lo olvides— agrego el chico del colmillo.

—Somos del mismo equipo cuando te conviene — rio la fotógrafa.

Las bolas de nieve iban y venían desde ambos lados. En ese instante Tsubasa le dio directo en el rostro a la chica de cabellos verdes.

—No le apuntes a la cara— regaño Konatsu tirándole una bola de nieve al chico de los mil disfraces.

Comenzaban a ganar esa guerra al parecer y entonces arremetieron con más fuerza contra los tres jóvenes, que empezaban a emprender la retirada tras el teleférico.

—¡cobardes! —grito Ryoga lanzando bolas de nieve a Ukyo y Konatsu que se quedaban atrás.

—¡oye Ryoga! ¡atento! — pronuncio Ranma, para lanzar una veloz bola de nieve que el chico del colmillo esquivo con facilidad estrellándose de lleno en el rostro de Kuno que salía del teleférico con Shampoo.

Las chicas se quedaron en completo silencio viendo como Kuno y Ranma se veían intensamente, queriendo destrozarse con la mirada.

—la tiraste apropósito— encaro Kuno al azabache.

—No, pero no me arrepiento... — dijo Ranma serio.

El ambiente se estaba tornando pesado, así que decidió intervenir inmediatamente antes de que ambos chicos se pelearan.

—¡Esto es apropósito! — agrego Akane lanzándole a Kuno una bola de nieve—¡ataquen!

Eso había desatado una nueva guerra de nieve entre los chicos que salieron del teleférico en el cual se ocultaban, para unirse nuevamente al juego.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡me largo! — pronuncio el castaño mientras era atacado por muchas bolas de nieve.

Luego de unas horas de jugar en la nieve regresaron al hotel, los cuatro reían felizmente mientras caminaban rumbo al elevador.

—En verdad me divertí bastante — comento Ranma riendo.

—sí, yo también — hablo entre risas la peli azul.

—ay, pero ahora creo que necesito una ducha... —pronuncio la fotografa agotada— eso no fue un juego más bien fue una guerra, lo mejor de todo fue que le diste a Kuno en la cara.

—Y eso que no estaba planeado— agrego Ranma.

—¡Apunta! ¡Dispara!— grito Ryoga tirándole por la espalda a los tres jóvenes bolas de nieve.

Velozmente corrieron alrededor del hall en el que esperaban el elevador, mientras que reían divertidos.

—¡Para Ryoga! ¡nos van a echar!—advirtió el oji azul esquivando las bolas de nieve.

—¡Ryoga detente!¡se mojara otra vez mi cabello! — reclamo la peli verde.

Mientras lanzaba bolas de nieve el chico de la bandana, lanzo una directo a las manos del azabache, que gustoso le regreso la bola de nieve. En el proceso hábilmente esquivo nuevamente la bola de nieve para impactar en la cara de Kuno otra vez.

—ah... — salió de la boca de Ryoga que miraba asustado la escena.

—¡fue suficiente!—hablo Kuno molesto— estas yendo demasiado lejos Saotome.

—que exagerado, es solo nieve se derretirá en dos segundos—agrego el chico de la bandana— es agua, no te pasara nada malo.

Ambas chicas miraban a los tres jóvenes preocupadas.

—Que inmaduro— pronuncio Kuno, luego de ver a la hermosa joven de cabellos azules. Prefirió retirarse del lugar y no generar un disturbio mayor en el hotel.

En cuanto el castaño se retiro del sitió, ambas chicas dieron una sonora carcajada debido a la cara de molestia de Kuno.

—Paren de reírse, las va escuchar— advirtió Ranma correteando a las chicas hasta el elevador.

Subieron por el elevador los cuatro jóvenes, necesitaban descansar un poco antes de prepararse para la noche, ese día iba a estar repleto de diversión para los chicos.

* * *

Luego de la cena salió con el muchacho de cabello azabache a caminar un rato, fuera del hotel habían unas fogatas en contenedores de metal. Se ubicaron al lado de uno para recibir un poco el calor de la fogata y conversar.

—Es curioso, pero desde que llegue a la casa de Ryoga he sido muy feliz — confeso Akane mirando al oji azul.

—Es una prueba de que podemos ser felices juntos— agrego Ranma observando a la muchacha sonreír.

— oh — exclamo saltando hacia atrás la peli azul— tengo algo para darte, para hacer de este momento inolvidable—menciono sacando de su bolsillo una pulsera.

—¿qué es? — pregunto curioso el muchacho mirando el objeto.

Cuidadosamente tomo la muñeca del chico y comenzó a ponerle aquella pulsera hecha de plata y cuero. Cuando termino de ponerla el muchacho empezó a observarla con sumo detalle.

—es hermosa... —pronuncio Ranma para ver a la joven esbozar una gran sonrisa, jamás alguien le había regalado algo así. Inevitablemente sus emociones actuaron primero y abrazo a la chica tomándola desprevenida.

Se aferro feliz a su espalda para disfrutar de la cercanía del muchacho, se sentía tan querida por ese hombre que creía no poder alejarse de él jamás. —Ahora dime ¿cuál es mi estrella? — pregunto Akane sonriendo, para luego mirar el cielo.

—Recordaste el primer día que nos vimos... —respondió mirando el cielo manteniendo el abrazo con la chica.

—sí— rió alegre mirando las estrellas de esa noche.

—Esa — indico con su mano, era una de las estrellas más brillantes de la noche.

—¡Es hermosa y maravillosa como brilla!— hablo la muchacha de cabello azulado saltando emocionada y admirando la estrella.

—igual que tu... —pronuncio levemente mirando a la jovencita.

Poco a poco se acercaron hasta finalmente juntar sus labios tímidamente en un suave y tierno beso.

Quería algo más de eso, pero en ese instante sintió como una bola de nieve golpeaba de lleno su cabeza por atrás. —¡Ryoga! — dijo Ranma para voltear a ver al muchacho.

Ambos miraron hacia atrás pero no sé veía a nadie.

—¿dónde está? — pregunto Akane.

—No lo sé—se cruzo de brazos— se fue el cobarde.

—¿te dolió? — agrego viendo como el chico hacia su cabeza hacia adelante para quitar la nieve.

—No solo me sorprendió— pronuncio mientras veía una amplia sonrisa en la cara de la joven.

—Nos interrumpió —dijo Akane alegre mientras sacudía el gorro de Ranma.

En ese instante el celular de la chica de cabellos azulados comenzó a sonar. Aprovechando el momento en que Akane sacaba su teléfono para ver quién llamaba, suavemente la abrazo por atrás y así de paso podría ver de quien se trataba.

—Es Akari llamando en el momento preciso— informo la chica de ojos avellana, mientras procedía a contestar— dime Akari.

—Aló Akane ¿donde estas? — pregunto la chica a través del celular— necesito que tu y Ranma vengan aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? — cuestiono preocupándose.

—Ya lo verán, necesito que vengan por favor. — pidió la muchacha de cabellos verde.

—Está bien vamos para allá— respondió Akane para luego terminar la llamada.

—¿qué quería? — consulto Ranma curioso.

—no sé, pero vamos — dijo la joven para tomar a Ranma de la mano y llevarlo hasta el lugar.

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, mientras cantaban una de las canciones que habían oido ese día por la radio. En cuanto bajaron del ascensor se dirigieron hasta fuera del cuarto de Akari, pero antes se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

Aprovecho la distancia para abrazar de lado a la pequeña joven de cabellos azules.

—Buenas noches mi estrella—pronuncio para mirar a la chica.

—Buenas noches mi amor — agrego la joven.

En un impulso veloz se adueño de los labios de la joven, no deseaba separarse pero sabía que en ese lugar alguien podía verlos y ella se sentiría apenada. A regañadientes se separo lentamente de la chica.

—soy tan feliz — dijo Akane observando la intensa mirada azulada del azabache.

—yo aun más — añadió hipnotizado por la joven.

Sonrió al ver como el oji azul acariciaba su rostro, quería alargar el momento pero sabía que los esperaban dentro de la habitación.

—Vamos... — pronuncio Ranma al ver que la chica comenzaba a mirar hacia la puerta.

haciendo un puchero se acerco a la puerta para ver como Ranma la abría con una tarjeta.

En cuanto entraron notaron que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, ambos se miraron extrañados, Ranma decidió entrar al cuarto del hotel y entonces pudo ver sobre la cama una nota escrita con letras mayúsculas. Tuvo que leer la nota dos veces para aceptar lo que sucedía.

Paso hasta el cuarto debido a que Ranma tardaba más de lo normal, dio unos pasos y lo pudo ver de pie leyendo una nota con la cara completamente pálida.

—¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Akane mientras leía la nota.

" _Dormiremos juntos, tendrán que compartir el cuarto... dulces sueños - atte: Akari_ "

—Seguro que si hablo abajo, me dejaran dormir en la recepción— pronunció Ranma mientras caminaba hacía fuera del cuarto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces detuvo al joven azabache en lo que intentaba salir.

—La cama es muy grande—indico la chica de cabellos azulados mirando la cama de dos plazas— tanto como para que duerman dos...

Miro nervioso a la jovencita que parecía compartir su estado actual, el momento se estaba tornando incomodo para ambos.

—Y... ¿a qué lado te gustaría dormir? — consulto Akane con completa inocencia.

—me da lo mismo—respondió sin dejar de observar a la muchacha.

—Bueno yo duermo del lado derecho — reclamo su posición la joven mirando el lugar.

—¿segura? — cuestiono Ranma preocupado por la propuesta de la chica.

Afirmo con la cabeza para luego dar un sonoro suspiro, incomoda se movió mecánicamente hasta el lado correspondiente de la cama y entonces se comenzó a quitar los zapatos.

Se sentó al lado de la chica, mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario de esta. No es que le molestase la idea de dormir con ella, pero no quería apresurar tanto las cosas con una mujer que amará de verdad. Sabía que cada cosa llevaba su debido tiempo.

Todo lo que ocurría era bastante incomodo para ambos, sintieron como cada uno respiraba por su lado y entonces voltearon sus miradas para verse mutuamente, ambos percibían el nerviosismo del otro.

Levanto uno de sus hombros, para luego recostarse sobre la cama sin quitarse nada más. Pudo ver que el joven de cabello azabache imitaba la acción lentamente. Se acomodaron de lado tranquilamente y se dedicaron a observarse en completo silencio.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero los rayos de sol ya estaban sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pestaño un par de veces para corroborar que estaba bien lo veía. Podía sentir completamente el cuerpo de Ranma rodeando su espalda, estaban literalmente haciendo "cucharitas". El pesado brazo del joven le imposibilitaba levantarse desde esa posición, quería voltear a ver su rostro.  
Delicadamente levanto su cabeza para intentar observar al chico, pero por el movimiento había logrado despertarlo. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba levantando la cabeza el muchacho y pudo observarlo de medio lado.

—Buenos días—saludo Ranma somnoliento.

—Buenos días— agrego mirando al joven con una sonrisa.

En cuanto el oji azul movió un poco su brazo, se reincorporo en el lugar para sentarse.

—debería ir a ver como están los chicos—comento Akane algo incomoda mientras intentaba pararse, pero Ranma en un veloz movimiento tomo su brazo volviendo a sentarla en la cama.

—Quédate — sugirió para ver como la jovencita le dirigía la mirada— no te vayas— pidió para ver como Akane obedecía volviendo a recostarse a su lado.

—yo tampoco quiero irme— pronuncio mientras se acorrucaba en los brazos del oji azul.

Puso un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica, para luego abrazarla con recelo.

—Quedémonos todo el día, así juntos —susurro en el oido de la muchacha provocando un escalofrío en esta.

—Pero hay que volver a casa... —hablo Akane apenada.

—Entonces, esperemos a que nos llamen... —sugirió Ranma mientras soltaba un poco el agarre de la chica.

—iré a darme una ducha— dijo la peli azul mientras tomaba una toalla de su bolso.

Acomodo sus brazos tras su cabeza mientras observaba feliz a la muchacha de cabellos azulados entrando al baño, todo había sido como un sueño para él. Estaba seguro que ya había encontrado a la estrella que tanto había buscado en su vida, ella guiaría su camino y estaba completamente que no la dejaría escapar de su lado, costara lo que le costara esa mujer lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Hola!

publico a la velocidad de la luz por falta de tiempo, solo por hoy no respondere los reviews.  
saludos a esmeralda saotom, litapaz y deliza22 ! :D

un abrazote y gracias por leer hasta el viernes~ !


	6. Que estas manos no se separen de mí

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 6: "Que estas manos no se separen de mí"**

—" _Nuestros anhelos no se congelan_ "

* * *

La planificación del nuevo comercial en la agencia de modelaje daba inicio ese día, trayendo a sus trabajadores de vuelta a la realidad. La Producción estaba arreglando detalles para organizar la nueva perspectiva de la publicidad y como esta se llevaría a cabo. Mientras que por otro lado el área de diseño también seleccionaban las prendas más adecuadas a la colección que deseaban mostrar al público.

Ranma se encontraba sentado a un lado del director del proyecto mientras este último con la fotógrafa coordinaban las tomas que se realizarían.

Suspiro al recordar el paseo a la montaña, ya extrañaba a la joven de cabellos azules y eso que habían pasado apenas algunos días desde que había vuelto a su realidad. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente una revista se estrello contra su rostro tempestivamente.

—Ranma ¿puedes poner atención? — consulto Akari molesta arqueando una de sus cejas.— pon atención— pronuncio para mostrar nuevamente las imágenes en un proyector en la sala.

Frustrado y tocándose el rostro obedeció a la joven a regañadientes. En el video se podía ver unos dibujos en donde explicaban la temática del comercial que se filmaría. Todo eso con fin de auspiciar una marca de ropa extranjera. Pudo ver que en el comercial mostraban a una joven cayendo al agua y su papel era salvar a la chica para luego hacerle respiración de boca a boca. Esto con fin de provocar la envidia de las demás jovenes que estaban en el sitió, que imitarían el acto de la joven para ser salvadas. — ¿con quién trabajare? — pregunto el azabache cruzándose de brazos en su silla.

—Aun no lo tenemos definido —respondió Picolet — quiero que sea una doncella más baja que tu, delicada y con un hermoso cabello, debe poder lucir bien nuestra ropa.

—Tengo estas candidatas —agrego Ukyo poniendo fotos de modelos sobre la mesa.

El oji azul se atrevió a observar las fotografías al lado del director Chadin, ninguna le parecía agradable para interpretar el comercial. La verdad es que le costaba bastante encontrar química con las modelos que trabajaba, esto debido a lo engreídas que se tornaban.

—Me agrada esta — pronuncio el francés dejando sobre la mesa una foto de una chica que les pareció familiar a algunos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como había podido mezclar las fotos. Aquella era una fotografía de la chica de cabellos azulados en el paseo a la montaña cubierta de nieve. — Ella no es modelo director Picolet — advirtió Akari inmediatamente.

—La quiero en mi comercial —insistió el rubio viendo las piernas de la joven en la fotografía— ella puede usar perfectamente nuestra línea de pantalones nueva, es mi última palabra.

—Pero Akane no puede... —no pudo terminar de hablar la peli verde siendo interrumpida por su amigo de la infancia.

—Sí puede —sonrió Ranma ampliamente — me agrada la idea, es más hasta me motiva trabajar.

—Pero Akane no sabe nada sobre el ambiente —comento Ukyo mirando al muchacho de cabello azabache.

—Estamos contra el tiempo mañana tenemos que grabar — sentencio Picolet — si no tendrán que pagar la producción ustedes.

Ambas chicas sacaron cálculos mentalmente y sufrieron al imaginarse en banca rota.

—No se preocupe —calmo Akari—me encargaré de que ella esté disponible para su comercial mañana.—En cuanto el director salió de la sala, le dio una patada a la silla de Ranma para hacerlo caer. En vez de ayudar a hacer el trabajo más fácil solo complicaba aun más las cosas. —¿eres idiota? ¿o qué? —reclamo la chica.

Se levanto molesto del suelo mientras sobaba su espalda en el lugar. — ¡La idiota eres tú! ¡quieres que me lesione antes del trabajo! —recrimino enfadado por la violenta acción de la chica.

No podía decirle que la joven de cabellos azulados estaba enferma y que exponerla a la carga pesada de ese trabajo quizás iba en contra su salud. Suspiro y solo se limito a salir de la sala dejando a una extrañada Ukyo y a un molesto muchacho que tiraba maldiciones para ella a sus espaldas.

* * *

Despertó pesadamente esa mañana, respiro profundo y miro el lugar aterrada. No reconocía nada de su alrededor, se levanto para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo. Se desconoció a sí misma por unos segundos era como si estuviese perdida en ese lugar. Algo estaba mal con ella, respiro y exhalo velozmente para tratar de calmarse, se poso más cerca del espejo para mirarse mejor con más tranquilidad.

—¿Quién soy? — se cuestiono mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos azules, en ese instante poco a poco sus recuerdos comenzaron a volver a su mente. —no puede ser — murmuro preocupada soltando el cepillo estrepitosamente de sus manos.

Se puso una bata rápidamente para salir de la habitación encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que la miraban asustada.

—¡Akane! —tomo las manos de su amiga — necesito que me acompañes hoy, tenemos que grabar un comercial y la modelo principal no llego —mintió — ¿puedes hacerlo tú? Te pagaran muy bien enserio. — pudo ver a la chica asentir levemente mientras temblaba.

—Necesito un favor a cambio —exigió la muchacha de cabellos azules —Necesito que me prestes una cámara de video, la necesito con urgencia.

—Okay — respondió mientras hacía una señal militar de comprender las instrucciones de la joven. — entonces te esperamos abajo, Ranma nos llevará en su auto al estudio.

—está bien — sonrió mientras la veía marchar.

Tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos sin terminar de entender que había sucedido minutos antes, estaba completamente desorientada al punto de hasta olvidar su nombre. Sabía que eso era por su enfermedad y que de seguro estaba empeorando. Suspiro y entonces volteo al cuarto para comenzar a vestirse.

-o-

Escucho las indicaciones como siete veces antes de empezar a caminar por el muelle del set de producción, habían unas boyas en el agua para delimitar el lugar en donde se llevaría la escena. Todo estaba bien planificado y estaban todos los de producción preparados para cuando cayese al agua. Suspiro nuevamente al ver el agua y entonces le dio una fugaz mirada al azabache que se encontraba a unos pasos, mientras lo terminaban de peinar para la escena.

—Ya está todo listo — pronuncio Akari para indicarle que caminase hacia el muelle.

Los focos se prendieron y entonces comenzó a caminar seductoramente mirando hacia la ubicación en donde le indicaron, luego volteo y empezó a caminar de espaldas tal cual se lo explicaron hasta llegar al límite del muelle en donde se supone que caería minutos después.

—¡Corte!—sentenció Picolet para acercarse a la joven — Buen trabajo, con una mirada así de intensa serás capaz de conquistar a cualquiera — coqueteo el rubio, siendo observado por un molesto azabache a lo lejos.

—¡es tu turno Ran-chan! — llamó Ukyo para que se acercará a la entrada del muelle — ya sabes te pones la chaqueta y haces tu magia.

—lo sé — pronuncio cambiando su semblante a uno de completa seriedad.

En cuanto sintió la señal de inicio, tomo una chaqueta para colocársela mientras dejaba a mostrar la marca en los pantalones de jeans que llevaba. Camino con actitud galante mientras arreglaba el cuello de su chaqueta de mezclilla caminando por el muelle, abrazo a unos actores que se suponía eran sus amigos y entonces vio hasta el fondo del muelle en donde se debía encontrar la chica de cabellos azulados. Luego sonó un silbato que indicaba que era el momento de acercarse velozmente hasta el muelle, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta mientras corría por el muelle hasta llegar al final de este y se detuvo de golpe en el final.

—¡corte! — grito el francés para acercarse hasta Ranma junto con la chica de cabellos azulados. — bueno ahora tienes que dejarte caer al mar linda, después saltas y la salvas Saotome ¿entendido? — ambos jóvenes afirmaron con su cabeza — luego la escena en que la pones sobre el muelle para ver si respira, le das respiración de boca a boca y concluyen las otras chicas saltando al agua. Producción se encarga de juntar todo y vemos luego como queda. —sonrió el rubio imaginando todo en su mente.

—Es perfecto para él, yo también me tiraría al agua para ser besada por un modelo tan guapo — se escucho un comentario de una modelo a lo lejos.

—Eres muy popular — pronuncio Akane mirando al chico de reojo.

—Lo sé — respondió con naturalidad el oji azul provocando a la joven.

—Veamos si eres tan bueno salvándome — agrego desafiante para verlo alejarse del lugar.

En cuanto sonó la maquina del inicio de la escena, dio unos pasos seria hacia atrás desde la orilla del muelle para dejarse caer al agua. Aguanto la respiración unos diez segundos bajo el agua cuando lo sintió saltar hasta ella para sacarla del mar. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados tal como se le indico, segundos después sintió los labios del joven posarse sobre los de ella, abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada azulada del joven y entonces sintió los chapuzones de las modelos lanzándose al agua. En ese minuto observo al muchacho que fingía sorpresa ante la reacción de las mujeres. Luego de eso tomo al azabache del brazo para llamar su atención y se miraron intensamente.

—¡Corte! — se escucho a lo lejos.

No quiso cortar aquel momento debido a la intensa mirada de la muchacha. No lo pensó siquiera dos veces y se abalanzó nuevamente contra los labios de la chica dejándola en shock.

Esa acción atrevida del azabache la pillo desprevenida, pestaño algunas veces para lograr entender si eso no era obra de su mente y entonces se separo del joven hábilmente.

—¡estás loco! —reclamo Akane para ver como el rubio estaba a dos pasos de ellos.

Ranma se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a la joven de cabellos azules que se encontraba sentada aun en el muelle, sus ropas estaban húmedas.

—¡Traigan las toallas! — indico Ukyo tras el francés impactada debido a lo sucedido con Ranma.

—Bueno, el trabajo está hecho... —concluyo el azabache mientras tomaba una toalla y la colocaba posesivamente en la espalda de la chica de cabellos azulados que temblaba de frío según él.

—¿son novios? — pregunto Picolet mirando interesado a la peli azul.

—Sí — intervino el oji azul, mientras comenzaba a retirarse hacia el camarín montado por producción unos pasos más allá de donde se encontraban. —ella solo trabaja conmigo.

Entro a los camarines en completo silencio, mientras observaba al azabache notablemente molesto. Sabía que se debía a la actitud del francés, pero para ella eso era completamente normal, los franceses eran así con casi todas las chicas y ella solo era una más.

—¿así que mirada intensa? ¿no? — pregunto sarcástico el muchacho mirando como la joven comenzaba a secar su cabello.

—Así parece — rió viendo que el azabache se fastidiaba aun más — mira Ranma, te veías tan profesional que no te diré nada el día de hoy. —sonrió para entrar a uno de los cubículos para cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Me molesta que coquetees con otros! — soltó enfadado mientras se cambiaba la camisa siendo observado por otros actores que estaban en el lugar.

—¿coquetear? —cuestiono Akane para dar una sonora carcajada desde el lugar — se nota que nunca has ido a Francia. — agrego mientras salía del cubículo ya vestida. — además la molesta debería ser yo.

—Así ¿por qué? —consulto mientras entraba al lugar de donde había salido la chica.

—Porque me besaste en frente a todos... — respondió cepillando su cabello.

—Eres mi novia, ¿qué hay de malo? — pregunto fingiendo inocencia de sus acciones.

—El motivo de porque lo hiciste — aclaro para verlo salir del cubículo. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler enormemente, tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos preocupada mientras era observada por el oji azul.

—¿pasa algo princesa? — pronuncio Ranma mirando a la joven con preocupación.

—Nada — informo Akane tambaleándose — llévame a un lugar tranquilo—pidió mientras se afirmaba a su brazo con su mano desocupada.

Obedeció las palabras de la joven preocupado, algo le decía dentro de su ser que aquello no era normal. Pero quiso pensar que solo se trataba de un dolor de cabeza normal.

-o-

Caminaban lentamente alrededor de un parque bastante verde y que en medio tenía un lago, en el cual se veían personas sobre botes divirtiéndose felizmente.

El dolor de cabeza había cedido un poco. Sonrió al ver toda la armonía del lugar, en su país nunca había visto algo así, por lo general en todos los lugares estaba plagado de gente o turistas. Miro a su lado al chico de cabellos azabaches que la observaba de reojo aun con preocupación.

—Tranquilo estoy bien — soltó con una gran sonrisa.

El oji azul la miro incrédulo ante la aseveración de la muchacha, pero al ver su sonrisa supo que era cierto. —está bien —suspiro.

— Por cierto, cuéntame más de ti —cambio el tema la peli azul — ¿qué hacías cuando niño? Quiero decir, además de jugar con Akari y Ryoga todo el tiempo.

—En ese tiempo me gustaba practicar artes marciales sin decirle a mamá —contó mirando a la joven mientras sostenía su mano caminando a la orilla del lago.

—¿por qué sin decirle? — cuestiono mirándolo curiosa.

—Ella me regañaba casi todo el tiempo porque lo ponía en práctica contra los brabucones — rió recordando aquellos momentos.

—¿eras bueno en eso? — agrego mientras miraba el paisaje.

—Puedo decir que era el artista marcial que la ciudad buscaba —dijo orgulloso el azabache — mis amigos solían pedir permiso a sus madres para ir a ver mis encuentros en la escuela —miro a su lado a la joven que reía ante su relato.— Así que mi madre y su sobreprotección detuvo mi brillante futuro — bromeo.

—Es bueno que lo detuviera —comento Akane alegre — si fueras un artista marcial conocido habría sido difícil conocerte, no tendrías tiempo más que para entrenar.

—¿cómo fue tu infancia? — pregunto mirando a la muchacha que le veía pensativa.

—Entre mis clases de Piano y clases de idiomas supongo que no tenía tiempo para algo más —suspiro — era una vida normal, para alguien de mi entorno.

De pronto hizo un movimiento con la mano para acercar a la chica hasta él, estaban frente a frente cuando decidió decir lo que quería. — a esa clase de vida le diría vida de princesa... —sonrió para ver de cerca a la joven.

Se había perdido en los ojos del muchacho, cuando vio correr a unos niños hasta un árbol. Volteo para observar mejor aquel enorme roble lleno de papeles colgados, todos eran de diferentes colores y con hilos llamativos. — ¿qué es eso? — pregunto Akane indicando el roble.

—Es un árbol de deseos — respondió Ranma ante la incrédula expresión de la joven — es enserio — agrego seriamente para convencer a la chica de cabellos azules.

—¡Entonces vamos a pedir un deseo! — pronuncio emocionada acercándose al árbol mientras tiraba a Ranma de la mano.

—¿crees en esas cosas? — dijo sonriendo viendo la emoción de la joven que corría hacia el lugar.

Apenas llego bajo el roble comenzó a hurgar entre su bolso. — Espero traer algo para colgarlo. —añadió feliz mientras encontraba unos elásticos. —Toma uno para ti y uno para mí.

Recibió el elástico de la muchacha con sumo cuidado. —¿qué haremos ahora? —consulto el oji azul.

—Primero pediremos un deseo, desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón —sonrió cerrando los ojos — luego lo atamos — pronuncio mientras mostraba al azabache como ataba un papel al elástico alegremente —y ahora lo colgamos — termino de decir para colgar el elástico a una de las ramas del roble, mientras que Ranma imitaba sus acciones.

En cuanto ambos terminaron, Akane curiosa se acerco hasta el joven con una enorme sonrisa. — ¿qué pediste? —pregunto ansiosa por saber, mientras el muchacho se hacía el sordo — ¡dime! —insistió ante la risa muda del oji azul — Ranma por favor.

Lentamente tomo las manos de la chica de cabellos azulados entre las suyas, para entonces verla intensamente. —Deseé que estas manos nunca se separen de mí — confesó sonriendo.

—Yo deseé estar contigo el resto de mis días —rió alegremente la joven de ojos avellana. — " _aunque quizás sean pocos_ "—pensó con amargura.

—Duplicamos nuestro deseo — pronuncio Ranma abrazando a la chica que parecía distraída en sus pensamientos.

—No seas tonto —hablo Akane — tienes que creer en esto para que sea real.

—¿cómo podría no creer en que se cumplirá? —cuestiono mirando seriamente a la chica— Sí inundas mis pensamientos todo el día, hasta por las noches mi estrella.

—así que puede ser posible —afirmo Akane con su cabeza para convencerse a sí misma, mientras recibía un suave beso en la mejilla de parte del oji azul.

Quería atesorar cada recuerdo, cada segundo, minuto, hora y días de todos los momentos que estuviese con Ranma. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano la felicidad tiene su fin, pero anhelaba que esta fuera completamente eterna.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos cuando se decidió a pisar ese lugar nuevamente, respiro hondo y se animo. Tenía que ver en qué estado se encontraba, miro a su lado para poder ver con atención las caras preocupadas de la pareja. Sonrió con tranquilidad para apaciguar un poco las aguas, el aire estaba denso entre ellos y no quería verlos triste por su causa o que sintieran pena de ella.

—Tranquilos, todo estará bien — calmo Akane mientras pasaba a una sala dentro de ese enorme hospital.

—Te estaremos esperando —pronuncio la chica de cabellos verdosos apretando fuerte la mano de su novio.

Camino a paso seguro hasta donde estaba el auxiliar de radiología que le daría las indicaciones para tomar la resonancia, sabía los protocolos del asunto desde antes. Por lo menos tres veces antes había tenido que tomarse un examen de ese tipo. Suspiro pesadamente luego de escuchar las indicaciones del hombre y se recostó sobre la camilla, estuvo al menos una hora en el lugar mientras ignoraba el molesto sonido de la maquina. Agradecía no ser claustrofóbica en esos momentos porque de seguro su situación sería peor.

En cuanto termino el tiempo se levanto y se dirigió junto a sus amigos hasta la sala del doctor a cargo. Tomo aire y entonces paso con su amiga para tener un apoyo ante lo que les pudiesen decir dentro.

El doctor las miro a ambas con suma cordialidad, ya había tenido el gusto de conocer a la peli azul en una ocasión anterior. Por ende no consulto quién era su paciente.

—Bienvenida señorita Tendo sabía que volvería — suspiro —Me presento soy Sentaro Daimonji , cirujano. —sonrió alegremente.

—Quiero saber ¿qué tan mal estoy? — fue directo al grano la muchacha de ojos avellana.

—Mira al juzgar analizando tus exámenes, en una escala del uno al diez sería un siete —soltó con seriedad el médico — tienes que operarte lo antes posible.

—¿Cuales son mis posibilidades? — pregunto secamente ante la mirada de una preocupada Akari.

—Akane, seré sincero —miro a la chica severamente — existe una posibilidad equivalente al treinta por ciento de los casos que te salves, muchos no despiertan luego de la cirugía.

—¿no hay otro tratamiento? — cuestiono la chica de cabellos verdes mientras observaba de reojo a su amiga que no parecía cambiar su cara de indiferencia.

—No, porque según la hoja clínica que me mando el doctor Tofú que es su médico de cabecera, ya ha intentado otros tratamientos — respondió Sentaro.

—Lo decidiré con mi familia —informo Akane — fijare una fecha este mes, muchas gracias. — termino por decir antes de retirarse de la sala, seguida por la muchacha de cabellos verdes que estaba al borde del llanto.

—¿qué paso? —pregunto Ryoga que se encontraba esperando a las jóvenes fuera de la sala.

—Tengo que operarme —sonrió la peli azul — tranquilo, no es tan grave... vamos a casa —sugirió mientras se adelantaba hasta el estacionamiento.

Con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco hasta su novio para abrazarle con fuerza. — Lo puedo ver —dijo Akari con tristeza — ella sufre en silencio... su enfermedad es más grave de lo que parece ser.

—¿por qué dices eso? — cuestiono el joven preocupado ante las palabras de su novia.

—Sus posibilidades son pocas —soltó con amargura — Y yo puedo ver algo que tu no, la tristeza en los ojos de una persona se puede ver... aunque quieras cubrirlo con una máscara.

Tomo con fuerza la mano de su novia para continuar el camino hasta el estacionamiento, él sabía que había que ser optimistas. De lo contrarió solo entristecerían a la joven de cabellos azulados que se esforzaba enormemente para estar alegre.

-o-

Estuvo por lo menos cinco minutos viendo a Ranma sentado en su terraza, el chico estaba completamente serio mientras leía una revista y comía unas galletas. Cuando su té llego a la mesa, suspiro levemente y dio un sorbo antes de ver que los ojos azules de su amigo se volvieran a posar en ella.

—¿y bien? —rompió el silencio el azabache—¿a qué debo tu visita Akari?

—Digamos que quería saber cómo estabas— soltó mirando hacia otro lado.

—Eso no es propio de ti—hablo dejando la revista sobre la mesa para cruzar sus brazos y verle con atención—Ve al grano ¿quieres?

Parecía que su amigo no era tan idiota como esperaba, al menos sus años de amistad le habían servido para conocerla un poco. Tenía que decirle sobre Akane, pero no hallaba por dónde empezar.— Yo... yo, necesito un consejo—mintió descaradamente ante la intrigante mirada del joven.

—Sabía que un día necesitarías de los sabios consejos de un Saotome tan experimentado como yo. —dijo con completo orgullo mientras sentía su pecho inflarse de ego.

—Bájate de la nube—agrego mientras le tiraba una panera en la cara al muchacho.

Espero a que su amigo se reincorporase y luego se animo a hablar. — Mira tengo una conocida, que tiene un novio. —contó Akari—Ellos se llevan muy bien, pero ella le oculta un secreto importante a él.

—¿eres tú? — cuestiono Ranma al borde de la risa. — ¿compraste otro cerdo y Ryoga se enojo?

—¡No! ¡no seas payaso quieres!—reprocho molesta para continuar— bueno ella está gravemente enferma, quizás este en sus últimos días de vida ¿ella debería contarle a su novio?

—No es obvio, por supuesto que sí —afirmo—¿estás enferma? — pregunto preocupado el oji azul levantándose de la silla para mirarle de más cerca.

—¡ya te dije que no soy yo! —Vocifero Akari para golpear al chico en la cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos para que el joven volviera a la silla y le hiciera un gesto de que continuara su relato. — Ella teme decirle a su novio la verdad porque podría sentir pena de ella.

—Es una idiota cobarde—soltó mirando hacia la chica con frialdad.

Esa respuesta la había hecho enfadar, pero tenía que mantener la calma para escuchar la opinión de su mejor amigo.

—¿qué harías en el lugar del chico? — consulto con seriedad la peli verde.

—Bueno yo creo que no podría perdonar ser traicionado de esa forma— resolvió pensativo— es la persona que más amas y si te oculta algo así es lo mismo que ser engañado.

—Que estúpida forma de pensar— agrego Akari al aire con severidad.

—¡Para que me pides una opinión, si vas a tratarme así! — pronuncio Ranma alterado volviendo a tomar su revista.

—Bueno y ¿que aconsejarías que debe hacer la chica? —pregunto levantando una de sus verdes cejas.

—No es obvio—dijo abriendo la revista para volver a leer— debe decirle la verdad a su novio y superarlo juntos.

Ante la respuesta del chico dio una sonora carcajada. — Acabas de decir que te sentirías traicionado.

—Eso es en caso de que ocurra lo peor y sea grave al punto de morir—suspiro— pero no es tu caso—miro directamente a los ojos verdes de su amiga de la infancia—porque si no lo sabría, Ahora ¿qué tienes? ¿ébola? ¿lepra? ¿cólera? o ¿algo así? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY YO! —grito para estampar la mesa de la terraza en la cara de su amigo. — ¡qué manera de ser un imbecil!¡Si los tarados volaran serias el primero en hacerlo! —termino de decir para marcharse de la enorme casa del muchacho en dirección a la de su novio.

—Qué rara esta... —suspiro el azabache mientras ponía la mesa en su lugar, para luego sobar su cabeza mientras veía atentamente como la joven de cabellera verde entraba a la casa del frente.

En ese instante un auto bastante elegante se estaciono frente la casa de su mejor amigo, se acerco un poco para observar con detenimiento como un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azulados miraba la casa con detenimiento para tocar el timbre.

-o-

No habían pasado más de dos minutos desde que había entrado a la casa de su novio cuando el timbre sonó, curiosa se asomo por la puerta para encontrarse con una mirada azulada de un joven bastante apuesto y alto.

Pudo ver a una chica con una hermosa cabellera verde asomarse por la puerta con cara de curiosidad, sonrió a la joven por inercia y la vio caminar lentamente hasta la reja que separaba el recinto de la calle.

—¿que se le ofrece? — pregunto cordial la oji verde.

—¿esta es la residencia Hibiki? — cuestiono mirando el lugar ante la atenta mirada de la joven que afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza. — busco a Akane Tendo ¿se encontrará en casa?

—sí ¿cuál es su nombre? — consulto con curiosidad.

—Shinnosuke Ryugenzawa— pronuncio levemente para ver como la muchacha desaparecía unos momentos dentro de la enorme casona.

Con llaves en mano se aproximo hasta donde se encontraba el extraño muchacho y entonces le abrió la puerta con lentitud y pocas ganas. — Pasa— soltó en un tono algo agresivo.

No entendió bien el extraño cambio de actitud de la peli verde, pero obedeció sus palabras entrando a la enorme casa. Observo los detalles de la propiedad impresionado, era un lugar bastante elegante con arquitectura estilo Rococó. Siguió a la muchacha y entonces pudo ver a la muchacha de cabellos azules sentada en un sofá cerca de un enorme ventanal.

Lo vio acercarse con lentitud mientras la miraba con su usual calma.

—¿qué tal Akane? — saludo Shinnosuke.

—Los dejo solos—pronuncio Akari para retirarse del lugar y dirigirse a la segunda planta de la casa.

En cuanto la joven de cabellos verdes se retiro del lugar volteo a ver al castaño con severidad. —¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedo claro que lo nuestro no podía ser.

—No vine por lo nuestro, vine porque estoy preocupado por tu salud. —soltó el joven mientras veía la expresión de la peli azul cambiar a una molesta.

—No te metas en lo que no te llaman—reclamo— ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí a todo esto? —cuestiono levantando una de sus cejas.

Cerro sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. — sabía que lo preguntarías... — respondió mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una revista de moda.

Tomo la revista entre sus manos para revisarla y entonces en una de las ojos pudo ver una foto de ella posando junto a Ranma en el muelle, no sabía que la publicidad sería emitida tan rápida. Se sorprendió enormemente al verse en las hojas de la revista, parecía ser otra persona y no ella.

—Te ves bastante bien— comento mirando a la chica que guardaba completo silencio— ¿desde cuándo que sales con ese muchacho? —pregunto el castaño.

—¿qué? — exclamo desentendida.

—Sale en la siguiente hoja—pronuncio mientras volteaba la pagina de la revista entre las manos de la chica.

Si la publicidad la había sorprendido eso la había dejado impactada, era una foto de ella besándose con Ranma en la grabación del comercial. Trago saliva y entonces volteo la mirada hacia el joven.

— ¿cómo te enteraste de donde estaba? —pregunto Akane con resentimiento en su voz.

—Tengo mis medios —respondió mirando un punto fijo.

Pudo verlo dar unos pasos hasta estar cerca de un mueble antiguo, pero bien cuidado en la casa de los Hibiki.

Alzo su vista para ver una enorme fotografía en la pared, en ella estaba retratada la joven de cabellos verdes junto a dos apuestos muchachos. Uno de los chicos sostenía a la muchacha que estaba sentada en sus hombros, sus ojos eran marrones y usaba una pañoleta. Y el otro joven estaba agachado frente al sujeto con pañuelo posando para fotografía, supo de inmediato que era el hombre de la publicidad.

—Akane vine a despedirme —suspiro — pensé que tendría oportunidad para enamorarte pero con solo ver tu mirada sé que tus sentimientos por mí no han cambiado, en absoluto —acepto con dolor mirando a la muchacha. — me alegro que estés bien — sonrió.

—Lo siento —pronuncio dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla — lamento haberte hecho daño.

—No es tu culpa —la miro con calidez para secar la rebelde lagrima de la joven — No puedes obligar al corazón a sentir amor por alguien, además yo forcé la situación.

—Quería ser sincera contigo, muchas gracias por todos los días que me animaste cuando estaba en el hospital —pronuncio con la voz quebrada — sé que fui muy egoísta.

—No es así —calmo el castaño — " _el egoísta siempre fui yo_ " —pensó — bueno sé que te incomodo y ya debo irme a mi hotel. —hablo cortante para señalar la puerta— estaré por aquí por unos días...

—Te dejaré fuera —dijo Akane para caminar hacía fuera de la casa junto al muchacho.

—Deseo que te mejores —pronuncio Shinnosuke para abrazar a la chica antes de marcharse.

Nerviosa por el actuar del joven se mantuvo en completa quietud. — gracias...

—Adiós Akane — agrego para poner un beso en la mejilla de la peli azul y retirarse hasta su auto.

Vio alejarse el auto del castaño en completo silencio. Hasta ese minuto ignoraba completamente la mirada azulada de Ranma, este se encontraba en el balcón de su casa observando la escena interesado. Tratando de mantener la calma solo se limito a voltear y entrar a la casa de Ryoga.

-o-

Arreglaba sus cabellos verdes en el espejo del cuarto principal de la casona Hibiki, cuando la cámara de video que le había prestado a Akane llamo completamente su atención. En ese instante recordó que jamás le pregunto el motivo de porque había querido que le prestara su cámara.

Con completa curiosidad prendió el aparato para ver que en este había un video grabado, parecía reciente y entonces presiono el botón de play al video.

En el video se podía ver a una preocupada muchacha de cabellos azules hablar.

 **—Esta mañana cuando me desperté, no pude recordar donde me encontraba —pronuncio con amargura — ni mi nombre, ni quién se supone que soy... sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una cortina de humo, pero entonces un viento se llevo el humo y pude recordar todo. —suspiro — fue muy aterrador —confeso al borde del llanto— No quiero olvidar a mis seres queridos... —comenzó a llorar, mientras que con sus manos secaba sus lagrimas.— Me llamo Akane Tendo, el hombre que amo es Ranma, Ranma Saotome lo amo desde el primer día que nos vimos en Estambul... fue muy rápido como sucedió—sonrió con tristeza — Mi padre es Soun, Mis hermanas son Kasumi y Nabiki... Mi mejor amiga es Akari y el hombre que ella ama es Ryoga Hibiki, el es como un hermano para mí. Viven en Estambul y yo vivo en la casa de Ryoga desde hace un mes. —tomo aire y exhalo para continuar hablando— no sé que me está sucediendo, quizás solo paso esta vez. Ruego para que no vuelva a suceder, pero si sucede otra vez... espero ver esto...**

— **Para recordar lo importante en mi vida.** — pronuncio Akane al unisonó con el video mientras observaba a la peli verde detener la cámara al escuchar su voz. Se acerco hasta ella y pudo ver como las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Sonrió y entonces seco una de sus lagrimas con sus manos. — no llores por mí, Akari.

—Lo siento, sé que está mal lo que hice —se disculpo debido a su curiosidad. —No quise herirte... viendo esto, sé que es personal.

—Discúlpame a mí, por entrar en sus vidas y quizás tener que abandonarlas—suspiro con amargura.

Pudo comprender al escuchar el tono de voz de la muchacha de cabellos azulados, que su enfermedad la llenaba de sentimientos de angustia y dolor esos pensamientos la estaban torturando por dentro haciendo su enfermedad aun peor. Se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla. — sé que esto esta matándote poco a poco amiga... —pudo sentir como Akane le devolvía el abrazo para comenzar a llorar en silencio. — sé que no puedo entender tus sentimientos, pero déjanos estar ahí para ti.

De alguna forma, tenía que sacar todo su optimismo para ayudar a su nueva amiga. Necesitaba ayudarla, porque perderla significaba ver sufrir a las dos personas que más amaba en su vida.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **En este capitulo trate de profundizar un poco más la amistad de Akane con Akari, porque la protagonista esta muy cerrada en su mundo... hay que abrir un poco más su mente hahaha. Por cierto el comercial no lo invente, mire un backstage de uno. Amo ese tipo de cosas aunque soy ingeniera comercial, nada que ver al rubro º-º XD! no diré de que marca es para no hacer publicidad gratuita _ ! pero les soplo que es de Taylor Marie Hill (una de los angeles de victoria's Secret) me reí mucho la primera vez que vi el comercial!**

 **Bueno cambiando el tema mis sinceras disculpas porque el capitulo sea tan... tan corto, pero esta semana fue muy dificil escribir por tiempo... El proximo viernes no actualizaré por lo mismo, así que no los vere hasta el 3 de Febrero :( ! (o quizás actualice otro día en la semana antes del 3 no prometo nada), pero me comprometo a que después del Viernes 3 no fallaré. Muchas gracias por todos los que apoyan este fic, siempre leo los reviews con mucho cariño. :) !**

 **Respondo los reviews:**

esmeralda saotom: Muchas gracias como siempre amiga por tus lindos comentarios =) ! me alegro que te gustará el capitulo anterior, espero que este te agrade igualmente, un abrazo amiga y saludos!

deliza22: No he visto la pelicula amiga, pero cuando tenga tiempo la vere, Ya la anote en mis notas del note por cosas por hacer hahahaha, Aun falta para que llegue la familia de Akane :o. ahí veremos que sucede con calma. Bueno amiga un abrazo enorme, gracias por leer como siempre, saludos!

litapaz: Aquí Akari es buena porque había que quererla ahora, es su hora de brillar ;D. Mira leeré el manga que me recomiendas y te respondere por interno si lo adapto o no, porque el secreto de Akane a absorvido tanto tiempo de mis noches que me tiene algo estresada xD! no sé que habrá pasado con el comentario, revisaré mi mail quizás ahi sale, ff net a veces falla un poco D:! Bueno espero que estes bien, un abrazo y saludos!

A RedFox: Gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que quisiera esmerarme mucho más en este fic, pero como publico otro dos veces a la semana no tengo tanto tiempo como el que quisiera darle a esta historia :(. Me agrada bastante que disfrutes del personaje de Akari, quería hacerlo más dinamico para que le diera un toque más alegre al fic, porque sino sería muy dramatico hahahaha. Espero no decepcionarte con el fic, un abrazo enorme y esperando que estes bien, te envio saludos! ~

 **Muchas gracias por leer ~~ un abrazo para todos!**


	7. Cuando las nubes oscuras descienden

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 7: "Cuando las nubes oscuras descienden"**

—" _Ya sabes, nos separamos una vez habiamos terminado para siempre_ "

* * *

Terminaba la sección de fotografías con su mejor amiga, luego de un pesado día de trabajo en la agencia. Se sentía algo aliviado de que la chica de cabellos verdes no hubiese notado su desanimo, aun no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño sujeto que estuvo en casa de Ryoga días atrás. Aquellos pensamientos de inseguridad y celos estaban afectando su ánimo.

Miro a su mejor amigo sentarse a su lado en completo silencio, lo había ignorado por completo durante la sección de fotos. Se extraño por un momento al ver que no le decía nada, pero por un momento pensó que quizás Ranma estaba siendo empático con ella y no quería molestarla. No podía dejar de estar preocupada respecto a la enfermedad de su nueva amiga.

Una mirada carmesí se posaba directamente sobre ambos jóvenes de aura depresiva, parecía que algo iba mal con ellos. Curiosa se acerco hasta ellos para iniciar una charla.

—¡Nihao! —Saludo mientras se acercaba a los dos amigos que le miraban molestos.

—Hola Shampoo —logro decir sin ánimos el joven modelo.

—¿por qué están tan tristes? ¿alguien murió? —rió la muchacha de cabellera purpura.

—Nuestra vida personal no es tu asunto —respondió cortante la peli verde.

—No pierdes tu sentido del humor Akari —agrego Shampoo para luego ver al azabache— ¿Ranma podemos hablar?

—Estamos hablando —resolvió el oji azul ignorando la intensa mirada de la chica.

—A solas... —indico la actriz China.

—Bueno los dejo —hablo Akari ante la estupefacta cara de Ranma que intentaba hacerle señas con la mirada para que no lo dejara con la molesta chica— "No soporto verle la cara" —modulo la peli verde a lo lejos, siendo comprendida por un ofuscado azabache que leyó perfectamente sus labios.

Suspiro aliviada al verse libre de aquella detestable mujer, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su auto. Cuando por el rabillo de su cabello pudo ver una centellante luz, sabía perfectamente que era. — _"un Flash"_ —pensó extrañada.

No era muy normal que se filtrara la ubicación de donde se tomaban las fotos para los catálogos de la agencia. Pese a eso no le dio mayor importancia, después de todo ella solo era fotógrafa y eso era el trabajo de seguridad. Así que simplemente se subió a su vehículo y se retiro del lugar rumbo a la casa de su novio.

-o-

Salía del hospital junto a Shinnosuke debido a que Akari lamentablemente no había podido acompañarla, recibió sus exámenes y entonces emprendieron rumbo a una cafetería cercana a la casa Hibiki.

—Gracias Shinnosuke, lamento las molestias... —se disculpo Akane bajando la cabeza.

Sonrió ante la dulce acción de la muchacha. —No hay de que... después de todo somos amigos.

—Me alegro que no estés molesto conmigo—miro al castaño verla seriamente.—¿sucede algo? —pregunto levantando una ceja.

Dudo unos segundos si sacar la revista que había comprado esa mañana o si guardar silencio y no advertirla del asunto, tomo aire y se animo finalmente a poner sobre la mesa aquella revista.

Miro la revista sin entender hasta que su ex-novio dio vuelta un par de hojas. Sus ojos se abrieron y observo la fotografía impresa en la revista. Era una foto de Ranma y Shampoo besándose en un lugar público.

—¿es serio lo que tienes con él? —cuestiono Shinnosuke.—Me preocupa que pueda hacerte daño y en tu estado tu sabes.

Mantuvo la calma pese a su disgusto, la noticia no le había sentado para nada bien. Pero el menos que nadie debía saberlo. —Mi relación con Ranma es diferente de lo que tú piensas Shinnosuke—aclaro Akane.

—¡oh! —exclamo ante la aclaración de la muchacha.—Pensé que eras más tradicional en ese sentido, lamento si te incomode—hablo apenado.—Es solo que para mí es algo extraño.

—No te preocupes... —Miro la hora en su celular para obtener una excusa para marcharse a casa, la situación se estaba tornando incomoda entre ambos. —Son las cinco, debo ir a casa... disculpa—se excuso para marcharse.

—Pero Akane tu café... —alcanzo a decir antes de verle salir del lugar.

Camino veloz hasta la residencia Hibiki, lo de la revista o era un chisme o a lo mejor era salido de aquella serie que habían hecho juntos. Pero sabía que había una explicación para aquello, las palabras de Ranma no podían haber sido una mentira.

Acelero su paso y cuando estuvo a pasos de la casa de su amigo, noto una figura femenina dejando algo por la reja del lugar. Extrañada se oculto tras un poste en el lugar para lograr ver mejor a la mujer, fue entonces que logro divisar unos cabellos purpura tomados en un prolijo peinado.

Espero unos minutos a que la sospechosa abandonara el sitió y se aproximo a la casa para ingresar, encontrándose con la revista que había visto segundos atrás.

—" _es una bruja_ "—recordó las palabras de Akari en su mente.

Sonrió inevitablemente para recoger el objeto del suelo e ingresar a la casa, esa era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que era una trampa.

* * *

Anotaba tranquilamente unas notas en un cuaderno, para luego tocar un poco la guitarra que se había conseguido días atrás en casa de su vecino. Se encontraba tan absorto en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta que un inquieto muchacho lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Miro a Ranma sorprendido, jamás lo había visto interesado por la música de esa forma. Se acerco interesado para ojear lo que escribía.

—¡Oh! —exclamo Ryoga emocionado, viendo al oji azul saltar del susto. —Lo siento... no pensé que no te habías dado cuenta que estaba.

—¡Eres un imbécil sabes! —se quejo mientras se recomponía en el sofá.

Tomo el cuaderno ante la molestia de Ranma. —Interesante, ahora compones música... eso está a otro nivel—rió burlonamente.—Ahora exploras en el mund...

No dejo al chico del colmillo terminar de hablar, cuando le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el instrumento en sus manos.

—Aun no entiendo como el ama de llaves les deja pasar... —murmuro ofuscado el azabache.

—Es porque Hatice nos quiere, no como otros—comento Ryoga sobando su cabeza.

Miro al novio de su mejor amiga y entonces tomo sus notas de vuelta.—Me pregunto si esto sonará igual de bien en piano... —suspiro mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—¿Si quieres la puedo tocar en mi casa? —pregunto el chico del colmillo, para ver como Ranma negaba rápido con su cabeza.—¿por qué ahora tu interés por la música? —levanto una de sus cejas.

—Por nada... —agrego Ranma levantándose del sillón para tomar la guitarra de vuelta.

—Ah... —recordó Ryoga.—Ya veo, sí que vas enserio con Akane. — comento cruzando sus brazos para ver con seriedad a su amigo.

—Ryoga, quiero saber algo—hablo con seriedad el oji azul.

—habla entonces... —agrego sentándose en la cama frente al joven.

—Ayer vi a Akane con un tipo, ¿quién era?—pregunto Ranma tratando de mantener la calma.

—Es su ex-novio—respondió Ryoga recordando su conversación el día anterior con su novia.—Akari no me dijo el motivo de la visita, pero deberías de hablarlo con Akane si te preocupa—sugirió viendo la preocupada cara de Ranma.—Confía en ella Saotome... Akane no es como ella.

—No la nombres—corto las palabras de su amigo de golpe.

Lo que menos quería recordar en ese instante era a esa mujer, aquella pelirroja que lo abandono y lo desprecio. Jamás lo olvidaría, ella simplemente lo pisoteo para marcharse con otro... olvidando por completo sus promesas y su corazón.

* * *

Por fin se había dado el valor de escribir sus sentimientos plasmados en una carta, rememoro su conversación con Akari días atrás, respecto de contarle a Ranma sobre su enfermedad. Sonrió al ver terminada aquella carta, se había esforzado en plasmar en esa hoja de papel sus sentimientos. Suspiro luego de poner el trozo de papel en un sobre, ahora solo tenía que entregarlo a su destinatario. Fue en ese momento que de golpe la puerta se abrió llamando completamente su atención.

—¡Vamos a cenar!—anuncio una chica de cabellos verdes asomándose por la puerta— ¡hay que celebrar!—agrego tomando a la joven de ojos avellana.

—No tengo hambre —pronuncio Akane amablemente.—Por cierto alguien dejo esta revista de chismes bajo la puerta—agrego mientras mostraba una plana de la revista en que salía Ranma con Shampoo besándose.

—Esto debe ser obra de esa zorra... —soltó con molestia la fotógrafa.

—La verdad es que prefiero aclarar el asunto con Ranma—menciono cansada.

—¡Bueno! —cambio el tema—¡tienes que comer! —regaño Akari mientras arrastraba a la chica hasta el primer piso— Ryoga trajo unos ricos Kebabs los amo. —logro decir mientras se sentaba en la isla de la cocina.

Pudo ver al joven de la bandana entrar al lugar con una botella de champaña. — ¿y qué celebramos? —cuestiono levantando una ceja observando con atención a la pareja.

—Celebramos la mudanza de Akari —informo Ryoga — desde hoy vivirá en mi casa.

—Sí —sonrió feliz — ahorrare mucho dinero ya que puse en arriendo mi departamento.

—¿haces esto por mi? — pregunto Akane viéndola severamente.

Sabía que la chica se molestaría por su respuesta, pero odiaba mentir. — Sé que te molestará mi respuesta —suspiro —sí, no quiero que estés sola.

—No me molesta —confeso la peli azul — es solo que, huí de casa para no ser vista con pena y creo que aquí volverá a suceder. —dijo con amargura.

—No soy ese tipo de persona —hablo con frialdad — Ni yo, ni Ranma somos ese tipo de personas que miran a los demás con pena.

El tono de voz de Akari la dejo en completo silencio, jamás había visto tan seria a la peli verde. Sonrió ante sus palabras para dar el primer bocado a la comida sobre la mesa.

—¿y por qué yo no? —cuestiono Ryoga mirando a su novia.

—Porque tú tienes el corazón como el de una anciana, ayudas a medio mundo a cambio de nada... —soltó la oji verde entre risas.

—¿y por qué Ranma no es de ese tipo de personas? — agrego el chico de la bandana levantando una de sus cejas.

—Porque lo conozco mejor que a mí misma —sonrió Akari — el es un tipo egoísta, gruñón, serio y a veces fanfarrón... —hizo una pausa — pero tiene un gran corazón y siempre es sincero con sus sentimientos, no es de ese tipo de personas que sienten pena por los demás eso para él sería igual o peor que una ofensa...

—Me pondré celoso si sigues hablando tan bien de Ranma —dijo Ryoga guiñándole un ojo a su novia. —Eso no le quita lo tarado —murmuro haciendo reír a las muchachas presentes en el lugar.

* * *

Pasaron días desde que había visto a Akane con el extraño sujeto, un montón de cosas no agradables pasaron por su mente. Quería preguntar, pero no tenía el valor suficiente de hacerlo. Se reincorporo en el lugar para encontrar respuestas y algo de paz, su jardín estaba en completo silencio.

Miro el pasto en el que se encontraba sentado, amaba ese olor natural del lugar que cuidaba con dedicación desde que su madre se fue de viaje. Se recostó sobre el césped para disfrutar de la noche y aprovechar de ver las estrellas, estaba mirando los hermosos destellos del cielo cuando una voz le distrajo por completo.

—Ranma—llamó la muchacha de cabellos azules que observaba curiosa al joven reincorporarse en el lugar.

Trago saliva al verla en ese sitió, se habría extrañado de verla a no ser, porque él había ordenado dejarle pasar siempre a la joven. —Akane ¿qué haces aquí? — cuestiono evitando la mirada de la chica.

—Vine porque quería saber cómo estabas—respondió la oji avellana sin entender la indiferente actitud del muchacho. — Estaba preocupada, además quería...

—No tienes porque preocuparte—soltó Ranma cortante interrumpiendo a la joven— Akari me ve casi siempre en el trabajo y de seguro te dice como estoy.

Levanto una ceja al ver la expresión casi molesta del chico. — ¿Te molesta algo? —pregunto— Si sé que se ven a diario, pero quería verte.

—No me molesta nada—mintió el azabache para ver a la chica con un semblante bastante triste.

—No quería molestarte—termino Akane por decir para voltear y comenzar a marcharse.

—¡Espera! —vocifero Ranma para levantarse del lugar y acercarse a la joven que se encontraba de pie unos pasos adelante. —Quiero saber algo—logro decir para ver a la chica verle expectante— el otro día te vi en la casa de Ryoga, abrazándote con un sujeto ¿quién es él? —cuestiono con incomodidad.

El tono de su voz sonaba algo sentido, sabía que no haber dicho nada al respecto estaba mal. —Es mi ex novio tenemos un tema pendiente aun—resolvió con sinceridad la peli azul.

Aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría para él, entonces los celos lo invadieron haciéndose más presentes que nunca. —entiendo... —agrego el azabache apenado. —supongo que volverás con él.

—¿Qué? —exclamo sin entender la chica de azulados cabellos.

—Pensé que eras diferente, pero no es así—suspiro— vete quieres... —pidió decepcionado el oji azul.

No entendía la extraña actitud del muchacho en ese instante, pero de algo si estaba segura y era que no había entendido para nada sus palabras.

—Ranma, creo que esto es un malentendido—intento aclarar la joven, para ver al chico fruncir el ceño y verle con desprecio.— No es lo que crees... Yo no volveré con él.

—¿y entonces a que vino? —soltó enojado mirando con severidad a la peli azul.

—Vino a saber cómo estaba—respondió ante la incrédula cara de Ranma.

—Já—rió sarcástico— nadie se da un viaje de horas en avión para preguntarle a alguien como esta, ni que te estuvieras muriendo.

—Dime todo lo quieras decirme ahora—logro pronunciar Akane manteniendo la calma por el reciente comentario del joven.

—No hay más que decir—sentenció el azabache.

Molesta por el penúltimo comentario, respiro profundo para no estallar en ira.—¿te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi? —cuestiono Akane tratando de no perder la paciencia con el muchacho. —Por cierto, buenas fotos... —agrego dejando una revista sobre la mesa en la cual se veían fotografías de Ranma junto a Shampoo besándose fuera de cámara.

—Vete quieres—Pronuncio Ranma con molestia, mientras se hacía paso hacia el interior de su casa. —No quiero seguir discutiendo por hoy y tampoco te debo explicaciones—dijo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Miro al chico sintiendo una profunda decepción, jamás espero que la malentendiera de esa forma. Tan poco confiaba en ella, cuando ella solo le había entregado su corazón con completa sinceridad.

— Está bien, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado...—informo Akane— Ya veo que para ti no soy más que una molestia, no confías en mí sin motivos—suspiro con pesadez controlando sus lagrimas.—Lo que diga, no hará que cambies de idea sobre mi—sonrió con amargura para ver al joven mirarle con frialdad— Adiós, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.—termino de decir para retirarse de la casa del muchacho.

En cuanto la vio salir golpeo con fuerza el muro, todo se volvía a repetir. Y no estaba preparado para recordar nuevamente el dolor que vivió antes.

* * *

Akari terminaba su jornada laboral en completa paz, ese día le había tocado trabajar solo con mujeres y no con el malhumorado de su amigo. Todos comentaban sobre lo molesto que se veía en la agencia, no quería mal pensar nada pero el ese día por la mañana la Akane había estado muy extraña.

—¡No puedo! —se escucho una voz femenina quejarse a lo lejos.

—Cálmate... por favor—pidió la mujer a su lado con paciencia.

Corrió veloz hasta donde se escuchaba el barullo, había distinguido la voz de Ukyo y sabía que aquello no era bueno. En cuanto dio la vuelta al pasillo del enorme recinto, logro divisar a una hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro completamente rizado.

—Azusa ignóralo, solo ha tenido un mal día—intento calmar Ukyo.

—¡Es un pesado! —se quejo la delicada jovencita para observar detenidamente a la fotógrafa que llegaba al lugar— ¡Akari! —grito emocionada acercándose hasta ella.—¡Tanto tiempo! ¿como estas? ¿cómo esta Charlotte?

Sorprendida de ver a la pequeña patinadora y modelo en el lugar, solo se limito a responder sus preguntas.

—Bien y Ryoga esta excelente—respondió algo extrañada de verle, mientras se aproximaba a Ukyo.—¿qué sucede U-chan?

—Es Ranma—suspiro con cansancio.—vi a Akane fuera de un hospital ayer con un chico guapo, se lo comente pensando que sabía y creo que estallo... —murmuro la cocinera sintiéndose culpable.

—hablare con él... —termino de decir la fotógrafa con preocupación.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los camarines de los modelos, abrió la puerta del lugar con lentitud para ver al causante de los problemas sentado en una silla del lugar. Observo el sitió buscando alguna otra persona y en cuanto se aseguro de que estuvieran solos decidió romper el pesado silencio del lugar.

—Ranma—llamó viendo como el azabache volteaba a verle con frialdad.

Trago saliva ante la tensa mirada de su amigo, hacían años que no lograba ver aquella mirada llena de frialdad.

—¿se puede saber a qué debemos tu mal carácter y tu poco profesionalismo? —cuestiono Akari con severidad.

—Akari, no eres mi madre... —soltó con pesadez ante la actitud molesta de su amiga.

—Tía Nodoka me pidió que cuidará de ti, no te parece mal educado hacerme preocupar así—Aclaro viendo los ojos azules del joven frente a ella.—¿qué sucedió?

Miro a la muchacha de cabellos verdes entendiendo que no podría salir de aquella incomoda conversación.

—Pues el ex-novio de Akane vino a buscarla, ahora al parecer ellos salen—hablo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.—Me engaño y simplemente no lo negó.

—¿engaño? —cuestiono la joven de mirada verdosa.—creo que deberías confiar más en Akane... —se acerco hasta el azabache que parecía ignorarle y entonces le dio una patada en la canilla.—¡Eso es por darle problemas a los demás, cuando maduraras y dejaras de causar problemas!—se quejo mirando al chico sobarse la pierna.—¡Tienes que dejar de pensar solo en ti!

—¡Crees que no lo hago! —recrimino Ranma molesto.—¡Siempre he cuidado de ti desde que tengo memoria y no eres más que una molestia!

—¡nunca te pedí ayuda! —vocifero Akari perdiendo la paciencia.—¡Qué Ranko te engañará y se fuera con otro no es mi culpa, ni la de Akane! ¡Y menos de Ryoga! —golpeo la mesa completamente fuera de sí, ante la atenta mirada azulada de su amigo.—¡Siempre nos has culpado de eso porque te la presentamos!

—No es así... —logro decir Ranma con calma.—sé que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa—tomo su cabeza con ambas manos.—Es solo que cuando sufro, los únicos que lo pasan mal son los que están a mi alrededor... no me dolió su partida, me dolieron sus caras y actitudes conmigo cuando se fue.

—Queríamos ayudarte—respondió la peli verde.

—Nunca te pedí ayuda—reitero las palabras anteriores de su amiga.—Ahora sí me dolió la traición de Akane, porque peleamos y fue nuevamente a juntarse con él. Pero esto no se quedará así... —murmuro levantándose del asiento.

—¿a qué te refieres con eso Ranma? — cuestiono la chica mientras lo veía salir del lugar.

Ese tono de voz que había usado sonaba como lúgubre. — _"¿quiere vengarse? "_ —pensó. Quería solo creer que aquello había sido idea suya, no lograba creer que Ranma fuera capaz de hacer algo malo.

* * *

Esa noche estaba todo preparado, ahora solo necesitaba que Akane picará el anzuelo. Miro la casa de Ryoga con desinterés, mientras entraba al lugar ante la mirada de su mejor amiga y la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

Miro a Ranma con incomodidad y luego a su amiga de ojos avellana.

—Los dejaré solos... —comento Akari para entrar a la residencia.

El ambiente estaba algo incomodo luego de su discusión anterior, ambos se miraban de reojo sintiendo la tensión del momento.

—¿podemos hablar? —rompió el silencio la peli azul ante la mirada reacia de Ranma.

—¿hay algo de qué hablar? —cuestiono metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿hay que pretender que esa discusión no ocurrió? —logro decir Akane queriendo arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

—No lo olvidaré, aunque quiera—aclaro el azabache.—Me diste un golpe bajo saliendo con ese tipo, me hiciste pagar bien el precio de mi error por la revista ¡bien hecho!

—¿qué quieres que te diga Ranma? —cuestiono Akane sin entender completamente las palabras del muchacho.

—No quiero que digas nada, no digas nada más—soltó cortante mientras observaba el enorme jardín en la casa de Ryoga.

—Estas enfadado conmigo porque salí con mi ex-novio y no te explico los motivos—se quejo observando al serio muchacho frente a ella.—¡No planeo darme por vencida contigo por eso!

—Akane, no estoy de humor para escuchar razones—informo con molestia.—sé muy bien cómo eres después de todo.

—¿Qué cambiaría si supieras como soy? —pregunto Akane sintiéndose atacada por sus palabras. —¿entenderías después de todo los motivos? —se acerco hasta el sintiendo su dolor.—Te estás haciendo daño por algo que supones, pero no es así como lo crees—suspiro.—sé que todo parece no tener sentido... —tomo el brazo de Ranma.

De un veloz movimiento alejo su brazo del contacto de la chica, no iba a dejarse engañar por otra mujer nuevamente.

—sí yo le pedí compañía a Shinnosuke, es porque tu soltaste mi mano Ranma... —lo vio voltear a mirarle la cara.—Yo necesitaba su ayuda.

—Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de arrepentirme de lo que dije—explico Ranma con molestia.—Fuiste corriendo a los brazos de ese tipo enseguida.

Negó con su cabeza para ver al joven mirarla incrédulo. —No es como tú crees...

—No es así ¿entonces como es? —pregunto ante la mirada nerviosa de Akane.

Logro ver como la muchacha de cabellos azules guardaba silencio en el lugar, fue en ese momento que volteo a mirar y noto las miradas de Ryoga y Akari que espiaban desde la ventana.

—Vamos a otro lugar—sugirió Ranma. —Necesitamos hablar tranquilos...

Asintió con la cabeza levemente y entonces siguió al azabache en completo silencio.

Subieron al vehículo y se bajaron en una casona en construcción, dentro del barrio donde residían los jóvenes amigos. En cuanto llegaron al silencioso lugar comenzaron a caminar por el jardín del sitió.

—¿en qué momento perdiste la confianza en mí? —se atrevió a preguntar la peli azul.

—Eso ya no importa... —respondió Ranma mientras caminaba por el lugar.

Aquella respuesta la preocupo de sobre manera. En un impulso tomo al azabache del brazo para que la mirase y se detuviera. —Si importa.

—Akane, la ira dentro de mi es tan grande que no puedo ver nada—intento explicarle a la asustada joven a su lado.—Ni mi amor, ni mi pasado detrás de esto.

—¿entonces por qué viniste a hablar conmigo ahora? — se quejo molesta por la aclaración del muchacho.—Si estas enojado y no te importa, entonces ¿por qué?

—Porque tenía que aclararlo, necesitaba hacerlo para eliminar las dudas dentro de mí—pronuncio Ranma severamente.

—¿y si nada es como parece? —cuestiono Akane.

—Hazme confiar de nuevo en ti Akane—pidió ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

—Las verdades no serán suficientes para sanar lo que vendrá Ranma... —comento mirando la seria expresión del azabache.

—Me convertí en un hombre totalmente diferente cuando sostuve tus manos y te mire a los ojos Akane—contó Ranma con sinceridad.—Mis ojos no veían nada más, mis oídos solo escuchaban mi corazón—suspiro. —hay una razón por todo lo que había hecho, tenía miedo de hacerte daño... tenía miedo de perderte por mi forma de vivir... —recordó la revista.—Lo de la revista es parte de eso, ahora ¿cuáles son tus motivos para estar con él? —pregunto con seriedad, dándole la oportunidad de hablar y explicarle.

Sabía que ese era el momento para decirle la verdad a Ranma, estaba preparado para escucharla. Pero el miedo de que sintiera pena de su enfermedad fue mayor.

—Nunca he dejado de amarte Ranma... —aclaro desviando la pregunta del muchacho.

—¿lo amas? —cuestiono, para verla negar con su cabeza.

—No—respondió tajante.—Te juro que no he amado a nadie más, excepto a ti.

La miro con incredulidad, sintiéndose completamente decepcionado por la joven. Esa era la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, pero ella simplemente lo evadió. Ya no tenía más opción que poner en marcha su plan.

—Ven—tomo la mano de una curiosa Akane.

—¿dónde vamos? —pregunto viendo cómo iban en dirección a la casa en construcción.

—preparé algo especial para nosotros... —comento Ranma sonriendo.

—¿enserio? —agrego con curiosidad corriendo con el azabache hacia el interior de la casa.

Llegando al lugar se encontraba una pequeña mesa con decoraciones, una botella de champaña, copas y una canasta con frutas.

—No puedo creerlo—logro decir la muchacha de cabellos azulados en medio de su emoción.

—Yo sabía que tendríamos esta conversación—asevero mirando de reojo a la joven que irradiaba felicidad. —Que al final hablaríamos sin miedo, que aclararíamos todo...

—¿tú? —menciono Akane riendo divertida.

—Sh... —toco los labios de la joven con su dedo índice para hacerla callar.—En contra de todas las posibilidades, yo quiero estar contigo—hablo seductoramente para envolver a la joven.—No puedo sacarte de mi corazón, incluso si es difícil, estoy dispuesto a olvidar mi enojo y confiar en ti otra vez—vio como Akane se mordía el labio inferior por su aclaración.—Lucharemos por esto, solo sí tu también quieres...

—Sí quiero—respondió al instante completamente llena de ilusión.

Acaricio los cabellos azulados de la muchacha frente a él, observando detenidamente como se dejaba llevar por su caricia tomando su mano que se detenía en su mejilla.

—Quiero que seas solo mía Akane, no dejes que la sombra de alguien más este entre nosotros—pidió Ranma mirando a la hipnotizada joven.

—nunca hubo alguien—aclaro la muchacha de cabellos azulados eternamente enamorada del azabache.

—se mía por siempre... —agrego tomando las manos de Akane entre las suyas.—Que esta sea una noche que nunca olvidaremos y que recordemos toda la vida ¿quieres ser mía?

Nerviosa e ilusionada por la nueva petición del muchacho, no podía contener su emoción manteniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Soy tuya de todos modos... —informo la joven dejándose llevar completamente por el momento.

El instante se había alargado mucho, ambos estaban en silencio tomados de las manos. De pronto el joven modelo decidió terminar su jugada soltando las manos de la chica, dejando a la joven completamente desencajada.

—¿qué sucede? —pregunto Akane viendo la mirada del azabache llena de odio.

—¡Puedes salir! —vocifero mirando hacia un lugar de la casa en construcción. —¡puedes salir si quieres! —termino de llamar.

Fue en ese instante que logro ver dentro de la oscuridad del lugar a Shinnosuke, sintiéndose completamente destrozada al comprender que todo había sido una trampa de Ranma.

—Ahí la tienes—indico el azabache con desprecio mirando a la joven.

No podía creer que ese tipo hubiera hecho algo tan ruin con su ex-novia, logro verla de reojo en estado de shock conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

—¿está es la razón por la que me invitaste aquí? —cuestiono Shinnosuke completamente enfadado.

—¿que tiene? —reclamo Ranma. —¿que estoy haciendo? Esta es mi venganza por su traición.

Akane tomaba aire constantemente, necesitaba respirar o se desmayaría en el lugar. Su corazón se oprimía y su mente nuevamente la estaba haciendo pasar por un mal momento.

—¿qué quieres demostrar con esto? — pregunto el castaño sintiendo asco del muchacho.

—ambos se merecen el uno al otro—aclaro el azabache.—Encontraste a tu otra mitad Akane... —comento mientras salía del lugar.—ah... —recordó.—Te deseo felicidad... —termino de decir antes de desaparecer del sitió.

Aquello lo había hecho perder por completo la paciencia, jamás perdonaría a ese hombre. Y le daría una lección, corrió tras él pero no alcanzo a seguir avanzando cuando Akane se interpuso en la salida.

—Déjalo—exigió Akane tratando de mantenerse de pie.

De un instante a otro vio como Akane se desvanecía en sus brazos, teniendo una especie de crisis nerviosa en el lugar. —Siéntate, siéntate... —pidió Shinnosuke ayudando a la joven a sentarse en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared. —te traeré agua, quédate aquí. —agrego corriendo en dirección a la mesa.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días luego de haber discutido con Ranma, en los cuales no había querido mencionar el tema con nadie. Miro preocupada la hora en su reloj de pulsera, mientras la muchacha de ojos jade la miraba en completo silencio.

Llevaba tres días queriendo preguntar qué sucedió con Ranma, debido a que tanto ella como él estaban extraños. Miro su alrededor mientras buscaba el momento exacto para hacerlo, se encontraban en una cafetería cercana a un hotel en la ciudad. Esperando a una mujer que ella desconocía completamente. Acomodo uno de sus cabellos verdes tras su oreja, cuando decidió romper el silencio.

—Akane creo que tu hermana está tardando demasiado —comento algo impaciente la fotógrafa.

—Siempre lo hace, de hecho llegamos media hora después de lo acordado —Sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.—Lamento que pierdas tiempo también.

—No hay problema —agrego mientras tomaba una galleta.—Akane, ¿puedo saber que paso con Ranma? —se atrevió a preguntar ante una fría mirada color avellana.

—Digamos que terminamos, empezó rápido y se termino igual de veloz—rió con amargura.—Fue por la visita de Shinnosuke y no me quiso escuchar—miro su reflejo en su taza de café.—No quiero estar con alguien que desconfía de mi, cuando le conté todo sobre mi relación anterior.

—Es que Ranma es un desconfiado—hablo Akari preocupada.—Estuvo con una chica que solo lo engaño, luego cuando se volvió popular quiso buscarlo de nuevo.

—Por mucho daño que le pudieron hacer antes, no justifica que trate a los demás como si fueran los que lo dañaron.—concluyo Akane.—el me humillo, se rió de mí y me lo hizo saber de la forma más cruel posible.

Pudo ver el rostro de su amiga entristecer pese a su severa aclaración, iba a intentar apelar por su amigo cuando una dulce voz la distrajo completamente.

—¡Hola Akane! —saludo Kasumi mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—Hermana es un gusto verte—menciono alegre la chica de cabellos azules.—Ella es Akari, la novia de Ryoga.

—Un placer—pronuncio Akari viendo como la mujer inclinaba su cabeza levemente.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana—agradeció la mayor de las Tendo.

Luego de hablar por un rato sobre temas triviales, la conversación llego al punto que esperaba tocar con su hermana.

—¿cuantos días estarás? —consulto Akane mirando con seriedad a su hermana.

—Solo dos días, vengo solamente a asegurarme que te operaras.—aclaro sonriendo la castaña.

—Me operaré a fin de año, después de mi cumpleaños. —informo la chica de cabellos azules entregándole una carpeta, ante la atenta mirada de Akari. —Ya estoy bajo tratamiento ya que debo prepararme para la operación y mis permisos dentro de este país están al día.

—Tu cumpleaños veintiuno... —sonrió Kasumi ojeando los papeles médicos de la carpeta. —Bueno iré a hacer las averiguaciones mañana hermana, lo verificaré y entonces te dejaré en paz. —termino de decir para levantarse del lugar.—Ahora volveré al hotel, mi marido espera...

En cuanto su hermana se marcho del campo visual, miro con seriedad a su amiga recordando una frase que le molesto bastante de su mejor amigo.

—El me dijo "Ni que te estuvieras muriendo, para saber cómo estás" eso me molesto.—soltó Akane apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.—Quise decirle en ese instante, pero supongo que mi ira fue mayor... —recordó.—Es que mi familia solo se preocupa de mi por la enfermedad, antes de esto—indico con su mano libre su cabeza.—Mi familia no era más que una sombra.

Se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Akane.—¿Amas a Ranma aún? —cuestiono.

—sí—respondió con seguridad.

—Debes decirlo lo del tratamiento que estas tomando para prepararte para la operación—sugirió la muchacha de cabellos verdes.

—¡Jamás!—sentenció con severidad. —Luego de todas las cosas que vivimos esa noche, si Ranma quiere volver conmigo por mi salud, no sucederá en lo absoluto—miro su reflejo en el vidrió de la cafetería.—Después de lo que me hizo... jamás podré perdonarlo.—termino de beber su café.— _"después de todo mi vida quizás termine pronto_ ".

No quiso insistir más en la conversación debido a la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, frustrada por el asunto solo guardo completo silencio.

* * *

Terminaba de firmar el contrato de su nuevo trabajo que se llevaría a cabo en otra ciudad, luego de estar una semana en constante meditación referente a su carrera. Miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras lo preparaban para tomar algunas fotografías, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella discusión con Akane. Fue en ese instante cuando una voz familiar lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

—Ranma así que ahora pasaste de gran idiota a rey de los idiota... —comento Akari riendo mientras observaba de reojo al muchacho.

—¿qué quieres amiga cerdo? —pregunto viendo como la chica se acercaba a su lado.

—Mira te lo leeré—indico mostrando una hoja de una revista en la cual salía su amigo junto a una modelo de cabellos purpura. —Ranma Saotome y su nueva novia, juntos fuera de la agencia—menciono sarcástica.—muy lindo de tu parte, cambiar a una chica buena por una ramera.

—Todas son iguales—respondió ante las palabras de su amiga.

—¿Chicos pueden dejarnos solos? —pidió la muchacha a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala, los cuales se retiraron de inmediato.

Volteo su silla para estar de frente a la jovencita de cabellos verdosos antes de hablar. —¿Qué vas a decir ahora? —rió burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Primero aclararé un poco tu mente, Akane no es Ranko. —informo Akari ante la sorpresiva mirada de Ranma.

—Eso es obvio ¿no te parece? —dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

—Tú no lo tienes claro, no porque Ranko te haya traicionado significa que Akane lo hará... —agrego severa. — Si esto te hace sentir mejor, que Akane me perdone luego de esto—tomo aire y luego hablo. —Akane está enferma—vio a su amigo mirarla sin entender.—Tiene una enfermedad grave y sus posibilidades son pocas... su probabilidad de vivir es de un treinta porciento—suspiro— su ex-novio llego a casa de Ryoga para saber de su enfermedad, ese día que Ukyo los vio en el hospital era por eso... Yo ese día no podía acompañarla.

Su corazón se apretó por un momento al escuchar la información que salía de la boca de su amiga, mientras recordaba su conversación anterior. — Tu amiga, la del consejo ¿era Akane? —cuestiono Ranma con amargura.

—sí, como ahora no son nada... te lo cuento. —miro a su amigo que tenía una cara parecida a un funeral.—Lo peor, es que te acabas de dar cuenta que por ella si sientes amor—comenzó a caminar a la salida, siendo seguida por su amigo.

—¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —pregunto tratando de controlar las imperiosas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus azulados ojos. —Estás bromeando ¿no?

—No te dije, porque hice una promesa que acabo de romper por ti—aclaro siguiendo su camino hasta el estacionamiento.—Ahora, si vas intentar volver con ella no debe enterarse que tu sabes esto y disculparte no le hará daño a tu orgullo de caballero.

—Lo sé—respondió entendiendo la situación.—Si sabe que lo sé todo no va querer volver, porque pensará que siento pena de ella y no es así.

Abrió su auto con pocas ganas, para ser empujada al instante por su amigo. Lo miro con molestia pero este solo se limito a hacerle un gesto con la cara para que subiera por el lado del copiloto.

—Rey de los idiotas—bufo molesta para subir al vehículo por el lado que le indico Ranma.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor—hablo el azabache bromeando.—Eres un desastre desde los cuatro años.

—¿no tienes que trabajar? —cuestiono mirando como el joven daba la marcha al auto.—Y somos amigos desde los tres, mal amigo.

—Te estaba poniendo a prueba—rió para ver como la chica se cruzaba de brazos.—Y mi trabajo puede esperar, no creo que Ukyo se moleste.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —pregunto Akari al ver la chispeante mirada azulada de su amigo.

Sonrió ante esa pregunta, estaba seguro que la haría.—Tan predecible niña cerdo—rodo sus ojos antes de responder.—Necesitaré de tu ayuda y la de Ryoga...

* * *

No supo en qué momento se dejo arrastrar hasta ese ruidoso lugar. Miro el alrededor del club nocturno en que se encontraba con Akari y Ryoga. Al parecer era un sitió bastante divertido para pasar las noches de ocio, ambos chicos frente a ella parecían divertirse mientras bebían unos tragos y conversaban alegremente.

—iré por unos tragos, ¿quieres algo Akane? — pregunto el chico de la bandana apuntando la barra tras él con su pulgar.

—No gracias—respondió Akane sonriente.

Interesada miraba hasta el fondo del lugar, sabía que todo marchaba tal cual lo habían planeado. Espero unos segundos y entonces el celular de la muchacha de cabellos azules comenzó a vibrar, confirmando que el plan daba inicio correctamente.

—Disculpa Akari—dijo Akane mientras se ponía unos audífonos, había recibido un mensaje de voz de un número desconocido. —" _la compuse para ti..._ " —leyó en su mente extrañada.

Trago aire y sintió vibrar su corazón al escuchar que aquel mensaje no era más que un instrumental de piano. Inevitablemente sonrió al escuchar la hermosa melodía que se reproducía desde el curioso mensaje.

Observo sonriente como Akane se quitaba los audífonos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—Alguien compuso para mí—comento mirando a su amiga de cabellos verdes.

—Ese alguien está muy triste—agrego Akari observando de medio lado a la muchacha.—Ese alguien es una explosión de pesar, casi me rogo para venir aquí...—observo al fondo del lugar acercarse a su amigo de la infancia.—Intento de muchas formas averiguar cómo llegar aquí y el destruyo mi voluntad de ocultarle el lugar.

—Akari, no quiero llenarme de esperanzas de nuevo con alguien que no confía en mí—soltó recordando con amargura lo sucedido con Ranma.

Escuchaba atenta a su amiga mientras veía como el oji azul ya se encontraba tras de ellas en el lugar.

—No necesito vivir la misma situación de nuevo, el amor no es para mí... —continuó diciendo la muchacha de cabellos azules mirando el suelo.

—No va a suceder de nuevo—pronuncio Ranma con seguridad.

Pudo ver como Akane inmediatamente volteaba a ver hacía su amigo de la infancia. Respiro profundo y sabiendo que su amiga se enfadaría con eso, recordó la siguiente fase del plan.

—Te dije que no tenias que venir—regaño Akari fingiendo molestia.

—Lo siento, pero yo no podía tener paciencia—comento el azabache.—Supe la ubicación por la fotografía que publicaste en una red social, simplemente no pude quedarme en casa.

—Lo arruinaste... —dijo la peli verde observando cómo Akane corroboraba que aquello fuese cierto.

Busco un poco en su celular y entonces observo que tal como había informado Ranma, había una fotografía de ellas junto a Ryoga en el club con la ubicación por gps del lugar.

Miro con sus azulados ojos como su amiga de la infancia se retiraba del lugar, para entonces aproximarse hasta la joven de cabellos azules. —Lo siento Akane... —se disculpo con sinceridad ante la fría mirada avellana.

—Usaste a tu amiga que bien ¿no? —logro decir Akane con molestia ante la incómoda situación.

—Sí ella te decía que vendría no ibas a querer venir—aclaro Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

Ofuscada por la actitud del azabache le dio la espalda para no tener que verle la cara.—No quería verte más de todos modos.

—Quería que habláramos—agrego acercándose al oido de la chica.

—¿qué queda por hablar Ranma? —pregunto terminando de beber un vaso de agua sobre una mesa alta a su lado.—Ese día dijiste todo lo que querías y lo que pensabas de mí.

Lamento sus acciones sabiendo que la muchacha tenía razón para estar molesta con él, pero tenía que jugar todas sus cartas para volver a recuperar su amor o al menos su amistad. Era su deber disculparse por lo que había dicho.

—Me estas malinterpretando Akane, no me estoy disculpando porque quiero que volvamos—informo para ver a la chica mirarle sobre su hombro desconcertada.—Sí, todavía te amo—aseguro.—Pero yo solo quiero conseguir tu perdón.

—Ya—dio la vuelta para observar nuevamente al joven de mirada azulada.—Así que quieres estar tranquilo ¿no es así? —pronuncio sentida.—¿Quieres ser el Ranma que conocí antes? Para que luego corra tras de ti y hagas lo que quieras con mis sentimientos.

—No... —logro decir para ser interrumpido por Akane.

—Pero nuevamente te miro con amor y así me insultas y sigo amándote—hablo con tono severo.—Entonces que así sea, no me importa... te perdono.

—Tienes razón en lo que dices—dijo Ranma cabizbajo ante las críticas de la joven. —Y estoy muy arrepentido.

—Lo siento, pero me molesto aun más ahora—golpeo la mesa levemente con sus dedos antes de volver a darle la espalda al azabache.

—Pero no me estas escuchando... —intento Ranma nuevamente.

—No quiero escuchar nada esta noche Ranma—aseguro Akane. Para oír una voz salir del escenario del club que detuvo su conversación.

En el escenario se encontraba una especie de banda clásica, se podía observar una pareja sentada en el lugar preparándose para cantar clásicos del país. Una hermosa joven de cabellos negros saludaba y animaba a la gente del club.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¿Están listos para cantar con nosotros? —pregunto la mujer, recibiendo una lluvia de aplausos y gritos eufóricos.

Pestañeo extrañado por el nuevo evento en el lugar, no se esperaba algo así y menos en ese club al que solía frecuentar a menudo con su mejor amiga.

—No sabía que había música en vivo aquí—informo Ranma observando a su fría compañera.

—Si deseas puedes irte a casa y cantar tu nueva melodía, yo me quedaré aquí cantando—Soltó con desagrado por arriba de su hombro.

Sonrió al ver la actitud desafiante de la joven de cabellos azules, amaba ese ímpetu salvaje que tenía. Escucho un poco del instrumental y logro descubrir que canción sería la que tocaría la banda en el escenario.

—Esta canción será para mí, deja que la persona que amo la escuche... —pidió Ranma mirando a la joven delante de él, asomándose por su hombro.

Escucho las palabras del muchacho con molestia, parecía un juego divertido para él todo lo que había sucedido. Molesta oyó parte del inicio de la canción conociendo la letra a la perfección.

— **"Poco a poco, acércate más lentamente"** —cantó un poco siguiendo la música al oido de Akane, mientras tomaba de la cintura a la muchacha que se mantenía indiferente en el lugar.

Sin dejarlo acercarse más, quito la mano de Ranma de su cintura con un solo movimiento.

—" **Llévame de vuelta a tu huracán** "—se escucho por el parlante del lugar.

Suspiro algo frustrado por el rechazo de la muchacha, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y sé lo iba demostrar.

—" **No me mientas, mírame a los ojos** "—insistió en cantar en el oido de la joven asomándose a su lado, observando cómo está le dirigía una indiferente mirada. —" **Esto no puede terminar** "—la vio reír con resignación.—" **Revisa en tus bolsillos, deben quedar unas migajas de amor** "—se acerco un poco más al oido de la chica.—No estás cantando, vamos... —sugirió levantando una ceja.

Le dio una severa mirada ante su nueva actitud de galán.—Te podrías callar, estas muy cerca de mi oido y me molesta que me hables así. —dijo Akane sintiéndose aturdida por el azabache.

—No quiero—respondió sonriente.

— **"En lugar de estar saciado con migajas de amor"** —se oyó en el salón por la vocalista, siendo escuchada por todos los presentes del lugar.

Resignada por la desafiante mirada de Ranma se decidió a callarlo un poco.—" **Mejor morir de hambre y solo en la vida"—** comenzó a cantar ante la mirada azul grisácea del chico.—" **Si ya no queda más por compartir entre un hombre y una mujer** ".

Noto en la mirada victoriosa de Akane que aquello había sido visto como un desafío de su parte, rio por la bajo y se acerco nuevamente a la mujer que arranco su corazón.

—" **Camino por una cuerda, sin red abajo... créeme me he esforzado mucho. Por amar en este mundo sin corazón**." —sonrió al ver la furtiva mirada avellana de la chica.—" **que tengo además de ti, vamos solo una vez más... revisa en tu bolsillo deben quedar migajas de amor en él** "

Resignada ante la insistencia del joven decidió retirarse del lugar, siendo seguida al instante por Ranma que la seguía en completo silencio. Ya en la salida del club hizo parar un taxi y con un gesto mudo le indico al muchacho que subiese también.

Guardo silencio durante todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, pago el taxi luego de impedirle a una molesta Akane que cancelara el trayecto. Bajo del vehículo mientras se ubicaba frente a la peli azul a la salida de la residencia Hibiki.

—Bueno ya es tarde—argumento la joven de mirada avellana.

—¿Te vas a dormir? —pregunto sin pensar el azabache.

—Sí, bueno entonces nos vemos... —se despidió para entrar a la casa, pero antes de poder abrir la reja una mano la detuvo.

—Akane yo... —logro decir antes de ser interrumpido por la jovencita.

—Ranma, no más excusas y explicaciones por favor—suspiro agotada por tanta insistencia.

—Pero lo siento—agrego con sinceridad observando la triste mirada de Akane.

—Lo sé, pero estoy triste—explico.—Tú eres la razón de esto, es porque no puedo olvidar ese día—hizo una pausa.—Deja que mis heridas se curen y no me hagas daño insistiendo.

Tomo las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y entonces quiso entender sus palabras.

—Ok, ok, me callare... no te compliques más—comento Ranma con seriedad.—Fue una noche hermosa, dejaré que permanezca así.

—Fue como antes—sonrió con amargura para separar sus manos con suavidad de las de Ranma.—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches... —se despidió para ver como la joven de cabellos azulados entraba a la enorme casa de su amigo.

Cruzo amargadamente la calle para volver a su casa. Recordó sonriendo con resignación las palabras de Akari, tenía razón como siempre, ahora era el rey de los idiotas por haberle hecho daño a la mujer que amaba.

Una pareja de jóvenes miraban con desanimo el deprimido semblante de Ranma. El cual los esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos apoyado en la puerta su casa. Ambos se miraron de forma cómplice pero preocupada.

Miro a su novia seriamente, sabía que estaba preocupada por su amigo tanto como él. La tomo de la mano con fuerza para verle sonreír con amabilidad.

—¿Y qué tal te fue? —pregunto la fotógrafa mirando a un deprimido Ranma.

—Desearía decirte que bien, pero sería una mentira—suspiro resignado. —Escribí una melodía para ella, pero aun así me ignoro.

—Te lo mereces Saotome—dijo sonriente el chico de la bandana haciendo emerger una pequeña vena en la sien del muchacho.

—Ranma quizás lo mejor sea dejarlo—hablo Akari seriamente. —Seamos sinceros, te excediste.

Mordió su labio inferior para provocarse algo de dolor, creyendo que de esa forma podría calmar un poco su sentir. —lo sé, supongo que me rendiré.—soltó con tristeza.—Gracias por la ayuda chicos... —termino de decir para comenzar a abrir la puerta de su casa.

—¡Espera! —detuvo Ryoga al muchacho de mirada azulada. —Toma antes de rendirte, léela en tu cuarto... estaba en la basura, la recogí y tiene tu nombre.—le entrego un sobre ante la atenta mirada de su novia.—No la leí—aclaro para tomar del brazo a la peli verde y despedirse haciendo una señal.

Observo el sobre sin comprender muy bien de que se trataba, pero tomo en cuenta la sugerencia de Ryoga y en cuanto entro a su cuarto se dispuso a abrir el sobre. Se sentó en su cama para comenzar a leer la carta.

— _Ranma, al escribirte esta carta me siento muy desesperada._ —leyó entendiendo que el remitente era Akane.— _Me enteré de tu supuesta relación con Shampoo, pero no lo quise creer. Porque creo incondicionalmente en ti, en que debe haber una explicación para las fotografías._ —sintió culpabilidad al leer aquello, debido a que el en cambio solo había desconfiado de ella.

Tomo aire y entonces continuo con la lectura.— _Quiero creer que es así, porque si no creyera en ti... me perdería yo también. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, te sentí muy cercano a mí y a la vez tan distante, atractivo de cierta forma._ —hizo una pausa para recordar aquel día unos segundos.— _Tenía curiosidad por tu mirada y me dedique a escuchar tu silencio para intentar entenderlo... fue entonces que creí escuchar una voz que me guio hacia ti._ —sonrió al leer la última frase.— _También abriste la puerta a mis sueños, aunque no lo sabes... borraste mis miedos y pude seguir adelante, quería abrir esa enorme puerta que nos separaba y quería que mi voz llegará hasta el otro lado y acabara con tu silencio._ —Suspiro.— _Sé que luchas constantemente para alcanzar tus sueños y que nunca miras atrás, debes tener éxito en tus metas porque estas serán mi esperanza... cuando te conocí entendí que habían otras vidas fuera de mi acuario, entonces me dije a mi misma si lucho también podre romper los cristales y salir al mar. Ranma estoy enferma y quizás estos sean mis últimos días, parece una condena._ —paso su mano libre por sus ojos que dejaban caer unas traicioneras lagrimas.— _antes tenía miedo del amor y ahora tengo miedo de no tener tiempo para vivirlo, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo ahora... porque me animaste frente a la vida. Te agradezco que me dejarás conocerte Ranma, ser parte de tu vida me ha hecho muy feliz._

Termino de leer la carta con remordimiento, no había comprendido hasta ese punto lo feliz que había sido al lado de esa mujer. Se dejo caer en la suavidad de la cama, mientras ponía su brazo sobre sus ojos las malditas lagrimas no paraban de salir.

* * *

Salía pesadamente de su casa debido al encargo de su novia, molesto por la orden de la chica. Se dirigió hasta la casa del frente para saber que sucedía con Ranma, debido a que había faltado al trabajo, cosa bastante extraña debido a que este solía ser muy responsable con su empleo. Luego de entrar a la casa se encamino directo al cuarto del muchacho, entrando de golpe al cuarto ante la seria mirada del azabache que se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

—¡Ranma! —llamo acercándose al joven. —mi novia se enfado conmigo y necesito tu consejo—agrego viendo a su amigo con los ojos hinchados. — ¿qué te paso?

—hice algo muy estúpido—respondió Ranma pasando su ante brazo por sus ojos.

—Qué coincidencia, yo también—informo el chico del colmillo sentándose frente a su amigo.—Sabes Konatsu no para de llamar a mi novia—contó enfadado olvidando el motivo de su visita.—El buen hombre dentro de mí está luchando, uno dice ve y destrózalo, y el otro dice calma... —desahogo viendo como el oji azul tomaba su cabeza preocupado. —¿peleaste con alguien otra vez?

—No he peleado con alguien—soltó con pocas ganas observando su guitarra.

—Mira si vas a pelearte con alguien, hazlo con Konatsu—sugirió Ryoga. —a tu mejor amigo presente no le importaría, así que ve y dale unos golpes... —miro preocupado al azabache que parecía completamente ido en sus pensamientos. — ¿qué pasa hermano?

—No preguntes nada—pidió con amabilidad el modelo.

—No digas no preguntes—comento el chico de la bandana.—porque entonces más pregunto y tú lo sabes—recordó a su amigo su curiosidad.—Bueno ¿qué estupidez hiciste ahora? —cuestiono observando al pensativo Ranma que solo guardaba silencio.—Eres estúpido, ¿por qué te peleaste? ¿o eres estúpido por qué olvidaste el motivo? —pudo ver al muchacho hacer un gesto de fastidio ante su insistencia y hablar pero se detuvo.—¡Ah!—exclamo.—abriste la boca para hablar, ahora viene la razón.

—¡no le digas a nadie! —advirtió Ranma amenazando a su amigo con el dedo índice.

—¿es vergonzoso? —pregunto un inquisitivo Ryoga.

—Ni siquiera le dirás a Akari—amenazo.— Esta vez es enserio, no le dirás una palabra a nadie ni siquiera a tu sombra.

Levanto su mano en modo de juramento. —No le diré a nadie, lo juro. —prometió preocupado. — ¿qué sucede?

—Le puse una trampa a Akane para hacerle daño, la humille y luego me entero de que está enferma—contó Ranma avergonzado de sus actos.—¡Qué idiota soy! Con lo que ella estaba lidiando y mientras yo solo trataba de herirla.

—¿y ahora qué harás? —pregunto Ryoga mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

—No lo sé, solo cometo error tras error...—respondió apenado.—Sabía que Akane confiaría en mí y yo solo la herí apropósito—se critico a sí mismo con enfado.—golpeé su punto débil y la lastime.

—Y ahora debes arreglar lo que rompiste—comento el chico de la bandana cruzándose de brazos.

—No puedo ni mirarla a la cara y más aun después de leer la carta—suspiro Ranma.—Soy una basura.

—Ranma, te dijimos que confiaras en ella tantas veces... —regaño a su amigo.—Tú no le diste una oportunidad para hablar, solo la presionaste.

—Yo no me di cuenta de la verdad, tuve que haber recibido un golpe de su parte—soltó sentidamente.—me perdí, olvide que era Akane la que estaba frente a mí—miro las notas del cuaderno a los pies del sofá.—Y el hecho de que ni siquiera la protegí de mí mismo.

—Siempre hay una esperanza en el amor—comento Ryoga para intentar calmar al joven.

—Que va pasar si Akane no me perdona ahora...

—¡Dios! Cometiste un error, ahora repáralo—exigió el chico del colmillo.

—No es uno o dos errores, ahora también esta Shampoo merodeando por ahí—logro decir Ranma dentro su alteración.

—Tu pusiste a Shampoo de obstáculo en tu vida—menciono recordando la revista.—olvidaste quien eres y que es lo importante en la vida.

—Todo se volvió un desastre de primera gracias a mí—comento el azabache levantándose del sofá para asomarse por la terraza. —me engañe a mi mismo pensando en que ella era igual a Ranko, pero cuando ella insistió en reparar las cosas era como si nunca hubiéramos peleado.

—Un sabio decía que la separación también es parte del amor—agrego Ryoga.

—No pude controlarme... —se quejo Ranma.

—Esto también es nuestra culpa por no contarte lo de su enfermedad—asevero el chico del colmillo sentidamente.

—Nadie más tiene la culpa, todo fue por mí—aclaro el oji azul mirando con severidad a su amigo. —Yo soy el hombre que no escucho la voz del corazón de Akane y sabía por quien latía ¡lo sabía!

—Tu creíste que te había traicionado...

—Yo creí que era un juego para ella, y me hice creer a mí mismo que no significaba nada para ella en su vida—dijo Ranma autocriticándose.—No escuche lo que ella dijo.

—Tú no estabas en tus cabales donde recordaste lo ocurrido con Ranko... —intento calmar Ryoga.

—¿cómo pude hacerlo? —golpeo la pared furioso consigo mismo.—Tengo mierda en la cabeza ¿cómo pude hacerle eso?

—Lo hiciste porque la amas Ranma, te enamoraste locamente de ella y Akane lo entenderá al final... —vio a su amigo negar con la cabeza desesperanzado.—Anoche mismo, lo intentaste y reflexionaste.

—Cállate—pidió Ranma mientras se sentaba en su cama completamente resignado.

—Mírame Ranma Saotome—exigió Ryoga.—Lo arruinaste, ahora debes arreglarlo no hay otro camino.

—Yo no quiero regresar con Akane—comento el azabache con seriedad.

Ante aquellas palabras no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de no creerle a su amigo.

—Baaah—exclamo el chico de la bandana con fastidió.

—Solo quiero que me perdone y olvide que la herí profundamente—aclaro Ranma ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo.—Yo solo quiero eso.

—Está bien es el primer paso, pedir su perdón—explico Ryoga.—Y después definimos los demás pasos ¿verdad? —miro al azabache verle con molestia de reojo.—Entonces el primer paso será que Akane te perdone, luego veremos qué pasa.

—Akane no debe saber que yo sé sobre su enfermedad—advirtió Ranma.

—Lo juro por mi amor por Akari—se comprometió el joven.

Miro preocupado al novio de su amiga sintiéndose algo mejor, al menos ya tenía una idea clara respecto a las decisiones que tomaría. Necesitaba conseguir el perdón de Akane, costará lo que le costará.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana como era usual los días Sábado, se levantaba y luego se dirigía a una escuela de música que frecuentaba desde hacían dos semanas. El lugar la hacía olvidar sus problemas completamente.

Llego al lugar en donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola, miro alrededor y noto que extrañamente el sitió estaba totalmente vacío. Sin poder evitarlo avanzo hasta llegar al armónico instrumento. Con curiosidad noto que sobre el piano se encontraba una partitura escrita a mano, emocionada tomo la hoja y la puso sobre la caja de resonancia.

Se sentó con lentitud para observar un poco el primer pentagrama, tomo aire y entonces comenzó a tocar el enorme instrumento. Se asombro al escuchar la melodía, con amargura y conteniendo las lagrimas siguió tocando el piano sin detenerse comprendiendo que antes, ya había conocido el instrumental.

Observaba atentamente tras la muchacha de cabellos azules mientras reproducía la música que él había compuesto, escuchaba con dolor cada nota salir de los dedos llenos de destreza de la muchacha.

Cuando toco la última nota, no pudo evitar dejar salir su llanto. Aquella canción vacía era como una daga que se encargaba de recordarle el dolor en su corazón.

—¿Te gusto? —pregunto Ranma con precaución acercándose a la muchacha.

Tomo la hoja en completo silencio, la doblo y entonces tomo su bolso mientras se levantaba para retirarse del lugar.

La vio dar dos pasos antes de atajarla del brazo y retenerla en el lugar.

—¿Quieres que la toque para ti una vez? —cuestiono sintiendo como Akane temblaba e intentaba liberarse débilmente de su agarre sin lograrlo. —No te vayas—pidió estando lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su cabello.

—No me hagas esto... —logro decir controlando el temblor de sus piernas.

—Perdóname—dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz.

—No está en mis manos Ranma—agrego dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla que seco rápido con su antebrazo.

—Estoy muy arrepentido—trago saliva nervioso debido al miedo de perderla.—Deja que mi voz toque tu corazón—hablo suplicante.—No construyas paredes entre nosotros Akane.

Tomo una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor y voltear a ver los azulados ojos de Ranma, que le miraban con miedo. —Realmente esto fue algo muy lindo—cerro sus ojos para no dudar.—pero ninguna música, me hará olvidar la forma en que me viste esa noche. —logro abrir sus ojos para ver como el joven miraba cabizbajo.—No puedo borrar el odio en tus ojos, se grabo en mi mente—negó con la cabeza.— Lo nuestro no puede ser, me rompiste el corazón Ranma—seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos con su mano.—Lo siento, no puedo... tu y yo ya no podemos estar juntos, no puedo perdonarte.

La observo escuchando atentamente sus palabras, conteniendo las lagrimas debido a la tortura que le estaba siendo el oír la voz de Akane llena de dolor.

—Por favor, no te aparezcas frente a mi nunca más—pronuncio la muchacha de cabellos azulados casi en una súplica.—Cuando hablamos haces que la herida dentro de mí, sangre aún más. —logro decir con una quebradiza voz.

Pudo verla voltear y dar un paso hacia adelante, pero en un impulso desesperado la jalo del brazo hacía él. Para apropiarse desesperadamente de sus labios, no quería perderla. La amaba como nunca antes había amado a alguien en su vida.

Sintió la calidez de los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos en menos de un segundo, todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía. Solo logro devolver la caricia con la misma desesperación y dolor que sentía el muchacho.

Se separo de ella lentamente, mientras se negaba mentalmente a perderla. Aquello era una agonía que recorría cada fibra de su ser haciéndolo sentir completamente perdido. Su orgullo y sus dudas no importaban con tal de retenerla a su lado.

—Yo te amo tanto—soltó Ranma dejando surcar una lagrima por su mejilla.—Déjame sanar la herida que te cause—pidió tomando las manos de la chica que lo observaba detenidamente.—Haré que olvides esa noche...

—No es así de fácil... —agrego separando sus manos de las de Ranma.

—Pero Akane no es imposible, no me importa.—hablo con sinceridad dejando de lado su razón.—Estoy muy arrepentido, estoy listo para hacer cualquier cosa... Nunca me detendré, nunca te dejaré—suplico.—Es suficiente con que no estés lejos de mí, no te alejes de mí.—logro decir para luego secar sus lagrimas con su antebrazo.

La mirada de dolor de Ranma le dolía más que aquella vez en que desconfió de ella.—Desearía que olvidar lo que paso fuera tan fácil—suspiro.—Todavía no puedo mirarte a los ojos sin recordar—lamento.—Quiero decir tu mirada en ese momento en...

—Voy a hacerte olvidar ese día—hablo con seguridad interrumpiendo a la joven.—Esperare lo que sea por ti, un día o un mes o quizás años, pero un día llegará el momento en que lo olvides... Qué se demore tanto como lo necesites, yo te esperaré.

—Dame algo de tiempo Ranma... —pidió ante la suplicante mirada azulada.—por favor.

Fue en ese instante que una voz familiar los distrajo completamente. Rápidamente ambos pasaron sus manos por su rostro para esconder la evidencia de sus lagrimas.

—¡Akane! —llamó Akari mientras se adentraba al lugar junto con Ryoga.—¡llamo el maestro del taller para decir que no asistiría porque está enfermo! ¡así que iremos al cumpleaños de...—no termino de decir la palabra, porque al instante cubrió su boca y apretó los dientes al ver el estado de ambos jóvenes a un lado del piano.

—¿interrumpimos algo? —cuestiono el chico del colmillo mirando a los jóvenes que se observaban incómodamente entre ellos. —Se ven terrible—menciono acercándose alegremente hasta ellos, para golpear sus espaldas.—¡Vamos la juventud es corta y hay que ir al cumpleaños de Ukyo! —sonrió.

No lograba entender que había sucedido entre ambos, pero al menos logro distinguir nuevamente felicidad en los ojos de Akane. Así que solo se limito a guardar silencio mientras su novio y sus amigos le seguían a la salida.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **iba a dividir este capitulo en dos al principio, pero como los hice esperar tanto por el capitulo... Decidí hacerlo bien extenso!  
Espero que disfruten del capitulo, lamento comunicarles que no sé cuando será la proxima actualización. Pero tratare de no tardar más de 10 días en actualizar. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, no respondo los reviews por cuestion de tiempo :( lo siento mucho u.u pero siempre los leo.  
La canción del Fic es ****Aşk Kırıntıları de Teoman (L). Les envio saludos a los que dejaron su review con cariño :) ! A Redfox, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Frankie Marin San, esmeralda saotom, litapaz, elisa tendo y deliza22.**

 **Lamento actualizar a ultima hora, pero he tenido mucho que hacer en el día.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer saludos!**


	8. Akari vs Ryoga

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 8: "Akari v/s Ryoga"**

—" _Nadie puede dejar este hogar_ "

* * *

Era la noche del cumpleaños de Ukyo, todos los de la agencia bailaban y conversaban en la enorme sala de eventos que había sido arrendada para el cumpleaños de la anfitriona. En la mesa de cocteles se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes disfrutando de la comida, mientras su novio y su mejor amigo la miraban desde un rincón en la sala.

—¿a dónde le echa tanto? —cuestiono Ranma algo asombrado de ver a su mejor amiga comer tanto a lo lejos.

—Tiene un buen metabolismo—respondió Ryoga igual de impresionado que su vecino.—Creo que aun no deja de impactarme esto...

En ese instante mientras Akari comía, Konatsu se aproximo hasta ella y Akane que se encontraban disfrutando de los cocteles y la comida del lugar.

—Dios que bueno que esta—comento feliz la muchacha de ojos verdes viendo a Akane que estaba a su lado sonriéndole en silencio.

—Me alegro que disfruten de las delicias que hemos dispuesto—agrego Konatsu llegando al lugar con actitud galante.

—Konatsu te ves muy bien—dijo Akari mientras comía observando detenidamente al joven.

El muchacho de cabellos negros atado de una larga coleta, usaba un smoking color blanco con pantalones color azul haciéndolo lucir completamente formal para la ocasión.

—Gracias Akari—agradeció sonriendo galantemente el muchacho ante la mirada de ambas chicas.

—¿Y eso de que no estás de travesti? —bromeo la peli verde para beber un poco de la piña colada del lugar.

—Es que es una ocasión especial, son los veinticinco de U-chan—miro los hermosos cabellos verdes de Akari y logro ver un trozo de Canapé en su cabello, que quito en un gesto completamente galante que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha. —Tenias algo en el cabello—sonrió.—Espero disfruten de todo, estoy a sus servicios—termino de decir para dejar a las chicas en el lugar.

Espero a que el joven extraño se retirara para hablar con su amiga, que parecía conmocionada aun con la acción del travesti.

—Guau que agradable y servicial—sonrió Akane observando por debajo del flequillo a Akari que se encontraba avergonzada mirando hacia abajo.

—Eso no me lo esperaba—hablo la fotógrafa con nerviosismo mirando las baldosas del suelo.

Ambos amigos se acercaron hasta las muchachas con rapidez al ver lo sucedido con el elegante joven.

—¿Ese era quien yo creo que es? —cuestiono Ranma sorprendido viendo a Akari.

—Sí , es Konatsu—respondió la peli verde mecánicamente para levantar la cabeza y observar a los dos jóvenes.

Completamente molesto por lo ocurrido, tomo a Akari del brazo.—Vamos a bailar... —indico arrastrando a la muchacha hasta la pista de baile, dejando solos a Ranma y Akane en el lugar.

Sonrió algo avergonzado antes de acercarse a la muchacha de cabellos azules que lo observaba indiferente, ella bebía un jugo de naranja que dejo en la mesa para intentar huir del lugar.

—¡Espera! —logro decir antes de detener a Akane para tomar su brazo.

—Ranma ahora no, quieres —pidió la muchacha ofuscada con la actitud impulsiva del azabache.

—Akane lo siento, enserio estoy muy arrepentido—se disculpo nuevamente observando a la joven soltarse de su agarre.

—Es la frase del día "Lo siento"—hablo molesta para mirar con severidad al chico frente a ella.—Deberias empezar por aclarar las cosas con Shampoo.

Guardo silencio y entonces solo se limito a hacerle compañía en completo mutismo. Sabía que tenía la razón.

Akari bailaba un lento junto a Ryoga que se acercaba de a poco hasta el oido de la chica, logro ver a la joven bastante distraída y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Despierta ya se fue—soltó molesto en el oido de la joven.

Miro molesta a su novio entendiendo a que se refería con sus palabras.—Ryoga no seas payaso, no me gusta Konatsu.

—Pero parece que disfrutas coquetear con él ¿no? —cuestiono el chico del colmillo provocando la ira en la fotógrafa que de inmediato se soltó de sus brazos.

—Óyeme Hibiki, no dejaré que vengas a insinuar ese tipo de cosas—aclaro furiosa comenzando a alejarse.—No te hablare hasta que me pidas disculpas.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡no me disculparé por decirla! —encaro Ryoga molesto para retirarse en dirección hacia a Ukyo que se encontraba charlando con Tsubasa.

La fiesta prosiguió hasta que cantaron el cumpleaños a la anfitriona que feliz agradeció a los presentes su asistencia.

—Muchas gracias a todos venir—dijo Ukyo por altoparlante, para luego bajar y dirigirse hacia el chico de la bandana.—Ryoga, creo que Akari se va enfadar si nos ve juntos—menciono mirando a la chica de cabellos verdes mirar molesta hacia ellos.

—No te preocupes... —agrego calmando a la chica.—Esta todo bien.

Observaba a Ryoga en la lejanía furiosa, junto a su mejor amigo y Akane que la miraban completamente asustados. Sabían que eso iba a ser un gran problema.

* * *

Se encontraba en el umbral de la enorme casona Hibiki, habían pasado algunos días desde el cumpleaños de Ukyo. En el cual había intentado ignorar a Ranma y evadirlo sin lograrlo, tenía que confesar que era un chico muy persistente. Suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para ver como la lluvia caía fuera del lugar, mientras que sus amigos se preparaban para ir de compras junto con el joven modelo.

Observo a Akari hacerle un gesto confidente para que se aproximara a Akane, sonrió algo resignado y entonces su mirada se encontró con los hermosos ojos avellana de la chica bajo el umbral.

—¿Puedo entrar? —pregunto Ranma a lo lejos siendo observado por la joven de cabellos azules que afirmo con la cabeza levemente.

Cerró el enorme portón del jardín para indicarles a sus amigos que se quedaría y luego se abrió paso hasta la casa.

En cuanto Ranma ingreso a la propiedad se apuro en cerrar la puerta debido al frió que comenzaba a hacerse presente en el lugar.

—Hablemos—pidió el azabache con determinación ante la resignada mirada de Akane.

—Vamos adentro—indico la joven apuntando la sala del lugar, para que ambos tomaran asiento y pudiesen conversar con calma.

Se sentó nervioso en el sofá frotando sus manos para producir calor debido a que hacía bastante frió en el exterior y aun no lograba calentar sus manos, pese al calor de la casa de su amigo.

Observo a Ranma sentarse en el sillón e imito su acción para escuchar lo que quería decirle.

—Aclare todo en la revista—afirmo mirando el rostro serio de la joven.—Hice cosas muy estúpidas esta última semana y me disculpo nuevamente contigo por todo esto—tomo aire y proseguido asustado debido a la indiferencia de la muchacha.—Yo le dije a Shampoo que no siento lo mismo por ella, que son sentimientos distintos—suspiro.—Entonces le dije que la llamaría para que no se sintiera triste, me disculpe también con ella.

—Ya... —logro decir Akane algo molesta por lo último que dijo el azabache.

—Incluso le dije que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti y que iba a luchar por esto—informo observando la severa expresión de la chica.—Así que el problema de Shampoo está cerrado.

—¿Eso crees tú? —cuestiono levantando una de sus azuladas cejas.

—Incluso le di mi número de teléfono—aclaro Ranma sintiéndose seguro.—le dije que como no se lo di antes, ahora se lo podía dar pero como amigos.

Su frente se arrugo al levantar ambas cejas debido a la aclaración del muchacho frente a ella, no podía creer como pese a todo el tiempo que conocía a esa mujer no entendiera sus intenciones claramente.

—¿Así que le diste tu número de celular? —interrogo algo incrédula.

—Ella no acepto, dijo que no lo necesitaba... —soltó mirando a la chica de cabellos azules cambiar un poco su expresión a una más dócil.

—" _Es porque ya lo debe tener_ "—pensó para sí misma divertida con la inocencia del azabache.—Al menos es digna...

—Bueno ella no se acerco a mi solo porque le gustara, también quería algo de fama y ya sabes actualmente estoy muy solicitado—aseguro Ranma inflando su pecho de ego.—Así que lo vio como una oportunidad.

—¡Que oportunidad! —exclamo Akane sarcástica volviendo a su expresión indiferente.—Al día siguiente que Shinnosuke llega claro...

—Ya me disculpe por eso—encaro algo molesto por lo rencorosa que se tornaba la peli azul.—De todos modos ella se irá de la agencia a una mejor y todos serán felices.

—¿Quién sabe cuántas Shampoo más habrán por ahí? —comento mirando de reojo al muchacho a su lado que la miraba ofendido por sus palabras.

—Akane...—se quejo viendo la severa mirada de la chica.

—Si hay alguien más dilo, de acuerdo a eso déjame ver cuales serán nuestros planes de ahora en adelante... —miro los azulados ojos de Ranma verla con atención.—Así te libras de culpas después.

—Pff... —soltó en un soplo de sus labios para ponerse de pie irritado por la actitud de Akane.

—Y ahora estoy sentada aquí como una estúpida creyendo que no te darás por vencido con lo nuestro y te irás—Vocifero viendo como el azabache se devolvía para sentarse nuevamente a su lado.

Ilusionado por la aclaración de la muchacha se aproximo hasta ella para quedar a centímetros de su rostro y encararla.—No me he dado por vencido.

—De esta forma lo estás haciendo—aclaro Akane de manera cortante.

—Lo siento—pronunció el joven de ojos azul grisáceo.

Suspiro resignada al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras, al parecer ya se había vuelto una rutina escucharlas.

—¿por qué querías hacerme daño? —cuestiono observando a Ranma suavizando su mirada.

—No sabía lo que hacía fue una gran estupidez—respondió cabizbajo lamentando sus actos.—Yo quería hacerme creer que no estaríamos juntos y mientras trataba de hacerlo, tome caminos estúpidos—suspiro.—Estoy muy arrepentido.

—Yo ya no quiero vivir las mismas cosas que antes—soltó mirando la expresión de lamento de Ranma.

—No las vivirás—agrego al instante viendo la mirada de Akane un poco más cálida.

—Quiero poder estar contigo a ojos cerrados y mucho más, necesito confiar en ti—logro decir mientras el azabache tomaba sus manos.

—No tengas miedo—pidió Ranma intentando eliminar la inseguridad de la chica.

—No quiero pensar en que la historia se va a repetir y pase lo que pase tengo que estar segura de esta decisión—dijo rindiéndose ante la insistencia del muchacho.—No quiero estar lejos de tus ojos...

Beso las manos de Akane en un dulce gesto que ella acepto con una tímida y resignada sonrisa, para luego acariciar con una de sus manos la mejilla de la joven.

—Prometo por lo más sagrado en mi vida que jamás haré algo que pueda hacerte daño—se comprometió mirando seriamente los ojos avellana de la chica y luego poner un tímido beso en sus labios.

Aquel acto inseguro de Ranma la hizo temblar, pero tan fugaz como empezó se tuvo que terminar debido a que unos pasos se aproximaban al lugar.

Se levanto rápido del sofá fingiendo demencia mientras observaba a la nueva ama de llaves de la casa de Ryoga pasar hacía las escaleras. Con una de sus manos toco sus labios y luego miro a Akane que sonreía divertida ante su acto, había sido sorprendido infraganti.

Sonriente y un poco más animada tomo su abrigo de una percha junto a la puerta, mientras era seguida por Ranma y abrió la puerta para salir un rato a tomar aire.

* * *

Konatsu hablaba con Ryoga preocupado en la salida de la casa de este último, debido a que se había enterado de su conflicto con Akari e intentaba ayudarle a solucionarlo, el menos que nadie quería dañar a la muchacha de cabellos verdes por una estupidez del chico frente a él.

—Mira no deberías tomártelo a mal, estoy con Ukyo y enserio que no quiero estar con Akari—aclaro.—Sé que es mi ex-novia pero no por eso vas a celarla por algo así.

—No puedo evitarlo—agrego Ryoga mirándole fastidiado. —Ella esta tan enfadada conmigo que incluso se saco el anillo que le di.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota—termino por decir para ver al chico seriamente.

En ese instante caminaron hacia la alberca debido a que escucharon unas voces riendo divertidas, al asomarse notaron como en una silla de playa estaban sentados Ranma y Akane conversando tranquilamente, mientras bebían un café debido al frió invernal de ese día.

—Se reconciliaron—vocifero Ryoga alegremente mientras sacaba su teléfono para sacar una fotografía, esto hay que documentarlo.

—Hola chicos—saludo Akane alegremente. —tomen asiento y coman galletas—indico mostrando la silla frente a ella junto con un plato con galletas.

—Están deliciosas—pronuncio Konatsu luego de probar una galleta.

Ryoga envió la foto a Akari a por mensaje de texto, pero enseguida recibió una respuesta de parte de la muchacha que leyó en voz alta.

—"ellos son una pareja nuevamente, y nosotros algo distinto por tu desconfianza"—termino de decir mirando su celular ante la mirada de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar.—No le he dicho nada malo y ya parece loca.

—¡Hey! —regaño Akane por su última expresión.

—Ahora yo me enojaré, mira dice que yo soy el culpable de todo—reclamo Ryoga frustrado.

—Está bien hermano déjala—dijo Ranma mientras comía una galleta.—Ella puede decir lo que quiera.

—Tu estropeaste todo por cierto—recalco Konatsu para verle de medio lado.

—No me retes Konatsu, tu también tienes la culpa por ser tan ofrecido—aclaro el chico de la bandana molesto.—Tu actúas también así con las chicas... —agrego mirando a Ranma que se sentía aludido con sus palabras.

Akane lo miraba sorprendida por aquella aclaración, comprendió en su mirada que sus palabras habían dado directo en el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Shampoo. —¿es mentira acaso? —cuestiono Ryoga.—Mira como Akane te perdono tan fácilmente.

—Mejor afuera que adentro tus opiniones—comento Akane manteniendo su sonrisa, debido a la actitud infantil del chico.

—No lo puedo creer enserio que no—hablo el chico de la bandana ante la divertida mirada de Ranma y Akane.—ósea no puedo creer esto, no lo creo... ustedes se reconcilian y nosotros nos separamos.

—Quieres decir que tu historia de amor termino ¿no? —cuestiono Konatsu.

—Oh, no digas eso trábelo—se quejo Ryoga.—Solo fue una pequeña discusión nada más.

—Tú y Ranma son tal para cual—comento Akane provocando una sonrisa frustrada en la cara del joven Saotome que no podía creer que le recordara lo sucedido.

—¿por qué me metes en esto ahora? —pregunto Ranma sintiéndose atacado.—Ellos se pelearon solos, no me metas en esto.

— ¿me pregunto por qué serán tan idiotas? —se cuestiono Akane rodando los ojos.

—seguro le metiste algo en la cabeza a mi novia—acuso Ryoga mirando a Konatsu.

—Ay Ryoga déjalo, no alargues más el problema—dijo la muchacha de cabellos azules mirando alegremente a su amigo.—Mira haremos una cena esta noche y solucionaremos las cosas ¿bueno?

—¿a quién invitaras? —pregunto Konatsu interesado por la cena.

—Puedes venir tu y todos los demás si quieren—respondió Akane con tranquilidad.

—Hablare con U-chan y mis amigos, les aviso—aclaro el travesti emocionado.

—¿vas a cocinar? —pregunto Ranma acercándose hasta el Angulo de visión de la chica a su lado.

—Sí ¿tienes miedo? —desafió Akane mirando al azabache.

Sabía que la chica no cocinaba perfectamente bien, pero si quería llevar su relación con seriedad tenía que aceptar su talento culinario, para no hacerla enfadar.

—Tranquilo, haré algo mejor que la última vez—sonrió levantando una ceja.—Esta vez no será una pizza del repartidor, te lo aseguro.

—Eso está bien para mí—aseguro Ranma aceptando el desafío.—entonces será especial.

—Comienza la película romántica frente a los pobres—murmuro Ryoga cerca de Konatsu.

—Parece como si me desafiaras a cocinar—comento Akane seductoramente cerca del modelo.

—Lo estoy haciendo—afirmo Ranma acercándose a la chica olvidando por completo la presencia de sus amigos.

—Ven esta noche entonces y verás como cocino—incentivo Akane.—Necesito un ayudante de cocina ¿quizás?

—¿Qué van a cocinar? —cuestiono Ryoga interesado.

—Pasta—respondió la pareja al unisonó observándose.

Aquello los hizo reír, parecía que ya se conocían de hace mucho tiempo, porque sabían exactamente lo que pensaba el otro. De pronto el celular de Ranma comenzó a sonar, y extrañado tomo su teléfono para leer el mensaje de texto que había recibido.

—Es Akari... dice que necesita que la vaya a buscar porque se averió su auto—informo Ranma levantándose de la silla.

—Ahora ni siquiera me pide ayuda a mi—agrego Ryoga apenado.—Y ahora tengo que responderle el mensaje ¿Qué le digo Akane?

Akane suspiro resignada para ver como Ranma se retiraba del lugar, mientras le respondía la pregunta al tarado de su amigo. Al menos las cosas marchaban mejor para ella y hasta de salud comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

* * *

Akane observaba atentamente como el de ojos azul grisáceo cocinaba con mucha concentración en la isla de esa lujosa cocina. Ukyo por otro lado que se encontraba en el lugar de visita, ayudaba a hacer algunas salsas de queso para acompañar la pasta, pasaba los ingredientes por una licuadora moderna de la cocina. Y por su parte la joven de cabellos azules cortaba la masa para luego rellenarlas.

—¿Debo echarla en el horno? —pregunto Ukyo observando a Ranma.

—No aun, prepararé la carne para la salsa boloñesa primero—aclaro el modelo mientras ponía unos panes en el horno para hacer crotones y acompañar la comida.

—¿falta algo? —consulto Akane en su labor.

—Bueno usted ordene Jefe—bromeo la castaña observando a Ranma.

—Primero freiremos la cebolla, luego añadimos las bases y el pimiento—agrego el chico mientras lavaba unos tomates.—tenemos que cortar el tomate en trozos pequeños y luego las especias, cuando el pan que metimos al horno este tostado, ya habremos terminado de poner el relleno a nuestros Raviolis—hablo concentrado.—Y antes de servir todo, haremos un salsa de Yogurt y ajo para las ensaladas.

—uff—se saboreo Ukyo.—Bien...

—Eso suena bastante delicioso—comento Akane terminando de cortar la masa.

En ese instante entro Ryoga por la puerta de la cocina, se encontraba algo deprimido pero comunico de inmediato los motivos.

—Los chicos no vendrán... —menciono Ryoga.—Pero si vendrán las muchachas, Lychee, Sayuri y Yuka más las presentes—suspiro resignado.—Los chicos no quisieron venir, porque organizan una comida en casa de Tsubasa.

—Mejor, ellos se pierden el banquete y más comemos nosotros—agrego Ukyo con indiferencia.

—Akari no contesta mis llamadas—murmuro el chico de la bandana mirando los granitos de la isla.—Esto me está volviendo loco.

—Yo también lo creo—añadió Ranma terminando de cortar los tomates.

—En mi opinión todo se arreglara, dale tiempo amigo—comento la castaña con optimismo.

—Sí Akari no viene, también protestare y me iré a divertirme con los chicos—advirtió Ryoga ante la mirada de Akane.

—Estas exagerando—dijo la muchacha de cabellos azules mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—Sí, mejor ven a ayudarnos—sugirió Ranma.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —se cuestiono Ryoga mirando a su amigo.

—Corta las cebollas—ordeno el modelo apuntando la tabla de picar aun lado del fregadero.

—¡Vamos, vamos comienza! —apuro Ukyo mientras le pasaba un cuchillo al muchacho.

Comenzó a cortar la cebolla meticulosamente, mientras que Ranma y Ukyo por un lado iniciaban la preparación de la carne. Miraba aquel bulbo con algo de molestia debido al fuerte olor que despedía, sus ojos comenzaban a arderle debido al hedor de la cebolla, mientras que su nariz empezaba a gotearle un poco. Hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar en su labor de cortar la cebolla en cuadritos.

Ranma sintió la nariz de su vecino hacer un sonido y entonces se acerco a verle, siendo observado de reojo por este.

—Hay alguna otra tarea que no me haga llorar—menciono Ryoga algo apenado, causando unas carcajadas en sus amigos presentes en la cocina.

Luego de unas horas y de lavarse las manos como veinte veces en el lavabo, regreso a la cocina para encontrarse con sus amigos.

En el momento en que noto la presencia de Ryoga en el lugar sus verdes cabellos se erizaron al instante.

—Hola Cariño—saludo Ryoga ilusionado de ver a Akari en el lugar.

Miro las vestimentas del muchacho y entonces noto una de sus manos en particular, no llevaba su anillo de compromiso. —Tan rápido y te quitaste el anillo—logro decir Akari aguantando su molestia.

—No—respondió sacando una cadenita colgada a su cuellos con un anillo.—Yo aun lo conservo, no soy como tú.

—¿Que quieres decir? —cuestiono Akari en tono amenazante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Con qué quieres decir... —agrego el chico de la bandana mirando a la joven con seriedad.

—Está bien, entonces me voy... —menciono dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla a Akane que la miraba preocupada.

—Pero Akari, no hagas eso—pidió la peli azul.

—Ranma puedes llevarte mis maletas ¿qué están afuera a tu casa? —pregunto Akari viendo a su mejor amigo asentir con la cabeza.—Me quedaré en el cuarto de huéspedes.

No le agradaba mucho la idea de convivir con la reclamona de su mejor amiga, pero tampoco quería sentir su furia sobre él, así que solo se limito a obedecer y salir del lugar.

—Espera un minuto—hablo Ryoga desafiante mirando a la joven de ojos verdes.—Sabes referente al anillo, no tiene sentido que lo use si tu ya no lo haces.

—No me lo hubiera puesto para empezar, si hubiera sabido de este día—informo la fotógrafa completamente enfadada. —No quiero discutir contigo querido Ryoga—menciono con sarcasmo.

—Tú no entiendes el significado de nuestros anillos, ahora sentirás mi dolor como lo siento yo—logro decir sin verse débil ante la muchacha.

—Yo solo te pregunte por tu anillo—encaro Akari.

—Por favor piensa, tu coqueteas siempre con Konatsu, Konatsu esto, Konatsu aquello—agrego fastidiado el chico del colmillo.—Nunca le das importancia a mis sentimientos, ves siempre los sentimientos de los demás pero los de tu novio los ignoras—reclamo.—Antes de reclamarme por lo que digo deberías de pensar en tu actitud—termino de decir para salir del lugar.

—Ryoga—Pronuncio Akane preocupada siguiendo con la mirada al chico de la bandana marcharse.

—¡Espera deja que se vaya él volverá! —vocifero la muchacha de cabellos verdes con orgullo.

Akane miro a su amiga severamente por sus últimas palabras, y Ukyo solo limito a mirar curiosa a la joven de ojos verdes.

—Parece que no volverá... —menciono la castaña.

Akane suspiro viendo a su amiga cruzarse de brazos, mientras sacudía su larga cabellera verde, si que era orgullosa y debía reconocerlo. Pero al parecer esta vez Ryoga estaba verdaderamente herido y eso la preocupaba.

* * *

Terminaban de cenar en la enorme residencia Hibiki, en el lugar se encontraban solo chicas en compañía de Ranma que era el único hombre presente en la mesa. Las jovenes charlaban entretenidas en el elegante comedor de la casona.

—Engorde como tres kilos en esta comida—comento Akari mirando su barriga.

—Ranma eres un gran cocinero—menciono Lychee alegremente, sorprendida de los dotes culinarios de su colega de trabajo.

—Por Dios iba a decir lo mismo—agrego Ukyo mirando a su amiga de reojo.

—Debiste decirlo primero entonces—alardeo Ranma mirando a la cocinera.

—Al final que casi todo termino haciéndolo Ranma—dijo Akane mirando al chico que la observaba sonriente.

—Me encanto la Salsa boloñesa—logro decir Sayuri completamente satisfecha.

—Ranma es que no hay nada que hagas mal—logro decir Yuka sintiendo celos del muchacho.

—¡Hey! —se quejo Akari.—No lo alaguen tanto que luego llega al espacio y se nos va—miro a Ukyo a su lado que mensajeaba velozmente por el celular.—U-chan ya no tienes manos donde escribes tanto... —añadió sarcástica.

—¡Ay! ¡Solo quiero saber que hacen los chicos! —exclamo Ukyo con curiosidad.

—Solo llámalo—sugirió Ranma.—En vez de estar auto-reprimiéndote.

—No, Konatsu debe ser quien llame—expreso la joven productora ignorando sus deseos de llamar a su novio.

—Puedo decir algo, todas ustedes quieren saber en que están los muchachos—rió Lychee viendo las miradas aburridas de las chicas en la mesa.

—Porque esperan, está claro que ellos no darán noticias—comento el azabache moviendo sus manos en gesto de obviedad.

—Ranma querido ¿qué quieres decir? Quieres que los llame ¿cierto? —se quejo Akari observando a su amigo amenazadoramente.

Todos en la mesa se preguntaban en el fondo que estaban haciendo los demás muchachos, debido a que era extraño que se juntaran por separado.

-o-

Mientras tanto en un vehículo rumbo a un pub, iban unos jóvenes muy animados bailando dentro de un auto. Konatsu manejaba mientras que Tsubasa sintonizaba la radio y subía el volumen a la música electrónica que estaban disfrutando Ryoga y Kirin en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Ryoga abrió la ventanilla del techo del auto para pararse y bailar desde esa posición, sintiendo todo el viento invernal del lugar sobre su piel. Esa noche era su noche, y la disfrutaría como nunca. No porque peleara con Akari su noche se amargaría.

-o-

Ranma se levantaba de la mesa mientras que las chicas aun se interrogaban entre ellas, haciendo suposiciones de que panoramas tendrían los muchachos.

—¿por qué no solo vamos? —incentivo Ranma mostrando las llaves de su auto.

—No—concluyo Akari molesta.—Si vamos por ellos, perderemos terreno contra ellos.

—Oye esto no es una guerra de hombres contra mujeres—agrego el chico mirando a su mejor amiga algo preocupado.

—Sí, Akari tiene razón, es mejor que no vayamos—dijo Ukyo mostrando su orgullo.

—Ellos pensarán que no podemos vivir sin ellos—comento Lychee mientras Yuka y Sayuri asentían a su lado.

—Esperen, todas ustedes están haciendo esto ¿por quién? —cuestiono Ranma.

Ranma y Akane observaban sorprendidos como todas las chicas hablaban a la vez armándose un completo lio, no daban crédito a lo orgullosas que eran las muchachas en la mesa.

Con un gesto con su mano de rendición, se sentó a la mesa lentamente.—Esta bien, esta bien... entonces nos quedaremos aquí—concluyo las discusión para ver como Akane lo miraba en silencio con mirada incrédula y al borde de la risa.

Resignadas y en silencio se miraron entre ellas a lo largo de la mesa.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado desde que se encontraba en ese club nocturno, había bebido demasiado y luego de haber estado tan feliz, comenzaba a sentirse desdichado. Recordando su discusión con su amada de cabellos verdes. Fue en ese instante que sintió a alguien tocar su espalda, volteo inmediatamente su mirada para encontrarse con los azulados ojos de Ranma.

—Ryoga son las cuatro de la madrugada, Akane me mando a buscarte—dijo el modelo completamente fastidiado.—Encima te dejaron solo.

—No, me quiero ir—pronuncio apenas el chico de la bandana mientras su amigo lo tomaba por el brazo.

—No te pregunte si querías irte, nos vamos—informo Ranma perdiendo la paciencia.

—Qué aguafiestas Ranma—agrego mientras hacía fuerza para librarse del agarre sin lograrlo.

—Mira Ryoga, con esto solo empeoraras las cosas—menciono saliendo del club nocturno con Ryoga a la rastras.

Fue en entonces cuando un sujeto se acerco hasta ellos en medio de la oscuridad, mientras se dirigían en dirección al vehículo de Ranma.

—¡Denme todo su dinero! —amenazo el sujeto con un cuchillo.

—¡Hey que buen actor amigo! —comento Ryoga ante la preocupada mirada de Ranma.

El sujeto golpeo al chico de la bandana debido a sus palabras, provocando un lio mayor entre los tres.

—Dame el dinero—exigió nuevamente el tipo misterioso, debido a que usaba un pasamontañas.

—Como quieras—pronuncio Ranma tirando su billetera al suelo con desprecio, para comenzar a retirarse con su amigo.

—Te crees muy bueno niño bonito—termino de decir el ladrón para sacar un arma y dispararle un tiro al oji azul por la espalda antes de retirarse veloz del lugar con el botín en sus manos.

Ryoga observo preocupado a su amigo, volviendo completamente en sí debido a lo sucedido.

El dolor era intenso, pero no lo suficiente para perder la conciencia. Apretó la zona de la herida con fuerza con una de sus manos para detener el flujo de la sangre mientras sentía su vista nublarse.

—Hermano hay que ir al hospital ahora—logro decir Ryoga mientras ayudaba a su amigo que se apoyaba en su auto.

—Estas ebrio, no puedes conducir—pronuncio levemente Ranma jadeando para respirar.—Necesito que llames a Akari, ahora.

Rápidamente y olvidando por completo su discusión con Akari, tomo el celular de Ranma que se encontraba en la guantera del auto para llamar a la muchacha. Tardo un minuto aproximado en contestar, lo que le parecieron horas.

—¡¿Por qué no contestas?! —vocifero Ryoga asustado en cuanto la chica hablo por el celular.

—"Estaba durmiendo, son las cuatro de la madrugada"—pronuncio somnolienta.

—¡Le dispararon a Ranma! —grito.—No sé qué hacer, está perdiendo mucha sangre y le dimos el dinero.

Impactada por la noticia y asustada, trato de mantener la calma para darle indicaciones al nervioso muchacho de la bandana.

—Ryoga, debes apretar su herida y toma un Taxi, vayan al hospital—ordeno Akari.—Iré ahora mismo dile al Taxista que alguien pagará que espere y que pagaré por su tiempo, pero apresúrate—termino de decir para cortar la llamada.

Rápidamente termino de vestirse y cruzo a la casa de Ryoga para ir en búsqueda de la muchacha de cabellos azulados, que aun se encontraba despierta leyendo un libro en el balcón.

Leía su libro mientras esperaba noticias de Ryoga, cuando entonces vio entrar al lugar a una desesperada chica de cabellos verdes.

—Akane, Ranma está en el hospital—comunico Akari ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sin entender para levantarse de la silla y salir de inmediato con la asustada fotografa.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **hola!  
**

 **Esperando como siempre que les guste el capitulo, actualizo velozmente debido a que después lo olvido. Maldita memoria de pez xD! Bueno respondo los reviews después de mucho. agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y hermosos comentarios, enserio son super motivantes y me alegra leerlos cada semana.**

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te encuentres súper saludos!

deliza22: Amiga ese Ranma siempre será el rey de los idiotas, hahahaha su poca empatia me sorprende desde siempre. Bueno muchas gracias por tus comentarios como siempre, y solo diré que no dejaré esta historia hasta que se termine... pero no pretendo ser muy extensa con esta xd ! así que ya estamos por la mitad :c ! Y eso, gracias por leer un abrazo y saludos~

esmeralda saotom: Hola amiga, la verdad es que mi inspiración es la música hahahaha escucho un poco y dejo volar mi imaginación, espero no me abandone nunca la creatividad, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios como siempre (L) espero te encuentres super y nunca pierdas la fé, todas tenemos un principe azul pero a veces no lo vemos o aun no aparece, paciencia c: ! un abrazote y saludos!

A Redfox: hola, muchas gracias por tu review como siempre... su opinion es importante para mi, ahora hice sufrir a Ranma fisicamente para que enmende sus pecados, veremos que sucede con él~ Espero que disfrutes del capitulo y que te encuentres bien, gracias por leer como siempre, un abrazo y saludos~ =)

Frankie Marin San: Muchas gracias por comentar, y sí las cosas se arreglaran con paciencia~ Espero que estes bien, saludos!

Eliza tendo: Gracias por tu review, muchas gracias por leer saludos~

litapaz: Hola, Ranma no tiene caso siempre la embarra, y sobre Akane no haré Spoilers de su enfermedad hahahaha porque es la incognita del fic :o ! espero te encuentres super bien, un abrazo y saludos amiga~ =) !

Mara12: Hola y bienvenida a la historia, me alegra que te guste, espero que estes super bien un abrazo y saluditos!

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, los veo en 10 días debido a que me iré de vacaciones xD ~ =)!**

 **PD. No tuve tiempo de releer así que mañana editaré los HORRORES ortograficos o de coherencia que encuentre xd!**


	9. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 9: "Entre la vida y la muerte"**

—" _Ninguno debe abandonar al otro en esta historia_ "

* * *

Llegaron velozmente a la Clínica, ambas chicas miraban preocupadas al nervioso Ryoga que se encontraba fuera de la puerta del Quirófano en urgencias. Molesta y a la vez aliviada de que estuviera bien el muchacho, se aproximo hasta él.

—Ryoga—llamo Akari.—¿Dónde está? —pregunto.

—En operación, el estará bien... —aseguro Ryoga viendo las asustadas y pálidas caras de Akane y Akari.—¡Esta bien, está bien! No deben preocuparse estará bien...

Ambas se abrazaron para dejar caer unas lagrimas de preocupación, la angustia de desconocer el estado en que se encontraba Ranma las estaba torturando.

—Llamaré a tía Nodoka—recordó Akari alejándose del lugar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Akane llorando.

—El me protegió, el sujeto nos disparo y el estaba ahí, por mi... —logro decir Ryoga sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido.

Las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, al ver en los ojos de Ryoga el mismo miedo que en ella.

-o-

El quirófano era una locura, el muchacho había perdido mucha sangre y sus signos vitales comenzaban a debilitarse poco a poco. Quitaban la bala con sumo cuidado del cuerpo de Ranma que se encontraba inconsciente en la camilla de operaciones.

—Doctor, sus signos vitales se debilitan—indico la enfermera mientras ayudaba al médico en su labor.

Ranma se encontraba en un estado muy delicado, pero pese a que no notaba su entorno, su conciencia seguía trabajando mientras lo operaban.

 **/Dentro del Subconsciente de Ranma/**

Su conciencia lo llevo a un enorme bosque, en medio de una densa y extraña niebla. Respiraba agitadamente mientras giraba sobre su propio eje para ver detenidamente el lugar, dio un par de vueltas viendo solo hojas en el suelo, cuando un sonido tras él llamo su atención, eran pasos. Giro de inmediato la vista para encontrarse con la hermosa muchacha de cabellos azulados, ella usaba un abrigo rojo con una bufanda negra y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

—Akane—pronunció Ranma para acercarse poco a poco hasta la joven.

En cuanto dio unos pocos pasos, la niebla se hizo densa y la chica desapareció por completo de ese lugar, haciéndolo creer que se trataba de una ilusión. Pero entonces una voz a lo lejos lo llamo, pero esta vez a espaldas de él.

—¡Ranma! —escucho a lo lejos, era la voz de Akane tras de sí.

Nuevamente camino unos pasos hacia ella, pero en cuanto lo intentaba la joven desaparecía una y otra vez, aquello era como un castigo. Comenzaba a angustiarse y sentirse desesperado, ya que cada vez la veía más y más lejos.

Cayo rendido de rodillas en las hojas tiradas en el suelo de aquel enorme bosque, no podía alcanzarla. Ese era el precio de su pecado acaso, tomo aire y entonces apoyo sus manos en el suelo. Miro atentamente las hojas cuando logro ver unos botines a centímetros de sus manos, mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y supo que era ella al sentir su inigualable presencia.

—Te amo—pronuncio Akane mirando al chico a sus pies.—Te amo mucho.

Levanto su mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa y los hermosos ojos avellana de la chica.

 **/Fuera del subconsciente de Ranma/**

Tocaba la puerta del quirófano preocupada, sabiendo que el muchacho que robo su corazón se encontraba luchando frente a esta. Acariciaba la puerta como si de esa forma pudiera estar más cerca de Ranma, sus ojos se empañaban en lagrimas de preocupación por el.

—Yo estoy contigo Ranma—murmuro Akane con la voz quebradiza.—Dios, ayúdalo por favor... —pidió.—Dios por favor, cuídalo y tráelo de vuelta a mí.

Ryoga observando a su amiga, se acerco hasta ella preocupado debido a que eso la afectaba el doble por su enfermedad. Lentamente tomo el antebrazo de la muchacha de cabellos azules para darle un poco más de confianza.

—Ranma es fuerte—menciono Ryoga intentando sonreír.

Por inercia se abrazo con fuerza a su amigo buscando consuelo, lloraba completamente asustada y desconsolada.

Akari ya un poco mejor, se acerco hasta los jóvenes para unirse al abrazo. Pesé a su molestia y enfado con Ryoga, agradeció enormemente que estuviera a salvo. Y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Ranma superara la operación, tenía que creer en su amigo, porque él nunca le ha fallado.

Pasaron algunas horas, hasta que las enormes puertas corredizas de vidrió se abrieron para dejar ver a un medico salir del lugar. Rápidamente los jóvenes se acercaron hasta el doctor que se quitaba la mascarilla alegremente.

—La cirugía fue exitosa—informo el médico provocando la emoción en los muchachos.—Las siguientes horas serán fundamentales, esperamos que se recupere pronto si es que pasa bien la noche.

—¿podemos pasar a verlo? —cuestiono Akane mirando con cara suplicante al doctor.

—Solo dos personas y cinco minutos nada más, debido a que esta en cuidados intensivos—aclaro el médico antes de retirarse del lugar.

—Pasen ustedes—sugirió Ryoga.—le dan mis saludos, iré a decirlo a los muchachos que está todo bien, están esperando en la sala de descanso de la clínica.

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza, antes de seguir a una joven enfermera que les indico el camino hacia la UCI.

* * *

Despertó poco a poco, aquel pesado olor a desinfectante del lugar lo mareaba, pero lo ayudaba a percibir mejor en donde se encontraba, estaba en una cama de hospital. Miro a su lado a su amiga de cabellos verdes que leía un periódico, se movió un poco para ver el sitió en el que estaba. A su lado había otra camilla vacía y parecía ser un hospital público, aquello llamo su atención. Debido a su seguro hospitalario, el debería de estar en una clínica.

Akari inmediatamente dejo el diario sobre un velador al lado de la cama de Ranma, para alegrarse de que despertara.

—¡Ranma! —llamo alegre.—Tía Nodoka despertó—comento mirando hacia el umbral de la puerta.

—Hijo despertaste—menciono la madre del muchacho acercándose hasta su camilla.

—¿Madre? —pregunto extrañado por su presencia.—¿donde están todos? —interrogo inquieto.

—¿De quién hablas? ¿Acaso viste a alguien en tus sueño? —bromeo Akari alegremente.

—¿como estas hijo? —pregunto preocupada Nodoka.—¿sientes dolor aun?

Comenzó a tocarse la zona herida, pero por algún extraño motivo no sentía dolor. Se reincorporo sobre la cama sin mucha dificultad, ante las preocupadas miradas de las mujeres en el lugar.

—Sabes, mi padre se ocupo de todo los gastos médicos Ranma, así que no te preocupes—explico la muchacha de cabellos verdes.

Aquello lo pillo por sorpresa, su seguro medico debía pagar eso. Todo en ese momento se sentía extraño en su mente, era como sí desde algún tiempo nada de lo vivido últimamente, hubiera sucedido.

—¿está todo bien? —pregunto Ranma sin entender lo que decía su amiga.

—Sí, esta todo pagado no hay problema—respondió Akari con tranquilidad.

—Ahora nosotros viviremos una vida tranquila y feliz—añadió Nodoka alegremente.—Luego de tres meses podrás volver a las artes marciales y todo estará bien.

Miraba la sala a su alrededor, todo estaba decorado como para pascua de resurrección. Algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar, el había dejado las Artes marciales desde hacían cuatro años, porque había ganado el concurso de modelo.

—La decoración es por la fecha, ya sabes ¡el conejo de pascua! —hablo feliz Akari.

—¡Ah! ¡no! El primero tiene que estar completamente recuperado y pasar su régimen alimenticio—comento Nodoka para acariciar los cabellos azabaches de su hijo.

—¿Donde está el hermano Ryoga? —pregunto Ranma.

Ambas se miraron sin comprender la pregunta del muchacho frente a ellas, pero quizás había sido debido al accidente.

—Ryoga y Akane ¿ellos ya se fueron? —interrogo el oji azul.

En un gesto de no entender, levanto sus hombros y entonces le respondió a su mejor amigo.—¿Quienes son ellos? —cuestiono Akari.

Ranma rio un poco pensando que aquello era una broma.—¿Me están tomando el pelo? ¿Dónde está Akane? —pregunto mirando alrededor del lugar.

—Tía parece que la medicina lo está afectando—comento preocupada para tocar la frente de Ranma, que molesto quitaba su mano de su frente.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunto Akari mirando seriamente al muchacho dejándose caer sentada sobre los pies de la cama.

—Llamaré a la enfermera—menciono asustada la madre del joven.

—No la llames, no la llames—reitero Ranma buscando su teléfono dentro del velador a un lado de su cama.

Tomo un celular antiguo, mientras siguió buscando en el fondo del cajón. Preocupado noto que su teléfono no estaba en ese lugar.

—¿Qué hicieron con mi teléfono? —interrogo Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo tienes en la mano—respondió su madre notablemente preocupada.

—¡Este no es mi celular! —se quejo comenzando a levantarse de la cama.

—¡olvidaste tu teléfono también! —reclamo Akari cruzándose de brazos.

—Esto no es mío—dijo el azabache quitándose de golpe las vías en el brazo, para acercarse hasta el closet del lugar.

Asustada por la imprudente actitud de su hijo, se aproximo hasta él para intentar detenerlo. El muchacho lucía completamente desencajado y desorientado, quizás el accidente lo había dejado con secuelas y aquello la aterraba completamente.

—¡Ranma el doctor dijo que estuvieras en cama! —regaño Nodoka intentando detenerlo.

Abrió el closet y observo las cosas dentro de este, haciéndolo sacar una carcajada burlona. Dentro de este habían unas extrañas prendas que jamás había visto, eso de seguro que era una broma, pero de esas bastante pesadas.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa mamá? —se rió Ranma.—Trae mi ropa mamá.

—Tía creo que se está volviendo loco—comento Akari haciendo un gesto con su índice en la sien.

—Estoy bien, suficiente—termino de decir para luego verse en el espejo de la puerta del closet.

Miro su cabello y aquello lo asusto, usaba una trenza como en los viejos tiempos. Trago saliva y entonces toco su pelo para corroborar que aquello fuera real, miro su rostro de perfil y luego comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con él, o algo malo estaba sucediendo.

De pronto se encontraba en la puerta de entrada de la residencia Hibiki, todo lucía exactamente igual que siempre. El olor de las hojas húmedas, el color de las plantas y los mismos azulejos en el suelo.

Se adentro a la casa y luego camino hacía el ventanal, encontrándose con una mirada marrón que la miraba sorprendido y extrañados.

—No te veía desde que perdieron la casa... —menciono Ryoga.—¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y Por qué entraste así?—pregunto algo extrañado.

—Yo sé que todo esto debe ser una broma tuya—se quejo Ranma alzando uno de sus dedos en modo de advertencia, logrando que el muchacho le mirará molesto.

—Escuche que tuviste un accidente—hablo mirándolo severamente.

—Hermano, me dispararon tu también estabas ahí—agrego el chico de la trenza comenzando a preocuparse por la reacción de indiferencia de su amigo.

—¡Escucha! ¡Este tipo de comportamiento agresivo te meterá en problemas Saotome! —advirtió Ryoga. —Ahora vete de mi casa... —ordeno.

—¿estás bromeando? —cuestiono preocupado por la seria mirada de su amigo.

Eso no parecía ser una broma, conocía perfectamente a Ryoga y sabía que esa seriedad y molestia en su rostro eran reales. Tomo aire y comprobó que realmente algo andaba mal, o es que todo lo vivido desde cierto tiempo desapareció de su vida y jamás lo vivió.

Observo las escaleras del lugar para notar que música clásica salía desde el cuarto principal. Espero atentamente un descuido de Ryoga y entonces corrió velozmente hasta entrar a la habitación, mientras el chico del colmillo lo seguía furioso.

En cuanto entro al cuarto pudo ver los cabellos azulados de Akane en una corta melena que lo dejo sin aire, en un movimiento apresurado cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!? —pregunto Akane mirando sorprendida al muchacho de ojos azul grisáceo delante de ella.

—¡Abre o llamaré a la policía! —se escucho fuera del cuarto.

—¡Te encontré! —soltó Ranma dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Déjame salir! —exigió la muchacha de cabellos cortos para ser detenida por el joven.

—¡Llamaré a la Policía! —se volvió a escuchar la voz de Ryoga.

—¡Hermano por favor dame solo un minuto! —pidió Ranma completamente fuera de sí.

Observo atentamente la angustiada mirada del muchacho frente a ella, parecía que algo muy malo le sucedía. Al mirar bien al joven delante de ella, recordó haberlo visto en una nota deportiva.

—Te recuerdo—menciono Akane.—Eres "Ranma" el deportista de artes marciales.

Golpeo levemente su cabeza contra la puerta.—Me volveré loco... —murmuro para sí, para luego voltear a ver a la joven delante de él.—¡Escúchame Akane! Muchas cosas raras están pasando, pero solo tú puedes entenderme.

Sin entender las palabras del chico de trenza frente a ella, se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Qué pasa?

—Yo fui a buscar a Ryoga al club y me dispararon—Contó Ranma velozmente sin hacer pausas.—Desde que desperté en el hospital, todos están pretendiendo que no me conocen... los externos, Ryoga e incluso tu—comenzaba a perder la paciencia.—¡Todos se comportan como sí jamás me hubieran conocido!

—Pero, no te conocemos—aseguro la joven de cabellos azules.—Tú nunca has entrado a nuestras vidas...

Sorprendido por la respuesta de la muchacha, comenzó a observar detenidamente su semblante. Ella lucía completamente diferente, llevaba el cabello corto, ropas de otro estilo y un espeso maquillaje oscuro en sus ojos.

—Tu... tu luces completamente diferente—hablo Ranma levantando una de sus cejas.—Tú eres muy diferente a mi Akane, ¿qué te hiciste en el cabello?

—Cuando las chicas pasamos por momentos tristes, tenemos que cambiar—menciono Akane sacudiendo su cabello.

—¿Qué paso? ¿por qué no eres feliz? —pregunto acercando a la muchacha un poco preocupado por ella.

—En realidad, son cosas que no se pueden hablar con un extraño—sonrió Akane.—Pero te haré un resumen, mi novio me quiere obligar a casarme con él, mis hermanas se pelean por mi culpa, yo le di una bofetada a mi padre por comprometerme y hacen seis meses que no nos hablamos, y ahora yo estoy sola aquí—suspiro.

Miro a la chica algo apenado.—Yo estoy aquí—miro seriamente a los ojos avellana de la joven.—Te amo.

Afirmo con su cabeza creyendo que aquello era una ridícula broma.—Tal vez me amarías, si me conocieras—rió.

Suspiro frustrado por su comentario y luego rodo sus ojos antes de continuar con la conversación.—Akane, yo te conozco de todos modos—hablo Ranma seriamente.—Yo te conozco mejor que nadie, Yo sé que no puedes respirar dentro del "acuario" que es tu vida con tu familia, y sé que amas tocar el piano, yo sé que amas tus sueños tanto como a tu familia, y no importa lo que pase entre ustedes, tu siempre los perdonas—aseguro viendo a la muchacha verle sorprendida por sus palabras.—Tu solo sabes hacer pastas, porque cocinas pésimo todo lo demás, pero haces unas deliciosas limonadas y unos magníficos tés.

—¿cómo sabes eso? —pregunto Akane.

—Yo lo sé porque te amo—respondió Ranma.

Aquello la había hecho temblar, su corazón se inquieto ante la serena y dulce mirada del chico de la trenza.

Se acerco para acariciar las hermosas hebras de cabello de Akane.—Tu cabello, tu aroma—tomo el rostro de la intrigada muchacha entre sus manos.—Tu sonrisa, todo... sé todo sobre ti—aseguro con confianza.—Yo te amo, no porque tu estés enferma, sino porque existes.

—Tú sabes sobre mi enfermedad también—pronuncio Akane preocupada.

—Sí—agrego Ranma tomando a la chica de los hombres.—Tú no quieres que nadie sepa sobre esto, porque no quieres que los demás se comporten diferente contigo... estas cansada de hablar de esto constantemente con tu familia y por eso te fuiste—aclaro.—Y es por esto que no hablé este tema contigo, yo no te quiero recordar que estás enferma.

Miro como Ranma tomaba con fuerzas sus manos, mientras que su mirada parecía ver cada parte de su alma.

—Yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti—sonrió el chico de la trenza.—que puedas alcanzar mi mano cuando la necesites—termino de decir para acercarse lentamente hasta los labios de la muchacha.

En ese instante el escenario cambio, dejando a Ranma completamente perdido en lugar. Ahora se encontraban en la orilla del mar, en el mismo lugar en que le agradeció su amor. Rompió el contacto de los labios de la muchacha para ver que esta lucía ropas completamente diferentes.

—Me hubiera gustado que entraras a mi vida—confeso Akane mirando el océano.—Entonces todo sería diferente.

—Akane escúchame—pidió el chico de la trenza.

—Pero tú nunca estuviste aquí—aclaro la muchacha de cabellos cortos.—Tú nunca entraste a nuestras vidas.

 **/Fuera del subconsciente de Ranma/**

Los signos vitales del muchacho en la camilla comenzaban a debilitarse, alertando por completo a las enfermeras del lugar que velozmente iniciaban el protocolo de emergencia, mientras que una buscaba al doctor, otra enfermera se quedaba para vigilar el estado del azabache.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma despierta! —pidió la joven enfermera tomando el pulso del modelo.

Asustados en la sala de espera del quirófano, se encontraban los tres amigos, junto a Ukyo, Konatsu y la madre de Ranma que había llegado hace una hora desde Japón.

Vieron salir rápidamente a una de las enfermeras, provocando la preocupación de todos en el lugar que aterrados intentaban mirar hacia dentro de la sala.

—¡Ranma! ¿paso algo? —pregunto Akane mirando asustada.

La enfermera paso tan veloz que ni siquiera respondió preguntas de los jóvenes.

—¿Qué sucedió? —interrogo Akari mirando las caras preocupadas de todos.

En ese instante vieron al doctor ingresar corriendo a la sala, Nodoka insistente se aproximo hasta el doctor que la ignoro completamente para atender la urgencia médica de su hijo.

—¿Doctor que sucede? —alcanzo a decir la madre del muchacho antes de ver al doctor entrar.

—¡Ranma! —grito Akane haciendo eco en la sala en que se encontraba el muchacho antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

La enfermera rápidamente salió para impedir el paso de la gente al lugar, y calmar un poco sus inquietudes.

—¿qué sucede? —pregunto Akari.

—Es solo un protocolo, tranquilos—intento calmar la enfermera.

El doctor dentro de la sala iba a administrarle un medicamento a Ranma, pero justo antes de hacerlo, los signos vitales del joven modelo se estabilizaron. Logrando detener el procedimiento medico.

 **/Dentro del subconsciente de Ranma/**

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina de la enorme residencia Hibiki en completa soledad, Ranma observaba atentamente a la muchacha sentarse en una silla del lugar, mientras que este caminaba para ponerse frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Eras feliz, cuando estábamos juntos—conto a la joven de cabellos cortos.—Aquí nos besamos por primera vez, aquí abrí mi corazón por primera vez...

—¿nos amamos mucho? —pregunto interesada por el relato de Ranma.

—Nos amábamos y nos amamos mucho—aseguro sonriendo.

—¿nunca hemos terminado? —interrogo Akane.

—Una vez, por mi culpa—admitió el joven con cara de culpa.

—¿me has engañado? —cuestiono la peli azul.

—Nunca, nunca he dejado de amarte... —confeso Ranma.—Conocerte fue lo más hermoso que me pasó, amarte es lo mejor que he hecho en esta vida... nunca he tenido miedo por nada en esta vida, más que el miedo de perderte—hablo con sinceridad.—Nuestro amor era lo más real en mi vida, ahora solo pensar en que puedo perderte hace que se me corte el aliento—miro la cara incrédula y triste de Akane.—Si no me crees, busca la respuesta dentro de ti.

—Quiero creerte—sonrió con nostalgia.—Este amor parece tan fuerte, siento que soy la protagonista de la historia...

—Lo eres—agrego Ranma.

—No lo soy—negó con seguridad Akane.—No te conozco, pero me conozco muy bien... si es todo, como tú dices, si nos amamos como tú me acabas de decir, debes volver... —pidió sonriendo.—Regresa con esa Akane, de lo contrario todos serán miserables.

Miraba seriamente los ojos avellana de la joven, es que para él no había diferencia. Pese a que había comprendido que aquello no era la realidad.

—No la entristezcas más—exigió Akane.—dame esperanzas, vuelve a ella por mí Ranma, dame este regalo... para saber que en algún lugar yo también fui feliz.

—No quiero dejarte sola... —dijo Ranma.

Se acerco al chico de la trenza para abrazarlo con fuerza, estiro la punta de sus pies para llegar a la altura del joven y entonces apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de este.

—Vuelve con ella, sigue amándola... debes volver a su lado—sonrió para desaparecer entre sus brazos.

Las últimas palabras hacían eco en su mente y en el lugar, que ahora se encontraba completamente vacío.

 **/Fuera del subconsciente de Ranma/**

Akane y Nodoka se encontraban a un lado de la camilla del joven modelo, preocupadas por el estado del muchacho solo se limitaban a observarlo y hacerle compañía.

Se sentó junto a una silla a un lado de la cama de Ranma, se aproximo hasta él para tomar su mano con suavidad. Unas lagrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas, mientras que apretaba un poco la mano del muchacho para que sintiera su compañía.

—Ranma ¿puedes oírme?—pregunto Akane preocupada, sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte del muchacho, se aproximo hasta su mano para poner un suave beso en esta. Siendo observada tiernamente por la madre de Ranma.

En ese instante levemente el muchacho hizo un suave movimiento y apretó la mano de Akane, no era mucha la fuerza que ejercía, pero al menos lo intentaba.

—¡Ranma! —llamo Nodoka alegre y sorprendida de ver a su hijo abrir un poco sus ojos.

Ranma usando todas sus fuerzas, que le permitía su cuerpo en ese instante logro pronunciar. —Akane... —soltó despacio.

—Ranma —dijo Akane feliz soltando unas lagrimas de alegrías.—Estoy aquí...

—Akane... no llores... —pidió suavemente para volver a perder el conocimiento.

Aquello era una buena señal, ambas se miraron esperanzadas debido a la reacción del muchacho de cabellos azabaches.

* * *

Una semana después...

Akane tarareaba una canción mientras decoraba el cuarto de hospital de Ranma. Akari a su vez dirigía a Ryoga, este ponía algunos adornos por lo alto de la habitación y colgaba globos. Mientras que su novia los inflaba con un bombín.

— **Solo te quiero pedir, que siempre me mires así...** —cantaba Akane.

Despertó con la dulce voz de Akane, abrió sus ojos alegremente para verle al fondo del cuarto poniendo unos huevos de chocolate en una sesta.

— **Como lo haces ahora, me has hecho despertar...—** pronuncio melodiosamente Ranma para intentar reincorporarse.

Los tres jóvenes en el cuarto se alegraron simultáneamente, rápidamente la muchacha de cabellos azules camino hasta su lado para confirmar que aquello fuese real.

—¡Despertó! —menciono Ryoga con una sonrisa.

—Ranma ¿estás bien? —pregunto Akari preocupada y feliz por el muchacho.

—¿estás bien? —interrogo Akane cerca del azabache.

—Te extrañe mucho—logro decir Ranma comenzando a sentirse adolorido por la operación.

—¿y a mí? —cuestiono la muchacha de cabellos de verdes.

—Obviamente que a ti también, a todo el mundo—soltó alegre de estar nuevamente con sus preciados amigos.

—Te extrañamos tanto Ranma, gracias a Dios estas bien—dijo Akari soltando unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Akane se acerco con cuidado hasta el joven en la camilla, para acariciar lentamente sus cabellos completamente alborotados.

—Ranma, tu madre esta aquí—contó Akane.—La pobre estaba tan somnolienta y cansada que se fue a tu casa con el ama de llaves, todos estaban muy preocupados por ti.

—¿Está muy preocupada? —pregunto Ranma.

—Está bien, estaba segura de que mejorarías y nos decía que eras muy resistente cuando eras más pequeño—recordó Akari riendo.

Ranma observo rápidamente a su amigo que lo miraba sintiéndose algo culpable por lo ocurrido, sonrió y entonces comprobó que todo lo que sucedía ahora, era completamente real.

—¿el que me disparo? —cuestiono el oji azul mirando a Ryoga.

—Está preso, digo la policía lo detuvo y espera su juicio dentro de unos días—informo el chico de la bandana.

—Está bien, pero no hablaremos de eso por ahora—menciono Akane dándole una mirada intimidante al novio de su amiga.—Es más, ahora los malos días están en el pasado.

—¿por cierto estas bien hermano? —interrogo Ranma mirando a su amigo con alivio.

—Mejor que nunca, gracias a ti—respondió Ryoga.—Pero nos preocupamos mucho...

—Tuve una pesadilla—comento el joven modelo riendo con pesar.

—¿Qué paso? —cuestiono la fotógrafa levantando una de sus verdes cejas.

Se reincorporo en la cama para sentarse, tomo aire y entonces se animo a recordar todo lo que había visto en su subconsciente.

—En resumen, Yo no los conocía a ustedes—dijo Ranma apuntando a Ryoga y Akane que lo miraban sonriendo divertidos.—Fui a casa y yo ya no vivía ahí, fui a la tuya y ustedes me trataban como a un extraño, y Akari decía que estaba loco.

—Tan alejado de la realidad no estaba, entonces...—bromeo la chica de cabellos verdes.

—¿Yo también? —consulto Akane interesada.

—¿Tú? Tú me hiciste volver—aclaro Ranma.—dijiste que volviese y que continuara con nuestro amor...

—Afortunadamente lo hice—soltó la muchacha de cabellos azulados para acariciar una de las mejillas de Ranma.

—Tú, me protegiste ¿sabías? —hablo Ryoga mirando a su amigo que lo observaba de medio lado.—Por esa razón, olvida esa pesadilla hermano... jamás te olvidaré y nunca serás un extraño para mí.

—Ahora dejaste la vara muy alta Ranma—bromeo Akari.—Ahora no seré capaz de superarte, ni aunque salte por un barranco.

—¡No bromees con eso Akari! —regaño el chico del colmillo preocupado de solo pensar aquello.

Todos sonreían alegres en la sala de hospital, habían muchas cosas que contar. Debido a que desde hacía una semana, el joven modelo se encontraba en aquella clínica.

* * *

Todos los de la agencia se encontraban alegremente conversando en el enorme cuarto hospitalario de Ranma, algunos traían presentes y otros simplemente iban a corroborar por educación que estuviese bien.

Konatsu observaba por la ventana como la noche se hacía más que presente en el lugar, miro su reloj de pulsera y entonces decidió romper el momento de parloteo constante entre los presentes.

—Bueno es hora de irnos—agrego Konatsu tomando a Ukyo de la mano.—Ya hemos molestado suficiente por hoy y Ranma debe descansar...

—No, no molestas—dijo Ranma con amabilidad.

—Sí, está diciendo la verdad—intercedió Akane levantándose de la silla a un lado de la cama.—Déjalos ir para que puedas dormir un poco.

—Me voy a quedar días aquí de todos modos—se quejo el joven modelo tomando a la chica de cabellos azules del brazo, logrando impedir que se marchara.—Quédate tú... —sugirió.

—Qué te recuperes pronto Ran-chan—expreso Ukyo al unisonó con Tsubasa y Konatsu que abandonaban el cuarto de hospital.

—Gracias—pronuncio el convaleciente joven viéndolos marchar.

—Yo también me voy hijo—informo Nodoka alegremente para darle un beso en la mejilla a su adorado primogénito.

—Mamá descansa, te ves cansada—pidió Ranma.

La mujer de peinado prolijo y mirada dulce, se aproximo hasta Akane para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

—Te confió a mi hijo, sé que lo cuidarás bien—sonrió la madre del azabache antes de despedirse de Akari y Ryoga.

—No se preocupe en lo absoluto tía Saotome, yo también me quedaré aquí—agrego el chico de la bandana con una sonrisa.

—Si te quedas también lo haré... —expreso Akari mirando a su novio.

Ranma molesto por sus imprudentes amigos, aprovecho la cercanía de Ryoga a la camilla para piñizcar fuertemente su pierna por lo bajo.

—¡Aaaaaah! —se quejo el muchacho del colmillo por el dolor. Volteo para ver a su amigo fingir demencia en la cama de hospital, pero manteniendo aun su cara de molestia y entonces comprendió el mensaje oculto tras su acción. —supongo que algo me pico—menciono Ryoga ante la divertida mirada de Akane y su novia, ambas se miraban con complicidad manteniendo una sonrisa muda.—Vamos, vamos también... si nos quedamos aquí, vamos a hablar y reír, no podrás descansar así...

—Quédate amigo—pidió Ranma falsamente para no ser descortés.

—¡Vamos cariño! —indico Ryoga para tomar a la chica de cabellera verde.

—¡Nos vemos Ranma! —se despidió Akari alzando su mano, antes de desaparecer con su novio y la madre del modelo a través de la puerta.

Ranma y Akane se miraban en el cuarto de hospital, ahora estaba silencioso el ambiente debido a que todos se habían marchado.

Se acomodo con cuidado a un lado de la cama haciendo un espacio a su lado, el cual comenzó a golpear despacio mirando a la muchacha de cabellos azules. Está le miraba con una tímida sonrisa, captando su mensaje.

—Vamos ven—pidió el azabache.

—No puedo Ranma—respondió a su invitación.

—¡Ven Akane! —insistió mirando a la joven de cabellos azules.

—No puedo, te puedo lastimar... —menciono Akane mirando las vías por las cuales se le suministraba el suero.

—No puedes hacerme daño—pronuncio Ranma viendo a la chica ceder y acercarse de a poco.

—Está bien—logro decir mientras con cuidado se acomodaba a un lado del azabache.

Tomo la mano de la joven a su lado con fuerza, disfruto del relajante aroma de Akane que se encontraba a milímetros de él. La compañía de la muchacha lo hacía sentir completamente tranquilo y en paz.

—Ahora sí, estoy bien—declaro Ranma con una sonrisa. —¿por qué me lo ocultaste? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, entendiendo que el muchacho a su lado ya estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía con ella.

—De hecho no había razón para decirlo—respondió la interrogante con absoluta calma.

—Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras tú—dijo el azabache recordando el mal entendido anterior.

—Tu habrías hecho lo imposible por estar a mi lado—suspiro sintiéndose en evidencia.—Habrías forzado todas las situaciones para estar conmigo y durante todo el tratamiento.

—¿no te habría gustado eso? —pregunto mirando a la muchacha de medio lado.

—No quería iniciar una relación contigo que fuera forzada por mi enfermedad—aclaro Akane.—No podría soportar que estuvieras conmigo debido a eso... por eso me trague todas las palabras que dijiste antes.

—Nada de eso era lo que realmente sentía—agrego Ranma tomando aire.—Tú también lo sabías...

—Una vez más, pensé que nadie debía saberlo—contó la muchacha apretando sus manos. —Sentirían pena por mí al saberlo... todos quieren estar junto a mí cuando lo saben, incluyendo a mi familia...

—¿sigues pensando así? —cuestiono el oji azul.

—Tú regresaste a mí, después de saberlo todo—respondió Akane con una amarga sonrisa.

—No es así—aseguro el azabache viendo la amargura en el rostro de la joven.

—Como sea—abrazo a Ranma con cuidado.—No permitiré que algo más nos aleje.

—Tú estás haciendo lo mismo ahora—informo el joven modelo.—Yo volví de estar al borde de la muerte y tu volviste por miedo a perderme.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió Akane alejándose del muchacho de ojos azulados, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.—Es solo que no quiero perderte Ranma, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Sentí lo mismo, cuando me entere de casualidad—Soltó con seriedad, observando atentamente a la joven.—Yo estaba celoso de que Shinnosuke estuviera a tu lado, en mi lugar... —vio a Akane mirarlo con algo de culpabilidad, debido a sus palabras.—Yo tampoco quiero perderte, es por eso que siempre estarás a mi lado y yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

—¿nunca me lo ibas a decir? —pregunto la peli azul con algo de temor.

—Quería esperar el momento adecuado—respondió Ranma.—Es decir, como explicarlo... Si te lo hubiera dicho cuando me enteré, tú no me hubieras dejado acercarme a ti—sonrió apenado.—Yo quería estar seguro primero, Quería que entendieras lo mucho que te amo—hizo una pausa para acomodarse y mirar a la muchacha.—Mírame, tu sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras... pero te diré esto igualmente, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros de ahora en adelante, ni la enfermedad... ni los celos... ni esto... ni lo otro... nada.

Se acerco con ternura hasta los labios de Ranma para poner un fugaz beso en estos y dejarlo continuar.

—Estaremos en la vida del otro hasta la eternidad... —declaro con seguridad el joven.

—Sabes... —sonrió Akane.—Después de que saliste de la cirugía, ese día le dije lo mismo a tu mamá.

—¿A mi madre? —pregunto Ranma interesado. —A eso se debe el buen comportamiento de la gran "señora Saotome" para con mi nueva novia—rio divertido recordando a su celosa madre.

—Estaré siempre contigo Ranma... —afirmo Akane.

—¿te casarás conmigo? —pregunto con seriedad el azabache para ver a la muchacha afirmar con su cabeza.—Yo nunca te dejaré, tu eres mía ahora y te cuidaré.

Lentamente se acomodo con cuidado en el pecho de Ranma, dejando caer inevitablemente una lagrima por su mejilla, la cual seco rápidamente para no arruinar el momento. Mientras sentía al joven acariciar sus cabellos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales habían dormido por unos instantes, pero la camilla de hospital era demasiado pequeña para los dos.

Abrió sus ojos con incomodidad para sentir un leve dolor en su espalda, su postura era incorrecta y su cuerpo se iba a resentir debido a eso. Y por otro lado no quería molestar a Ranma, puesto que el debía descansar aun. Intento mover sus manos que se encontraban sujetas por la del azabache, pero en el mismo instante que lo intento, este se lo impidió con rapidez.

—¿dónde vas? —se quejo Ranma acomodándose en la cama sin abrir los ojos.

—Tengo que moverme—respondió Akane.

—No te vayas—pidió sin soltar el agarre sobre la muchacha.

—Está bien, pero estoy incomoda y tengo miedo de lastimarte estando así—menciono sintiendo su dolor de espalda.

—Relájate—dijo Ranma acariciando con su frente la cabeza de la muchacha.—Estoy bien.

—Pero tú tienes que descansar Ranma—agrego la muchacha de cabellos azules intentando levantarse, viendo la molestia en la cara del modelo.—Por favor amor, duerme un poco... estas cansado.

Abrió los ojos para observar la dulce mirada avellana de Akane sobre él.—Yo me siento bien contigo—indico atrayendo a la joven hasta sí, para volver a recostarla a su lado.—Tu cabello y tu aroma son mi mejor medicina.

En ese instante se levanto de la cama, pese a la molesta cara de Ranma y entonces se acomodo en el sofá cercano a la puerta del lugar.

—No me iré a ninguna parte—informo Akane.—Pero debes dormir...

Vio como el azabache resignado se acomodaba en la cama para cerrar los ojos, obedeciendo sus palabras sin muchas ganas. Sonrió al pensar lo infantil que se comportaba el muchacho, antes de tomar unas mantas y cubrirse con estas para descansar un poco.

* * *

Ranma observaba a Akari mientras le servía jugo, ya estaba harto de depender de los demás en esa cama de hospital, pero tenía que estar al menos una semana en ese lugar. Luego de recibir el jugo de las manos de su amiga, la vio suspirar algo estresada.

—¿sucede algo? —cuestiono el azabache mirando inquisitivamente a la joven.

—Nada Ranma, solo estoy algo cansada—respondió la chica de cabellos verdes sentándose en la silla para visitas.

—Lamento haberte hecho preocuparte demás... —suspiro observando a la chica verle sorprendida.

—Ranma, tu eres alguien muy importante para mí—aclaro Akari.—No te creas el cuento, pero eres como mi hermano, tuve miedo de no verte más—confesó sollozando.

—Lo sé—rió para terminar de beber su jugo y poner la palma de su mano en la cabeza de su amiga para acariciarla bruscamente y despeinarla.—Eso me recordó aquella vez que pensaste que me amabas—sonrió.—Creo que debes arreglar las cosas con Ryoga... y sé que volvieron, pero no me refiero a eso, ya sabes... a veces eres algo insensible.

—Ese día, fue cuando lo conocí—menciono la muchacha secando sus ojos.—Estaba muy molesta contigo por rechazarme, pero tenías razón... te amo como a un familiar.

 **/Flash back/**

Recordaba su infancia como si fuese ayer, aquel chico de cabello negro azabache en ese tiempo llevaba una trenza. Tomaba fuerte su brazo sin soltarlo, el siempre la protegía de cada chica fastidiosa, debido a que la molestaban constantemente.

Se sentía sola en esa enorme escuela cada vez que Ranma iba ese odioso club de artes marciales, no comprendía cual era el gusto del muchacho por combatir con otros chicos. Tenía doce años cuando descubrió que su amistad con el chico era algo más que eso, lo amaba o al menos eso ella creía.

Se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela esperando a Ranma que llego puntual a la citación.

—Akari, ¿qué quieres? —cuestiono el chico de la trenza mirando seriamente a su amiga.

Respiro profundo y para ver los azulados ojos de aquel chico que la había protegido desde los tres años.

—Ranma, yo... —dijo Akari nerviosa ante la incrédula mirada del azabache.—Ranma te amo.

Sonrió tranquilamente y entonces puso la palma de su mano en los verdes cabellos de la chica para acariciar su cabeza.

—Yo también te quiero—agrego apenado para cruzar sus brazos tras su cabeza.—Ya sabes, somos amigos de la infancia, te quiero porque eres mi mejor amiga.

—¿cómo? —pregunto la muchacha de ojos verdes sin entender las palabras de Ranma.

—Qué te quiero como amiga—repitió el chico de la trenza mientras comenzaba a marcharse.—¿Ahora vamos a almorzar?

—¡Espera! —vocifero molesta.—¡Yo no te amo como amigo, te amo como pareja! —se atrevió a decir avergonzada.

—Ay Akari, no seas boba... tu no sientes amor por mí—rió Ranma.—Me miras igual como ves a tu papá, eso no es amor de pareja—dijo sin tomar enserio las palabras de la chica.—Vamos que yo invito la comida del casino.

—Ranma eres un tonto—termino de decir la joven de cabellos verdes para salir corriendo del lugar.

Corría veloz por los pasillos en dirección al baño cuando de pronto choco abruptamente con algo, saliendo disparada hacia atrás cayendo de golpe.

—Auch—se quejo mientras se sobaba parte de la espalda.

Fue en ese momento que miro hacia arriba, observando a un muchacho con una llamativa bandana. En su mano llevaba un teléfono con un cerdito colgando de adorno, sus ojos eran marrones y era un poco más bajo que su mejor amigo.

—¿te lastimaste? —cuestiono Ryoga estirando su mano para ayudar a la chica.

—Yo no, lo siento mucho—dijo Akari avergonzada aceptando el noble gesto del muchacho.

Miro atentamente a la chica para rememorar haberla visto, la observo atentamente unos segundo y entonces lo recordó. —¿tú eres la amiga de Ranma? —interrogo interesado.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Akari sacudiendo su falda.

—Es que siempre los veo desde el balcón de mi casa jugar en el jardín—comento Ryoga con sinceridad.—No creas que soy extraño por observar o algo parecido—se excuso preocupado por la mirada de la chica.

—Soy Akari—agrego la chica estirando su mano.—Akari Unryu.

Acepto el gesto de la pequeña muchacha de cabellos verdes antes de decir su nombre. —Soy Ryoga Hibiki.

La campana comenzó a sonar, indicando que la hora de almuerzo ya había acabado.

—Bueno debo irme al salón—menciono Ryoga indicando las escaleras.

—Eres de un grado más que yo parece, porque este es mi pasillo y aquel es mi salón—comento indicando una sala del lugar.

—¡oh! —exclamo sorprendido.—Pensé que eran de mi edad, pero al parecer soy un año mayor, bueno nos vemos... —dijo velozmente el chico para retirarse corriendo hacia su salón.

 **/fin del flashback/**

Carcajeo al recordar aquellos inocentes días de su adolescencia. Su vida junto a Ryoga y su mejor amigo la llenaba completamente de felicidad, y no quería perder eso por nada del mundo.

—Está bien—afirmo Akari obedeciendo al azabache que jugaba divertido una sopa de letras.

—Siempre tengo la razón—bufo Ranma haciendo molestar a la chica de cabellos verdes que por inercia tiro de su pelo.—¡Auch! ¡No ves que estoy convaleciente tarada! —se quejo mientras tocaba su casco en la zona afectada.

—Bien, le diré a tía Nodoka que venga a cambiar de lugar conmigo—informo la fotógrafa para levantarse del lugar.

—No es necesario tener tanta compañía—agrego el modelo viendo a su amiga abrir la puerta del cuarto de hospital.—¿cuando volverá Akane?

—Después si nadie viene, te quejas hasta las molestias—bromeo.—Akane vendrá por la noche, déjala descansar—advirtió mirando el celular de Ranma.—iré a hablar con Ryoga, por cierto ¿quieres algo?

—No gracias—negó con su cabeza antes de verla salir con una enorme sonrisa.

Su amiga definitivamente, era una hermana pequeña para él. Y eso jamás cambiaría, aquella pesadilla que había tenido era prueba evidente de que su vida era perfecta tal cual estaba y cuidaría de eso hasta el último de sus días.

* * *

Entraba a su casa luego de una larga instancia en el hospital, una semana inconsciente y otra semana de reposo, suspiro al oler el familiar aroma de su hogar. La casa de los Saotome que estuvieron a punto de perder, sino hubiera sido porque gano ese concurso, jamás lo hubieran logrado.

Miro a su madre luego de unos minutos de estar en completo silencio estirado en el sofá. Ella se veía igual que el último día en que la vio hacían dos años.

—Mamá, lo siento—se disculpo con pesar suspirando.

—La que debiera de disculparse soy yo—agrego Nodoka sonriendo.—Has estado solo desde que nos fuimos con Genma y aun así tu quieres que vuelva a Japón con él.

—Madre, soy feliz si tu y papá lo son—pronuncio alegre mientras observaba a su ama de llaves llegar con una bandeja con té.—Gracias Hatice.

—Me alegro que este bien señorito... —logro decir entre lagrimas y con emoción la mujer.

—No llores, además hierba mala nunca muere—hablo Ranma inflando su pecho, sintiendo orgullo de su salud.—No necesitan preocuparse por mí, ahora la vida sigue y ustedes deben volver a sus cosas—miro a su mamá.—Tú en Japón descansando con papá y Hatice ayudándome en casa.

—Siempre velare por usted mi niño Saotome—informo Hatice haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

En cuanto la mujer se retiro del lugar, ambos comenzaron a beber su té con galletas y ver la televisión que Ranma había prendido después de mucho tiempo.

—Por cierto, tu novia es una buena muchacha—recordó Nodoka.—Te ama mucho y la apruebo como parte de la familia...

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Así de fácil? Con Ranko hiciste un Show de proporciones—dijo Ranma extrañado por las palabras de su madre.

—Y como termino... siempre tuve razón sobre esa mujer—suspiro.—Pero mi intuición ahora es diferente, ella me agrada y se nota que estarás bien con ella, por eso esta vez podre irme más tranquila.

—Madre, de igual forma llamas todos los días y Hatice te informa—rió mirando divertido a su mamá.—Y Akari siempre está conmigo, si algo malo pasa ella siempre te cuenta.

—Lo sé... —termino de decir Nodoka para terminar de beber su té.—Avísame cuando te cases—exigió antes de caminar en dirección al pasillo.

Logro ver a su madre dirigirse hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, sabía que esa misma noche viajaría de vuelta a Japón. Sonrió debido a sus últimas palabras y sin poder evitarlo imagino aquello con felicidad.

* * *

Ranma miraba las estrellas acostado en el pasto de su enorme jardín, le gustaba sentir el aroma de las plantas y mirar la inmensidad del cielo, siempre que miraba las estrellas se sentía extrañamente a gusto.

Akane siguió su paso por la cocina, para luego salir hasta el jardín y encontrar a Ranma recostado en el suelo, observo detenidamente al joven que se encontraba hipnotizado por aquellos brillos del cielo.

Sonrió al notar la mirada de Akane sobre él, había sentido su presencia desde que había puesto pie en aquel enorme patio, pero no había querido pronunciar palabra para ver cuánto tiempo podría estar en silencio y mirando desde la lejanía.

—Ranma—llamó Akane resignada mientras se aproximaba hasta el joven.—Tienes que descansar en cama—enfatizo.—No en el suelo, y además hace frió.

—No hace frió—se quejo para observar de reojo a la muchacha.—Además me gusta ver las estrellas, desde que tengo memoria suelo hacerlo.

—Pero... —Logro pronunciar para ser interrumpida.

—Ven, recuéstate a mi lado—pidió Ranma.—Si lo haces me iré acostar.

—Eso es una extorción—reclamo Akane antes de recostarse al lado del joven.

Estuvieron unos minutos en completo silencio, miraban el cielo disfrutando de la compañía mutua. El sonido de los grillos inundaba el sitió, y pese a que ambos tenían algo de frió se encontraban a gusto en aquel lugar. Sentir el olor de las plantas, la humedad y mezclado debido al viento era algo que les recordaba parte de su infancia.

—Ranma—rompió el silencio la muchacha de azulados cabellos sin dejar de ver el cielo.

—¿Sí, Akane?—logro decir mientras acariciaba los hermosos cabellos de la joven a su lado.

—¿por qué la vida es así? ¿de esta forma? —cuestiono sintiéndose algo perdida, aun pese a su edad, no lograba entender porque la vida se tornaba a veces particularmente difícil.

—¿cómo así? —quiso entender debido a que no lograba captar el mensaje, debido a su ambigüedad.

—A veces es muy cruel, complicada y en extremos suele castigarnos mucho—explico Akane sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

—Eso está bien Akane—respondió Ranma con naturalidad.—Nada, ni nadie sabe porque lo es, excepto cuando llega el último día de tu vida—Sonrió apreciando la inmensidad del infinito cielo.—El mundo es enorme, no busques en el cielo las respuestas... es demasiado extenso para comprenderlo.

Sonrió ante las palabras del modelo, tenía razón y debía aceptarlo. La vida siempre está llena de obstáculos y problemas, pero las respuestas hay que buscarlas una por una.

Dirigió su mirada hacía la joven de ojos avellana que le miraba en ese instante con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa, la tenuidad de la luz la hacía lucir más bella que de costumbre y la calidez de su mirada lo hacía sentirse lleno de felicidad. Se acerco un poco hasta ella para ponerse de costado, se apoyo con su codo contra el césped, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba una de las mejillas de la hermosa muchacha.

—Te amo tanto, tanto... —confeso Ranma mirando embobado a la menuda joven.—Si en este instante—tomo aire para hablar.—Si en este instante yo muriera, moriría como el hombre más feliz en la tierra.

Sonrojada por aquellas hermosas palabras que salieron de los labios del muchacho, lo miro sin poder pensar en esa posibilidad. Nunca lo dejaría, ni nunca lo perdería, lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por vencer su enfermedad con tal de estar con él.

—No digas algo así—murmuro Akane despacio para ver al muchacho sonreír.

—Ya no tengo miedo—dijo Ranma con seriedad acariciando la mejilla de la peli azul.—No le tengo miedo a nada, desde que te conocí—suspiro.—Solo temo a perderte, pero a la muerte no... —sonrió al ver la dulce mirada de Akane.—¿Recuerdas cuando leímos el principito? —pregunto para ver a la chica afirmar con su cabeza.—te dije esa vez que yo era el zorro enojado, y lo estoy, porque tú me domesticaste con tu amor... ahora no puedo escapar de ti.

En completo silencio se abrazo a Ranma con fuerza, quería llorar por aquella confesión. Dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla, mientras se ocultaba en los brazos bien trabajados del azabache, desde esa posición podía sentir claramente el corazón de este. Aquel dulce sonido era como una hermosa melodía, cerro sus ojos mientras disfrutaba del palpitar de Ranma. Logrando sentirse llena de tranquilidad.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola~ !**

 **Después de mucho escribir la semana pasada en vacaciones, por fin sale a la luz el capitulo ~ Lo acabo de terminar hoy, aunque tenía más de 3/4 del cap escrito de la semana anterior, pero no quería quedar con las ideas revoloteando, así que por eso público el capitulo ahora y siendo tan extenso :x ! Ya la proxima semana me pondré fechas para entregar las actualizaciones, no sé si lo haré los miercoles o los sabados... lo dejaré a su decisión~ así que ahi me cuentan que día les gustaría más. =)  
Por cierto la canción que canta Akane, es un trozo de "lo que tu me das" de Julieta Venegas & Anita Tijoux** **, hice sufrir a Ranma en su mente por hacerle daño a Akane hahahaha xD! así que espero que para los que esperaban un castigo para él, lo hayan disfrutado. Y bueno eso, lamento no poder responder los reviews porque mañana recien vuelvo a mi casa~ xD! Pero les envió sus respectivos cariños.  
**

 **Saludos a Kaori, (SaeKodachi47: Bienvenida amiga me alegra que te gustara el capitulo), litapaz, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Deliza22, A Redfox, esmeralda saotom, Y Eliza Tendo que dejaron su review~ muchas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre, me llenan de alegria y felicidad sin fin :x hahaha xd!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer~ =) !  
Nos Vemos en la proxima actualización~ **


	10. Propuesta

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 10: "Propuesta".**

—" _Si este hombre alguna vez te lastima, deberá pagar el precio_ "

* * *

Ranma miraba con curiosidad a la mujer encargada del vestuario, la joven de cabellos castaño seleccionaba las prendas con cuidado junto a su novio travesti. Mientras que él se dedicaba a observar sentado en una silla, Konatsu se aproximo hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba para comenzar a preparar su cabello y el maquillaje que debía utilizar. A su vez Tsubasa grababa toda la producción de imagen que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Colocaba una malla sobre la cabeza de Ranma para comenzar a aplicar el maquillaje primero, y que el cabello no estorbase en su trabajo. Logro ver una sonrisa en la cara del joven modelo, que hacía muecas para su amiga fotógrafa a un lado de Tsubasa.

Terminaron de arreglar su cabello y entonces se levanto de la silla, para ir al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la sección de fotos, a unos pasos del set. Se dejo fotografiar con algunos objetos que Ukyo le indico, luego tuvo que cambiar su vestuario nuevamente y poso para la cámara con tranquilidad.

Akari estaba completamente divertida en su labor de fotografiar, debido a que su amigo parecía estar de buen humor y el ambiente estaba agradable entre todos.

—Bueno ve a cambiarte de nuevo—pidió Ukyo alegremente indicando con la mano el set unos pasos atrás. —Akari ¿Cómo va eso?

—¡Estupendo! —exclamo emocionada la fotógrafa.—Parece que de vez en cuando le hacen falta unos balazos a nuestro modelo—bromeo viendo a Ranma marcharse.

—¡Y a ti te hace falta dejar de comer! —vocifero a lo lejos el oji azul entrando al set.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que saliera Ranma nuevamente del camarín improvisado, pero cuando lo hizo dejo completamente sorprendida a la muchacha de cabellos verdes y a la joven productora a su lado.

Llevaba un traje completamente blanco, desde el smoking hasta los zapatos. No usaba corbata pero parecía como un traje de novio. Se aproximo hasta el lugar en donde iba a ser fotografiado, mientras Tsubasa y Konatsu lo seguían para arreglar sus ropas y peinado.

—No pensé que lucirías tan bien—logro decir Ukyo completamente sonrojada.

—Yo tampoco—admitió Ranma.—Aunque este color no me agrada...

—Opacarías a la novia—agrego Konatsu terminando de arreglar al joven.

—¿Quién será la victima de nuestro baleado modelo? —pregunto sarcástica Akari.

Hizo una mueca molesta para su amiga antes de comenzar a mirar el lente de la cámara, estuvo algunos minutos posando hasta que la sección fotográfica se dio por terminada.

Miro de reojo a su amigo que se preparaba para irse, cuando entonces Ukyo lo intercepto evitando que se fuera del set aun.

—Ran-chan, llego una oferta nueva para ti... es para una película—menciono la castaña, captando la atención del muchacho.—Ofrecen mucho dinero y esto beneficiaria tu carrera, además tendrá actores conocidos internacionalmente.

—¿cuál es el problema entonces? —consulto Ranma debido al tono asustado de la joven.

—Es que las grabaciones son en Estados Unidos y duraran alrededor de medio año, como mínimo—especifico la productora viendo la cara del azabache.

—No—respondió el chico sin pensarlo mucho.

Extrañada de oír eso, se aproximo hasta ambos jóvenes que comenzaban a discutir sobre el asunto.

—¡Ranma! —llamo en un tono de regaño.—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡No que aspirabas a grandes cosas, esta es tu oportunidad!

—No puedo—negó con su cabeza para comenzar a tomar sus pertenencias.

—Pero... —intento decir Ukyo para ser interrumpida por el joven modelo.

—¡Diles que no tengo tiempo o que firme contrato con otros! —dijo Ranma mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Ambas jóvenes se miraban preocupadas entre ellas, no entendían la respuesta del muchacho cuando siempre había querido hacer algo así, además había hecho un curso de Inglés por lo mismo. Por ende, no entendían los motivos de la negativa de este.

* * *

Akane llenaba un vaso con agua en la cocina, mientras que todo en el lugar estaba tranquilo. Esa tarde era pacifica y solo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar a lo lejos, suspiro luego de tomar sus medicamentos y lavar el vaso que había usado recientemente.

Observaba detenidamente por la ventana de la cocina, el clima ya estaba cambiando. El invierno se aproximaba y las hojas caían en la alberca de la enorme casa de Ryoga, fue en ese momento que decidió salir hasta la piscina y comenzar a limpiarla con cuidado. Al terminar de quitar las hojas, escucho la voz de Akari tararear mientras cerraba el portón de la casa.

Logro divisar a su amiga de cabellos azulados al fondo del patio, se aproximo hasta ella para saludarla de un beso en la mejilla y ver que hacía en el lugar.

—Limpiaste la piscina—comento Akari sonriendo.—Pero Akane, luego tendremos que quitar el agua incluso el otro día llovió, no era necesario que te molestaras.

—Lo sé—agrego la muchacha observando el agua de la alberca.—Es que me aburro sin nada que hacer, quisiera poder ayudar con algo aquí... pero ustedes trajeron hasta un ama de llaves, no tengo nada que pueda hacer.

—Akane eres nuestra invitada—menciono riendo ante la cara de frustración de su amiga.

Vio a su amiga aproximarse hasta una de las sillas de playas del lugar para sentarse, se encamino unos pasos y imito la acción de Akane sentándose a su lado.

Amaba ese olor del jardín, la tierra húmeda junto a las plantas soltaban un aroma que le recordaba muchos momentos en su vida, suspiro para luego ver a su amiga que parecía tener una cara bastante preocupada.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Akane.

Miro de reojo a la joven de cabellos azulados, no sabía mentir ni ocultar cosas, así que resignada se atrevió a contar lo que sucedía sin irse con rodeos.

—Ranma esta rechazando la oportunidad de su vida, le ofrecieron ir a grabar una película a Estados Unidos y no quiere ir—explico la joven de ojos verdes.—Era su sueño cuando empezó en esto, supongo que sus prioridades ahora han cambiado.

Comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería con eso su amiga, puesto que ella también lo pensó en cuanto comenzó a contarle lo sucedido.

—Hablaré con él... —menciono la peli azul algo agotada.—Es por mi ¿no?

—Siendo sincera, pienso exactamente lo mismo—dijo Akari mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y su rostro en la palma de sus manos.—A veces creo que Ranma es un poco extraño, creo saber lo que siente y a veces no—comento frustrada.

Akane rió ante los comentarios de su amiga, se veía algo frustrada por no comprender los sentimientos de su amigo y eso la enternecía.

—Si lo entiendes—sonrió.—Lo que sucede es que a veces los sueños cambian, o buscamos otra forma para lograrlos... —suspiro viendo a la fotógrafa alegrarse un poco.—Hablaré con Ranma de todos modos.

—Vamos a tomar un té—invito Akari.—Bueno, igualmente cual sea la decisión que tome, tendremos que apoyarlo.

Sonrió para la muchacha de cabellos verdes, antes de levantarse de la silla y acompañarla hasta dentro de la casa. Esperaba poder hablar pronto con Ranma, para poder ayudarlo a tomar una decisión.

* * *

Cortaba unos leños con un hacha en su patio, ya era costumbre hacer aquello todos los años antes de que llegará el invierno. Aquello lo relajaba y lo hacía pensar con tranquilidad las cosas, tomo aire nuevamente para cortar otro leño, mientras analizaba la oferta laboral en el extranjero.

Ryoga miraba divertido a Ranma desde la terraza del muchacho, se encontraba sentado a un lado de la alberca, la propiedad de los Saotome era un poco más amplia que la de él. Pero a diferencia de su casa que tenía muchos cerámicos, la de su amigo tenía mucho pasto dándole un aspecto más natural.

—Te saldrán ampollas en tus manos de princeso si no te pones guantes Saotome—bromeo Ryoga a lo lejos.

Volteo para ver a su amigo con molestia, mientras tomaba otro leño y escuchaba los pasos del chico acercarse. Le había comentado a Ryoga sobre su nueva gran oportunidad laboral, creyendo que lo ayudaría a tomar una decisión, pero este en vez de hacerlo solo lo felicito, dando por hecho que había aceptado.

—Amigo, estoy siendo permisivo contigo esta vez—menciono Ryoga mirando lo que hacía su vecino.—Sino supiera que te relaja, no te dejo cortar leña—advirtió antes de comenzar a entender la molestia de Ranma.—Mira, debes pensar que solo será un año, estarás tan ocupado que los meses se te pasaran volando ¡El tiempo vuela! —expreso.

Detuvo su labor para escuchar detenidamente a Ryoga, poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas, como si de una jarra se tratase.

—Lo malo es que cuando despiertes temprano, Akane estará a punto de dormir—añadió el chico de la bandana, haciendo trabajar la mente su amigo que comenzaba a imaginar la situación.—Hablaras con ella antes de que se duerma, blablabla... —movió su mano como si tuviera un títere.—hablaran sobre lo que hicieron en el día, te levantaras con energía sin haber hecho aun tu rutina de ejercicios, estarás solo y nadie podrá interrumpirlos.

Ranma se imaginaba a la muchacha de cabellos azules hablando con él, podía verla claramente a través de su celular por alguna plataforma de video llamadas.

—Ese momento será de ustedes, el universo será de ustedes... —pronuncio Ryoga adentrándose al contexto de la imaginación de su amigo.—Hablaran cosas lindas, como dos enamorados, como si se tuvieran al lado—se imaginaba a la pareja hablando.—Ay todo será tan maravilloso...—suspiro con melosidad.—Entonces, estarás listo para comenzar tu día de trabajo.

Ranma miro los leños que había cortado antes y resignado los recogió para ponerlos ordenadamente con los otros, mientras miraba nuevamente a Ryoga con fastidio.

—Cuando tu termines tu trabajo, llegaras a casa y ella estará en casa, entonces será hora de la reunión virtual—siguió hablando para hacer funcionar la imaginación del modelo.

Podía imaginarse claramente a la joven hablando con él, mientras que esta le contaba sobre su rutina del día. Fue de un minuto para otro que las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron imaginarse a Akane comentándole sobre sus visitas al médico, y cuando él le preguntaba quien la había acompañado Shinnosuke entraba en escena, haciéndolo enfurecer.

—Hahaha—rió Ryoga al ver la cara de su amigo de nuevo en la realidad.—Bueno esas cosas podrían pasar de vez en cuando—en eso vio la amenazante mirada de Ranma que comenzaba a caminar hacia él.—¡No me hagas nada Ranma! —pidió mientras se alejaba de su amigo alrededor de la alberca.—¡Enserio era una broma! ¡No estoy preparado para lo que pueda pasar ¿no ves?! —dijo entrando en pánico.

—Así—pronuncio amenazante Ranma moviendo su cabeza, como si lo comprendiera.—¡Esto es lo que va a pasar! —alzo en el aire a Ryoga mirando la piscina con interés.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas, No! —alcanzo a decir antes de caer a la piscina.

Molesto aun miro a su amigo. Este salía a flote en la alberca de su casa con toda la ropa puesta. Ryoga sonreía con su usual buen humor, mientras nadaba con dificultad.

—¡Copiado general! —agrego Ryoga nadando.—¡Ven al agua Ranma, llenemos este día de alegría! —dijo para sacar una sonrisa resignada en su amigo.—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, tanto que voy a cantar! ¡Voy a cantar enserio! —advirtió para empezar a cantar. **—¡Porque es un buen compañero! Porque es un buen compañero... porque es un buen compañero, y nadie lo puede negar...** — cantó para Ranma.

Reía al ver al idiota de su amigo seguir haciendo estupideces en la alberca, es que jamás cambiaría. No le quedo más opción que resignarse ante aquella actitud infantil y relajada de este.

* * *

Cenaban en un Food truck cercano al vecindario, Akari comía un Kebab junto con Ryoga, mientras que Akane comía una ensalada junto a Ranma que además comía un trozo de carne. Los cuatro se sentían bastante observado, debido a que a lo lejos habían unos paparazzis metidos en unos arbustos y por otro lado habían chicas mirando en su dirección.

—Tu fama me perturba... —menciono Ryoga con comida en la boca mirando a Ranma.

—A mi me perturba ver tu comida mientras hablas—agrego el modelo algo asqueado.

—¿Por qué no te pusiste tu ropa de camuflaje? —cuestiono Akari recordando la gorra y gafas de su amigo.

—Porque no me interesa ocultarme mientras salgo con mi novia y amigos—respondió desinteresado antes de comer un trozo de carne.

—Te felicito por nuevo emprendimiento Ryoga,—hablo Akane mirando el camión de comida.—Es bueno realizar nuestros sueños—enfatizo las últimas dos palabras.

Ranma miro amenazante a Akari luego de escuchar las últimas palabras de Akane, a lo que la chica de cabellos verdes solo se limito a sonreír forzosamente.

—Ya veo que te contaron—comento Ranma algo fastidiado viendo como Ryoga y Akari comenzaban huir en dirección al Food truck.

—Akane, mira no quiero hablar de mi trabajo contigo—menciono el muchacho bebiendo algo de té verde.

—Si no quieres ir por mí, está mal ¿sabes? —cuestiono Akane.

—Akane no hagas que me moleste ¿sí? —pidió el joven modelo algo molesto.

—Ranma sé que te enojaras conmigo por esto, pero por favor no renuncies a tus sueños por mí—soltó sintiéndose culpable.—Sé que te preocupa mi enfermedad y eso no está bien, no soportaría vivir sabiendo que renunciaste a esto por mí.

—Akane, no lo estoy haciendo por ti—mintió descaradamente mirando en otra dirección.

—No es necesario que hagas esto Ranma, yo nunca te dejaré de amar por esto,—logro decir con dificultad mirando los azulados ojos del muchacho.—Solo quiero que hagas lo correcto para ti, te contaré todo sobre lo que suceda.

Miro a Akane con una mezcla de incredulidad y frialdad por sus palabras, no era capaz de confiar en ella al menos en ese sentido.

—Akane te conozco, todo está claro para mi respecto a esto,—soltó con sinceridad.—Y es que tu ni siquiera me dejaste un espacio para preguntar sobre tu enfermedad.

Sabía que Ranma tenía razón, lamentaba no haber sido suficientemente sincera con el muchacho frente a ella, pero ella también tenía sus motivos.

—Lo sé, debería habértelo dicho cara a cara,—contó Akane comprendiendo la inseguridad del modelo.—Pero no pude hacerlo, yo quería pasar el tiempo contigo Ranma olvidando absolutamente todo lo que me pasaba—se levanto de la mesa para acercarse al modelo y abrazarlo por atrás, ya que estaba sentado aun en el lugar.—Y de todos modos, piensa en lo maravilloso que ha sido todo, si te lo hubiera dicho quizás las cosas no serían como ahora.

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras disfrutaba del abrazo de la joven, comprendiendo su punto de vista referente a su relación.

—Cuando estábamos separados y cuando estuviste inconsciente, mi corazón siempre se mantuvo contigo,—pronuncio Akane con cariño mientras acariciaba los cabellos del joven. —No importa si estas lejos, los recuerdos que hemos creado juntos siempre estarán con nosotros.

Se levanto del lugar para enfrentar la mirada avellana de Akane, antes de abrazarle con fuerza y acomodarse en su hombro para oler la fragancia de la muchacha salir desde su cuello.

—Yo no cambiaré con lo que suceda, incluso el más mínimo detalle relacionado contigo, sea bueno o malo no importa lo que pase quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida y es importante para mí estar a tu lado—confeso viendo a la joven tomarle el rostro con ambas manos.

—Tú sabes que no dejaré de amarte, no importa que tan lejos tu estés—agrego Akane.

—No me pidas que me vaya a Estados Unidos entonces... —pidió Ranma casi en una súplica.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerte renunciar a tus sueños—hablo con tristeza mirando al joven.

Suspiro resignado comprendiendo la situación, miro a la muchacha con algo de pena antes de darle la mano y comenzar a caminar tras Ryoga y Akari, que conversaban animadamente más adelante rumbo a casa.

Escucho a Ranma suspirar sonoramente, ambos caminaban en dirección al vecindario de los jóvenes en completo silencio, el ruido de los grillos acompañado con la oscuridad de la noche se plasmaba en el ambiente.

—Akane, lo haré—soltó con voz arrastrada el azabache.

Sorprendida por la declaración sorpresiva de Ranma, pestañeo algunas veces para comprobar que estuviese despierta.

—Pero tengo una condición—pronuncio Ranma deteniéndose para mirar a la joven seriamente.

—¿una condición? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo referente a tu salud cuando yo no esté aquí—exigió. —Tendré que irme en dos meses, pero al menos hoy quédate conmigo—pidió con voz suplicante.

—Está bien—sonrió Akane para ver la sorprendida cara del muchacho.

Apretó la mano de la joven con posesión, antes de apresurar el paso y alcanzar a sus amigos, tenía que ocultar su emoción de alguna forma, y sabía que con ellos escaparía de la inquietante mirada de la muchacha a su lado.

* * *

Se encontraban en el balcón de la casa Saotome, ambos se observaban en completo silencio mientras Akane comía tostadas con miel.

Aquella miel le preocupaba de sobremanera, sabía que Akane la había traído para provocarlo. Pero pese a eso insistió en advertirla, no quería que algo malo le pasará por consumir aquel elixir extraño de ese país.

—Akane, esa miel es peligrosa—comento Ranma viendo a la chica cucharear la miel. —Así como me podré ir tranquilo...

—Ranma, exageras—hablo quitándole la importancia al asunto. —Nada tan dulce puede hacerte daño.

—Te equivocas... —menciono el joven para tomar a la chica de la muñeca y detenerla de ingerir otra cucharada de miel.

—Eres demasiado dulce conmigo Ranma—comento Akane sonrojada.

—Yo soy como esa miel entonces, pero a veces obtener demasiado de mi es veneno—agrego Ranma mirando a la muchacha.

—Entonces, con gusto me intoxicaré... —bromeo la muchacha para ver los ojos azul grisáceo de Ranma mirarle seriamente.

—No me desafíes—pronuncio en un tono amenazante.

Miro a la joven sentada a su lado hipnotizado, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besarla. Pero necesitaba una mínima señal de aprobación por su parte para concretar el acto, ella sonrió apenada ante aquella intensa mirada azulada que le estaba dando. La oyó suspirar y entonces poso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica para verla más de cerca.

Lograba sentir perfectamente la exhalación del muchacho contra su rostro, estaba nerviosa. No quería tener miedo de ese momento, le amaba y sabía que ese era el hombre con el que quería compartir sus últimos días de vida. Lo miro seriamente y se decidió a romper aquel silencio.

—Tengo miedo que me olvides, cuando te vayas...—suspiro nuevamente sintiendo mariposas en su estomago.

—No temas—pronuncio mirando embobado a la muchacha de hermosos cabellos azulados— sí este hombre que ves frente a ti,— puso una mano en su pecho indicándose a el mismo.—Si este hombre alguna vez te lastima, deberá pagar el precio.

—Ranma... —logro decir casi en un susurro— ¿me amas?

—más que al mundo, más que a cualquier cosa en esta tierra... —respondió con completa sinceridad deleitándose del exquisito aroma de la muchacha, debido al viento que mecía el cabello de la chica.

—Entonces bésame—pidió mirando aquellos ojos azulados que parecían brillar como nunca ante su pedido.

Lentamente tomo el rostro del joven por entremedio de los brazos que la rodeaban, para acercarlo hasta ella.

Cuando ella tomo su rostro para incentivarlo se acerco con tranquilidad a esos delirantes labios rosados, en cuanto hizo contacto con aquella dulce boca se aventuro un poco más ahondando el beso. Su lengua lo recibió encantada, disfruto de aquel dulce vals entre sus lenguas con sumo detalle, el adictivo sabor de la boca de Akane se mezclaba con la deliciosa miel que habían estado cuchareando antes, alargo el momento manteniendo lentitud y suavidad en cada movimiento. No quería olvidar ese momento, todo debía ser como se lo merecía su pequeña estrella.

No sabía si estaba enloqueciendo de amor por el joven de mirada azulada o sí la miel la había hecho caer en la locura, tomo delicadamente la mano de Ranma y lo levanto del sillón guiándolo con su mano sin romper el contacto con su boca.

Pudo sentir aquel tacto de su mano y entonces despertó un poco de aquella ensoñación en la que se había convertido ese adictivo y delirante beso. Se separo a regañadientes de la joven en cuanto dio unos pasos para entrar a la habitación, pero necesitaba respirar.

Lo vio suspirar cerca de su rostro y rió ante la bocanada de aire que tomo el chico sin disimulo. Expectante la observaba seriamente dentro de aquella oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto del muchacho, sonrió para él y antes de oírle hablar se abrazo con fuerza a su bien tonificado cuerpo.

—Te amo tanto princesa... — soltó Ranma para mirar a la joven.

Ella estaba ahí, quieta y en silencio entre sus brazos. Sentía nuevamente la imperiosa necesidad de suspirar, se avergonzaba de sí mismo. En que minuto se había enamorado como un quinceañero inexperto que no paraba de suspirar debido a un malestar en su pecho y estomago. Levanto la cabeza de la joven tomando su barbilla para mirarla detenidamente, necesitaba admirar la belleza inocente y prohibida de esa muchacha de hermosos ojos avellana. Definitivamente aquella mujer lo abrumaba con su belleza, la diosa Venus era un adefesio al lado de esa deslumbrante estrella entre sus brazos.

—¿tienes miedo? — cuestiono Akane viendo la expresión perdida del joven.

—No, es solo que quiero que este momento no se termine jamás— respondió acariciando una de las mejillas de chica con suavidad.

Rodeo con los brazos el cuello del muchacho, lo sintió relajarse y eso le dio confianza para asaltar sus labios, esta vez ella había iniciado aquel juego de lenguas que ya no era para nada como el anterior.

Pudo sentir la salvaje lengua de la chica arremeter contra la suya, no se dejaría ganar aquella batalla así que la siguió con vehemencia. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un explicable ardor que conocía perfectamente bien, se separo un segundo de la joven para respirar y luego volver a saciar su hambre de aquella deliciosa boca.

No supo en qué momento el chico la había llevado a un rincón de la habitación, pero podía sentirse acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Lentamente pudo sentir la traviesa mano del joven comenzar a tocar la parte trasera de su muslo, el se encaminaba lentamente hacia arriba recorriendo su cuerpo, palpando su piel bajo la seda de su pijama. Provocando un inesperado fuego en su bajo vientre, el calor del cuarto cada vez aumentaba más y comenzaba a sentirse aturdida.

Poso su mano en el trasero de la joven descaradamente, arrebatándole a la chica un suave gemido que le pareció extremadamente excitante. Aquello había sido como un incentivo a tocar más, pero a su vez noto que Akane no se quedaba atrás tocando su bien trabajado torso bajo su camisa.

Vio a Ranma sonreír picaramente y alejarse un poco de ella para despojarse de aquella odiosa prenda que no le permitía seguir tocando aquel perfecto torso. Suspiro extasiada por la intensa mirada del azabache, para luego acercarse y poner un beso en su clavícula. Se sentía hambrienta de su piel, adoraba poder recorrer con ambas manos los pectorales del muchacho.

Miro descaradamente a la pequeña mujer frente a él, desde el día en que la conoció se sentía completamente atrapado en una especie de hechizo. Respiro profundo para tocar con ambas manos la cadera de la joven y separarla un poco de su cuerpo, para observar sus delicadas y tímidas curvas, esa esencia tan pura que despedía la chica lo aturdía y lo hacía dudar de sus actos. Sabía que quizás no era el primero en su vida, pero no se imaginaba a ese ser delicado y frágil siendo tomado de esa forma, trago saliva nervioso por la mirada seductora de la chica de cabellos azulados. No temía de ella, pero si de él. Ya había estado con otras mujeres antes pero ninguna tan delicada y única como ella.

Se sentía desnuda ante aquella mirada azulada recorriendo su cuerpo, sabía que llevaba su pijama puesta, pero le parecía no llevar nada ante los ojos de ese hombre. Sin pensarlo demasiado se apodero de golpe de sus labios, no quería retractarse de disfrutar del momento o alargar demasiado la espera y empezar a dudar de su decisión.

Se dejo llevar por aquella llama dentro de él, sabía que ya no podía más con su autocontrol. Levanto a la chica con un solo movimiento y se dirigió hasta la cama, se sentó en esta y entonces la bajo frente a él. Seguía divagando en su mente si ir al cielo con esa mujer o alargar su agonía, la deseaba con locura pero no quería dejarse llevar por la pasión y el deseo aun. Soltó los labios de la joven para bajar a su dulce cuello, anhelante saboreo con suma vehemencia la zona dando ligeros besos en la superficie, mientras saboreaba su suave y exquisita piel, aquella mujer era un deleite para su paladar.

La timida joven trato de cubrir su boca para no liberar un pequeño gemido que deseaba escapar de sus labios, pero inmediatamente Ranma la detuvo mirándola con reproche.

—Quiero escucharte— pidió roncamente con su mirada ennegrecida por la pasión que lo corroía por dentro.

Akane afirmo con su cabeza tratando de evitar aquella intensa mirada repleta de deseo, en ese instante el muchacho la abrazo acercándola hasta él. En ese minuto le tomo el peso a sus actos, algo sobresaliente de la entrepierna del muchacho toco uno de sus muslos, llenándola de dudas y sentimientos desconocidos. Trago en seco al percibir el deseo del azabache.

Ya no podía controlarse más pese a que hacía todo el uso de su razón en hacerlo, se estaba matando a sí mismo. Entonces lo decidió, abrió su boca para no lamentar sus actos luego.

—¿me dejaras tenerte? — pronuncio roncamente el muchacho de ojos azules con la mirada nublada por el deseo.

—sí — respondió Akane temblando.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta no dudo un segundo más, velozmente se levanto y empujo a la joven contra la suave cama. Se deleito con aquella expresión de la muchacha, comenzaba a sentirse como un depredador arrinconando a su presa. Vio con molestia aquel camisón de seda que usaba la chica.

Pudo sentir la intimidante mirada de Ranma sobre sí y entonces de un solo movimiento se vio completamente desnuda, había quitado con suma habilidad su camisón de pijama en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No llevaba nada más que su ropa interior en ese instante, suspiro al sentir como el chico se ubicaba sobre ella, no la aplastaba pero desde aquella posición podía sentir claramente la calidez de su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo sin piedad uno de sus firmes y túrgidos pechos rebosantes de suavidad, pudo sentir como sé erguía su seno bajo la palma de su mano, que acariciaba la zona con posesión.

Dio un gemido que hizo eco en aquella oscura habitación al sentir al chico tomar uno de sus pechos, avergonzada mordió su labio inferior viendo la mirada complacida del joven modelo que se sentía en el paraíso junto a su dama de cristal.

Tocaba su piel recorriendo con una mano cada fibra de su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos, mientras que con la otra se encargaba de darle placer a su delicada princesa. Aburrido de tocar su seno sobre aquella molesta prenda, la arranco con ambas manos dejando a una impactada Akane bajo su cuerpo.

—Te compraré otro... —soltó el muchacho— lo odio, por interponerse entre nosotros.

Aquello la hizo sonrojar enormemente, suspiro para luego besar al joven con locura liberando una pasión contenida.

Se alejo de su boca ante la queja de la peli azul para observar sus turgentes y bien formados pechos, en realidad aquella mujer era una diosa. Se acerco lentamente con su boca para reclamar uno de sus senos y devorarlo con deseo. Escucho a la chica gemir levemente y de reojo pudo verla mordiendo su labio inferior para contener sus gemidos.

—Que tramposa— pronuncio guturalmente antes de acercarse a los labios de la chica para reclamarlos.

Mientras Ranma le besaba pudo sentir como este se encargaba de destrozar sus bragas con ambas manos, rasgándolas en pedazos. Rió ante la manera tan poco convencional del joven en su labor de quitarle la ropa.

—¿de qué te ríes? — pregunto Ranma con curiosidad, mientras se alejaba para quitarse la parte inferior de sus ropas interiores.

—Hiciste tira mi ropa interior— respondió mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Eso es lo de menos princesa— advirtió sonriendo para ubicarse entre las piernas de la joven.

Desde esa posición podía ver claramente la virilidad del azabache, trago saliva y miro el techo. Aquello había sido demasiado quizás para ella, era un hombre bien dotado como lo imagino, sabía que si observaba mucho aquella zona del chico comenzaría a alardear de sus dotes sintiéndose orgulloso.

Suspiro para hablar antes de continuar, necesitaba estar seguro que era correcto o Luego no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿estás segura? — cuestiono el oji azul preocupado.

Pudo observar nuevamente esa dulce mirada azulada sin aquella niebla de deseo, acaricio descaradamente la espalda del chico con completa suavidad desde aquella posición bajo su cuerpo, observo con detenimiento la mirada seria de Ranma. Lucia agitado mientras esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, parecía esforzarse demasiado en eso y aquello la enternecio.

—Akane, si quieres huir... hazlo ya — sugirió Ranma con tono serio.— después de esto ya no hay vuelta atrás—respiraba agitado mientras esperaba una respuesta con todo el autocontrol restante que guardo.—Me estoy volviendo loco—admitió dando una bocanada de aire.

—hazlo... —respondió Akane para cerrar los ojos y entregarse completamente a aquel hombre.

—Akane, abre los ojos— pidió el azabache seriamente.—Akane mírame—exigió para ver como la chica obedecía.—Quiero que me veas a los ojos, cuando te haga mía—sonrió para tomar una de sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos con los de la chica.

Sostuvo la mirada en los ojos color avellana de la joven viendo que obedecía a sus indicaciones y luego con un brusco movimiento ingreso completamente dentro del interior de la muchacha con su dotado miembro. La chica dio un sonoro gemido que lo aturdió por unos segundos y entonces la sintió tentarse bajo su cuerpo, se asusto enormemente al notar un detalle abrumador que lo detuvo de golpe. Abrió sus ojos y entonces pudo ver una pequeña lagrima surcar su mejilla, se sintió el peor de los hombres existentes por unos segundos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó sus dientes con fuerza para no dejar salir aquel gemido que deseaba salir por sus labios nuevamente. Se sentía completamente llena por dentro, podía sentir el miembro del joven palpitar dentro suyo y se extraño de que el muchacho no arremetiera de nuevo contra su intimidad por unos segundos.

Ignoro completamente su deseo de arremeter fuertemente contra ella, en su lugar comenzó a moverse despacio dentro de la pequeña y dulce joven de cabellos azules, para que se acoplara con su cuerpo. Respiraba profundo tratando de controlar sus impulsos animales completamente para hacer despacio su labor.

Lentamente lo sentía acelerar el ritmo, mientras su interior comenzaba a amoldarse al muchacho, al principio lo sintió como una navaja que la partía en dos, pero con el tiempo comenzó a sentirse bastante placentero, tanto que sus caderas empezaban a moverse por si solas en busca de más. Trataba de acallar con su labio inferior la mayor parte de los gemidos pero con el tiempo eso ya no le importo, en cuanto escucho al chico jadear sobre ella sin reproche alguno.

Aquella sensación se estaba haciendo abrumadora, olvido por completo su autocontrol en cuanto la sintió gemir más fuerte, empezó a penetrarla desesperadamente, quería fundirse con ella en el éxtasis máximo de placer.

Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo como pequeñas descargas eléctricas cada vez que entraba y salía de ella. Expulso todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de aferrarse a la espalda de Ranma como un acto reflejo ante la oleada de placer que la inundaba, podía sentir perfectamente el torso sudoroso del muchacho contra sus pechos haciéndola estremecer ante la exquisita sensación.

Cada vez era más difícil contenerse, podía sentir los firmes pechos de la joven contra su torso mientras escuchaba cada gemido como si se tratase de una canción, se detuvo por un segundo para aferrarse a la cadera de la joven con determinación y una fuerza tal que marcaba la piel de la joven. Trago saliva debido a su ansiedad, tomo una bocanada de aire y se estrello dentro de la intimidad de la muchacha provocando que la chica enterrase con fuerza sus uñas en su espalda.

En un segundo se sintió desfallecer completamente ante el vaivén desesperado que se había producido entre ambos, temblaba con cada arremetida del salvaje muchacho. Sentía en su cuerpo una extraña sensación de liberación aproximarse. No quería que parara, deseaba que no se detuviese jamás en aquel acto, estaba enloqueciendo por el deseo.

—Te amo Ranma... — pronuncio con la voz llena de deseo— no te contengas.

Aquellas palabras habían sido ordenes para él, aplico más fuerza en el acto haciendo la penetración más brutal y profunda. Ahogo un sonoro jadeo en los labios de la joven con desesperación.

Quería sollozar debido al nuevo ritmo que había tomado el joven , estaba atrapada entre las oleadas de placer, el dolor y el éxtasis en que su cuerpo se estaba sometiendo. Dio un leve grito llegando a su límite, había alcanzado el clímax del acto sexual.

En cuanto la sintió irse acelero sus arremetidas contra la joven para seguirla tratando de acortar el inaguantable momento, dio un sonoro suspiro y sintió como llenaba completamente la intimidad de la joven. Se dejo caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo muchacha sin llegar a aplastarla. Pudo ver a la chica cubrirse con las sabanas e imito sus movimientos y se cubrió igualmente bajo aquella seda blanca.

Sonrió al ver al joven imitar su acción, ante esto el azabache tomo su mano con fuerza y entonces lo vio romper el silencio que inundaba la habitación.

—¿por qué no me dijiste? — pregunto sonriendo el oji azul viéndola con intensidad.

—¿qué cosa? — cuestiono sin entender la chica de cabellos azulados preocupada.

—Que yo soy el primero... — respondió sintiéndose culpable por haber actuado con brusquedad inicial.

—Si te lo decía ibas a tener miedo— pronunció despacio en la complicidad de la noche, mientras observaba directamente los azulados ojos de Ranma.

—Siempre eres más importante tu que yo en mi mente— informo Ranma sonriendo.—No tenía miedo de esto —suspiro.—Tengo miedo de mi mismo, temo arruinar esto—agrego mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

—Gracias—suspiro Akane para cerrar sus ojos.

La vio dormir pese a su cansancio, puso su codo contra el colchón mientras que con su mano apoyaba su cabeza para mirar cómodamente a la muchacha. Quería recordar cada momento de aquel día, observaba atentamente el pecho de la joven mientras respiraba. Dormía tan plácidamente que parecía un ángel.

-o-

Despertó de salto al sentir su celular sonar en la cómoda de su cuarto, tomo el teléfono con pocas ganas y lo apago, volteo inmediatamente hacia el lado opuesto al mueble para encontrarse con la joven durmiendo. La vio sonreír entre sueños y no pudo evitar disfrutar de aquella perspectiva que le entregaba la muchacha.

—Duerme en mis brazos para siempre... —susurro despacio el joven para acariciar sus azulados cabellos.

Feliz se levanto de golpe de la cama, tenía que hacer algo especial por su pequeña estrella. Bajo las escaleras velozmente hasta la cocina, preparo algunas frutas, unas tostadas y jugo antes de llegar nuevamente al cuarto. Puso la bandeja en la mesita del balcón y luego se dispuso a volver a la cama, pero en cuanto hizo el intento de acostarse pudo ver a la joven abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días— saludo la muchacha mientras sonreía acostada.

—Buenos días— pronuncio sonriendo para acercarse hasta ella y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—¿qué hora es? —agrego mientras se reincorporaba en la cama para sentarse.

Se aproximo hasta el teléfono en la cómoda y entonces le respondió.

—Son las diez y media— respondió viendo a la chica levantarse cubriéndose con la sabana de seda en dirección al baño— ¿pasa algo?

—Tengo que hacer a las una de la tarde— soltó incomoda— ¿me acercas mi bolso? por favor.

—¿qué cosa es tan importante para que no pases la tarde conmigo? —cuestiono Ranma tomando el bolso de la muchacha para acercárselo.

—Tengo compromisos— resolvió tratando de evitar el tema _—"no puedo molestarlo con mis visitas al médico."_ —pensó tristemente.

—Bueno al menos dime donde para irte a dejar—sugirió cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta para ver a la chica vestirse con curiosidad.

—No es necesario Ranma, gracias—termino de decir para observar la acechante mirada del joven— puedes dejar de mirarme así—pidió sintiéndose nuevamente desnuda a pesar que ya se había puesto un vestido. que la protegía de su desnudez.

—No puedo... —pronuncio acercándose para abrazar a la chica posesivamente— no puedo dejar de verte—suspiro— además no tiene nada de malo, ahora eres mía— agrego haciendo énfasis en sus últimas dos palabras.

Sintió escalofríos al recordar la noche anterior, entonces decidió cambiar el tema abruptamente al sentir un imperioso olor a pan tostado.

—¿y el desayuno? — pregunto Akane mirando con reproche al azabache.

—Está a su disposición en la terraza, mi dama— respondió con galantería el chico para darle otra descarada mirada.—Aunque yo preferiría desayunar otra cosa—comento con una inquisitiva sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bájate de tu nube galán— bromeo la chica de cabellos azulados mientras caminaba hacía la terraza siendo seguida por un resignado oji azul.

Se estiro para acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha a su lado. —Ni siquiera puedo estar un segundo sin ti—confeso sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer? —dijo Akane pensativa.—¿nos mudamos a vivir juntos? Podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntos, estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo, haremos panoramas juntos y prepararíamos la comida juntos.

—Tengo una idea mucho mejor—agrego Ranma.

—¿Qué idea? —pregunto la peli azul con interés.

—¿Casémonos? —sugirió con seriedad.

Aquella pregunta la dejo completamente en blanco, parecía haber escuchado algo creado por su imaginación.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo Akane sin procesar bien la información.

—De todas maneras nos casaremos algún día ¿verdad? —cuestiono el muchacho con una enorme y segura sonrisa.

Comenzó a reír un poco debido a los nervios que empezaban a jugarle en contra, a lo que Ranma le miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Es enserio? —se atrevió a preguntar un poco más calmada y levantándose de la silla.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunto Ranma directamente y con suma determinación.

Expectante por una respuesta, miro a la muchacha frente a él tomar un poco de aire y sonreír nerviosa. Sus ojos brillaban debido a la emoción del momento, producto de su inesperada pregunta.

—Sí—afirmo con su cabeza y con sus palabras.—Sí, sí, sí—reitero alegremente para lanzarse a los brazos del azabache.—Podría decirlo para siempre... —comento alegre abrazando a Ranma.

—Ahora dime que estas pensando—exigió saber interesado.

—Mi mente no puede procesar nada, estoy muy, muy feliz—dijo Akane con alegría.

—¿no tienes alguna duda? —pregunto Ranma intentado ver a través de los ojos de la joven.

—No, puedo ver claramente lo que piensas cuando miro tu cara... —comento la peli azul sin perder la sonrisa de su cara.—Me siento como si dejará un acuario para irme al océano... ¿Tienes alguna duda tu?

—No—respondió el muchacho negando con su cabeza.

—¿Alguna condición? —interrogo la muchacha mirando al joven con seriedad.

—No, y no tengo miedo de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, porque siempre mejoraré para ser digno de estar a tu lado... tú me haces sentir seguro de mi mismo—pronuncio Ranma melosamente para besar a la muchacha en la frente.—Te amo mucho, no quiero pasar mi vida con nadie más que tú.

—Ni te atrevas a cambiarme—advirtió Akane seriamente.

—Haremos juntos todo lo que soñamos... —dijo Ranma completamente hipnotizado por la mirada de la muchacha.

—Nunca vamos a decaer, no seremos como las parejas de hoy en día—añadió la peli azul con emoción.

—Siempre te amaré, cada día más... —agrego el joven modelo completamente enamorado.

—Siempre te amaré... cada día más—repitió Akane mirando al muchacho sonreír.

—Soy muy afortunado de haberte encontrado, te amo tanto mi princesa... —termino de decir para darle un posesivo beso a la muchacha.

Se separo sin muchas ganas del muchacho para mirar su desayuno y recordar su hora con el médico, rápidamente le hizo un gesto al joven sobre la comida y riendo comenzó a desayunar, para empezar el día con energía.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola gente hermosa!**

 **Esta vez por favor necesito sus opiniones, me costo mucho escribir este capitulo... ahora me iré a bañar en agua bendita (ya chao xD) hahahaha, cuentenme su opinión, a lo mejor los perturbe mucho, no sé, es mi primer lemon y necesito pulir cosas. Bueno hoy le cambie la categoria al Fic... así que espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy (L).**

 **Entrando a detalles del fic, sobre la públicacion de este al final será los días Sabado... la decisión fue tomada por ustedes democraticamente. Y la opción más repetida fue el Sabado, así que actualizaré ese día. c:**

 **Respondo los reviews:**

litapaz: hola amiga ! jkhakjahjka que me hiciste reir con el comentario del Oliver, gracias por comentar y la idea era esa, de hacerlos creer que todo había sido un sueño~ c: bueno espero que te encuentres super bien, un abrazote y saludos~ !

deliza22: Hola querida amiga, Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y bueno la idea del cap era precisamente hacerles creer que todo era un sueño, hahahaha y funciono bastante bien, gracias por comentar como siempre y espero que estes bien amiga, un abrazo enorme y saludos~ ! =)

Saekodachi47: Amiga de mi corazón, gracias por comentar y leer como siempre, te diré que personalmente me encanta hacer sufrir a Ranma... porque del manga que me fastidia como es tan menso xD! pero igual lo quiero. y pucha que lata lo de tu celu, yo siempre respaldo todo :c costumbre y lo que no google hace su trabajo cuando sincronizo el celular xd, espero que hayas podido recuperar algo que sea, en fin. Un abrazo enorme amiga, espero que estes bien y saludos~ :D!

Esmeralda Saotom: Hola amiga c:! No los abandonaré aun, hahahaha un día quedaré sin imaginación :c o tiempo así que seguramente desapareceré por un tiempo, esperemos que no pasé, pero de momento nope, bueno espero que disfrutaras el capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que estes super, un abrazote enorme y saludos~ :D!

Amy Saotome Tendo: hola, gracias por comentar y tu voz fue tomada en cuenta (l) thx por tu opinion, un abrazo y saludos~!

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, un abrazo enorme para todos~**  
 **Hasta la proxima semana :D!**


	11. Compromiso

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 11: "Compromiso".**

—" _Mis oraciones nos protegen"  
_

* * *

Ésa mañana había despertado más temprano de lo usual, lavo su cara y peino sus azulados cabellos, antes de salir del cuarto de visitas de la enorme casa. Preparo el desayuno con ayuda del ama llaves del lugar, vio llegar a su amiga fotógrafa y a su novio, los invito a ambos a sentarse a la mesa.

Akari traía un periódico en sus manos y mientras comía decidió pasárselo a su amiga que servía el desayuno.

—Mira las noticias... —indico la muchacha de ojos verdes antes de comenzar a echarle mermelada a una tostada. —¿Por cierto y Ranma?

—Aun duerme, anoche llego tarde del trabajo... así que no quise molestarlo—respondió Akane comenzando a mirar el diario.

—Es por la zona de famosos... —explico Akari apuntando el periódico.

Volteo algunas hojas con cuidado, mientras leía los encabezados. Miro las fotografías y entonces hubo una que le llamo la atención, era ella y Ranma tomados de la mano.

—"Misteriosa chica con el galán del momento"—leyó Akane en voz alta.—¿Es enserio? —dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

Justo en ese instante, un interesado muchacho entraba al comedor perezosamente, había alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente la noticia. Fue ahí que decidió acercarse por atrás hasta Akane, y mirar la noticia en el periódico que leía la muchacha.

—¡Qué bien salimos! —agrego Ranma mirando las fotografías.—Se escandalizan por esto... —menciono sentándose a un lado de Akane mientras tomaba una tostada y la metía en su boca.—Imagínate como se pondrán cuando sepan que nos casaremos...

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamo Akari creyendo haber escuchado mal.—¿Se van a casar? —pregunto alegremente viendo a los jóvenes afirmar con su cabeza.—Ya me parecía raro que trajeras a Akane a vivir aquí ayer...

—¡Qué impulsivo saliste Ranma! —dijo Ryoga antes de empezar a reír.—Después de que veas al juez, tu no podrás huir del hasta que firmes.

—Traje a Akane aquí porque queremos vernos y esta semana estoy repleto de trabajo,—comento Ranma.—En dos meses me iré a Estados Unidos, no puedo llevar a Akane conmigo por su tratamiento.

—¿Ya decidieron una fecha? —interrogo Akari antes comenzar a comer su pan.—Quiero decir deben estar preparados antes de contarles a sus padres.

—¿Sugieres algo? —cuestiono Ranma mirando a su amiga que devoraba su pan velozmente.

—Bueno finjamos que soy tu padre Akane—añadió el chico de la bandana.—¿Cuando se casan?

—En un año—respondió Akane.

—Este Verano—menciono Ranma observando a su novia que había respondido al mismo tiempo.

Akari los miro con severidad, viendo a sus amigos reírse por aquel imprevisto. Parecía que ellos no habían hablado mucho del tema.

—Ahí tienen un error—reprendió la muchacha de cabellos verdes.

—En realidad desde que hablamos con Ranma ese día, no hemos decidido nada aun—admitió Akane mirando al modelo a su lado.

—Digamos que lo resolveremos pronto—aclaro el joven Saotome con calma.

—¿Primero deberías utilizar un anillo en tu cuello? —sugirió Ryoga mirando a su novia que se sintió aludida.

Molesta apunto a Ryoga con su dedo atónita, mirando a su amigo de la infancia como si se tratará de su padre.

—¡Mira! ¡Está comenzando a pelear conmigo otra vez! —dijo Akari para golpear en el hombro a su novio.

—Pero ese es mi pasatiempo cariño—rió el chico de la bandana despeinando a la joven.

—¡Ryoga! —regaño Ranma para ver como el muchacho se detenía y Akari reía haciéndole burla.—Creo que tendremos que buscar una fecha que nos acomode a los dos—pensó en voz alta mirando a Akane.

—¿A quién le dirán primero? —pregunto la fotógrafa terminando de beber su té.

—A mi madre—respondió Ranma.

—A mi padre—resolvió Akane con igual velocidad que el muchacho.

Ambos reían resignados por sus diferentes respuestas a la misma pregunta.

—Mejor, les diremos a los dos al mismo tiempo—hablo Ranma sonriendo.

—Aun falta tu padre Ranma, las hermanas de Akane y sin mencionar a la gente tu trabajo—comento Ryoga provocando la preocupación en la cara de ambos jóvenes.

—además tía Nodoka está loca por un nieto—recordó Akari levantando sus cejas y tocando su barbilla.

Akane y Ranma se miraban seriamente, en realidad no habían pensado bien en toda la cadena de cosas que traía un matrimonio.

—Bueno, sea como sea no abriremos la boca hasta que ustedes lo hagan publico—añadió Ryoga mirando a su novia sonreír.

—Felicidades—agrego Akari alegremente al unisonó con su novio.

—Iré a prepararme para ir al trabajo—anunció Ranma para besar en la mejilla a Akane y luego retirarse del lugar.

Los jóvenes siguieron conversando y comiendo en la mesa alegremente. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido, debido a que el día anterior Akane había estado el día en el hospital y a su regreso Ranma simplemente se la llevo.

-o-

Estaba en la habitación de Ranma, mientras observaba en silencio al joven modelo vestirse en silencio. Se sentó en la cama lentamente, podía sentir la mirada azulada del muchacho sobre ella, no habían pasado muchos minutos desde que había terminado de desayunar.

Quitaba la toalla húmeda de su cuello para terminar de secar sus cabellos, podía ver a través del espejo a Akane observarle de reojo. Termino de hacer su labor y entonces se encamino al baño, pudo sentir como la muchacha lo seguía hasta el lugar.

Pudo ver a Ranma abrir la llave del lavamanos y comenzar a lavarse los dientes, se aproximo hasta el azabache para entregarle una toalla de mano, que estaba colgada cercana a ella.

Recibió la toalla de mano, mientras miraba seriamente a la muchacha de cabellos azules.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Ranma terminando de secar su cara.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante, sé que te molestaras por esto—hablo Akane en un tono bajo.

—Cuéntame princesa, quiero saber—dijo el joven modelo sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a escuchar.

—Fui al médico sola ayer, antes de que fueras a buscarme a casa de Ryoga—contó la muchacha esperando la molestia del modelo.

Suspiro resignado ya sabiendo sobre el asunto. Miro severamente a Akane y entonces respiro profundo antes de responder.—Akane, ya lo sabía... —soltó con voz neutra.

—¿Estas molesto? —interrogo la joven intentando percibir en un su mirada algún malestar por parte de Ranma.

—En lo absoluto—Mintió descaradamente haciéndolo evidente en su rostro.

—Yo no quería preocuparte en un día tan alegre como ayer—lamento Akane mirando la expresión oscura del joven.—Por favor no cambies de humor por esto ¿Sí?

—Está bien Akane—agrego Ranma quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Trata de terminar rápido tu trabajo para que podamos conversar con tranquilidad—pidió la peli azul.

—Trataré, y sobre lo otro no hay problema por esta vez—recalco sus últimas dos palabras viendo a la joven asentir con la cabeza.

—Entonces, mientras yo me instalaba en el cuarto de invitados ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche? —interrogo Akane.

—La gente duerme por la noche—respondió Ranma, mientras caminaba hacia el closet en su habitación y sacaba un sweater.—Volveré en cuanto pueda—menciono para poner un beso en la frente de la chica.

Lo vio marcharse desde el mismo lugar en que la había besado, aquella indiferencia del muchacho la había descolocado completamente. Camino hasta el balcón de la habitación de Ranma, para ver el vehículo del muchacho salir de la propiedad.

* * *

Se encontraba sola en la sala de estar de esa enorme casa, leía un libro con tranquilidad sentada en el sofá, la luz era tenue en el lugar y se sentía muy a gusto en el lugar. Los empleados ya se habían retirado a sus casa, cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos en la entrada. Akane asustada se levanto para ir a mirar que sucedía, viendo a un extraño hombre con pasamontañas. Veloz corrió en dirección a la cocina para tomar un cuchillo del cajón de cubiertos, de repente se asomo y el extraño había desaparecido.

Abrió la puerta para entrar a su casa, extrañado por el silencio del lugar se encamino hasta dentro, dio algunos pasos y logro divisar a la joven de cabellos azules completamente pálida, sentada en el comedor de su casa.

—¿Akane? —pronuncio Ranma mientras se aproximaba a la muchacha que angustiada e inmóvil comenzaba a llorar.—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto preocupado tomando una de las muñecas de la chica.

—Alguien entro... —murmuro Akane despacio.—O eso creí... —rió amargamente recordando su enfermedad. —No importa cuánto me engañe, mi realidad es esta—expreso comenzando a ver borrosa la imagen de Ranma. —Sálvame Ranma, no quiero irme y dejarte...—pidió con dificultad.

—Tranquila cariño, estarás bien —hablo Ranma intentando calmar a la muchacha, se aproximo hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza y apegarla a su pecho.—Todo saldrá bien... —Paso un minuto en completo silencio, separo a la joven de él un poco para observarla. —¿Akane?

Sin obtener respuesta, alejo un poco más a la muchacha de su pecho y entonces noto que algo estaba mal con ella, había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Akane! —dijo Ranma mientras daba unas leves palmaditas en el rostro de la peli azul.—¡Akane no me asustes! —logro pronunciar en medio de su nerviosismo.—¡Akane abre los ojos por favor! —pidió convirtiéndose en un manojo de nervios.

Trato de calmarse y rápidamente marco el numero de la ambulancia en su teléfono, los segundos en que se demoro la ambulancia en llegar le parecieron horas, tomo en brazos a la joven y espero con ella en la puerta de salida de su casa.

En cuanto vio salir a los paramédicos de la ambulancia, ayudo a poner a la delicada joven en la camilla. Estando en la ambulancia pudo ver como Akane abría los ojos, la muchacha no estaba consciente, su mirada estaba perdida en el techo del vehículo de emergencias.

—Paciente veinte a veintiún años aproximadamente—hablo la paramédico por el radio.—Se encuentra en una situación inestable, su presión arterial y su pulso están disminuyendo.

Se aproximo hasta Akane con cuidado, se encontraba angustiado y asustado.

—Di algo por favor Akane, ¿Me escuchas? Akane por favor háblame—pidió Ranma al borde del llanto. —No te vayas por favor Akane...

La mente de Akane divagaba en la nada, podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Ranma. Mientras que por otro lado podía verse a sí misma corriendo por un enorme bosque, intento alcanzarse sin lograrlo, agotada grito con todas fuerzas para detener el rumbo de su viva imagen escapando, fue entonces que se vio volver hasta el lugar donde estaba de pie.

—Akane mírame—pidió Ranma desesperado, mientras ayudaba a la paramédico a levantar la cabeza de la joven para ponerle la mascarilla de oxigeno.—Mírame... Akane ¿me escuchas?

Pestañeo algunas veces, su memoria volvía lentamente. Miro a su lado lentamente y pudo ver los ojos azules de Ranma llenos de angustia y con algunas lagrimas.

—Ranma... —pronuncio Akane con dificultad reconociendo al muchacho.

—Gracias a Dios—dijo el azabache un poco más aliviado.—Akane no te asustes amor, vamos camino al hospital en ambulancia, ¿está bien?

Angustiada por la desesperante situación comenzó a llorar, mientras comenzaba a sentirse culpable por el mal rato en que había sometido a Ranma.

—Hablare con el médico, todo estará bien—intento tranquilizar el joven Saotome.— estarás bien—tomo aire.—Me asusté mucho, lamento haberte tratado con indiferencia esta mañana—soltó acariciando los cabellos azules de Akane.—Nada malo te pasará, yo estaré aquí para ti.

—Estoy bien—logro decir en voz baja para tranquilizar al angustiado Ranma.

Un poco más calmo tomo las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y las beso con cariño, se alegraba infinitamente que la situación no hubiera sido peor, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a escuchar al médico.

* * *

Estaba sola en la enorme sala de hospital, cuando entonces el médico que estudiaba su caso entro al lugar. Pudo notar la severa mirada del doctor Daimonji, notando que no tenía cara de traer buenas noticias, se preparo mentalmente para escuchar lo que el experto tenía para decir del caso.

El médico tomo asiento en uno de los sofás para las visitas antes de hablar.

—Akane, tu cuerpo te acaba de dar una alerta de que tu salud no está bien—informo para reprender a la muchacha.—Si no te tomas el tratamiento en serio, tendrás trances de tu enfermedad más a menudo—pudo ver a la joven hacer una mueca de lamento.—Tu cuerpo está ofreciendo resistencia al tratamiento, debes cuidarte más, por favor presta atención a tu enfermedad—expreso el doctor con preocupación.—Te lo pido en nombre de los que se preocupan por ti, no puedes seguir así.

Los recuerdos de sus crisis comenzaban a atormentarla en ese minuto, trato de ignorar sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad para escuchar al médico.

—Ahora, la posibilidad de tu cirugía antes de la fecha estimada es prioridad—siguió informando el castaño.

—¿No hay ningún punto que analizar respecto al porcentaje de éxito de la cirugía? —pregunto Akane.

—Tienes que hacerte la cirugía Akane, eso no se puede discutir, después de seguir el tratamiento de manera intensiva no tengo dudas que superaras esto—Sentenció el profesional. —Tienes la fuerza necesaria, no te debes rendir ante esta dificultad, eres una luchadora que va a resistir esto.

—Pero no hemos tenido resultados exitosos hasta el momento—debatió la peli azul con preocupación.

—Eso es porque no pudiste colocar tu enfermedad primero, la pusiste en segundo lugar porque querías olvidar—explico el Doctor antes de ver a la joven poner una triste mirada.—Ahora no tienes posibilidad de vencer la enfermedad, pero con la cirugía tienes una alta posibilidad de hacerlo... debemos aclarar puntos importantes respecto a esto.

—¿Así que hay algo importante que aclarar? —pregunto Akane sin muchos ánimos.

—Tendrás que tener cuidado de no tener hijos durante todo el tratamiento—aclaro el médico. —Tal vez aun más, eres muy joven y el periodo del tratamiento no es importante versus tener una vida larga y feliz—agrego poniendo los puntos positivos al caso.—Además, tu salud es más importante, no debes preocuparte por esas cosas actualmente pero...

Interrumpió al médico debido a que le inquietaba cierto punto de la información, asustada trago saliva y reunió todo el valor que tenía antes de hablar.

—Quiero saber todo lo que me pueda pasar al final de la terapia—pidió Akane.

—Quizás no puedas tener hijos—informo el doctor.

Aquello la había destrozado por dentro, pese a eso aun tenía una mínima esperanza respecto al tema.

—Ojala pudiera tener uno antes de la cirugía—logro decir Akane con la voz quebrada y conteniendo las lagrimas.

—Ahora un embarazo sería muy arriesgado para ti Akane—advirtió el profesional sintiendo la frustración de la joven.

—Entiendo que tengo que operarme, no se preocupe—hablo la muchacha con resignación mientras se levantaba de la cama hospitalaria. —Me da tiempo para pensar un poco—pidió.—Necesito ordenar mis ideas en mi cabeza y analizar la situación de los que me rodean, por favor no le diga a nadie esto.

—Pero debo informar al Dr. Tofu sobre esto—informo Daimonji.

—Deme tiempo, le juro que quiero desasirme de esta enfermedad más que nadie—suspiro.

—Lo harás y te mejoraras—animo el doctor con una sonrisa.

—Gracias... —termino de decir antes de salir del cuarto de hospital.

Esperaba pacientemente apoyado en el muro de la sala de espera, sus amigos lo acompañaban en el lugar desde hacían unos pocos minutos y ambos le miraban con preocupación. Akari tenía cara de tristeza, mientras que Ryoga se notaba un poco más optimista. Suspiro pesadamente, la paciencia no era la mejor de sus virtudes y estaba comenzando a hartarse de esperar.

Levanto su mirada del suelo de inmediato en cuanto se escucho el abrir de la puerta, se aproximo preocupado hasta su amiga con su novia y Ranma que se veía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Akane ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Ryoga.

—Sí—respondió Akane siendo abrazada por una preocupada peli verde. —El problema está aquí—agrego indicando su cabeza.—De vez en cuando mi cuerpo se encarga de recordarlo.

Miro a Ranma con algo de pena por la situación en la que lo hizo vivir, el al menos parecía un poco más calmado que hasta hacían unas horas atrás dentro de la ambulancia.

—Tuve mucho miedo por ti amiga—comento Akari mirando a la peli azul.—Estaba en el aniversario de mis padres con Ryoga y vine apenas me enteré.

—Está bien, no estés triste—logro decir Akane secando unas pequeñas lagrimas de las mejillas de su amiga.—Después de todo lo que me ha pasado antes , no me extraña esto—sonrió quitándole la importancia al asunto, antes de consolar un poco a la fotógrafa.

—Amiga trataremos de cuidarte lo más posible—agrego Akari secando sus lagrimas.

—Vamos estoy cansada del hospital—dijo Akane mirando al joven modelo.

Estiro su mano para alcanzar la de Akane, se sintió un poco más aliviado de tenerla cerca y saber que se encontraba mejor, camino siguiendo hasta la salida junto a la muchacha después de despedirse de sus amigos que debían regresar a la fiesta. Detuvo un taxi y ayudo a la muchacha a entrar a este con cuidado.

Miraba fuera de la ventana del taxi, sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Ranma mientras las palabras del doctor se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, aquello era peor que una tortura. La nueva noticia que había recibido la dejo bastante afectada.

—Me vas a decir lo que te dijo el médico, sin mentiras ni ocultar nada—pidió Ranma. —Quiero saber todo respecto a tu salud.

—Me tengo que hacer una operación—contó Akane omitiendo los detalles de su posible infertilidad.

—Bien, ¿Y eso cuando?—pregunto el oji azul.

—Menos de un año, antes había quedado de operarme a finales de año—sonrió con amargura.—Ahora será un poco antes.

—Lo entiendo bien... —dijo Ranma levemente luego de analizar el asunto.

—Pero ahora debo decirte algo muy importante Ranma—comento con tristeza.—Yo, ya no puedo casarme contigo.

Sorprendido por las palabras de Akane, guardo silencio por un minuto y suspiro amargado.

—¿Cual es el motivo? —encaro el azabache mirando a la muchacha directamente a los ojos.

—Es que no soy compatible con tus sueño—respondió Akane con sinceridad aguantando las lagrimas.—Yo no podre darte nunca una familia.

—Eso es ridículo, nosotros seremos una familia siempre que tu lo quieras—aseguro Ranma.

—Luego de hacerme el tratamiento, no podré darte hijos jamás—contó la peli azul.—No puedo casarme contigo sabiendo que tu quieres tener hijos y que yo soy incapaz de dártelos.

—¡Akane! —pronuncio el chico en un tono reprendedor.—No te niego que es mi sueño, pero eso no es un impedimento en mi vida—suspiro.—Tú eres mi mayor sueño ahora, luego resolveremos lo demás—sonrió con seguridad antes de abrazar a Akane con fuerza. —Quiero que nos casemos antes de irme, sé que es en muy poco tiempo... pero te amo tanto que no puedo esperar a después de tu cirugía.

Bajo del taxi con ayuda de Ranma, con cuidado camino hasta el interior de la casa del muchacho. Tomo aire y se adentro sola hasta la habitación contigua a la del azabache. Cansada se dejo caer en la suave cama, siendo observada en todo momento por el modelo.

Se recostó a un lado de la cama viendo a Akane acomodarse a su lado, estaba acostada boca abajo con las manos debajo de la almohada. Sonrió pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde-noche, realmente había sido agotador para el psicológicamente. Preocupado comenzaba a replantearse la idea de firmar el contrato de la película, realmente eran más importantes sus sueños que sus seres queridos.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunto Akane mirando al joven entremedio de sus cabellos azules.

—Recordaba algunas cosas—mintió mirando el techo.—Esta solía ser mi habitación—comento para desviar el tema.

—¿Enserio? ¿por qué la dejaste? —interrogo interesada mientras empezaba a sentir sueño.

—Por comodidad—respondió Ranma para luego bostezar.—Aquí solíamos jugar con Ryoga y Akari... ellos me hacían la vida imposible en ese tiempo, en especial Akari que cuando teníamos seis años rompía mis cosas—dijo recordando con nostalgia y molestia aquellos momentos. —hizo mi infancia muy difícil.

—Tú dices que Akari te hizo la infancia difícil—suspiro agobiada.—Papá una vez me trajo una muñeca bebé desde Alemania, la nombre Babas...

—¿Babas? —interrumpió Ranma soltando una risa.

—Lo sé es ridículo—hablo avergonzada. —Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, bueno yo amaba tanto a mi muñeca que era incapaz de jugar con ella—recordó.—solo la mecía en una cuna, un día mi hermana Nabiki molesta conmigo por no prestársela, la tomo y la lanzo al horno de la casa—termino de contar haciendo un puchero. —Así que ahora solo permanece en fotografías...

—Akari solía invitarme en vacaciones a su casa de campo—decidió contar Ranma.—E n una ocasión junto con Ryoga me sacaron los dos de mi cama, tenía tanto sueño porque era de madrugada, no divise el lugar en el que me encontraba y cuando desperté estaba durmiendo con los lechones en el granero de su casa—rememoro con un poco de rencor.—Apeste a cerdo como una semana...

Escucho una leve risa salir de los labios de Akane, antes de verla rendida por el cansancio. Había sido un largo día para ambos, se levanto con cuidado y tomo desde una cajonera una frazada, cubrió a la chica y se acomodo a su lado para descansar, necesitaba estar cerca de ella y asegurarse que todo estaba finalmente bien.

* * *

Llevaba una bandeja con tazas de té, mientras caminaba con cuidado en dirección a la sala de estar de la casa Saotome. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada, mirando con la cabeza en alto el suelo y la bandeja para evitar estropear el momento.

Habían pasado dos días desde que le conto a su padre que se casaría con un completo extraño para ellos, preocupado el hombre tomo un avión hasta Estambul junto a sus hermanas. Respiro profundo y soplo uno de sus traviesos cabellos azules que insistían en salirse del prolijo peinado.

Sus ojos azulados miraban con expectación al hombre frente a él, este usaba el cabello largo y se veía muy serio en su cómodo traje color café. Pudo ver a su madre sonreír al ver que Akane se aproximaba hasta ellos con una bandeja, mientras que su padre se veía indiferente a la situación.

Akane servía el té para los invitados, por una parte se encontraban sus hermanas y su padre, mientras que por el otro estaban Ranma, sus dos mejores amigos y sus padres. Termino de servir el té a los presentes, para entonces darle una taza distinta al impaciente modelo.

—No se puede escapar del destino amigo—expreso Ryoga mirando la ultima taza en la bandeja.

—Es la tradición—agrego Akari recordando que en el té del novio se ponía algo extremadamente acido y picante, con fin de comprobar la resistencia y nobleza del novio.

—¿Qué pusiste dentro? —pregunto Ranma con curiosidad.

—Le agregue todo el amor que tendrás que soportar—expreso Akane mirando expectante al muchacho. —Tómalo...

—¿Le pusiste sal verdad? —cuestiono el joven modelo antes de tomar la taza.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo pruebes, bébelo—informo la muchacha de cabellos azules mirando a su familia.

—Vamos a ver que tanto quieres a mi hermanita, futuro cuñado—añadió Nabiki sonriendo.

Miro el té y luego a su madre que estaba resignada a verlo sufrir con aquel extraño elixir. Exhalo y luego soplo un poco del liquido, este despedía más calor de lo normal, sabiendo que le esperaba una sorpresa, se armo de valor y entonces poso sus labios para beber el contenido de la taza sin titubear.

—No te atrevas a fruncir el ceño—comento Ryoga mirando a su vecino beber el té.

Ranma termino de beber el liquido, soportando el intenso ardor, el mal sabor y las ganas de expresar su pesar. Dejo salir un poco de aire de sus labios, para ver que había logrado su cometido.

—¿Como estuvo? —interrogo Akari mirando a su mejor amigo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha con la bandeja y luego hablo manteniendo la compostura.

—Esta bueno—respondió Ranma causando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Akane.—Qué tus manos sean bendecidas...

—La regla de oro del matrimonio fue superada con éxito señor Tendo—hablo Nodoka alegremente, sintiendo orgullo de las agallas de su hijo.

Akane alegre dejo la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de centro ubicada en medio de la sala, para luego sentarse a un lado de Ranma, el joven llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro para la ocasión.

Termino de beber su té para entonces mirar a su hijo y esposa que esperaban que hablase en ese minuto, sabía que era él por protocolo el que tenía que interceder por su hijo en esta ocasión.

—Conozco a mi hijo, es un gran muchacho quizás no tiene buen carácter... pero estoy seguro que el cuidará de tu hija—expreso mirando a Soun Tendo.—Estará con ella para protegerla en los buenos y malos momentos, y por el honor del apellido Saotome sé que será un marido que ame y respete a su mujer.

—Mi hijo será un Padre compasivo y preocupado por usted—intercedió Nodoka. — Por eso es que el día de hoy, no dudamos en viajar hasta aquí y cumplir la tradición de pedir la mano de su hija, para nuestro queridísimo hijo—vio una sonrisa apenada en la cara del hombre.

—Bueno si los chicos se aman y se pusieron de acuerdo, tenemos que respetar su decisión—asevero Soun.—Por cierto... —se levanto de su silla para acercarse hasta Genma que imito la acción del hombre.—¡Cuánto tiempo Amigo Saotome! —expreso para comenzar a llorar y abrazar a su amigo.

—¡Tendo no puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño! —dijo Genma igual de emocionado.

Los jóvenes en la sala no entendían nada de lo que sucedía y extrañados miraban la escena.

—¡Tendo te ves igual que en tu juventud! —agrego cordial Nodoka.

—Que reencuentro más bonito—hablo Kasumi tocando su mejilla.

Nabiki se acerco al oido de su hermana mayor para cuchichear un poco.

—¿Este no es el hombre de la fotografía de papá en la facultad? —pregunto Nabiki por lo bajo a lo que su hermana mayor solo asintió.

—¡Espera, espera! —expreso Ranma parándose de la silla. —¿Ustedes se conocen? —pregunto indicando a ambos hombres que felices le regresaban la mirada.

—Fuimos compañeros en la universidad—respondió Genma.—Cuando me dijiste el apellido de la muchacha busque el numero de Tendo, entonces nos enteramos que tu noviazgo era con su hija... por eso vinimos—confeso viendo la molestia en cara de su hijo.

—¡Este compromiso esta aprobado! —informo Soun dando unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Ranma.—Cuida mucho de mi pequeña Akane.

—No puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño—murmuro la muchacha de cabellos verdes cerca de su novio.

—Lo es... —dijo Ryoga mirando espantado la escena y la cara desencajada de Ranma.

—Hermana—hablo Kasumi acercándose a la muchacha de cabellos azules.—Queremos que seas feliz, se hará lo que tenga que hacerse... es lo que mamá hubiera querido para tí, verte feliz, por eso es que aprobamos tu matrimonio.

—Gracias Kasumi—logro decir Akane mirando a su dulce hermana mayor.

Suspiro resignado mirando a su futura esposa, antes de sentarse a su lado. Saco una caja de su bolsillo con dos anillos y busco con la mirada a su ama de llaves que esperaba su señal.

—Puedes traer el pastel Hatice... —expreso el agotado azabache antes de ver a la mujer marcharse en dirección a la cocina.—Akane lamento que esto fuera así, no pensé que se conocieran.

—No te disculpes—calmo Akane.—Yo tampoco lo sabía, al menos fue menos tenso el asunto—rió.

Pasaron algunos segundos cuando el ama de llaves regreso al lugar, en sus manos traía un hermoso pastel con el cual iban a celebrar su fiesta de compromiso.

Ryoga y Akari se aproximaron hasta sus amigos para sacar las sortijas de la caja, estas estaban unidas a una cinta roja. Con cuidado pusieron los anillos en los dedos de ambos jóvenes, el padre de Ranma se aproximo hasta el lugar con una tijera y corto la cinta para concretar el pacto entre los jóvenes.

Todos en la sala aplaudieron felices la unión de ambos jóvenes, ahora solo quedaba un punto que aclarar.

—Estoy muy feliz de que pidieran mi mano—dijo Akane emocionada antes de abrazar a su padre.—Y esto es posible porque dijiste que sí papá.

—Que siempre seas así de feliz amiga—comento Akari igual de alegre.

—Hoy dimos un paso muy grande en nuestras vidas—hablo Ranma tomando la mano de su novia, ante la mirada de los presentes.—Significa mucho para mí que no nos dejaran solos en este momento, esto demuestran que creen en nosotros—suspiro.— Ahora hay un objetivo que nos espera y haré todo para lograrlo... —miro a Akane.—Seré el pilar en que nuestra familia pueda confiar, te voy a sostener siempre y nada ni nadie nos separará—aseguro con decisión.—Es una promesa.

Los presentes aplaudieron alegres, aquellas dulces y seguras palabras de Ranma.

Luego de unos minutos Ranma y Akane procedían a cortar el pastel de compromiso juntos. Fue en ese minuto cuando la madre del novio se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que todos querían saber.

—¿Cuando se casarán? —pregunto Nodoka interesada mirando a los jóvenes.

—En un mes—respondió Ranma velozmente preocupando a los presentes y dejando a la joven a su lado en completo silencio.

Aquello la había pillado desprevenida, en un mes se iba a casar. La idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero le parecía algo bastante precipitado.

—Hijo pero ¿Como prepararemos todo? —cuestiono la madre de Ranma al borde del colapso.

—Madre, la boda la organizaremos nosotros—recalco el joven modelo.—Será como nosotros la queremos y no queremos algo tan extravagante.

—Tía, no sé preocupe que yo los ayudaré—intercedió Akari para evitar una discusión entre madre e hijo.

—Para mí está bien algo simple—aclaro Akane sonriendo.

—Está bien—acepto la mujer a regañadientes.—Pero me quedaré hasta la boda... —termino de decir para ver desafiante a su primogénito que entendió perfectamente su mirada.

Alegres continuaron con la celebración del compromiso, habían muchas cosas por arreglar aun antes de la boda, pero aquello no era un impedimento para disfrutar de la felicidad que estaban viviendo en ese día.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Esperando que les guste este capitulo, ya va quedando poco de esto :c creo que unos caps aprox. Prepararé un final inesperado, o eso espero que sea...  
Bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y animos, escribo con cariño para ustedes!  
Lamento publicar el capitulo tan tarde, cuando lo tenía escrito de hacen días... pero acabo de llegar a mi casa a las 22.30 hora Chile y emmm recien puedo publicar xddd! Bueno les respondo los reviews! :x  
**

Esmeralda Saotom: amiga gracias por los alagos (L) ! Este capitulo es menos intenso, pero espero que te guste c: ! un abrazo a la distancia y que estes super, saludos!

A Redfox: Hola! Gracias por comentar como siempre, a mi tampoco me gusta que Ranma sea muy posesivo pero, a la vez me gusta (?) soy bipolar ahi xD kjahkahkaa a veces ni yo me entiendo :( well... espero que estes bien amiga y un abrazote a la distancia como siempre, saludos!

Frankie Marin San: nadie lo imaginaba, solo yo amigo :x ! jajajaja. Espero que estes super bien, un abrazo y saludos!

SaeKodachi47: Hola amiga, espero que estes super bien, lamento andar de ingrata luego me paso por tu fic y dejo algo más extenso, porque ahora tengo que ir a cenar XD kajhajka un abrazote y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Besos!

Amy Saotome Tendo: Hola, bueno creo que en este capitulo se aclararan tus dudas referente a lo anterior... un abrazo gigante, gracias por comentar y saludos! (L)

 **Muchas a gracias a todos los que leen ~ :D!**

 **Hasta la proxima semana.**


	12. Felicidad

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 12: "Felicidad".**

— _"La muerte y la separación son una mentira."_

* * *

Ranma miraba atento la pantalla frente a él, mientras el médico hablaba con el padre y la hermana mayor de su novia. En la pantalla luminosa habían especies de radiografías, sabía que aquello explicaba el avance de la enfermedad de Akane durante los años.

—Hemos estado siguiendo la enfermedad de Akane de manera serie desde que fue detectada—hablo el doctor.—hacen dos años y medio y aplicamos diferentes tratamientos, pero la última crisis fue una gran señal para nosotros, es un indicador que la fecha de la cirugía se acerca—explico el profesional mirando a la muchacha.—Pero tu cuerpo no está suficientemente preparado ahora... esperaremos, pero obedecerás a lo que te indiquemos y vendrás a controles con regularidad—pudo ver como la chica era indiferente al tema.—Cuando llegue el momento vamos a vencer esta enfermedad juntos.

—Estoy casi feliz que mis defensas estén tan bajas—soltó Akane como si se quitara un peso de encima.

Kasumi la miro con severidad al igual que su padre, mientras ella mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.—Quiero decir, estoy feliz porque no tengo que someterme a la cirugía mañana de inmediato—explico al ver las miradas sobre ella.

—Incluso si no es mañana será muy pronto, ¿verdad? —pregunto Ranma.

—Sí—respondió Daimonji para el joven modelo.—Te operaras y lucharás para que tus defensas mejoren y las nuevas medicinas que te prescribiré van a prevenir que tengas una nueva crisis... pero no debes quedar sola ni conducir durante un largo tiempo.

—No se preocupe doctor que nuestros ojos estarán sobre ella—expreso Kasumi.

—Haré exactamente lo que dice doctor, no se preocupe—dijo Akane.—Esta vez estoy más que decidida a sanarme.

—Bien dicho—agrego el doctor.

—Nada me pasara... —expreso la muchacha de cabellos azules mirando a Ranma.

—Casarte te hará muy bien—indico el profesional.—Estoy muy feliz de que estés tan optimista desde que lo decidiste.

—¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaremos? —interrogo Soun.

—No he hecho un plan fácil para ustedes, la cirugía es seria y hay grandes riesgos—explico Daimonji. —Pero no hay razón para ser pesimistas, si todo va bien estarás una semana o diez días en UCI... después de eso tendrá una habitación estable y estará hospitalizada durante tres semanas.

—¿Tres semanas? —dijo Akane impulsivamente.

—No es nada—agrego Ranma levantando los hombros.

—¿Cuando lo haremos entonces? —pregunto Kasumi.

—Puede ser después del veinte de Julio—respondió Akane.—No quiero pasar mi cumpleaños durmiendo, este año es muy importante para mí.

Sentaro pudo notar la mirada de Akane sobre el muchacho de pie a un lado de ella, y con una sonrisa acepto, al final debía darle a su paciente la posibilidad de elegir.—¿Que tal el veinticinco de Julio? —cuestiono el doctor mirando un calendario.

—Me agrada—expreso Akane con optimismo.

—Estamos de acuerdo entonces, no te olvides que me prometiste obedecerás las indicaciones hasta esa fecha—advirtió el profesional.

—Está bien, no se preocupe, se lo prometo—aseguro la peli azul poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza.

Luego de firmar unos papeles, para pactar el día de la operación. Se retiraron del lugar en compañía de su familia.

* * *

La oscuridad le impedía ver, mientras que unos pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban a través de la venda, quiso intentar quitársela pero de inmediata el muchacho a su lado intervino. Frustrada suspiro y se resigno a esperar, su curiosidad era fuerte en ese instante y comenzaba a impacientarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—Akane paciencia—exigió Ranma mirando a la chica de medio lado.

Manejaba en dirección al vecindario, no quería que su sorpresa se arruinara por la curiosidad de su novia. Acelero un poco y llegando al lugar se bajo de vehículo.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, se mantuvo quieta y en silencio para escuchar el sonido del cinturón de seguridad. Tomo la mano de Ranma en cuanto este puso su mano sobre la suya, con cuidado y a ciegas camino tras el chico, este la guiaba con cuidado por el sitió. Podía sentir el sonido de los grillos y el olor a humedad del lugar.

Se detuvo al ver a sus amigos en el umbral de la puerta, aquella casa era enorme y de un solo piso. Noto a Akari hacerle señas con las manos, mientras que Ryoga sacaba unas cubetas de pintura fuera del lugar. Sigilosamente esquivo a sus amigos y guió a la joven hasta el interior de la vivienda.

—Ya falta poco... —dijo Ranma mientras cerraba la puerta. —Cierra los ojos—pidió.

Obedeció las palabras de su futuro esposo, podía sentir un extraño olor a pintura. Y el lugar le parecía vacio, debido a que se producía eco en el lugar con facilidad.

—Ranma, no sé qué pretendes con esto... no me gustan las sorpresas—pronuncio Akane algo cansada.

Volteo un poco a la muchacha de cabellos azules en dirección al lugar que deseaba que viese, y en cuanto sus amigos entraron al lugar se aproximo hasta el oido de su novia.—Puedes abrirlos—sugirió el azabache.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose frente a un hermoso piano de cola y sobre este había una guitarra. Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a Akari y Ryoga tras ellos, por otro lado vio el lugar extrañada. Estaba todo completamente vacío y las paredes parecían recién pintadas, el suelo era de piso flotante y además había una chimenea.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Akane pestañeando algunas veces.

—Bueno el piano, es mi regalo de bodas para ti—indico Akari.—La guitarra es para Ranma, la pintura y remodelación es regalo de Ryoga.

—Espero que te gustara el color—dijo Ryoga mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto la peli azul levantando una de sus cejas.

—En tu casa—respondió Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Claro que esto no es gratis—explico la fotógrafa viendo a su amigo ir en dirección al piano.—Tienen que tocarnos algo, porque hoy es nuestro aniversario número cinco de novios—miro a su novio con cariño para darle un abrazo.

Akane sonriendo y se aproximo hasta el piano de cola, pudo ver como Ranma se sentaba en una silla plegable con la guitarra en sus manos. Miro sobre la mesita del piano y memorizo las partituras, ensayo un poco la canción antes de comenzar a tocar.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunto el joven modelo.

Afirmo con su cabeza, antes de escuchar con atención el sonido de la guitarra y comenzar a tocar en cuanto el joven con un gesto se lo indico.

— **Corrí un montón tras de ti** —cantó Ranma.— **Le falle miserablemente a todos, gaste en unas pequeñas palabras... dios ve lo que uno merece.**

— **Corrí un montón tras de ti** —acompañaron al unisonó Ryoga y Akari.— **le falle miserablemente a todos, gaste en unas pequeñas palabras... dios ve lo que uno merece, la felicidad está cerca, más cerca que mañana.**

— **Fui engañado por una delicada miel, finalmente con palabras locas** —pronuncio el modelo mientras tocaba la guitarra. — **engaño al final, a mis hermosos ojos con juegos... fui engañado por una delicada miel, finalmente con palabras locas, engaño al final a mis hermosos ojos con juegos.**

— **hay un cuarto de amor...** —cantaban alegres Ryoga y Akari.

El sonido del piano se detuvo junto al de la guitarra, Akane y Ranma se miraban con complicidad mientras sus amigos aplaudían alegres.

—Esa canción es corta—se quejo Akari.—Pero como te casas en una semana te lo permito.

—Por cierto, ¿donde se casaran? —pregunto Ryoga.

—Aun no está bien definido—aclaro Ranma.—Creo que lo hablaremos hoy, quizás—expreso mirando a su novia.

—Escucharemos a los novios ahora entonces, ¿Qué tienen en mente? —interrogo la muchacha de cabellos verdes.

—Mmm... no quiero muchos detalles, no fuegos artificiales, no demasiadas cosas—asevero el modelo pensativo.

—Puede ser un lugar algo llamativo y espléndido, en realidad pensamos en una boda más simple—pensó en voz alta Akane.—Donde podamos divertirnos locamente con nuestros amigos después de la ceremonia.

—Decimos, no dejar que sea con comida y sentados, así no tendremos que visitar todas las mesas también—explico Ranma.

—Pero la gente va pasar hambre—se quejo Akari.—¿eso es bueno?

—No, por supuesto que habrá comida Akari—rió la peli azul.—Habrá comida servida, será un servicio abierto con aperitivos y pequeñas cosas para comer, como hamburguesas, pizzas o algo similar... eso creo que será mucho mejor.

—¡Genial!—exclamo alegre Ryoga. —Comeré como veinte hamburguesas.

—Nuestra boda será simple y divertida—informo el azabache abrazando a Akane.

—Bueno, no importa mucho los detalles—dijo la peli verde pensativa.—Nos divertiremos de todos modos.

—¡Exacto! —afirmo Akane. —Y todos bailaremos...

—Pero que haya una orquesta en vivo tocando—agrego Akari.

—No hay diversión sin una banda—asevero Ranma. —Bueno entonces nos falta solo el lugar...

—Yo tengo una idea muy buena—comento Ryoga imaginando el lugar. —Toma tu auto Ranma, vamos a ir allá ahora.

Intrigado tomo las llaves y se las lanzo a Ryoga que atento las atrapo, se aproximo hasta la salida seguido por Akari y Akane. Su curiosidad era enorme, dejo que su mejor amiga se sentara en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que él y Akane se sentaron atrás.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que manejo con cuidado, hasta llegar a un estacionamiento cercano al muelle, detuvo el vehículo y con un gesto con la mano les indico a los jóvenes que bajasen.

Akane miraba el cielo entretenida, la oscuridad del lugar y la falta de luna de esa noche hacían ver las estrellas más hermosas de lo normal.

—¿Aquí? —cuestiono Akari mirando la playa.

—Sí, en este lugar—expreso Ryoga abriendo sus brazos.—Esta playa es privada, no tendrán problemas...

—¿Este no es el lugar del comercial? —pregunto Akane levantando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, la productora lo arrendo esa vez—respondió el chico de la bandana.—Es de mis padres y pueden usarlo.

—A mi me parece bien—opino Ranma mientras avanzaba en dirección a la arena.

—A mi me agrada—sonrió Akane mientras se comenzaba a quitar los zapatos para caminar sobre el arena.

Rápidamente Akari corrió hasta la arena y tomo un puñado para lanzárselo a Ranma, este molesto la ataco pateando la arena del suelo en su dirección.

Ryoga preparaba una especie de fogata improvisada en medio de la arena, en cuanto termino los tres divertidos jóvenes se aproximaron alrededor para conversar cerca de la fogata.

—Sino nos hubiéramos conocido, sino nos hubiéramos sentido atraídos el uno por el otro—empezó a decir Akane sentada al lado de Ranma.

—Si Shinnosuke no hubiera sido el peor novio del mundo—rió el modelo junto con Akane.—si yo no fuera tan diferente a ti.

—Nunca he pensado que somos tan diferentes—aclaro con sinceridad la peli azul.

—Ustedes creen que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lugar ¿estaríamos juntos? —pregunto Ranma mirando las estrellas.

—Sus padres son amigos—asevero Ryoga.—Creo que tarde o temprano se hubieran conocido.

—Creo que sí, al final es el destino—pensó en voz alta Akari con una sonrisa.

—Veamos, y si las cosas fueran diferente y no hubieras llamado mi atención, ¿Qué habrías hecho? —cuestiono interesada la chica de cabellos azulados.

—Estarías a mi lado—aseguro Ranma con pedantería.—robaría tu corazón, no tendría a donde huir.

—¿Y qué hay de Ranko? —pregunto Akane. —Robaste su corazón, porque era una chica hermosa.

—Uff... Ranko era como fuego—expreso Ryoga recordando embobado a la sensual mujer.

Akari le dio un fuerte codazo a su novio por el molesto comentario, antes de volver a poner atención a la conversación.

—No sé, no lo recuerdo—respondió el azabache mirando la fogata con desagrado.—¿Vamos a hablar de Ranko ahora?

—Por ejemplo Shinnosuke y yo fuimos amigos desde niños—contó Akane para que luego el chico hablase.—comenzamos a salir juntos porque ambos creímos que así tenía que ser, no hubo amor, ni coqueteo, nada por el estilo... el fue el que me tomo de la mano por primera vez—pudo ver a su futuro esposo fruncir un poco el ceño.—Bueno el era mi hombre ideal, fue mi primer novio y jamás se me paso por la cabeza estar con alguien.

—Yo tuve una relación con U-chan en la preparatoria—comento Ryoga captando la atención de los presentes.—Bueno, ustedes ya lo saben—indico a Ranma y Akari.—Pero Akane no, bueno yo quería a alguien que me quisiera de verdad, porque Akari me rechazo muchas veces y estaba harto del desamor, luego de que saliera con Ukyo un mes...

—Yo me declaré y el comenzó a salir conmigo porque siempre fui su verdadero amor—explico Akari.—La verdad es que yo creía estar enamorada de Ranma, hasta que descubrí que mis sentimientos por él eran distintos de los que creía—Recordó.—Tenía mucho miedo de perder a Ryoga cuando lo vi con Ukyo, en cambio Ranma podía salir con Ranko y no sentía nada.

—¿Vamos a hablar de este tema toda la noche? —cuestiono Ranma desagradado.—Shinnosuke, Ranko y Ukyo... que desagradable.

—Yo soy muy mala en los quehaceres del hogar ¿Como era Ranko? —pregunto Akane.

—Porque insistes en meter a Ranko en la conversación—soltó molesto el oji azul.

—¡Que insoportable! —comento la peli azul.—Sé que no te enamoraste de ella por eso.

—Ya vamos a empezar, deja el tema de lado princesa—agrego Ranma evitando el tema.

—Porque no solo le respondes con sinceridad—hablaron al unisonó Ryoga y Akari antes de comenzar a reír por la coincidencia.

Suspiro resignado ante las miradas insistentes y expectantes de los tres jóvenes, con paciencia y a regañadientes se preparo mentalmente para responder.

—Nos conocimos en la preparatoria—contó Ranma.—Yo practicaba Artes marciales, un día íbamos a hacer un paseo a la playa con los de las otras clases, fue ahí que hablamos más... —recordó aquellos días.—El día en que la invite ella fue muy arisca conmigo, eso me molesto y me atrajo...

—¿Qué clase de primera impresión es esa? No hay nada de romance—dijo Akane algo decepcionada por la historia.

—Bueno, yo sentía atracción por su cuerpo y su condición física—explico el muchacho de ojos azules.—Ella tenía un hermoso cabello rojo y era tan apasionada en todo lo que hacía como el mismo fuego.

—¿Por qué no vas a la parte que importa? —pregunto Akari lanzándole arena.

Molesto le dio una mirada asesina a la muchacha de cabellos verdes, y soportando las ganas de jalar de sus cabellos tomo aire y continuó con el relato.

—Estas buscando problemas entre nosotros—reclamo Ranma mirando a su novia.—Fuimos a la playa, el club de artes marciales era muy divertido.

—¿Divertido? —cuestiono Ryoga antes de dar una sonora carcajada.—Se pelearon entre todos en la playa, incluyéndola a ella...—añadió viendo la fría mirada de su amigo.

—No puede ser verdad—comento Akane algo decepcionada.

—Eso paso—asevero Ranma.

—Debió ser muy divertido—dijo con sarcasmo la muchacha de cabellera azulada.

—¿Qué esperabas? —pregunto el azabache.—Así nos divertíamos en ese tiempo, y Ranko era una chica diferente, salvaje y intrigante... —suspiro.—Bueno cuento corto, ella me gustaba y yo a ella, salimos por un año y ella al final me engaño.

—Al parecer tu rango de gustos es muy amplio—soltó Akane de mala gana.

—¿Acaso el tuyo es muy particular? —pregunto Ranma mirando a su novia. —Es seguro que Shinnosuke y yo nos parecemos.

—Así es... —afirmo desafiante la muchacha.—Es por eso que estoy contigo ahora.

—¡Ah! —exclamo el modelo para voltear completamente en dirección a Akane. —Qué bueno que estamos de acuerdo.

—Hora de huir... esto está que arde—comento Ryoga levantándose del lugar al ver el aura de combate de la pareja.

Akari recibió con dulzura la mano de su novio, para dejar a sus dos amigos en el sitió y caminar hasta el auto de Ranma.

Espero a que sus amigos se alejaran lo suficiente para no escuchar, y se aproximo hasta su novia.

—Ahora somos solo tú y yo—explico Ranma.—Lo demás ya no tiene importancia...

—Es solo que... siento curiosidad sobre tu pasado—logro decir algo apenada la peli azul.

—No vale la pena saberlo—soltó algo desganado.—Lo que tuve con ella ya quedo atrás, ahora tu eres mi presente y mi futuro.

Miro con seriedad los hermosos ojos azulados de Ranma, tenía muchas cosas que quería saber, pero comprendió con su expresión que no debía preguntar tanto. Aun así quiso hacer una última pregunta aprovechando la lejanía de sus amigos.

—Una última pregunta—pidió Akane sonriente.

—Ajá—afirmo sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando del tema.

—¿Ustedes hicieron el amor? —pregunto sin ningún filtro la muchacha.

—¡Ah... por favor! —exclamo fastidiado el joven Saotome mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

—¡Oye espera! —hablo la muchacha de cabellos azules levantándose de la arena. —Ranma ven aquí respóndeme—exigió tomando el brazo del chico que iba en dirección al vehículo.

—Me estás haciendo enojar—advirtió Ranma.

—¿Por qué no me respondes? —cuestiono la peli azul como si aquello fuera algo trivial.

—¡Estas yendo demasiado lejos! —respondió el azabache.—No contestare eso.

Pudo ver la molestia en el rostro de su futuro esposo, sonrió divertida al verlo tan ofuscado y en un movimiento desafiante, se aproximo hasta Ranma y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven.

Desde esa distancia los labios de la muchacha de cabellos azules se veían demasiado tentadores para él, eliminando poco a poco el reciente enfado que había comenzado a sentir.

—Para que sepas... me alegro que mi primera vez fuera contigo—comento Akane.

Había querido resistirse, pero con aquellas palabras la muchacha rompió por completo su defensa. Sin pensarlo un segundo más se abalanzo sobre los labios de Akane.

Sintió los labios de Ranma moverse con frenesí sobre los suyos, no pensó que aquel coqueteo se transformará en un beso tan apasionado en ese momento. Quiso responderle de la misma forma, pero su conciencia le recordó que sus amigos estaban a pocos metros de ahí.

—Se hace tarde... —logro decir entre besos antes de liberarse.

—Cuidado con tus palabras—advirtió Ranma viendo a la muchacha escapar. —Vámonos...

Sin muchas ganas se aproximo hasta la fogata para apagarla, mientras veía a Akane huir en dirección a su auto.

* * *

Ryoga miraba divertido al muchacho de ojos azulados a su lado, este hacía pesas en su mini gimnasio improvisado. Mientras que él se dedicaba a trabajar su musculatura, después de muchos años que no se encontraba en tal condición física.

Dejo de hacer pesas para ver como Ryoga se dirigía hacia un enorme espejo cerca del gimnasio.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y empezó a ver sus bíceps con devoción, extrañaba estar en buena forma, pero por culpa del negocio de sus padres tenía que viajar constantemente o estar cerca de la agencia de turismo de su familia.

—Al final es positivo que te cases con Akane—dijo el chico del colmillo haciendo poses de físico culturista en el espejo. —Porque ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre para mí.

—Qué bien—agrego el joven modelo divertido por las poses de su amigo.

—Esto ya funciona—menciono Ryoga haciendo pesas.—Siento que mi cuerpo es más fuerte...

Se aproximo hasta su amigo para palpar sus bíceps, lo miro detenidamente. Para él estaba exactamente igual.

—Sí, se nota—mintió Ranma conteniendo una carcajada.

—Sabes, empezaré a estudiar turismo—comento el chico de la bandana. —Haré algo nuevo.

—Así, que bueno Akari se pondrá contenta—logro decir antes de comenzar a beber una botella de agua.

—Está vez lo haré por mí—hablo Ryoga.—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás de luna de miel?

—Y tú que decías que no me ibas a extrañar... —agrego Ranma levantando una de sus cejas.

—Por supuesto que te extrañaré, solemos pasar mucho tiempo conversando—respondió Ryoga. —Compartimos lo que nos pasa, y ahora que te irás... dejarás un enorme vacío en mí.

—Sentiré lo mismo compañero—comento el modelo tomando una toalla para secar su rostro.—Pero, viviremos a dos cuadras podemos conversar—rió.

—No es cierto Ranma, porque tu siempre estás trabajando—reclamo el chico de la bandana.—En cambio si vas al hotel de mi familia, podemos ir con Akari y será emocionante... romance día y noche.

—Tranquilo que yo no te extrañe tanto... —dijo Ranma mirando a su amigo de medio lado. —Además la luna de miel es de dos, no de cuatro.

—Qué aguafiestas... —se quejo terminando de hacer ejercicio.

—¿Por cierto y Akari? —pregunto el joven modelo.—Es extraño que no estés con tu otra mitad...

Miro molesto a su vecino por aquel comentario , se aproximo hasta el modelo y tomo la botella de agua de sus manos con rapidez, dejando sorprendido al muchacho frente a él.

—Está en la tienda de vestidos junto a tu futura esposa—contó Ryoga.—También fue Ukyo, Sayuri y Yuka.

—Ya veo... —pensó Ranma en voz alta.

—Ranma, ya que te quedan cinco días de soltería... deberíamos organizar tu despedida de soltero—sugirió el chico de la bandana, mientras dejaba la botella de agua a un lado.

—Me da igual, preferiría descansar—soltó el oji azul con pereza antes de retirarse del lugar y dejar a un pensativo Ryoga sentado en el suelo.

Organizaría una gran despedida de soltero para su amigo, después de todo eran tradiciones que debían mantenerse.

* * *

Akane escuchaba a hablar a Akari mientras manejaba, la muchacha intentaba explicarle algo de una fiesta antes del día de la boda. Y estaban justamente en ese día, suspiro pensando en lo agotador que se oía todo.

Divertida miraba todas las cosas que había comprado junto a sus amigas, todo tenía que ser perfecto esa noche, debido a que era la última noche en que la novia estaría soltera y libre de aprensiones.

—Akane, lo volveré a explicar—empezó a hablar Akari nuevamente.—En esta fiesta te escolta la madrina, ponemos un trozo de masa de henna y la envuelves cuidadosamente—hizo una pausa a ver a la chica asentir.—La tradición dice que el resto de las chicas solteras que se pongan la henna restante en sus manos, les ayudara a atraer la suerte hasta ella y luego tener un feliz matrimonio... ¡Es como compartir la felicidad!

—Qué tradición más extraña... —comento Akane mirando a ambos lados antes de seguir avanzando en el vehículo.

—Además bailamos, cantamos y comemos, es un evento hermoso en donde solo hay chicas... como las occidentales dirían, es una despedida de soltera—explico con alegría la fotógrafa. —Además Ranma irá con los chicos de despedida de soltero, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Akari—regaño la peli azul deteniendo el auto en el estacionamiento del apartamento de su amiga.

—¿Hasta cuando no se verán con Ranma? —pregunto la chica de cabellos verdes.

—Hasta el día de la boda, papá lo pidió... —contesto Akane saliendo del auto para ayudar a su amiga a sacar las cosas.—Y se aseguro de que cumpliera con eso quedándose con su querido amigo Genma.

—Aun no lo puedo creer—rió Akari cargando unas cajas en dirección al elevador.—Pienso que ustedes estaban destinados, bueno... menos mal que el inquilino dejo el apartamento, podremos hacer la fiesta tranquilas aquí.

—Espero que mi anfitriona se divierta mucho—menciono mirando a la chica de medio lado.—Cuando te cases haremos uno mucho mejor... —comento antes de entrar al elevador.

La noche avanzo poco a poco, mientras las chicas celebraban por un lado bailando y cantando. Por otro lado se encontraban los muchachos haciendo lo mismo en un bar, disfrutando y despidiendo el último día en que ambos serían completamente libres.

* * *

Estaba anormalmente impaciente, apretaba sus rodillas con fuerza mientras miraba fuera del auto. Su estomago le ardía extrañamente y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a su destino.

Vio suspirar a Ranma por vez número siete desde que habían subido al auto por la tarde, miro el smoking de su amigo color azul y su bien prolijo peinado. En verdad parecía un novio, no podía creer que el Casanova de Ranma se fuera a casar esa misma tarde.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto nervioso el oji azul.

Miro la hora por tercera vez en su celular, y se la mostro a su nervioso amigo.

—Son las doce y cuarto—respondió Ryoga.—Trata de calmarte... —pidió viendo como el auto se detenía en el lugar.

Ranma impaciente bajo del vehículo, procuro que su traje estuviera intacto y luego miro el sitió en donde se debía encontrar oculta la novia.

Siguió a su amigo junto a Genma, que llevaba un traje cómodo y elegante. Miro sus ropas sintiéndose galán, y luego observo a Ranma que al fin se veía un poco más tranquilo en el lugar.

—Amigo—menciono Ryoga apoyándose del hombro de Ranma.—Nos vemos guapos con estos trajes, nunca más volveré a usar una camiseta, usaré esta ropa.

Sonrió al ver la expresión alegre de su amigo, y entonces se encamino en dirección al muelle en donde se ocultaba la novia. Pudo ver de camino como estaba toda la playa bien decorada, el lugar ya estaba lleno de sus amigos, todos bien sentados en las bancas que situaron en la arena.

Nabiki custodiaba la puerta de ingreso a la habitación de la novia, ella lucía un elegante vestido marrón. Pudo ver en la lejanía al novio, con cuidado y rápidamente aviso a la novia que se encontraba dentro del cuarto.

—Ahí viene el novio—Aviso Nabiki para luego cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Ranma y sus acompañantes llegaron hasta estar frente a la puerta custodiada por Nabiki, miraron a la muchacha de melena castaña y entonces esta estiro su mano en señal de pago.

—No sé que le sucede a la puerta, parece que esta atorada—bromeo la castaña mirando a su futuro cuñado.

La sonora risa de Genma se escucho en el lugar, debido a la actitud de la divertida joven que buscaba obtener provecho de la situación.

—Creo que es por el dinero... —menciono Ryoga mirando a la elegante dama frente a ellos.

—Anda déjame entrar socia—pidió Ranma con mirada suplicante.

—No puedo, es la tradición—respondió Nabiki guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Resignado metió la mano en su bolsillo, saco un sobre con dinero y se lo dio a la ambiciosa mujer delante de él. —Aquí tienes, pero me debes una—termino por decir el joven modelo.

Dentro de la habitación una impaciente Akane estaba muy nerviosa, mientras que Akari sostenía sus manos con fuerza. Soun solo se limitaba a mirar a las jóvenes con emoción.

El momento había llegado, y tenía que apoyar a su amiga en este tan importante en su vida.

—Llego el día y serás muy feliz—dijo Akari tomando las manos de Akane mientras ambas cerraban los ojos.—Llego el día y serás muy feliz—repitió algunas veces para darle sus mejores deseos. —Todo estará bien te lo prometo—menciono alegre para besar las manos de su amiga en un gesto de amistad.—Te quiero tanto amiga—agrego para abrazar a la joven de cabellos azules.

—Yo también te quiero—añadió Akane para abrazar a su amiga con fuerza.

Soun miro enternecido la escena, mientras se aproximaba a la salida para hablar unas últimas palabras con el hombre que se llevaría a su hija, antes de entregarla.

—Ranma que bien te ves—dijo Soun mirando al joven de ojos azulados.

—Gracias señor Tendo—agradeció el muchacho mirando a su futuro suegro.

—El padre tiene el privilegio de llevar a su hija del brazo—menciono el padre de la novia.

—Uh... Tendo, creo que harás que la emoción de alguien dure aun más—comento Genma mirando a su hijo de reojo.

—Voy a morir de la ansiedad—soltó Ranma con suma sinceridad mientras acomodaba su corbata.

—Ten paciencia—pidió Soun.—Vayan... —indico con un gesto a los Saotome.

En ese instante Akari salió del lugar, para tomar el brazo de Ryoga que esperaba frente a la puerta.

Con una gran sonrisa avanzo camino a la playa, su novia lucía hermosa con un vestido rosa pálido, maquillaje tenue y su cabello tomado en un elegante trenza.

Impaciente dentro de la habitación, pudo ver como su padre se aproximaba con calma hasta ella. No sabía como los demás podían estar tan tranquilos, cuando ella era un cumulo de nervios y sentimientos que no la dejaban estar en paz.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunto Soun mirando a la menor de sus hijas.

—Sí papá—afirmo con la cabeza nerviosa.—Lo estoy.

—hija mía—dijo el hombre tomando las manos de su pequeña y adorada hija. —Aunque seas la esposa de Ranma, y la madre de sus hijos, incluso aunque tengas canas y arrugas... siempre serás para mi, mi pequeña y adorada Akane.

—Te quiero papá—agrego Akane antes de abrazar al hombre frente a ella.

—Bueno es la hora—concluyo Soun poniendo su brazo.—No hagamos esperar más al novio.

Tomo el ramo que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesita, para luego veloz tomar el brazo de su padre. El momento había llegado y estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Ranma.

-o-

Se encontraba de pie bajo un hermoso arco de flores, mientras esperaba la llegada de la novia. Miraba el mar para tratar de calmar un poco su emoción, cuando la música de la llegada de la novia comenzó a sonar. Instintivamente su mirada se desvió en dirección hacia Akane, dejándolo completamente sin aliento.

La muchacha de cabellos azulados, lucía radiante en un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes y pedrería con escote de corazón y cola de sirena. Llevaba un maquillaje suave y su cabello recogido, dejando escapar algunos mechones de este.

Llegaron hasta el lado del ahora impactado novio. Y entonces despertó al oír la voz del padre de la novia dirigirse hasta él.

—Bien Ranma, dejo a mi hija en tus manos—expreso Soun con emoción mientras entregaba la mano de su hija al muchacho. —Haz que siempre sea feliz...

—Que hice para merecerte princesa—hablo Ranma tomando la mano de su novia para poner un delicado beso en la zona.

Guardo silencio y vio como el muchacho de intensa mirada azulada ponía su brazo, contuvo el aliento antes de tomar el brazo del novio. En cuanto comenzó a caminar al lado del novio, dio un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Sin poder evitarlo, dio una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el suspiro de su futura esposa. La cual lo fulmino con la mirada al instante, haciéndolo sonreír debido a lo divertido que le parecían sus cambios de ánimo.

La música se detuvo en cuanto los novios llegaron al lado del juez, el hombre con un micrófono en sus manos inicio la ceremonia.

—Queridos invitado, les agradezco por venir—dijo el juez.—Tengo hoy el honor esta tarde, de realizar la ceremonia de matrimonio de esta joven pareja.

Los aplausos se hacían presentes, mientras que los padres de los novios lloraban emocionados en los primeros asientos.

—¿Nombre y apellido de la novia?—pidió el juez.

—Akane Tendo—respondió la nerviosa peli azul.

—¿Y el de sus padres?—volvió a interrogar el elegante hombre.

—Soun Tendo y Naoko Tendo—informo la novia.

—Gracias—dijo el juez corroborando los datos.—¿Nombre y apellido del novio?

—Ranma Saotome—resolvió el novio con impaciencia.—Genma Saotome y Nodoka Saotome—agrego de golpe sin esperar la siguiente pregunta.

—El novio esta algo ansioso—rió el juez mirando al chico.—Bueno, hemos hecho la investigación correspondiente para realizar la boda y no hay impedimentos legales para que esta boda se lleve a cabo—hizo una pausa.—Por favor repitan sus votos matrimoniales nuevamente, en presencia de sus familiares y testigos.

Tomo la mano de Akane con fuerza y volteó para ver a la chica directamente a los ojos.

—Tu Ranma Saotome, por tu libre voluntad y sin la presión de ninguna persona ¿aceptas a Akane Tendo como tu esposa?—pregunto el juez.

—¡Sí, Acepto! —respondió con emoción el joven modelo.

—Tu Akane Tendo, por tu libre voluntad y sin la presión de ninguna persona ¿Aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu esposo?

—Acepto—afirmo Akane con seriedad mirando los azulados ojos de su casi esposo.

—¿Los testigos están de acuerdo? —pregunto el juez acercando el micrófono hasta Akari y Ryoga que se encontraban de pie a un lado.

—¡Así es! —respondió la pareja al unisonó con entusiasmo.

—¡Por la autoridad que me confiere el código civil, los declaro marido y mujer! —sentenció el hombre.—Les deseo lo mejor, que sean muy felices.

Ranma sin poder aguantar un segundo más se abalanzo sobre los labios de su ahora esposa, que sorprendida intentaba calmar la llama pasional del joven.

Los presentes aplaudían felices, mientras gritaban sus mejores deseos a la pareja que se alejaba un poco para abrazar a sus testigos.

—Tú serás la próxima amiga—hablo Akane mirando a la muchacha de cabellos verdes que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Ojala amiga... —expreso Akari alegremente.

—¡Hey! —reclamo Ranma tomando a su esposa de la cintura.—No me quites a mi esposa, pequeña sanguijuela—menciono mirando a la ahora irritada peli verde.

—¡Vete al diablo Saotome! —dijo Akari con molestia.

—Espero que pronto también te cases—comento Ranma sonriendo.

Miro a su posesivo esposo, que de un movimiento la giro hasta él. La intensa mirada de Ranma, la hacía sentir más nerviosa de lo normal.

—Señora Akane Saotome—enfatizo lo último.—Te amo con toda mi alma.

—Yo también te amo, mi querido esposo—pronuncio Akane con sensualidad provocando al muchacho frente a ella.

Con cuidado se aproximo hasta los labios de su ahora esposa, para besarla apasionadamente frente a los presentes. Ya nada le importaba, por fin podía expresar su amor por aquella chica sin tener ningún impedimento moral, ni social...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Hola gente hermosa!_  
**

 **Hoy, empece a escribir mi nuevo fic horroroso :x (sera muy darks hahaha xd) así que ando inspirada! Bue... volviendo a Felicidad sin fin, creo que después de este capitulo entramos a la recta final... creo que seran 15 capitulos o 14. Aun no calculo bien el asunto, pero si hago 14 el capitulo será extenso, espero darles un final decente... para que después no me agarren a camotazos :D! Este capitulo es muy meloso, me dio diabetes al escribirlo... esto de ser fría me juega en contra a veces, me cuesta mucho escribir los desarrollos romanticos xd! (L) (La canción que use en este capitulo se llama Kandırdım de Kenan Dogulu, en español el nombre de la canción es engañado :x)  
**

 **Bueno, esperando que disfruten el capitulo. Me despido! (L) les respondo los reviews.**

A RedFox: Hola, gracias por escribir como siempre :D! Yo amo la relación Genma y Soun, son tan buenos amigos entre todas sus idioteces xD! Pero se nota que se quieren mucho. Por eso era infaltable ponerlo en un fic de felicidad :x ! Bueno espero que disfrutes este cap, y que estes super bien linda, feliz día de la mujer atrasado... un abrazo y saludos! :D

SaeKodachi47: Hola amigaaaaa! Esta memoria de pez mía, feliz día de la mujer atrasado :x ! he estado algo perdida nuevamente porque he estado viajando ultimamente xd! Bueno respondiendo tu duda del té, en turquía es tradición ponerle sal al café del novio. Normalmente se sirve Café, y eso se hace con fin de probar "la mano de la novia", pero a mi me gusta torturar a Ranma así que... dolor y sufrimiento para él xD. Well... esperando a que estes bien amiga, te envió un abrazo apretujado desde mi Chile y saludos! =D Nos estamos escribiendo.

Diana Nara: Hola, ay... no te puedo responder esa pregunta de si matare a Akane o no xD! (que feo suena). Porque sino mataré la emoción del fic, well... espero que estes bien, feliz día de la mujer atrasado :D ! un abrazo y saludos! grax también por escribir ;)!

Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga que lindo responderte como siempre, muchas gracias por los alagos... me siento como Ranma cuando se pone happy después de que le dicen que lo quieren kjahakjhajk xd! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, y sí Akane creo que lo pasa malito en secreto u.u pero esperemos a que con el tiempo se exprese más. Bueno, un abrazo amiga... mis mejores deseos para ti como siempre, feliz día de la mujer atrasado :x ! y saludos!

 **Saludos a A RedFox, SaeKodachi47, Diana Nara, Esmeralda Saotom, Amy Saotome Tendo, litapaz y a Deliza22 :D!**

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!  
Hasta la proxima semana!**_


	13. Mi último deseo

**:Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 13: "Mi último deseo".**

— _"Duerme en mi pecho mi amor, sin preocupaciones."_

* * *

Akari miraba por la ventana de la limosina que había alquilado su padre para la ocasión, el auto comenzaba a detenerse detrás de un vehículo blanco y encintado. En cuanto pudo, bajo del elegante carro junto a sus amigos Konatsu, Tsubasa, Ukyo, Kirin y su novio.

Ryoga bajo ofreciendo su brazo a su novia, para que caminase con mayor comodidad. Impresionado analizo el lujoso hotel del padre de su novia, es que aun no dimensionaba totalmente la enorme fortuna de la familia Unryu.

—Desearía pasar mi luna de miel también aquí—menciono mirando a su novia. —Tu familia es tan rica como la mía.

—Somos más poderosos que ustedes cariño—añadió Akari cerrándole un ojo.—¿Por qué crees que papá me dejo ser fotógrafa? Mi vida está asegurada de por vida—asevero la chica.

En ese instante los novios bajaron del auto blanco delante de los presentes. Todos alegres iniciaron una alabanza de felicitaciones, aplaudiendo y gritando felicidades.

—Sh... —regaño Ranma mirando a la desordenada chica de cabellos verdes.—No hagan eso que nos echaran del hotel.

Ignorando las palabras del joven modelo, hizo señas a sus amigos de comenzar a hacer una alabanza alegre para los novios.

—Uno, dos, tres... ¡Ranma Saotome! —empezaron a cantar los chicos al unisonó, mientras aplaudían y bailaban empujando a los novios al interior del elegante hotel.

Guardando un poco más de compostura dentro del hotel, los amigos de los novios les seguían un poco más atrás.

—Deberíamos quedarnos un rato más—Sugirió Ryoga alegremente.

—No, deja que se sientan cómodos al menos un poco—hablo algo estresada Akari, debido a que su novia solía perseguir mucho a Ranma.

—No son un poco pequeñas las maletas... —comento Konatsu con picardía viendo a los empleados del hotel llevar el equipaje de los novios.

—Parece que no piensan salir de la habitación—agrego Tsubasa riendo por lo bajo.

Notando los incómodos comentarios de sus colegas de trabajo, volteo para intentar deshacerse de sus "escoltas". Quería estar a solas con su esposa y no tener que pasar una luna de miel grupal.

—Bueno amigos, gracias por acompañarnos—dijo Ranma con cordialidad.—Ahora vayan a casa a descansar...

—No, no tengo sueño... —negó Ryoga algo decepcionado.—Pasemos más tiempo todos juntos...

—Vamos a conocer la pieza de los novios—menciono Tsubasa con interés.

—Deja que la diversión continúe, la noche es joven—expreso Ukyo apoyando a sus amigos.

Akari miraba con reproche a sus desubicados amigos, parecía que no comprendían el mensaje principal del novio. Con solo mirar la cara de Ranma podía ver un "lárguense" tatuado en ella.

—Vamos amigos—insistió el recién casado.—Estoy cansado.

—no, nos iremos hasta que hagamos una última cosa—añadió Ryoga mirando a los hombres presentes.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Akane mirando a su amigo.

En ese instante los chicos se aproximaron hasta el novio, para empezar a darle palmadas en la espalda en señal de respeto y hombría. —¡Eres un tigre Ranma! ¡Haz tu magia esta noche campeón! —terminaron de hacer su acción y entonces se marcharon dejando solo a las chicas en el sitió.

—Qué tengas una hermosa luna de miel amiga—hablo Akari mirando a la joven de cabellos azules.

—Buenas noches chicos—se despidió Ukyo.

—¡Hermano!¡llámame! —vocifero Ryoga desde la entrada del hotel a lo lejos.—¡Estaré para ti, tan rápido que ni lo notaras!

Luego de contener una sonora carcajada, ambos recién casados se encaminaron hacía su cuarto. Tomados de la mano llegaron hasta la puerta de su habitación, en ese instante hicieron contacto visual frente a frente, sin soltar sus manos.

Ranma con su mano libre, introdujo su mano en su bolsillo para sacar una tarjeta y abrir el cuarto, fue ahí cuando su esposa lo miro haciendo una especie de puchero.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el oji azul levantando una de sus cejas.

—Tú crees que una novia debe entrar caminando a su cuarto—expreso Akane sonriendo desafiante.

—Había olvidado lo exigente que es la nueva señora Saotome—sonrió mientras se aproximaba hasta la joven para tomarla en brazos con un hábil movimiento.

Cargando a la novia prendió la luz con dificultad, avanzo por el pasillo para encontrar una hermosa habitación. En el lugar había una cama de dos plazas con finas sabanas de seda, una mesillas de cama, a los pies de la cama había un sofá sin respaldo con una canasta de fruta y flores. El tapiz de las paredes era color crema con decoraciones únicas y un poco más al lado había un gran ventanal con vista hacía las montañas.

—Todo es muy hermoso—comento Akane siendo recostada sobre la cama.

—Nada es más hermosa que la novia frente a mi—menciono el azabache riendo.

—Ranma... —pronuncio con dulzura antes de acariciar el rostro del chico que se acomodaba al lado de ella.—No dejemos que nada cambie, prometamos que siempre nos amaremos así... y que siempre me verás con esa dulce mirada—pidió viendo los azulados ojos de su ahora esposo.

—Es muy difícil—dijo Ranma con sinceridad.

Molesta por aquella respuesta, involuntariamente golpeo el hombro del chico como acto reflejo. Era experto en matar los momentos románticos. —Imbécil—dijo la peli azul haciéndole un desprecio.

—Es muy difícil—repitió nuevamente afirmando los hombros de su novia a la cama, debido a que esta quería escapar.

—¡Déjame en paz! —vocifero Akane molesta.

Divertido por la actitud de su terca esposa, beso traviesamente su mejilla. No podía contener su risa y entonces viendo la molestia en los ojos de su esposa, soltó su agarre y en vez de eso le acaricio los cabellos.

—Mejor morir si dejo de amarte ¿no? —asevero Ranma con total seguridad viendo como la mirada de su mujer se suavizaba.—Si disminuye este amor, aunque sea un poco merezco desaparecer de este mundo.

—No te atrevas a desaparecer—advirtió la oji avellana antes de sonreír.

Aquella sonrisa lo hizo estremecerse, definitivamente esa mujer era su debilidad. Quería estar con ella para siempre, cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera quitarle esa hermosa felicidad.

* * *

Se encontraban desayunando a un lado de la piscina del hotel, se miraban con complicidad entre cada bocado de comida. Ranma estaba concentrado en las acciones de su esposa, cuando esta hizo un gesto que lo tentó a aproximarse, lo enloquecía cada vez que esa mujer mordía su labio inferior. Lentamente se acercaba hasta los labios de Akane, cuando su celular sobre la mesa lo distrajo a un centímetro de concretar la acción.

—Ryoga... —menciono Ranma rápidamente para luego dar un suspiro.

Akane algo decepcionada miro a su esposo tomar el teléfono algo molesto, pero ya resignado con lo entrometido que se tornaba su amigo.

—Había aguantado bastante—agrego el azabache para leer el mensaje junto a su esposa.

"Aló ¿despertaron?" decía el mensaje. La muchacha de cabellos azules tomo el celular de las manos de Ranma, para contestar el texto de su amigo.

—"No, estamos durmiendo"—dijo en voz alta Akane mientras escribía el mensaje.

—Akane, no debiste hacer eso—advirtió el joven.—Ahora no nos dejará en paz—soltó algo agotado, para tomar su teléfono que a los dos segundos siguientes comenzó a sonar.—Ves, te lo dije... —rodo los ojos y contesto para poner el alta voz y dejar el celular sobre la mesa.

— **¿Qué es este hermano dormido que manda mensajes?** —se escucho la voz de Ryoga por el teléfono.

—Hola Ryoga—saludo Akane antes de beber un sorbo de jugo.

— **Oh Akane, eres tu... creí que era Ranma ¿Qué están haciendo cuñada?** —pregunto el chico de la bandana con curiosidad.

—¡Oye! ¡no somos hermanos de verdad, así que no le digas cuñada a mi esposa! —reclamo Ranma queriendo golpear el teléfono.—Y no nos hagas entrar en detalles, estamos de luna de miel.

— **Oh Ranma** —exclamo sorprendido.— **me escuchaste, estaba bromeando... me estoy aburriendo y quería saber ¿qué hacen?**

—¿Qué podríamos estar haciendo? Estamos en nuestra luna de miel—respondió Akane comiendo unas fresas.

— **Entiendo pero, ¿Y si hacemos una luna de miel todos juntos? Así habrían más momentos en que socializaremos juntos** —menciono Ryoga con voz interesante.

—Por dios, no creo que queramos socializar tanto tiempo—comento la peli azul divertida por la infantil actitud de su amigo.

— **Ah, entonces no han salido de su habitación** —hablo decepcionado y lastimosamente el chico del colmillo.— **bueno, entonces llámenme cuando se aburran.**

Ranma paso la mano por su frente, mientras reía, estaba atónito por lo que decía Ryoga. A veces podía ser tan gracioso e inoportuno. —Hermano, no creo que nos aburramos para nada—soltó el azabache, tratando de no estallar en risas.

— **Oh...** —pronuncio con tristeza Ryoga.— **Realmente estás loco de felicidad, es hermoso, está bien y es genial... se están riendo de mí** —agrego escuchando las risitas de sus amigos a través del teléfono.— **Por supuesto que cuando me casé también vendrán, ¿Está bien?**

Aquello había sido una aclaración sumamente divertida y fingiendo agradecimiento por sus palabras dijeron al unisonó.

—Esperemos si Akari quiere—bromeo la pareja riendo.

—¡Amén, amén! —agrego Ranma.

— **¡Ríanse de mí! ¡malos amigos! ¡Ya verán, mantendré esto en mi memoria!** —se quejo Ryoga.

—Querido, si hacemos algo divertido te informaremos—logro decir Akane entre risas.

— **¡Esta bien entonces, me llaman!** —hablo más alegre el chico de la bandana antes de cortar.

Ambos se miraron divertidos al ver que la llamada se había detenido, por alguna razón no les extrañaba para nada aquel comportamiento de Ryoga. El chico era bastante alegre y algo pegote con sus amigos.

—Ryoga no entendía nada en nuestro matrimonio—contó Akane recordando la noche anterior.—Siempre que lo miraba, estaba detrás de Akari.

—Tendrá que perseguir mucho a Akari—comento Ranma.—Ella disfruta haciéndolo difícil.

—Viste cuando Ryoga se acerco hasta mí a la hora de tirar el ramo, insistió mucho para lanzará el ramo a Akari—recordó la peli azul riendo.

 **/Flashback/**

Akane se preparaba para lanzar el ramo de espaldas a todas las chicas, los gritos emocionadas de las jóvenes se hacían presentes. Fue en eso que de pronto alguien comenzó a tocar su mano vacia para llamar su atención.

—Akane—dijo Ryoga cerca de la chica que lo miraba arrugando un poco su frente con extrañeza.—¡por el amor de dios! ¡lánzale el ramo a Akari por favor! ¡así tu matrimonio estará bendecido por siempre! —sonrió.

Se detuvo para responder divertida a lo que su amigo le pedía. —Ryoga estoy lanzando el ramo sin mirar...

—La verás de alguna manera—menciono el chico sacando un espejito de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Akane divertida mirando el objeto.

—¡con esto la podrás ver! —aseguro el chico de la bandana.

—¡hey! —se aproximo Ranma hasta su amigo.—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! Esos trucos no son validos en mi boda.

—Así que estas tratando de sabotear mi felicidad Saotome—reclamo Ryoga. —¡esto si servirá amigo! ¡Esto es estrategia y funciona egoísta, solo tú quieres ser feliz! —termino de decir para ver como Akane lanzaba el ramo a las chicas, perdiendo las esperanzas debido a que Ukyo obtuvo el ramo.

 **/fin del Flashback/**

—Y no olvides lo de tus zapatos... —agrego Ranma riendo para recordar aquel divertido momento.

—Ya lo había olvidado—rió Akane.

 **/Flash back/**

Ryoga estaba entretenido gastando la suela de los zapatos de la novia, necesitaba borrar los nombres de los novios escritos bajo estos. Con suma paciencia raspaba la zona especifica de lo hermosos tacones de la novia con su bandana y una roca con picorocos.

—¿Ryoga? —llamó Akane observando a su amigo tomada de la mano de Ranma

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo amigo? —consulto Ranma extrañado.

Rápidamente el chico del colmillo volteo a ver a los novios, que se encontraban entre divertidos y atónitos por la escena.

—¡Estoy salvando a las futuras generaciones! —explico Ryoga.—Así evito que nadie quede sin casarse.

La pareja rió al mismo tiempo para seguir viendo al chico gastar la suela.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto Akane.

—¡No se rían! —regaño molesto.—No puedo dejar esto a la suerte.

—no entiendo... —murmuro la peli azul en el oido del novio.

Ranma sonrió y se aproximo al oido de su esposa.—Sucede que los nombres de las chicas que más se borren, son las que se casarán después... —explico Ranma.— Supersticiones de abuelas que ahora se han vuelto populares entre las chicas.—bufo el chico.

—¿Entonces eso no se hace así? —cuestiono Akane mirando a Ryoga.

—¡¿Cómo se van a borrar los nombres de los zapatos?! —agrego el chico del colmillo con frustración.—¡Si tu estas descalza por la arena y no usas los zapatos! —recrimino dejando a la muchacha a cuadros.

—¡Pero si tu dijiste que hiciéramos la boda aquí! —encaro la novia.

—¡No pensé en esto! —expreso con dolor y arrepentimiento antes de continuar con su labor.

 **/fin del Flashback/**

—Ojala hubiéramos tomado una foto de ese momento—chasqueo los dedos Ranma.—sería una gran fotografía.

—Lastima... —pronuncio Akane para luego mirar la piscina alrededor. —Quiero descansar al sol, cariño.

—Descansemos entonces, princesa—agrego guiñándole un ojo a la chica antes de ofrecer su mano.

Relajados tomaban el sol sobre unas sillas de playa, ambos charlaban tranquilamente sobre sus planes futuros y lo que les esperaba. El ambiente del lugar era acogedor y bastante expedito, debido a que era temporada baja y habían pocos clientes en el hotel.

—Entonces, hoy tendremos una hermosa cena juntos—menciono Akane feliz.—estaremos solos tu y yo... —añadió en tono seductor. —podríamos bailar...

—¿me vas a volver loco? —pregunto Ranma mirando a su esposa a un lado de él. Apreciaba con gusto las hermosas curvas de su esposa, ella tomaba el sol a su lado en un elegante traje de baño que le acentuaba todo su cuerpo.

—Así debe ser amor—indico Akane antes de recibir un fugaz y apasionado beso de su marido. Con dificultad esquivo otro beso, debido a que igualmente había gente alrededor de la piscina del hotel.—Ranma, para—pidió riendo.—Hay personas cerca.

—Que nos miren—expreso con libertad el oji azul abrazando a la chica.—Estamos en nuestra luna de miel y todo está permitido para nosotros desde ahora.

Fue en ese instante cómplice e intimo con su esposo, cuando logro divisar del otro lado de la piscina a una pareja con un celular, parecía que los estuvieran fotografiando y eso le llamo la atención.

—Ranma... —logro decir en tono preocupado, sin perder de vista a los involucrados.

—¿Pasa algo? —consulto el azabache viendo la expresión preocupada de su esposa. —Cariño, ¿Que sucede?

—Esos que están frente a la piscina... —los indico con la mirada.—¿nos están tomando fotos? ¿serán paparazzis que entraron al hotel como clientes?

Ranma levanto con cuidado los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, miro con atención a la pareja que le indicaba su esposa. Y parecía que Akane le había dado al clavo, estaban fotografiándolos, estaba seguro de eso.

—Qué molesto... —dijo Ranma fastidiado levantándose de la silla de playa y quitándose las gafas.

—¡Espera! —intento detener Akane a su enfado marido.—No causes problemas Ranma.

—Quédate aquí Akane, lo solucionare—termino por decir antes de lanzarse a la piscina para llegar desprevenidamente hasta el otro lado.

—¡Ranma! —llamó Akane siendo ignorada por el impulsivo joven.

Nado tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, no tardo mucho en llegar hasta el otro lado. Salió a la superficie y rápidamente salto fuera de la piscina para encarar al sujeto del celular y a su supuesta novia.

—¿Quién eres? —encaro Ranma empujando al sujeto de la silla. —¿Por qué nos estas tomando fotos?

—No estoy tomando fotos de nada—se defendió el paparazzi asustado debido a la imponente presencia del azabache.

—¡Y tienes las agallas de negarlo! —recrimino el recién casado.—¡Te vimos con nuestros propios ojos retrasado! ¡Nos estas espiando!

—No estoy tomando fotos de nada ¡estás loco! —reclamo el sujeto mientras su supuesta novia observaba en silencio y Akane se aproximaba al lugar.

—¿No hay seguridad en este lugar? —vocifero la acompañante del paparazzi.

—Ranma—pronuncio Akane intentando calmar a su esposo jalando su brazo.

—¿Para qué revista trabajas? ¡eh! ¿Quién te contrato? —exigió saber Ranma con suma molestia.

Viendo que el chico no respondía, tomo el dichoso teléfono y entonces marco al último contacto que se había comunicado con el tipo desagradable. Espero unos pocos segundos y entonces una voz femenina contesto. Rió al reconocer la voz a través del celular, tenía que imaginarlo.

Tomo el teléfono de Akane y puso el altavoz para grabar la conversación.

— **Dime que tomaste las fotografías** —exigió saber la voz femenina.— **No te atrevas a darme malas noticias, o causaré un lió ¿me escuchas?**

—Escuche, escuche—respondió.—Shampoo... debí imaginarlo.

— **¿Ranma?** —consulto Shampoo asustada.

—Sí, Ranma... el novio que estas mandando a seguir con tus basuras de paparazzis—expreso Ranma con desagrado.—¡Escucha atentamente mujer! Si la foto más insignificante de mi esposa y yo sale en alguna parte, revista, columna, televisión etc... te demandaré—advirtió en tono amenazante.—Iremos a tribunales y por si acaso, estoy grabando la conversación en un teléfono también... no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez.

— **¿Me estas amenazando?** —se atrevió a preguntar la chica de cabellos purpura.

—No, pero te estoy aclarando lo que haré—resolvió el joven modelo.—Ahora define tu plan de acuerdo a eso, ¿está bien? —concluyo antes de cortar la llamada y lanzar el teléfono del paparazzi a la piscina.

Pasaron algunos segundos y llego el encargado de seguridad al lugar, debido a que se había armado un lió en el sitió. El guardia se aproximo hasta el azabache que miraba enojado al paparazzi, sin comprender la situación espero una explicación.

—¡Esta gente esta fingiendo ser clientes de aquí! —explico Ranma perdiendo la paciencia y comenzado a reclamar.—Nos estaban espiando y tomando fotos.

—Tendrán que irse—informo el guardia de seguridad indicando a la salida a la pareja de extraños. —Nuestro hotel no permite este tipo de cosas...

—Ya tuvimos lo que queríamos después de todo—contesto pedante el paparazzi luego de sacar su celular del agua.

—El aun se atreve a hablar de esa forma—expreso molesto Ranma queriendo golpear al sujeto, a lo que fue detenido por Akane.

—Lo sentimos Señor y Señora Saotome, ustedes son invitados de los Unryu aquí—se disculpo el guardia, para luego encargarse que la pareja de paparazzis se retirara del lugar.

Miro la molesta cara de su esposo que al verle se calmo un poco, pero con ese incidente comprendió que no podrían tener tranquilidad en un lugar público como ese.

—Amor, creo que deberíamos volver a casa—sugirió Akane algo resignada. —Además Akari mando un mensaje diciendo que el video de la boda ya está listo.

—Akane no dejes que los demás estropeen nuestra luna de miel—agrego Ranma preocupado.

—Estoy cansada, vamos a casa—pidió con mirada resignada viendo a su esposo asentir con la cabeza sin muchas ganas.

Ambos comprendían que quizás tendrían mayor tranquilidad en su casa nueva, además que no querían desperdiciar el tiempo discutiendo con otros. Solo faltaban poco días para que Ranma viajara a Estados Unidos y tenían que disfrutar el tiempo.

* * *

La habitación principal de los Saotome era enorme, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color gris brillante, las cortinas eran de un hermoso azul rey. En el sitió había una cama matrimonial con mesitas de noche a cada lado, cerca habían unos dos peldaños que hacían un cambio de ambiente, en el otro espacio había un sofá en L y una pequeña mesa de vidrio en el centro.

Ranma sostenía el notebook en sus piernas sentado junto a Akane en sofá, ambos disfrutaban del video de su boda con una enorme sonrisa. Reían divertidos por las expresiones de Ryoga y algunos invitados en la boda.

—Este Ryoga... —menciono Ranma riendo.

Akane observaba detenidamente a su esposo concentrado en la pantalla y con una gran sonrisa, amaba verlo alegre y esperaba a que siempre fuese así. Entonces inevitablemente el recuerdo de su enfermedad volvió a su mente, se encontraba llena de preocupación y tristeza debido a la posibilidad de hacer infeliz a Ranma.

—Cuanto te ríes algo aparece ahí—comento Akane tocando con su dedo índice la mejilla del chico.

—¿Tengo algo? —pregunto preocupado tocándose la zona.

—Sí, todo lo que me hace feliz... —confeso con sinceridad.

Aquella aclaración de su esposa lo enterneció enormemente, aun no podía procesar que existiera una persona tan dulce en su vida.

—Esas palabras son dignas de una princesa—logro decir Ranma quitando el notebook de sus piernas.

—Mi felicidad esta con la tuya—sonrió Akane luego de hablar divertidamente.

—Tú también eres la mía—admitió el orgullo azabache después de poner un suave y tierno beso en los labios de la joven.

Luego de separarse un poco pudo ver en la mirada de su esposa una luz de preocupación y tristeza, mientras esta le acariciaba levemente sus cabellos.

—Akane—pronuncio en tono de regaño.—Por favor no me mires con tristeza, arruinas el momento.

Guardo silencio por unos segundos, seguía acariciando sus cabellos observando la expresión algo molesta de su esposo.

—¿Qué pasa si no despierto de la cirugía? —pregunto Akane con seriedad.

Esas palabras lo molestaban de sobremanera, odiaba lo negativa que se tornaba a veces su esposa. Es que ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, y si es que lo había hecho no quería pensar en ello, se sentía fastidiado por el tema.

Pudo ver a Ranma suspirar con pesar y mirar hacia otro lado antes de responder sin verla.

—Por favor Akane, no hables así—pidió el azabache con paciencia tomando su cabeza.—No me entristezcas ahora.

—Escúchame—exigió Akane intentando voltear el rostro de su esposo hasta ella, a lo que este se negaba rotundamente.

—No—negó molesto evitando voltear a ver a su mujer.

—¡Quiero hablar! —dijo la peli azul logrando que este enojado le mirase.—¿Y si no despierto?

—¡Despertaras Akane! ¡Eso no está en discusión! —aseguro Ranma con molestia. —Despertaras...

Ese día fue la primera ocasión en que pensó en esa posibilidad, tan cruel, tan solitaria y tan dolorosa. Tan solo imaginar una vida sin su esposa, era vivir una agonía constante y lo llenaba de ganas de llorar. Tomo aire y contuvo sus emociones para seguir debatiendo con su necia esposa.

—Yo no morí por ti—recordó el azabache.—Eras la única persona en mi mente, cuando me dispararon y estuve al borde de la muerte—acarició la mejilla de la peli azul que le miraba apenada.—Me quedé para estar contigo, ahora es tu turno de luchar... no puedes irte y dejarme—las lagrimas amenazaban por salir un poco más que antes con aquella mirada de su esposa, era como si ella ya se hubiera resignado a esa opción.—Tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero, es que... —quiso argumentar Akane.

—¡No hay un "Pero"!—recrimino Ranma completamente fuera de sí debido a la molestia y la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirle.—¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en lo peor! ¡no hables como si tuviera que aceptar un final para nosotros! —expreso dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

Lamentaba aquello, pero ella tenía que ser realista y ponerse en todas las posibilidades. Pudo ver como el chico escondía su cara mirando al lado contrario, para secar sus lagrimas con sus mano. Lentamente se acomodo más cerca de su esposo para poder verle nuevamente.

—Yo sé que estarás bien—continuo la conversación Akane antes de que Ranma tapara su boca con una de sus manos.

—Silencio—pidió el azabache. —por favor...

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza luego de ver la triste mirada de su esposo, junto valor por unos segundos y tomo la mano de Ranma en su boca para bajarla de a poco y continuar con hablando. Era el momento de decirle todo, antes de que lo olvidará o no tuviera el valor para decirle.

—Si algo me sucede... —hablo Akane con dificultad, ya que no podía evitar llorar.—Si tengo que dejar esta mano que ahora me cuida—indico para poner un beso en la mano de su esposo.—Tienes que continuar tu vida—pidió como si aquello fuera su último deseo.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente al oír sus palabras, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que su esposa le estaba pidiendo en ese instante.

—Entre aquí para siempre—expreso Akane tocando el pecho de su marido.—he vivido un sueño contigo, he logrado ser muy feliz a tu lado desde que te conocí—aclaro.—Por eso, no cierres la puerta de tu corazón... —seco unas lagrimas que rodaban por la mejilla de Ranma.—Deja el amor entre a tu vida otra vez ¿bueno?

—Akane no hagas esto, por favor—pidió Ranma intentando mantener la compostura.

—No me estarás engañando, ni olvidando—asevero Akane.—debes dejar que hayan niños que se parezcan a ti.

—Cállate... por favor—logro decir el azabache siendo completamente ignorado por su esposa.

—Ahora, yo estaré siempre oculta en tu corazón... no dejes que tu corazón viva sin amor y termine secándose, tienes que ser feliz—exigió Akane.—Hazlo, debes vivir con amor y empezar de nuevo pero, no te atrevas a dejar de amarme... porque yo siempre te amaré aunque no esté junto a ti.

Cansado de la situación, se levanto del sillón para encarar a su esposa. Esos pensamientos lo estaban destrozando por dentro. —¡Akane no me hagas esto! —recrimino Ranma.—¡Por el amor de Dios, te pondrás bien! ¡Yo no tengo otro camino, excepto a ti! ¡Si tú no estás conmigo, me pierdo! —agrego viendo a la chica guardar silencio preocupada.—No hables como si dejaras tu último deseo, no me hagas enfadar de esta forma, por favor—hizo una pausa.—Tú eres mi todo, eres mi fuerza para seguir avanzando... el respiro que tome sin ti se convertirá en el último de mi vida ¡no hay otra manera!

—No te atrevas a renunciar a la vida—le advirtió la peli azul.

Con paciencia volvió a sentarse a un lado de su esposa, tomo sus manos con fuerza entre las suyas. —Te ruego que no hables así, es como si estuvieras aceptando tu muerte—dijo Ranma en tono preocupante.

—Por supuesto que no la acepto—reprendió Akane.—pero es una posibilidad, y tengo que estar segura que tendrás una razón para seguir con tu vida si eso pasará—seco sus mejillas.—Solo sabiendo que estarás bien, podré operarme sin preocupaciones.

—Vas a vivir... —aseguro Ranma.—Si quieres hacerme vivir, vivirás princesa—miro a su esposa sonreír por sus palabras.—No tienes otro camino, ni otra opción... vivirás ¿entendiste? —se aproximo a su esposa que rió resignada y le beso fugazmente.—vivirás por mí, vivirás y seremos felices... tendremos hijos no sé cómo y todo será como lo soñamos ¿está bien? —sentencio el joven.

Sonrió aceptando resignada las palabras de su esposo, tenía que creer que así serían las cosas. Qué lograría operarse sin problemas, mejoraría y todo volvería a ser normal... podría estudiar y realizar todo lo que la enfermedad le impedía hacer.

* * *

El día anterior se había despedido de su esposo, sabía que esta noche emprendería vuelo a los Estados Unidos y no podría verlo hasta en tres meses, aquello la hacía sentir solitaria en esa enorme casa, pese a que desde ayer Akari se encontraba acompañándola.

Mientras almorzaba podía notar la palidez en el rostro de Akane, parecía no sentirse muy bien y eso la preocupaba. Quizás debería llamar a Ranma y contarle como se lo prometió, pero si eran ideas de ella arruinaría todo.

—Akane ¿te sientes bien? —pregunto Akari mirando a la peli azul preocupada.

—Sí, es solo un dolor de cabeza—logro decir con dificultad tocando su frente.—Iré por una aspirina...

Se levanto de la silla tambaleándose un poco y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía coordinar sus piernas y eso era una muy mala señal.

—¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? —consulto la chica de ojos verdes acercándose preocupada hasta su amiga para ayudar a levantarse.

Intento levantarse con ayuda de Akari, pero no lo logro. Tomo aire algunas veces para calmarse, se estaba angustiando por no poder caminar. Tenía miedo...

—No puedo levantarme... —soltó resignada poniendo sus manos contra el suelo.

Pudo sentir la frustración de su amiga en su voz, comenzaba a preocuparse. Fue a buscar el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa para llamar a emergencias, cuando vio de medio lado a su amiga caer completamente al suelo. Rápidamente y con teléfono en mano se aproximo hasta la joven, su nariz sangraba y había perdido el conocimiento. Hizo algunas llamadas y entonces rezo para que la ambulancia llegase a tiempo.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo adormecido debido a los calmantes, miraba a las enfermeras moverse de un lado a otro. Sabía que el momento había llegado y que ese era el día en que tendría que superar la prueba más difícil de su vida. Frente a ella se encontraban sus hermanas que lloraban angustiadas, su padre estaba serio y eso le preocupaba más de lo normal. El solía ser muy expresivo y llorón, supuso que realmente estaba afectado por su cirugía.

—No lloren por favor, todo estará bien—pidió Akane tomando las manos de sus hermanas.—Hicieron todo lo que pudieron, todos hicieron lo mejor para mí—miro a su hermana mayor que lloraba preocupada.—No olviden eso ¿bueno? No es culpa de nadie... las cosas tenían que ser de esta forma.

—Hija querida, no hables así—regaño Soun en un tono preocupado.

—Estarás mejor hermana, te quedarás con nosotros... —logro decir Kasumi en medio del llanto.

—No puedes dejarnos con deudas e irte así como así—explico Nabiki llorando.—Así que ni siquiera pienses en lo peor, ¿está bien?

—Por favor sean felices igualmente aunque yo no esté—dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

En ese instante entro un enfermero para llevarse la camilla en la cual estaba sentada la peli azul, era hora de entrar a pabellón. Sabiendo que Ranma no llegaría debido a que tenía que estar viajando, se recostó nuevamente para hacer más corta la tarea del profesional.

—Es hora de irnos—informo el enfermero.

—Estaremos esperándote hija—aseguro el patriarca Tendo.

—Te amo mucho hermana—añadió la castaña de melena.

—Seremos felices todos juntos—aclaro Kasumi viendo a su hermana sonreír antes de ver retirarse la camilla. —Te amamos mucho...

Iban pasando por el pasillo, cuando pudo ver a sus dos amigos acercarse hasta ella. Ambos se veían muy angustiados y preocupados, todo aquello le destrozaba el corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte... había hecho una promesa con Ranma y lucharía hasta el final.

—Akane, no te atrevas a tener miedo—dijo Akari con severidad dejando caer unas lagrimas por su rostro.—Estaremos aquí esperando por ti.

—Todo terminará pronto y podremos celebrar juntos—agrego Ryoga con optimismo.—Te amamos mucho amiga.

—Yo también los amo—pronuncio Akane con una sonrisa en los labios. —Estoy feliz de haberte conocido—miro a la chica de cabellera verde.

—No, no, no es una despedida—regaño la fotógrafa.—Nos encontraremos nuevamente...

—Les confío a Ranma—termino de decir para desaparecer tras la sala de preparación al quirófano.

Todos se miraban entre sí preocupados, ahora solo les quedaba rezar por el bienestar de su amiga y confiar en que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como pudo por los pasillos del hospital, en cuanto pudo se aproximo a informaciones para obtener información de su esposa. Cuando escucho "esta por entrar a pabellón" su cuerpo se congelo por milisegundo, para nuevamente emprender carrera hasta la sala de preparación al quirófano. Fue ahí que luego de suplicar a un enfermero la entrada, logro su objetivo y paso. Camino veloz y con temor por el pasillo hasta divisar a Akane acostada en una camilla. Parecía y tenía una mirada algo triste enfocada en el techo.

El sonido de pasos acercándose llamo su atención, con dificultad se reincorporo sobre la cama para levantar su cabeza. Encontrándose con la mirada azulada de su esposo.

—Ranma—pronuncio Akane con algo de alegría. —mi amor viniste... ¿por qué?

—Ya vine Akane, estoy aquí—intento decir con claridad Ranma entre llanto. — _"estaba por subir el avión, cuando leí el mensaje de Akari"_ —pensó.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido... —menciono la peli azul con voz cansada.

—¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo dejaría que fueras a esa puerta sin verte antes? —cuestiono el modelo.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —pregunto la muchacha débilmente, la anestesia comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

—Hablaremos de eso después que salgas del hospital—asevero el azabache acariciando el rostro de su esposa.

—Qué así sea, si Dios quiere—agrego Akane.

En ese instante el doctor Daimonji llegaba al lugar, junto a dos especialistas más y los enfermeros.

—Hora de irse Akane—dijo Sentaro indicando el quirófano con la mirada.

—Un segundo más por favor—pidió la peli azul, a lo que el doctor acepto sin decir más. En cuanto estuvo nuevamente a solas con su esposo, reunió sus últimas fuerzas para hablar, el sueño la estaba venciendo.—No olvides lo que te pedí ¿ok? —hizo una pausa.—Vivirás por mi también, el día en que te conocí fue mi boda después de todo—tomo aire debido a lo costoso que se le hacía hablar.—Comencé a vivir después de que me enamore de ti... mi vida habría sido una vida muy corta si no te hubiera conocido, viví una larga vida contigo—vio a Ranma llorar y besar sus manos.—gracias por haberme hecho feliz sin fin...

—Te amo, Te amo mucho—logro pronunciar con dificultad.

—Adiós, mi amor—se despidió Akane antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Siguió la camilla en cuanto se la llevaron los paramédicos, tomo la mano de su esposa por última vez antes de que cruzará el umbral de la sala de operaciones. —Estaré esperándote aquí... —murmuro Ranma con la mirada perdida en la puerta del quirófano.

Ahora no quedaba nada más que esperar.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola Gente!**

 **Bueno espero haber escrito entendible el capitulo, adsadsdsa ando media volatil esta semana y me ha costado más de lo normal escribir. Para los que me preguntaron ¿es una adaptación este fic? La respuesta es un rotundo NO! Este fic partió porque tuve un sueño bastante interesante, en el cual me encontraba en una casa sola y venía mi amor platonico a buscarme :( ! (porque tenia que ser un sueño ;-; xD!). La cosa es que existe una canción, que se llama Mutlu Sonzus, de** **Çağatay Ulusoy. Me base rotundamente en la canción para escribir el fic, al igual que "Ah bu ben" y "** Aşk Kırıntılari" **~  
Soy una persona que se inspira con música, en el proximo capitulo y final dejaré escrita la traducción de Mutlu Sonzus. También me preguntaron porque me gustan tanto las cosas de oriente, y es porque tengo ascendencia Arabé.  
**

 **Bueno haciendo un aparte les explico sobre la miel Delibal, que me preguntaron y sobre la tradición de los anillos y ahora zapatos:  
** El de los **zapatos** es super simple. la novia pone los nombres de las amigas solteras en la planta del zapato, tras el baile de recién casados y termino de la boda la novia coge su zapato y mira la suela, el nombre que más se haya borrado por el desgaste será la próxima en casarse.

 **Delibal** es una miel, esta miel estan potente que incluso fue usada como un arma de guerra. La "miel loca", también conocida en Turquía como _deli bal_ es una sustancia oscura y rojiza que contiene un ingrediente del néctar de rhododendron llamado grayanotoxina: una neurotoxina natural que, hasta en mínimas cantidades, provoca mareo, delirio y alucinaciones. (información recolecte sintetizada)

Los **anillos** , la tradición de los anillos al momento del compromiso indica la unión entre las pajeras, y al igual que en algunos paises se creé que existe un hilo rojo o un lazo rojo que los une. En turquía los anillos vienen con una cinta roja por eso, y al momento de que los padres de los novios lo cortan, indican que ahora este hilo será eterno e imaginario.

 **Cambiando de tema, mi proximo fic si será una "adaptación" lo pongo entre comillas, porque usaré solo parte de la trama para escribirlo... porque me gusta el motivo por el cual se desarrolla la serie. Lo demás será obra de mi imaginación perturbada, porque será una tragedia... si esperan un final feliz no lo tendrán ahi. :( !**

 **No me sobre-extiendo más y respondo los reviews:**

 **SaeKodachi47** : La boda en la playa es mi sueño :'c ! jjaajajaja a estas alturas mi novio ya ni me pedi matrimonio... xd! Bueno ya me queda el final y luego empezaré a publicar mi proximo fanfic :x ! yayayaya espero que estes super amigasa, un abrazote y saludos!

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : holaaa amiga! ufff, si mucha diabetes para mi... una amante del drama. Muchas gracias como siempre por tus bellos comentarios~ c: espero que te encuentres muy bien, un abrazo y saludos!

 **litapaz** : Hola amiga, que bueno que te gustaran los capitulos y me alegro tenerte de vuelta xd! Espero no asustar mucho con este penultimocapitulo :x ! Bueno espero que estes bien, un abrazo enorme y saludos!

 **deliza22** : Amiga, Sí tambien será de Ranma :x pero no sé ahi que tan pareja será de Akane... lo mantendré en suspenso hahaha, me alegro mucho tenerte de vuelta. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo y que estes super bien amiga, un abrazote desde mi Chilito(Chile) lindo. Saludos!

 **A RedFox** : Hola amiga, mira te seré sincera... vi tu review y fui a revisar la pagina, ya les di mi like (Y). Soy bastante timida en algunos aspectos y por eso no me hago presente, sin contar que ademas me olvido de todo porque soy media tarada. Ahora estoy escuchando lo que hicieron el día 15/marzo y te escribo esto el 17/03 - 2.29am xd! Muchas gracias por la públicidad obviamente que lo agradezco y me agrada mucho lo que hacen, han agregado a mi lista como 3 fics más para leer. Bueno, volviendo a tu review, muchas gracias por dejar tu opinion como siempre, espero que disfrutes del capitulo de ahora y un abrazo gigante para ti desde mi hermoso Chile! Saludos! =)

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : hahahaha a mi tambien me dio Diabetes :( soy reina del drama, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Un abrazote y saludos!

 **Abrazos y saludos para todos, muchas gracias por leer =)!  
Hasta la proxima semana, quizás actualice antes~? !  
**


	14. Que la felicidad sea sin fin

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Felicidad Sin fin"**

 **Capitulo 13: " _Que la felicidad sea sin fin"._**

 _Mutlu Sonzus **-** Çağatay Ulusoy_

 _"Duerme en mi pecho, amor_

 _sin preocupaciones, como un bebé_

 _cuidaré de esa pacifica sonrisa en tu rostro_

 _ya sabes, nos separamos una vez_

 _habíamos terminado para siempre_

 _¿y si de pronto las nubes oscuras descienden otra vez?_

 _nadie puede dejar este hogar_

 _ninguno debe abandonar al otro en esta historia_

 _no dejemos que hayan finales felices_

 _dejemos que la felicidad sea sin fin_

 _mis oraciones nos protegen_

 _nuestros anhelos no se congelan_

 _la muerte es una mentira, también la separación..._

 _si este hombre alguna vez te lastima, deberá pagar el precio"_

* * *

Terminaba de hacer la entrega de su equipaje, alcanzo a dar algunos pasos en dirección a la asistente de vuelo cuando su celular vibro. Sin mucho apuro saco el celular de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje.

Tuvo que leer el mensaje dos veces y dar una gran bocanada de aire, para intentar mantener la calma, necesitaba pensar con claridad.

—" _Akane está en el hospital, el doctor ordeno operarle hoy mismo Ranma_..."—Leyó el joven modelo sintiéndose angustiado. El mensaje de Akari parecía una broma de mal gusto en ese instante.

— **El vuelo 204 con dirección a Estados Unidos le recuerda a sus pasajeros, que el vuelo esta a minutos de partir** —se escucho en el altavoz del aeropuerto.

No dudo ningún segundo más, corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a un taxi. Su esposa lo necesitaba, tenía que estar con ella y darle ánimos. Estaba renunciando a uno de sus sueños por estar a su lado, pero no quería tener que vivir el resto de su vida con saber que no fue lo suficientemente hombre, como para cuidar a su esposa.

Abrió los ojos y regreso a su realidad, ahora estaba en la sala de espera. Se encontraba sentado en un sofá del lugar, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas mientras analizaba la situación. Pudo notar como su mejor amiga se acercarba, ella estaba con una expresión triste y con los ojos hinchados, pero parecía preocupada por él. No quería escuchar sus palabras, no ahora, no en ese minuto en que su atención estaba concentrada en el tortuoso reloj del lugar, esperando noticias desde el quirófano. Todo había sido tan rápido, que no lograba aún procesar la información en su mente... sus manos temblaban y tenía mucho miedo, no quería perderla. ¿Dónde había quedado la confianza en que todo saldría bien? Ahora no era más que un angustiado hombre que no podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente e inútil.

—Ranma tienes que descansar—pronuncio Akari mirando la hora, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Akane llevaba cinco horas en pabellón.

—No me moveré de aquí—informo Ranma con voz seca.

—Ella me pidió que te diera esto—menciono la joven de cabellos verdes entregando un pendrive. —Ryoga anda con su laptop, puedes verlo ahí... si nos informan algo, te lo haremos saber.

Miro el objeto y lo recibió con pesar, se imaginaba de que se trataba. Suspiro con molestia para levantarse de la silla y caminar en dirección a Ryoga que se encontraba a unos pasos más allá. Sin ánimo de hablar demasiado, toco el hombro de su amigo con una mano y con la otra exigió el objeto en cuestión.

—Está bajo los asientos traseros—expreso Ryoga entregando las llaves de su auto.—En el sector del jardín delantero lo estacione.

Camino unos minutos en dirección al vehículo de su amigo, esperando que el aire del exterior lo ayudará a calmar esa incesante angustia, llego hasta aun lado del auto de Ryoga y sin mucha dificultad encontró lo que buscaba. Tomo la laptop y se sentó cerca en unos bancos, aun lado de la entrada principal del hospital.

Prendió la computadora con impaciencia, le parecían infinitos los segundos en que tardaba el artefacto en encender, puso el pendrive con cuidado y luego reviso su contenido. Habían fotografías de su matrimonio, videos de este y un archivo en especifico llamo su atención. Abrió el archivo sin pensarlo mucho y un video comenzó a reproducirse.

—Hola Ranma—saludo Akane a la cámara con una sonrisa.—Si ves este video, es porque estaré siendo operada, —la muchacha hizo una pausa.—Si no lo logró, no te culpes por ello... —sonrió tristemente.—Quiero que seas feliz, Te amo mucho Ranma... ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que soy tu estrella? Bueno, si es que no logró superar esto estaré en el cielo, y en lo alto te acompañare por siempre—Akane toco su pecho indicando su corazón.—Tú me enseñaste lo que significa amar, mi Ranma... Eres lo que más amo de mi vida, yo si alguna vez te hice daño lo lamento.

—Nunca me has hecho daño... —murmuro Ranma soltando unas lagrimas sin perder la vista de la pantalla.

—Daré todo de mi misma para superar esto, para estar contigo... no me daré por vencida, lo prometo—la vio sonreír nuevamente.—Pero, si no lo logro... debes saber que aunque la felicidad se escape de mis manos, tu mereces ser feliz, mi amor por ti nunca cambiará, no te olvides de eso—con una de sus manos envió un pequeño beso.—Gracias por todo, mi querido esposo.

El video se detuvo y su mirada se perdió en ella, una voz tras él lo llamo. Pudo ver el rostro de Ryoga cubierto de lagrimas y entonces imagino lo peor. Sonrió con amargura y dejo que las persistentes lagrimas rodaran sin cesar por sus mejillas.

* * *

Había pasado medio año desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, el olor a la tierra húmeda, las flores y aquel pesado ambiente la hacían sentir incomoda. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre Ranma, este tocaba la lapida con suma tristeza. Sabía que aun le dolía y guardo silencio, no quería lastimar a su amigo.

Ranma observaba la lapida con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia, aun no lograba convencerse de que aquello era la vida real y no una película o un comercial. Toda esa mezcla de sentimientos lo aturdía, se sentía mal por no haber disfrutado lo suficiente el tiempo. Ese tiempo valioso en que compartieron juntos, quizás debió hacer mucho más, pero ya no había como regresar el tiempo atrás... el destino lo había decidido de esa forma y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

—Vamos Ranma—pidió Akari algo incomoda.—El cementerio es algo lúgubre por la noche—insistió mirando la hora.

Suspiro cansado antes de responderle a su mejor amiga, sabía que no debía dejar que lo siguiera, Pero al final como siempre se había salido con la suya, siguiéndolo de todos modos.

—Deja que me despida—menciono Ranma con nostalgia.

Miro la lapida unos dos segundos más, hizo una reverencia silenciosa y luego se despidió. Estaba algo atrasado, miro su reloj para comprobar la hora, eran las siete de la noche. Tenía que apresurarse, no quería tener problemas con Ukyo.

—Ranma ¿Aun duele no? —cuestiono Akari con tristeza mirando al muchacho.

—Sí, pero ya aprendí a vivir con el dolor—expreso metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia a una carrosa fúnebre que pasaba por el lado, se miraron entre ellos recordando el triste momento que habían vivido. Y entonces siguieron su paso en dirección al estacionamiento.

—Ha sido duro para ti—dijo la chica de cabellos verdes entrando al vehículo de su amigo.

Ranma guardo silencio y condujo en dirección a la casa de Ukyo, no hacía mucho que celebraron su matrimonió con Konatsu. No quería ir, pero tenía que firmar un contrato antes de su luna de miel. Necesitaba concretar nuevos objetivos pronto en su carrera profesional, ya que había estado por lo menos dos meses sin hacer nada y aquello lo deprimía de sobremanera. Se estaciono en el conjunto habitacional de la productora, pudo ver el auto de Ryoga aún lado. Levanto una de sus cejas extrañado por la presencia de su amigo, y luego se quito el cinturón de seguridad. Emprendió camino con Akari en dirección a la lujosa casa de Ukyo.

La puerta se abrió luego de unos segundos, Ukyo los miro con seriedad al ver a ambos jóvenes en ropas oscuras. —Que deprimentes... —espeto la dueña de casa sin siquiera saludar.

Akari rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga, sabía que era cierto, pero quizás podría ser un poco más considerada con el dolor ajeno. Luego de unos segundos pudo ver a Ryoga que hablaba por celular. Se acerco hasta él para escuchar un poco mientras que Ranma se sentaba en un sofá a unos pasos de ellos.

—Si como usted ordeno, podemos cumplir con el Tour en apenas seis días—hablo Ryoga concentrado.—Le aseguro que nuestra agencia no lo decepcionará—hizo un gesto con el puño en señal de victoria, antes de cortar la llamada.

—¿Qué celebras? —pregunto Akari mirando a su novio.

—Acabo de cerrar un buen negocio—dijo el chico de la bandana cerrándole un ojo.—Ahora que nos casaremos pronto, tengo que asegurar el futuro de nuestra familia.

—Dijimos que sería cinco meses—soltó la chica de cabellos verdes, mientras se aseguraba de tomar una fotografía del rostro deprimido de su novio.—¡Que buen momento!—expreso mostrándole la imagen.

Miraba la fotografía desanimado, cuando sintió los suaves labios de su novia posarse en su mejilla pillándole completamente desprevenido y haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Si te pones así por un beso en la mejilla, ni me imagino en el altar—se burlo Akari antes de regalarle una dulce sonrisa a su novio.

Ranma sonrió al ver la imagen de sus amigos en la lejanía, fue en ese instante de distracción que unas suaves manos se pusieron sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole seguir mirando en dirección a los jóvenes tortolos. Quiso quitar las manos que bloqueaban su vista, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, sintió el aroma de su "atacante" y se detuvo para disfrutar de la fragancia.

—Que ellos sean tan felices como nosotros—pronuncio una voz en el oido de Ranma.

Aquella dulce voz lo tomo inadvertido, sonrió y con delicadeza quito las suaves manos de su interlocutora, para voltear en dirección hasta está. Su mirada se perdió completamente en esos ojos color avellana, la sonrisa de esa mujer lo deslumbro y por un momento le pareció una ilusión tenerla frente a él.

Toco el pañuelo en su cabeza para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, debido a la mirada preocupante del azabache.—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto levantando una de sus cejas.—¿Tan mal se me ve este pañuelo nuevo?

Insegura esperaba una respuesta del joven frente a ella, puesto que para operarla había tenido que cortar completamente su cabello. Ahora su pelo estaba corto, pero aun no le convencía lo suficiente su nuevo look.

—Te ves preciosa —soltó Ranma con dulzura para levantarse y tomar la mano de su esposa.—Es solo que... aun no me parece real que estés conmigo.

—Llevas diciendo eso desde que me dieron el alta Ranma—rió Akane.— ¿Como te fue con la visita a tu maestro?

—Bien, aun no puedo creer que haya muerto... el era muy vivaz—menciono Ranma algo triste viendo a sus amigos y a Ukyo acercarse. —¡por cierto! ¡Qué vergüenza Ryoga!

—¡¿Qué pasa Saotome?! —reclamo el chico de bandana con algo de fastidio.

—¡Usaste trampa para que al final Akari dijera que sí, a tu propuesta de matrimonio! —recordó el oji azul.

Todos los presentes a excepción del eludido comenzaron a reír, debido a que podían ver claramente a Ryoga haciendo miles de señas en la boda de Ukyo para que esta le lanzará el ramo a Akari.

—No te enojes mi amor—comento Akane sonriente. —Al final ellos serán tan felices... que ni recordaran cómo sucedió.

—¿No tenemos derecho a ser felices? —cuestiono Ryoga levantando una de sus cejas.

—Todo esto es porque insistes en hacer trampa en las bodas, encima engatusar así a mi casi hermana—bufó Ranma fingiendo molestia.

—De hecho ella ha estado esperando por meses el día en que Ryoga le pidiera matrimonio—soltó Ukyo sonriente. Logrando que las mejillas de la fotógrafa se tiñeran de un furioso carmesí.

—¡Cambiemos el tema!—pronuncio Akari nerviosa.—¡Vinimos por negocios!—Recordó logrando desviar la conversación.

Luego de unas horas de hablar de negocios, se despidieron de Ukyo y Konatsu. Iban a ser las ocho y el manto oscuro de la noche se había hecho presente en la ciudad. Los jóvenes se dividieron en sus vehículos para ir camino casa de Ranma, entre ellos se miraron divertidos y ambas parejas se subieron a sus respectivos autos.

Akane iba en completo silencio apreciando el rostro de su marido, el muchacho era muy guapo y varonil, realmente parecía un sueño estar junto a él. Aun le parecía intrigante, pesé a que ya había pasado tiempo desde que se habían casado... aunque eso era parte de su encanto. No pudo evitar dar un suspiro antes de verse descubierta por Ranma, esté le miraba de medio lado mientras estaba atento al volante.

—¿Tan enamorada estas de mí?—pregunto Ranma con absoluta confianza en sí mismo.

—¡Qué engreido eres!—reclamo Akane molesta.— pero, sabes por fin entiendo, porque las chicas te persiguen—soltó despectivamente.—Y también entiendo, porque nos conocimos...

—¡Oh! —exclamo el azabache interesado.—¿por qué nos conocimos según tu?

—Porque eres mi héroe, tú me salvaste—respondió sonriendo.—Me salvaste y me diste fuerza.

—Te equivocas—corrigió Ranma deteniendo el auto.—Tú me salvaste a mí, ese día en que llegaste y te vi tocar el piano... nunca había sentido algo así, tu ese día te quedaste grabada en mí—Tomo una de las manos de su esposa y la puso en su pecho.—Desde ese día olvide lo que significa estar solo.

Con ternura poso su mano libre en la mejilla de Ranma, este la observaba atentamente con aquella mirada azulada que parecía hechizarla. —Te amo mucho... —soltó con ternura la muchacha.

—Gracias—bromeo el azabache haciéndose el desentendido. Recordando el día en que Akane le había dicho que lo amaba por primera vez.

Akane dio una leve carcajada comprendiendo la broma, luego golpeo despacio el hombro del fanfarrón de su esposo. —¡Idiota!—bufo, Para dejarse abrazar incómodamente por el azabache, debido a la posición que se encontraban dentro del auto.

Sentía una enorme calma en ese instante, tener a Akane en sus brazos le parecía casi irreal después de todo lo que había pasado, pero pese a eso ella estaba ahí, con él, a su lado. Recordó nuevamente la angustia que sintió en el hospital, y entonces agradeció mentalmente a la vida por poder estar con aquella dulce mujer... Ella había cumplido su promesa, estaba recuperada y no se había dejado vencer por la muerte.

—Te amaré tanto, tanto que estarás harta de mí—expreso el azabache.—Te protegeré de todo, seré como una pared invisible a tu alrededor... todas las cosas malas se enfrentaran a mí y no te tocarán, yo te amaré más que a mi vida... siempre te protegeré mi bella esposa.

—¿Podré estar harta de ti alguna vez? —se cuestiono a sí misma.—Yo seré menos bella si tenemos hijos ¿Qué pasa si luego amas más a nuestros hijos? —pronuncio imaginando la situación algo divertida. —Te haré un escándalo Saotome.

—Entonces te amaré más—resolvió el modelo.—Te amaré más y más, porque estaré agradecido de que añadas más amor a mi vida.

—¿Enserio?—dijo arqueando una de sus cejas.

—De hecho te amo mucho—confesó Ranma con sinceridad abrazando a su esposa.—lo digo enserio, nada va a alejarte de mí.

Akane sonrió ante la confesión de su esposo, su mirada era intensa y sus palabras estaban llenas de ternura. Era extraño pensar que aquel muchacho que conoció por casualidad, que hasta le pareció frío en su momento, podía ser tan cálido con ella y hacerla sentir cosas que jamás pensó sentir por alguien. Definitivamente estaba segura que era y sería muy feliz al lado de Ranma, no quería pensar en que aquella felicidad terminará, pero aun así sus pensamientos se apoderaron de su voz.

—Me pregunto si esta felicidad que siento, ¿se acabará algún día?—soltó Akane viendo a su esposo reacomodarse y volver a dar marcha al auto.

—Akane...—regaño Ranma rodando los ojos.— " _es que siempre eres tan negativa_ "—pensó mientras manejaba.— ¿Sabes? Las personas son felices y no saben que lo son hasta que la tristeza llega a tu vida... Por eso nosotros no dejemos que hayan finales felices... —sonrió mirándole de medio lado.—dejemos que la felicidad sea sin fin.

—Suena tan facil—menciono casi en un suspiro.

—Lo es—afirmo el azabache—Lo es porque... nos tenemos mutuamente—concluyo viendo a su esposa sonreir.

Luego de unos minutos de manejar, alcanzo el lugar de destino. Sus amigos ya habían, puesto que el vehículo de Ryoga se encontraba ya aparcado. No tardo mucho y se estaciono tras el auto de su amigo. Toco la bocina para llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes que los esperaban a un lado de la calle, apoyados en la reja de su hogar.

—¡Hey Saotome! —se aproximo el chico del colmillo hasta la ventana del chofer.—¿Ahora estarás en el concurso de tortugas? —pregunto burlesco.

—Y tú el concurso de idiotas, no te lo pierdes ¿no? —contraataco el azabache antes de bajar del auto.

—Que par de imbéciles—se sumo Akari ignorando a sus amigos y adentrándose a la vivienda de los Saotome.

Akane simplemente se limito a seguir a su amiga, mientras escuchaba a los lejos una de las interminables luchas de palabras entre Ranma y Ryoga. Eso ya no era una novedad para ella, ambos jóvenes parecían disfrutar molestándose entre sí.

Mientras su novio y su mejor amigo peleaban en la puerta de la casa, ella se había dedicado a comer junto con Akane. No pensaba esperar horas para que los muchachos se dignaran a cenar, ya era tarde y usualmente desde que le habían dado el alta a la chica de cabellos azules, los dos jóvenes se dedicaban a discutir entre ellos, por cosas de "hombres". Agotada inexplicablemente suspiro, provocando una pequeña risa en la joven a su lado.

—Ya es una costumbre ¿no? —menciono Akane.

—Lo es—rió la joven de cabellos verdes afirmando con su cabeza.

—¿Tienes poco apetito? —comento la chica de cabellos azules quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza, dejando ver su corta cabellera.

—Es que si como demasiado, no podré ponerme el vestido de novia—respondió por lo bajo Akari sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

—Bueno... —cambió el tema mirando en dirección a la puerta.—Será mejor intervenir.

Se levanto de la mesa y se cruzo de brazos, camino veloz hacía fuera de su casa. Para entonces ver con mirada preocupada a su esposo, que luego de unos segundos noto su presencia. Noto que Ranma se acercaba con mirada asustada, parecía preocupado por su expresión y aquello le hizo perder la seriedad de su mirada.

Fastidiado vio a Akane soltar una carcajada, sabía que se burlaba de su preocupación. Y es que parecía que tenía un don para asustarlo y hacerlo enojar.

—¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡Tenías una cara terrible! —Soltó Ranma molesto.

—Amor deja de discutir, ven a cenar—indico Akane con un gesto en dirección al interior de la casa.

Ryoga miraba divertido la escena, hasta que la voz de Akari lo distrajo. —¿Te divertiste? —pregunto molesta.

—Cariño, no te enojes—pidió Ryoga con una risita nerviosa.

Ranma miro a su esposa que aun se mantenía cruzada de brazos, se acerco con cuidado hasta ella y viéndose a una distancia prudente de sus dos amigos. Se animo a hablar nuevamente con la divertida muchacha.

—Obviamente realizaste tus tres horas diarias de chat con Akari por la mañana y supiste que iría a casa de Ukyo, luego de ir al cementerio—menciono Ranma mirando como su esposa tomaba su brazo.

—Somos modernas y tuvimos una videollamada—agrego Akane.

Aprovechando la cercanía de su esposa, hizo un movimiento con su brazo libre para girarla hacía él. Miro su ojos avellana y como si se tratara de un embrujo, se aproximo hasta sus labios para dejarse caer nuevamente en aquella delirante adicción en que se había los besos de Akane.

—Te extrañe mucho durante el día—soltó Ranma casi en un suspiro, luego de separarse un poco de su esposa. —Termine la canción...

—¿Enserio?—pregunto Akane.—Quiero que la cantes para mí, y quiero que construyamos sueños juntos y también quiero que hablemos toda la noche sobre las cosas que haremos en un futuro.

—¿Quieres hablar solamente? —cuestiono en tono sugerente.

Tomo posesivamente a Akane, que divertida se alejaba de sus labios para indicar con la mirada a sus amigos. —Que nos vean, da igual—termino de decir Ranma, antes de robar un salvaje beso de los labios de su esposa.

Ambos se besaron completamente desinhibidos frente a sus amigos, que algo divertidos se retiraron del lugar para dejarlos a solas. Comprendían que la pareja necesitaba privacidad momentánea.

—Hora de la retirada—expreso Ryoga tomando a su novia del brazo.

—Huyamos mi cerdito—se burlo Akari desapareciendo junto al chico de la bandana.

Lentamente y luego de terminar de disfrutar aquella pasional caricia, se separaron para quedar frente a frente. Ranma miro a Akane completamente embobado, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, esta fue más rápida y lo interrumpió.

—Ranma hable con el doctor—le recordó su esposa.

—¿Le preguntaste al doctor si podremos ir de vacaciones a la playa? —cuestiono el azabache sin soltar la cintura de la muchacha.

—Le pregunte otra cosa... —dijo Akane guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto el joven modelo con notable interés.

— Ya no hay ningún impedimento, para que podamos tener un bebé—respondió la muchacha de ojos avellana.

—¿Podremos ser padres? —cuestiono Ranma tragando saliva debido a su expectación.

—¡Sí! —afirmo Akane sonriendo.

Abrazo a su esposa con fuerza, no podía soportar tanta felicidad sin demostrarla. En ese mismo instante, levanto a la joven por los aires y dio algunas vueltas en el mismo lugar. Su vida era completamente feliz, ellos realizarían todos sus sueños y confiaba que los lograría al lado de Akane... después de todo ella era su fuerza.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes compartiendo mutuamente su felicidad, sabían que esta vez serian felices para siempre. Porque por fin después de mucho tiempo, descubrieron en ellos mismos que habían logrado encontrar **la felicidad sin fin.**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Definitivamente, odio escribir finales xDDD! Es como... mmm no sé como explicarlo nunca quedo conforme, pero bueno... se hace lo que se puede... en cuanto termine de escribirlo lo estuve arreglando entre días y ahora me decido a publicarlo, día Jueves porque después, no me animo nunca a subirlo.  
Usare esta ocasión para agradecerles infinitamente sus comentarios y opiniones, he tratado de ir revisando más lo que escribo debido a eso, y creanme ayudan mucho a mejorar la "calidad" de esto, porque al final es escrito con cariño. **

**Ya, les respondo los reviews, trataré esta vez de responder los de este capitulo por inbox. Si es que no me olvido, perdonenme la vida si es que lo hago... soy super volatil y olvido hacer cosas. Bueno me despido y espero que todos alcancen su felicidad sin fin :x !  
**

A Redfox: Hola, todas soñamos con un esposo como Ranma :'( . Anoche me quede hasta tarde esperando su transmisión en vivo y al final como tuvieron problemas, veré si la otra semana voy y la saludo :) . Espero que estés súper y muchas gracias por los comentarios, un abrazo y saludos!

Esmeralda Saotom: Amiga, de este fic dudo hacer un epilogo :( , pero el del secreto de Akane ya está bien pensado xd porque me falto por adaptar ahí, así que hay harto material hahaha xd! Espero que estés súper bien junto a tu familia, un enorme abrazo y saludos! =)

litapaz: Hola amiga, que quieres que te diga... tengo la aplicación de FF y no sé... me estresa, me avisa cuando quiere, es bipolar, los mensajes no los manda siempre... entre otras varias quejas más xD! En el próximo fic si los haré pareja a Ranma y Akane, pero quizás el final no sea del agrado de todos... porque será una tragedia :( ! Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario... enserio que lo agradezco... espero que estés bien amiga, un abrazo gigante y saludos!

Diana Nara: Hola y sí lo deje justo en el momento de tensión, era parte del plan xd! Lamentablemente no le haré Epilogo :( ! Bueno espero que te encuentres bien, muchas gracias por comentar y leer, un abrazo enorme y saludos =) !

SaeKodachi47: Casi me vi tentada al final turco y doloroso, hahaha pero no podía hacerle eso a Ranma, para eso estoy escribiendo otro fic trágico para sacarme las ganas del final malvado :z ! ay amiga si te dijera lo que sufri escribiendo este capitulo, realmente soy pesima para dar finales xddd! ya amiga no me extiendo más, nos estamos leyendo, un abrazoteee y saludos :D!

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!**  
 **Nos vemos en la próxima aventura ;D**

 **Atte. Bely**


End file.
